Koi Mera Bhi Ho
by Poonum
Summary: Kabi kabi humari cha hoti hai kssi rishta ko pana ki yah kssi cheez ko pana ki..Par Ager wo kuwaish pori ho jaya..Tu kye insan Kush ho jata hai...? Kye ussay sach main Kushi hoti hai? Kye kssi chahat ka pora hona bhi kssi ki zindagii mein Tofan laa sakta hai kabhi...? what do u think...?
1. Chapter 1

**KOI MERA BHI HO**

OH MY GOD..Hans hans kar ab tu pat dukhna lag para hai Sir mera..Plz bas kar dijiya..Warna ajj yahen para rahon gaa.. _With these words of Nikhil, so many laughing sounds filled the atmosphere of DUO house with joy…Where everyone was enjoying a lot after so many Days…They were together for Dinner at DUO house..Arranged by Abhijeet bcz he was so happy after getting back His Brother cum buddy..Who was away from him for More than a month for a Dangerous mission.. _

Abhijeet (_still laughing): _Sach kah raha hai Nikhil…ab ager aur hansya naa tum naa Freddy asa tu pat dard karna laga ga hum sab ka..

Freddy (_making face): _Sir..App sab ko maza aye raha hai..Hansi aye rahi hai iss sab par…aur main wahen itni dar behosh para raha..

_No one was be able to control his laugh..And Freddy was making more and more sad face after seeing all laughing at him.._

Pankaj: Sir..(_trying to control his laugh) _koi…koi apni Biwi ko dhak kar bhi kye behosh hota hai.. _And he starts laughing loudly.._

Freddy (_angrily): _Haan Ager Biwi Maskulate party ka liya Bhootni jasi tyar hui wi ho tu….tu…Aatma smaj ka..ka Banda Behosh ho..ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet: Bhootni…Aatma…Oho..Tu bhabi jii ka liya asa shabd..Kal milna para gaa Bhabi jee saa…(_looking at Daya) _Kyun Daya..?

Daya (_naughtily): _Haan yaar zaroor.. Itna dino bad aya hoon bhabi jee sa milna tu wasa bhi jaana he tha muja..Unka hath ka halwa tu muja Mission par bhi bara yaad aya…(_Freddy was looking at him with open mouth) _balka asa kyun naa Karen Freddy..tuma abi main chorna gher chala jata hoon..Bhabi jee sa milna bhi ho jaya gaa aur una Halwa ki request bhi kar donga main…

Abhijeet (_agreed tone): _Haan yah bilkul sahi rahay gaa…

Freddy (_looking towards both): _Muja…Muja ana he nai chiya tha Dinner par.. Ap sab tu.. _And he makes a sad face…_mera peecha he par gaya ho.. (_looks at Pankaj) _Aur sab teri waja sa..Aik baat bata do..(_hitting on his arm) _Pat main tu rahti he nahin tera…Ab ho gaya kush ban gaya naa mera mazak.. _And he sat there with angry face..._

Daya: Arrey..Arrey Freddy yaar..tum..tum tu naraz he ho gaya..Hum sab tu wasa he..Mazak he kar raha tha naa..uss main kon si nayi baat hai…Haan? (_Everyone looks at him, Daya realized) _nai mera matlab hai yaar wo..wo hum sab tu asa he..

_Still Freddy mood was off..Daya stood up after looking towards all who assured him with a node..And Daya moves towards Freddy and asked after pressing his cheek.._

Daya: Alla…Humara freddy tu naraz ho gaya.. chalu bae ab sab Freddy ko Solly Ice cream khilyen gaa…

Abhijeet (_shocking tone): _Arrey… (_taking his ice cream cup in his hand) _main nai khilyon gaa..yah tu meri hai…

Daya : Boss…_He glares at him…_

Abhijeet (_like kid): _Arrey tu sab haina..Kitni khaya gaa wo bichara…? Asa thora he kssi par zulm karta hain..Aik tu wo naraz hai upper sa ussa zaberdasti ice cream bhi khilayo..aur naraz ho gaya tu?... _All looks at him for a moment and then Freddy was first one who burst into laughter…Abhijeet looks towards all laughing face and then added.._Yaar main humesha he rah jata hona… _Everyone laughs and then moves towards freddy…And eat him ice cream forcefully to make him happy.. After finishing all MOJ MASTI Everyone moves towards their home..And After saying GOOD BYE to All Abhijeet locked the main door and moves back towards lounge..where Daya was resting on sofa with closed eyes..Abhijeet looks at him and Soothing smile appears on his face.._

Abhijeet (_loving tone)_: Mera Raj Kumar bht thak gaya haina…?

Daya (_smiles wd close eyes): _haan Boss..bht thak gaya hoon main..Bara kaam karwaya hai yaar..

Abhijeet (_comes towards his back n starts pressing his head): _Janta hoon..itna weak ho gaya ho tum itna time main…(_making sad face) _jasa khana ko kuch mila naa ho…_Still Abhijeet was pressing his forehead..Daya did not denies..This was really telling Abhijeet that how much Daya needs it…he added…_ Muja dinner ajj nai rakhna chiya tha..Par pehla tumara kal ana ki khaber thi tu uss hisab sa ajj..yani next day dinner rakh liya..Par mana kar dana chiya tha muja sab ko..Tum itna thaka hua ho..

Daya (_holds his both hands and Looks at him): _Kye Boss tum bhi.. Sab kitna kush tha..aur muja bhi sab sa mil kar itni kushi hui ka adhi thakan tu khtam he ho gayi.. (_Abhijeet smiles and again starts pressing his head) _Par ager ACP sir bhi ata tu aur bhi maza ata aur Doctor salunkhe bhi beech main he utth kar chala gaya…Boss tum chor do mera sar ko..I m fine..

Abhijeet (_still pressing his head): _Haan yah baat tu hai..Pehla tu ACP sahab ana wala tha par sham main unka message aya ka zarori kaam hai tu nai aye sakta…aur Salunkha sahab ko bhi kahen jaana tha..wo tum saa milna he aya tha bas thori dar ko…khere hai kal mil lana…

Daya (_low tone): _Haan yaar…

Abhijeet: Chal Daya ab utth jaa…Jaa jaa kar soa jaa..Bht thaka hua hai..Khoul ankhen..aur utth jaa..

_Daya stood up and without saying anything moves towards his room..and after taking his clothes he moves towards washroom..while Abhijeet enters in his room and starts setting his bed sheet, pillows and everything which Daya needed…Daya came back after changing and looks at Abhijeet and smiles..he feels happy after seeing this care from his elder brother…_

Daya: Boss yah kye kar raha ho tum..Main kar longa…

Abhijeet (_changing pillow cover):_ Wasa tu kuch din pehla he badla tha..Lakien pher bhi change kar diya hain… Ab tum aram saa soa jayo..

Daya (_smiles and comes towards Abhijeet):_ Boss itna laad naa do muja..Iss one n half month main meri adaten bari badal di gayen hain.. Wahen tu sona ko bister nai mila aur yah tum itni care kar raha ho…

Abhijeet (_feels sad):_ Ab jo ho gaya so ho gaya…Wo mission tha aur yah tera Apna gher hai.. Chal ab zyada baten mat kar aur soa jaa.. Shabash.. _Daya smiles and after taking pain killer he lies down on bed and closes his eyes to sleep..Abhijeet closes room lights and moves out with.._

Abhijeet: Daya raat main kssi bhi cheez ki zarorat ho tu bata dana muja..

Daya (_with closed eyes):_ Boss main apna he gher mein hoon..Asa he kaha naa tum na abi kuch?

Abhijeet (_smiles n left with):_ Good night Daya…

Daya (_smiles wd):_ Good Night Boss…

_Abhijeet moves to his room and After freeing from everything..Like doing Brush, changing clothes he sat down on his bed and tries to sleep but could not bcz he was worried abt Daya's health…He opens his eyes and starts looking towards ceiling…and starts thinking abt Daya…_

Abhijeet: Kitna kamzor ho gaya hai Daya…itna thaka hua aur Dull..najana kye kye karwata raha hain Mission mein..Mana tu Doctor ka pas laa kar jayon ussay..Par kahan mana ga wo…(_changing his side with) _Kuch zyada he soch raha hoon main bhi…Teak ho jaya gaa..Ab aye gaya haina wo tu khoob dihan rakon gaa main usska..Kal ACP sir saa baat karta hoon ager ussay chute daa dan kuch dino ki tu kuch tu rest kara gaa wo… _And Thinking abt all these he moves into deep sleep..bcz his body was very tired as well.._

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Abhijeet wake up and after getting ready for bureau...he moves out from his room and became shocked after seeing Daya awaken and sitting in lounge, taking Tea and reading newspaper…_

Abhijeet: Tum jag gaya Daya…(_Daya looks at him n smiles) _itni jaldi..I thought tum zyada dar soa gaa Ajj tu…

Daya : Good Morning Boss.. (_Stretching his body) _Nai yaar soa nai paya hoon mein tu…halan ka itna dard tha body main aur thaka hua bhi _… He stops after realizing what he says…he looks at Abhijeet and hides his eyes.._

Abhijeet (_folding his both hands on his chest): _Nashta kiya tum naa..? _Daya nodded.. _Teak hai..Uttho.. _He moves towards his side and holds his hand.._jaldi chalu…

Daya (_stood up with): _lakien kahan..? Nashta tu kar lo?

Abhijeet: Doctor ka pas..(_before Daya could resist Abhijeet added) _tum doctor ka pas ho kar ayo gaa tu he main Nashta karon gaa..warna nai karon gaa..Ab soch lo..?

Daya (_looking at him): _Boss..yah kye hai…bas thaka hua hoon tu dard hai thora..teak ho jayon gaa..

Abhijeet (_nodding head in disappointment): _Lagta hai Ajj bhooka he jaana para ga muja Bureau…

Daya (_irritatingly)_: Boss yah kye hai…

_Abhijeet moves towards Mirror after taking Daya with him…and after standing him in front of mirror he asked.._

Abhijeet: Yah Kye hai Daya? (_Daya looks at him in confusion) _muja nai..Kud ko dhako iss mirror mein..Kye haal ho gaya hai tumara..Itna dull aur weak ho gaya ho tum.. Body pain hai.. Nend tak nai aye rahi tuma usski waja saa..aur tum kah raha ho bas thaka hua ho.. I know asa he hoga..par Tasli ka liya chala jaata hain..uss main kye hai? Muja sakoon mil jaya gaa..

Daya (_looks at him): _boss.. Jungle mein rah kar aye raha hoon..Na kuch khana ko naa aram sa rahna ko jaga mili..tu yahi haal hoga naa? (_He looks towards Abhijeet worried face so agreed as ) _Acha teak hai chalu tum..I m ready.. _Abhijeet patted on his back and they moves towards Doctor.. Abhijeet told in bureau that he will be late today…After complete check up Doctor Satisfied Abhijeet as.._

Doctor: Daya is fine Abhijeet.. aur jasi sab jaga sa wo ho kar aya hain..Body ka low feel karna..pain..Exhausted hona is normal..thora time main teak ho jayen gaa..Thora rest Karen..khana peena sahi rakhen.. he will be fine soon..Pershani wali koi baat nai hai.. baki yah kuch medicines hain..Aik do week continue rakhen tu acha hai body ka liya…Pain killer bhi hai iss main..

_Abhijeet feels relax and Daya gives him a node like now what? .. Abhijeet looks at him and said.._

Abhijeet: Haan tu galat tu nai tha naa main..Ab tasli tu ho gayi naa kam sa kam.. chalu uttho ab..kuch nai hua hai tuma..Yun bemaron wali look na do ab…

Daya (_stood up wd smile): _haan haan main he bemar bhi hoon aur (_tease) _pershan bhi.. _He thanked Doctor and after shaking hand both moves out…after taking medicines both moves towards cafeteria and Abhijeet took some meal and then both moves towards Bureau..Where Everyone feels really happy after seeing Duo together after so many days.. Daya himself feels really fresh…he looks towards ACP sir who was busy on phone call in his cabin…So he moves towards his cabin and after receiving a node from ACP he moves inside the cabin.. After ending the call..ACP moves towards Daya happily.._

ACP: Daya… ?

_Daya who was busy in checking file..Looks at him and smiles broadly.._

Daya: Good morning Sir…kasa hain app?

ACP (_holds him by his both arms): _main teek hoon..lakien tum..Tum kitna weak ho gaya ho Daya..(_worried) _sab teak haina Daya..?

Daya (_shakes his head wd smile):_ Kye Sir app bhi Abhi ki taran..I m perfectly Okay..Aur abi abi tu Abhijeet muja doctor ka darshen kara ka laya hai…Uss na sab Okay ki report di tu Uss na muja chora..warna wo bhi app ki taran…

ACP (_feels happy): _Shukar hai..fikar tu hoti haina..Itna arsa bad tuma dhak raha hoon wo bhi asa.. aur Abhijeet hai tu muja tu fikar karna ki kabhi zarorat he nai pari tumara liya…(_looks at him and added in deep tone) _Bht Miss kiya tuma hum sab naa..Tum yahen nai tha tu jasa humara bureau ki sari ronak he gyub thi…

_Daya feels really happy internally..which was clearly showing on his face as well..he feels really lucky at the moment bcz he have so many precious relationships in his life..who cares for him..feels for him..Love him and miss him when he is not around.. he was living that beautiful aroma..when Phone call interprets…ACP moves to attend the call as.._

ACP: Aik minute Daya zarori call hai..

Daya : Yes sir..app attend kariya..main bhi zara baki sab saa mil loon.. _ACP nodded in smile and Daya moves towards all others…_

Freddy (_looking so happy): _Sir app ko wapis asa dhak kar bara acha lag raha hai Sir..Aur raat ko dinner..uss par tu aur bhi maza aya…itna waqt ka bad…

Daya: haan wo tu hai.. Tumari tang keench kar muja bhi bara maza aya…

Sachin: Sir app ko he nahin hum sab ko bhi…._Everyone again starts laughing…_

Rajat: Haan sir..itna time bad itna maza aya..Sab aik sath tha..kush tha..maaza mein tha..kitna acha saman tha naa raat ko sab…

Abhijeet: Wah bae..sari arrangements main akala karon..aur mera zikar tak nai…?

Purvi (_smiles)_: Sir sach kahon tu muja tu khana kah kar bhi bara maza aya..muja tu malom he nai tha Abhijeet sir itna acha kahna banata hain..

Rajat: Haan sir..App kahna bana lata ho yah tu huma malom hai..par itna sab logon ka liya gher par kahna banana wo bhi asa shandar…Kamal ki baat hai sir.. _Abhijeet feeling really happy after hearing such comments…_

Abhijeet: Bae ab mera Daya ka wapis ana ki kushi main Dinner tha..Bahr sa kahna mangwa kar tum sab ko tarka data kye main…?

_Everyone smiles and Daya feels so proud on his lovely Brother..he comes towards him and asked in Meaningful tone.._

Daya: Bht Miss kiya naa Boss?

Abhijeet (_hiding his eyes): _Lo main kyun karna laga tuma Miss?

Daya: Acha? Pher ACP sahab abi aik aur Mission ki baat kar raha tha mujsa..Asa karta hoon usska liya Haan bol data hoon…

Abhijeet (_turns towards him and said instantly): _Khabrdar Daya..Jo asa kiya tu… _Everyone looks at him..he was looking tense…And Daya starts smiling..Abhijeet really got his meaning..He punched him with.._Acha tu Janab dara raha tha muja..Drama kar raha hain.. _And he starts hitting him…Daya starts moving here and there to save himself..where everyone was enjoying it… ACP was seeing all this from his cabin..Still he was standing after ending his phone call and looking towards all happy faces and feeling great sooth and happiness…But something was there..**Present on his Face..few Signs ..Really meaningful. But what ?**_

_Salunkha Came in bureau and looks towards all.. who were really enjoying…_

Abhijeet: Lo bae Salunkhe sahab bhi aye gaya..Kye baat hai sir ajj subha subha he…

Salunkhe: Haan bae socha tum log yun farig Masti he karta rahta ho tu main kyun naa tum logon ko join kar loon?

Daya (_smiles): _Arrey nai sir hum tu bas asa he…

Salunkhe (_smiles): _Mazak kar raha tha Daya beccha.. Muja zara Tumara ACP sa kaam hai…Ho kar ata hoon.. Bara acha laga tum sab ko asa hansta muskurata hua dhakta hua..itna waqt bad..

Freddy (_happily):_Sir Humara Daya sir jo aye gaya hain wapis.. _Daya looks at him happily and patted on his back…While Salunkhe Moves towards ACP's cabin..who was already looking towards all from his cabin happily.._

ACP: Kitna acha lag raha haina asa sab ko hansta muskurata hua dhak kar.. Itna acha ka Ajj ina jaa kar kaam karna ka bolna ko bhi maan nai kar raha Salunkhe..Itna waqt bad sab asa kush hain.. Warna Daya ka jana ka bad sab tense tha ussay laa kar..Itna khatrnak misson par jo beja gaya tha ussay…Ajj sab relaxed hain… aur Abhijeet..dhako wo kitna relax aur Kush hai.. warna itna waqt mein aik din bhi wo teak sa muskurya tak nai.. Ajj apna dono Sheron ko asa kush dhak kar bara acha lag raha hai muja..

Salunkhe (_meaningfully): _Inn kushiyon par tumara bhi utna he haq hai Pradyuman…JItna Abhijeet ka..

_ACP looks at him in great shock…For few moments he does not know where he is standing and what he is doing..he was stunned at his place..And after few moments of great shock..he comes out from that hard feelings of his mind and heart and after closing cabin door instantly he looks at salunkha with great shock.._

ACP(_anger was present in his tone): _Salunkhe…(_Salunkhe looks at him) _Jis soch ko main apna dilo o demag tak nai ana data..ussay tum na Lafzon ka roop dana ki himmat bhi kasa ki? Janta nahin ho kahan khara ho tum iss waqt? Mana kiya tha tuma.. Pher ajj..ajj yah khyal kasa aya tuma? Kasa…

Salunkhe (_looks at him angrily): _Kyun nai aya gaa? Haan? Aur kissa aya gaa yah khyal? Tumara Peon ko? (_ACP shocked) _Jo kal raat tuma Hospital laa kar gaya… Ager wo ussi samay gher ka ander apna kaam saa nai ata tu kye sa kye ho jata Pradyuman tuma andaza hai iss baat ka?

ACP (_looking tense and shocked as well): _Yah yah…k..kye..kye..kahna cha rah..raha ho..tum…_ACP starts looking other side…_

Salunkhe (_looking really angry n hurt): _ Yun Nazren churana saa Sachie badal nai jati ACP…(_ACP looks at him) _Sab janta hoon main..aur acha sa janta hoon.. Kal Raat Abhijeet ka bulana par kyun nai aya tum?

ACP: Kam tha muja..batya bhi tha ussay…(_again hiding his eyes)_

Salunkhe (_little loud): _Koi kaam nai tha tuma.. balka tum na apni tabeat kharab hona ka karan wahen ana saa inkar kiya Jhoot bol kar…

ACP (_angry): _Salunkhe…

Salunkhe: Chilayo mat…Sab janta hoon main..Haan haan JHOOT bola tum naa… hum sab sa.. _ACP again starts looking downward.._koi kaam waam nai tha tuma.. Dobara dil ka dard para tuma.. Aur itna shaded ka Attack ata ata kasa becha ho tum uss par doctors bhi heran hain…

ACP (_looks at him for the moment and then accepted in low tone): _haan..wo..wo…(_Again in charge tone) _kuch bhi nai hua hai yaar..tu wasa he aye kar shuru ho gaya hai gusa nikalna mujh par.. Teak taak tu khara hoon tera samna.. dhak kye hua hai muja? Wo Jamshad (_peon) _wo bhi muja dhak kar itna pershan ho gaya ..bas asa he laa kar chal para hospital..Doctor naa sara check up kiya aur teak taak gher bhi bej diya..tu wasa he pershan ho raha hai yaar..

Salunkhe: Acha.. (_angry tease) _4 hour ICU mein rakh kar..aur pher subha tak hospital mein admit rakh kar uss Doctor na tuma Teak taak gher bej diya..? (_ACP was really looking in trouble, he realized that he can't hide the matter anymore from his friends..who knows everything and he is so much concerned abt him and his life) _yah tum kud aya ho Subha discharge laa kar zaberdasti? (_he comes close to ACP and turns him towards his side) _Tuma malom hai yaar ..(_looking so tense) _Ager tumara peon uss waqt ander nai ata tu kye sa kye ho jata… ? Pehla bhi tuma Yah Dard ho chukka hai..Tum na check up karwaya but pher sa lightly liya issay..ab pher saa.. Uper sa Peon na sab ko batana ka kaha..Tu tum na mana kar diya ussay sakhti saa.. Kam sa kam muja..muja tu bata data…? Kyun nai batya tum na kssi ko bhi? Kyun? _looking so angry…_

ACP (_helpless): _Yaar wo…sab..sab becha itna kush tha itna time bad..tu main…main nai bata ka sab ko pershan..pershan karna chata tha bas… aur wasa bhi teak tu ho gaya naa sab…

Salunkhe: Pradyuman.. Maine socha nai tha tum kabi itna gusa dilana wali baat kar doga asa.. Ager ajj subha main apna kaam saa nai jata hospital…aur bas aik Itafaq sa meri nazer wahen pari aik report par.. tumara naam par naa pari hoti tu kabi malom nai hota muja.. Tum na tu kuch bhi naa pata lagna ka pora intazam kar diya tha…Doctor mera janna wala tha tab uss naa apni zuban khol di...

ACP: Yaar tu kahmukah he itna pershan ho raha hai…

Salunkhe (_more angry): _kahmukah nai hai yah..nai hai yah kahmukah..Smjha…

_All looks towards ACP cabin..they were feeling unusual expressions of ACP and Salunkhe..But At the same moment Bureau phone starts ringing…Abhijeet attends the call..A new case was reported…Abhijeet moves to tell Abt New Case to ACP..who asked them to move as_

ACP: Teak hai tum sab jayo..Muja report kar dana spot sa.. _Abhijeet looks towards both of his heads and feels the tension..so without saying anything he moves with all team…Here ACP looks at back towards Salunkhe..holds his hands and asked..._Yah tu kye kar raha hai Salunkhe..Itna zor zor sa bolna ki kye zarorat thi..Sab ko shak ho jata tu…?

Salunkhe(_jerking his hands away)_: Muja nai parwa ab iss sab ki…Muja tumari parwah hai smjha.. Ager tuma meri parwah ho sakti haina har pal..tu muja bhi hai.. Nai Dhaka jata mujsa tumara yah haal…

ACP (_harsh): _tu kye karon main? Haan? Hoon main akala..Tu iss main kye karon ab main? Nai karna chata tha main sab ko pershan issi liya nai batya..Ab tu aur kye chata hai?

Salunkhe: nai ho tum akala..Sab hain..Par tum yahi chata ho ka tum akala he raho… Ajj tak tum chup ho..Kye Issi chupi ka sath mar jana bhi pasand karo gaa tum?

_ACP looks at him in disbelief…where Doctor salunkhe added…._

Salunkhe: Bolo? Ager kabi mera sath kuch ho gaya tu tum saa tu sawal karna wala bhi koi nai raya gaa.. (_He calms down a bit after seeing down head of ACP..After rubbing his hand on his forehead he moves close to ACP)_ kye tumara ab dil nai karta ACP ka tumara bhi koi ho..Jo tumara sath ho..Khyal raka..tumara koi Apna… (_ACP looks at him with tears) _Wo tumara samna hai.. Tumara hai.. Tumara Khoon…(_ACP Shivers) _kab tak kud ko door rakho gaa uss say… ? _He moves out with… _Ager yah Raaz yuhen Dil main dafnaya marna tha tuma Boss..Tu muja kyun batya..? Kam sa kam tuma yun akala aur takleef main dhak kar muja asa takleef tu naa hoti…Dard tu naa hota…

_And he left the Place…Leaving ACP PRADYUMAN like this..who was standing like a Stone as always..But who knows No one else is more weak then him at the Moment..Just Few sentences shivers him badly.._

**KSI SHAKS NAA JANJOR DIYA MUJA MERI KISMAT KI TARAN…**

**NAA THA WO BAGANA, NAA APNA, MERI KISMAT KI TARAN…**

**USSA KYE MALOM YAH CHAND SHABAD NAHIN MERA JEEVAN HAIN...**

**KA KAH GAYA WO KUCH SHABAD ADHORE MERI KISMAT KI TARAN...**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>

Thanks for reading.. Would u like to read more?


	2. Chapter 2

**KOI MERA BHI HO**

**(Part 2)**

_Whole day team was busy in case proceeding…So much running, chasing and investigation make them so tired..At Evening they all met at Bureau with tired faces and minds…_

Freddy (_tired): _Kal raat ka sara maaza ki kasar nikal dii ajj ka din naa tu.. Bura haal ho gaya baag baag ka aur case pher bhi solve nai hua…

Sachin: Solve tu choro..Jis clue ka peecha itni baag dor ki usska bhi koi fayada nahin hua.. Uper sa Doctor Salunkha..Una beech main chute kar ka jana par gaya.. Ab bechari Doctor Tarika akali kitna kar paten..Abi bhi report ready karna mein lagi hui hain..

Abhijeet: Haan Sachin..Abi tu jo hoga kal he hoga.. ACP sahab ayen tu tum sab Gher chala jayo..sab bht thak gaya ho…

Rajat: Aur sir app? App nai jayen gaa kye?

Abhijeet: Nai main soch raha hoon thora kaam kar lon bureau mein he..Pending hai..Kal tu pher case ka silsila mein baag dor hogi.. aik report ready karna hai muja..(_looks at Daya) _Daya tum chala jayo..main ACP sir ko bata donga.. Infact tum sab bhi jayo.. I m here.. _All looks at him for a moment and then moves towards their home…where Daya stood up to move as.._

Daya: Boss main yahen rukhta hoon naa tumara sath…Sath chalta hain...

_ACP enters where Abhijeet replies to Daya as.._

Abhijeet: Halat dhaki hai tum naa Apni..? jayo gher jayo..aur kuch kah ka rest karo..Main aye jayon ga abi thori dar mein…jayo..

ACP: Kye hua Abhijeet? (_DUO Looks at ACP) _Daya? Tum teak ho…kye hua tuma..Haan?

Abhijeet: Sir dakiya naa kitna thaka hua hai.. Aur pher bhi gher naa jana ki zid par arra para hai..app he boliya issay…

Daya: par Abhijeet

ACP (_intrupts): _Teak kah raha hai Abhijeet, Daya…(_Daya looks at ACP with sad face) _Infact tum do din gher par he raho aur rest karo.. Tuma rest ki bht zarorat hai..itna kaam kar ka aya ho..

Daya (_try to protest)_: Sir plz sir..main gher par kye karon gaa?

ACP (_ordering tone)_: kaha naa Rest karo gaa.. abi jayo neecha mera driver khara hai wo tuma gher chor daaga..Kud sa Drive kar ka jaana ki koi zarorat nai hai…

Daya (_Again __trying to protest): _No sir..main kud… _But he stops bcz ACP rises his hand in order to stop him.. _

ACP: Suna nai tum naa maine kye kaha..? Jayo.. _Daya looks at Abhijeet who was only there like stranger and an obedient Officer with down head…Daya looks at ACP and after wishing him Good Night just moves out from the bureau completely…Where Abhijeet smiles at ACP.._

Abhijeet: Thank you Sir…ager app nai ata tu abi tak tu main uss saa Gher jaana par behas he kar raha hota…

_ACP smiles and patted on his cheek and Moves towards his cabin with.. _

ACP: Bechon ko dant kar he chup karya jaa sakta hai Abhijeet..Aur Daya ajj bhi aik beccha hi hai..yah tum he kahta hona?

_Both enter inside ACP Cabin…_

Abhijeet (_smiles sweetly)_: Haan sir.. mera liya tu wo aik Becha he hai..(_ACP looks at him, where Abhijeet added in caring tone) _sach kahon tu sir.. Mera liya hi nai..Par Sach mein ajj tak usska ander aik becha hai.. Usski choti choti kuwaishen…choti choti si baton par kush ho jana bilkul bechon ka jasa..bari bari baten ignore kar dana aur zara si baat dil saa laga ka beth jana.. Sab bechon ka jasa he hai uss main… Malom hai sir..(_looks at ACP with sad eyes) _shyad usska bechpan adhora raha hai..Iss liya ajj bhi wo sab usska ander hai jo wo apna bechpan mein karna chata tha..yah jo becha karta hain…Bechpan ki Hasraten jo pori naa hui hoon..wo insan shyad Boorapa tak pori hona ki tamana rakhta hai… Aur main wo sab karna chata hon usska liya sir jo ..(_little hesitate) _Jo usska apna hota tu karta usska liya …(_After few seconds) _Shyad..Shyad naa bhi karta…Kyun ka Sab apna tu asa nai bhi karta naa sir…

_ACP who was totally involved in his words replies him as..._

ACP (_absent mindly): _Kabhi Kabi Apna bilkul Ankhon ka samna bhi hota hua kuch nai kar pata Abhijeet…Kuch bhi nai…Shyad wo majbor hota hain..Bht majbor…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Nai Sir..Itna Majbor koi kabhi nai ho skata ka Apna Apno ko jutla daa..Unka liya kuch naa kar paya…kabhi nai..Ager wo asa hai..Tu pher Apna nai hai wo..Ussa Apna jasa shabad kahna ka bhi koi Haq nai hai Sir.. Sorry sir..par mera asa manana hai…

_ACP looks at him in disbelief.._

Abhijeet (_jerking his head): _Choriya sir..hum bhi najana kin baton mein lag gaya hain…Jin ka koi wajood he nai.. Main tu app sa case ka bara mein Discuss karna aya tha… _And he starts telling ACP abt the case..where ACP was listening everything..but his mind was obviously somewhere else..Even his expressions were telling this.._Ab tu sir jo hoga wo kal he hoga..Issi liya maine sab ko gher bej diya..bht thak gaya tha sab… _He looks at ACP who was not replying to him.. _SIR …? _Still he found no reply.. _SIR…? _ACP looks at him with jerk.._

ACP: Hmm…?hmm..kye kye hua?

Abhijeet (_worried): _Sir app..app na jawab nai diya..tu…

ACP (_rubbed his forehead instantly):_ Haan..Haan Teak kiya..Asa karo ab tum bhi gher jayo..Daya wait kar raha hoga naa tumara.. thak gaya hoga tum bhi..Dhako uss naa bhi kuch khaya hai yah nai…

Abhijeet (_nodded with): _Jee sir..main jata hoon sir… _He moves but stops and looks at ACP with.._Sir App..app teak tu hain?

ACP (_looks at him): _Haan..main..main teak hoon..Abi yahen rukhon gaa thora kaam hai…tum jayo..

Abhijeet: Sorry sir..par muja app ki tabeat bhi kuch teak nai lag rahi..App bhi chaliya naa gher… thora rest kar lijiya gaa.. Kaam waam tu hota he raha gaa..

ACP (_looks at him with love): _Muja iss kaam mein he laga rahna do Abhijeet.. warna Shyad Apni iss Zindagii ko main Face nai kar payon gaa..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Jee Sir? Matlab?

ACP (_smiles): _Matlab yah Abhijeet ka tumara yah Boss ager Kaam he karta raha tu Teak rahta hai..Naa kaam kara tu usski tabeat kharab ho jati hai..Main teak hoon..tum pershan mat ho..abi thori dar mein chala jayon gaa..Tum gher jayo aur rest karo..Subha milta hain…

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Teak hai sir..Apna khyal rakiya gaa..Take care..Gud nite Sir..

ACP (_with smile): _Bye…_And Abhijeet left the bureau…Where ACP was still looking at him moving…he took a deep breath and sat down on his chair relaxly..Attaches his head with head rest of Chair and closes his eyes…Few words revolving around his mind.._

"_**Kye tumara jee nai chata ACP ka tumara bhi koi ho? Koi apna..?"**_

"_**kye iss raaz ko tum apna seena mein dafnaya he maar bhi jaana chata ho…?"**_

_ACP took a Painful breath…_

"_**Nai Sir… Itna Majbor koi kabhi nai ho skata ka Apna Apno ko jutla daa..Unka liya kuch naa kar paya…kabhi nai..Ager wo asa hai..Tu pher Apna nai hai wo..Ussa Apna jasa shabad kahna ka bhi koi Haq nai hai Sir..**_

ACP (_painful tone)_: Yah tum naa muja kis kaam par laga diya hai Salunkhe..Kis kaam par.. ? _(He opens his eyes with) _Sach kaha tum na Abhijeet…Wajood he nai hai… kabi kabhi kssi cheez ka wajood hota hua bhi usska wajood naa hona he sahi hota hai..Bilkul sahi… (_Tears appears in his eyes) _nai Salunkhe..yah Rah mera liya nai hai..mera liya nai.. _And after taking a deep breath once again he closes his eyes again..for how long he stays there like this he himself don't know…And After some more time he left the bureau by driving his car by himself…_

**DUO HOUSE:**

_Here Abhijeet reaches at home and found Daya is deep sleep..he checks him and then moves back in lounge..After relaxing sometime he moves and after getting fresh..He cooked some fresh food and starts taking it in lounge after switching ON the TV…when he hears some voice as.._

Voice: Wah bae..Muja Kal ka kahna par Tarka kar kud fresh food…Very nice..Aur uper sa bulya bhi nai…?

_A smile appears on Abhijeet's face..He does not bother to look at back but replies as.._

Abhijeet: Muja kye zarorat thi Soota hua Shehr ko jagana ki..Malom tha chicken ki kushboo sohang kar kudi utth kar aye jaya ga…

_After hearing this..Daya jumps into Sofa and Starts checking Meal as.._

Daya: Jhoot mat bolo Boss…Akala akala he enjoy ho raha tha aur muja batana ka tumara koi irada nai tha.. hun… _Abhijeet smiles and ruffles Daya's hairs with love…_Un hun…mat karo..muja kahna tu kahna do..wah kye kushboo hai…

Abhijeet (_still smiling at his younger bro): _Tum itni jaldi jag jayo gaa maine socha nai tha…

Daya: Tum bhi itni jaldi gher aye kar Taza taza kahna bana kar kah loga (_with stress) _Akala Akala.. maine bhi yah socha nai tha Boss…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Acha Acha bae..Ab mahfi mila gii bhi ka nai? Kahna kah tu raha hona Ab…Aur maine kon saa akala ka liya banya hai..Tera liya bhi tu banaya haina.._Daya nodded and smiles..Abhijeet too starts taking his food.._

Daya (_while eating): _Wasa Boss tum itni jaldi gher kasa aye gaya? Tum tu late ana wala tha naa thora..Pher? Kam nai kiya yah ACP sir naa gher bej diya?

Abhijeet: Bas kuch mood he nai hua..aur… _And he stops while thinking something…_

Daya (_looks at him): _Aur…? Tum ruk kyun gaya Boss? Bolo naa..Aur kye?

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _Pata nai yaar Kyun..Muja asa laga Ajj jasa ACP sahab..wo kuch teak nai hain..

Daya (_looking worried): _Kye hua Yaar? Sir ki tabeat tu teak haina? Tum rukh jata unka pas..

Abhijeet: haan yaar..Tabeat tu teak hai par…par..Yar muja asa laga jasa kuch hai jo wo kahna chata hain.. kuch ajeeb sa feel hua muja..unki baton saa..Andaz saa..Ajj Doctor sahab ka sath bhi muja feel hua jasa kuch garbar wali baat hui ho…Dono ka expressions kuch teak nai lag raha tha jab main Sir ko case ka batana gaya tu…Ho sakta hai ussi waja sa Sir kuch disturb tha..

Daya (_making face): _Tu aur kye Boss.. tum bhi aik baat ko laa kar itna koi serious ho jata ho jitni wo baat nai hoti… I thought najana ACP sir ko kye hua hai.. bemar tu nai par gaya…

Abhijeet (_hitting on his head): _Tum saa tu baat karna he bakar hai.. (_little serious) _Pata hai Daya..Ajj ACP sir ko dhak kar muja bara sad feel hua yaar… Jab uno na mujsa kaha gher ana ko..kyun ka tum mera intazar kar raha hoga… tu..

Daya (_looks at him): _Tu tuma bura laga yah soch kar ka ACP sir ka gher par unka koi wait nai kar raha hoga..issi liya wo wahen bureau mein ruk gaya..haina?

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Haan..un sa maine bola bhi gher jana ko..par wo kahna laga ka kam main he busy rahon tu acha hai mera liya...(_looks at Daya) _Aur Sirf yahi nai Daya.. Zindagii ka har mor par huma humari zara zara sii baat karna ka liya koi nai koi chiya hota hai yaar.. Soch ager meri zindagii mein tu naa hota yah Teri mein Main? Tu humari zindagii bhi koi zindagii hoti? Yah Job..jeena..sab kitna bamayini hota? Par ACP sir..Unki itni age ho gayi ha ab..Unki life main tu asa koi bhi nai hai yar… Wo kuch kahta nai..Strong dikhta hain..par una bhi tu yah kami mehsos hoti hogi naa? Unka bhi tu dil karta hoga ka unka koi apna ho? Jo unka khyal kara..jis saa wo sab share Karen…unka dukh sukh..jo un par unka kaha bina apna Haq jata saka…

Daya (_stood up after taking meal):_ Haan yaar karta hoga..Zaroor karta hoga..Par ab..kuch chah lana saa wasa ho tu nai sakta naa.. (_looks at Sad Abhijeet) _wasa aik idea hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him with hope) _kyun naa..Kyun naa hum..(_Naughtily) _ACP sir ki shadi karwa daan..Kitna maaza aya gaa..

Abhijeet (_patted on his head):_ Hey Bagwaan.. (_Daya starts laughing) _achi khasi baat bigarna koi tum saa seeka Daya..(_he stood up to move in kitchen to wash plates n dishes, Daya was already there making tea) _karna subha ACP sir saa baat…

Daya (_laughs): _kye boss marwayo gaa..

Abhijeet (_naughtily): _Kyun..? ab dar gaya..bae kah dana sir main App ka Beta hoon..aur iss naata muja yah sab sochna ka Haq hai…

Daya (_laughs madly): _Aur Ager wo sach mein Mera Baap ban kar meri pitatie karna laga sab ka samna tu main kye karon gaa Boss..? Tum bechyo gaa muja kye tab?

Abhijeet: kyun nai kyun nai…Yaar ki kushi main humari kushi…

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet): _Boss…Beta tu tum bhi hona unka..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Tum karna naa unsa baat..Wasa bhi tuma he bht fikar bhi ho rahi hai sir ki…

Abhijeet (_serious): _Wasa ACP sir ko kabi khyal nai aya iss bara mein..warna Nakul ka jana ka bad tu (_Daya feels sad) _Yaar..Una Nakul ki bht yaad ati hogi naa..akher ko unka Beta tha wo.. Ager ajj woi hota tu…Sach main yaar..ACP sir ko yun akala dhak kar bara dukh hota ha Kabhi kabhi…jasa ajj…

Daya (_feeling sad too): _Haan yaar..ab huma lakh wo Beta manen..Par hum unka Beta hain tu nai naa..aik beta ka jasa naa haq jata sakta hain..naa unka liya kuch kar sakta hain…

Abhijeet (_wd feel): _Kash sach mein unka Beta ban pata..Unka liya kuch kar pata yaar…

_Daya feels sad abt his brother.. He moves towards him and presses his shoulder.._

Daya: Boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _tuma bht fikar ho rahi haina sir ki..

Abhijeet(_nodded sadly)_ : Pata nai kyun yaar ajj unki baton sa laga muja jasa woh Dukhi hain..main chata nai tha una Akala chor ka asa ana..par kye karta…?

Daya: aik kam karo..Salunkhe sahab ko call kar ka unka pas bej do.. una company tu mil jaya ge at least…

Abhijeet: Kye yah teak raha gaa? _Daya Nodded…_

_Here ACP reaches at Hospital..and after taking a sigh moves towards reception..After few mins wait he moves towards Doctor cabin who was waiting for him…_

Doctor (_shaking hand): _Aiya ACP sahab…kasi tabeat hai app ki?

ACP (_smiles): _I m totally Fit…look at me… lagta hai ka kal raat ko asi wasi halat thi meri?

Doctor (_smiles with): _jee nai.. App Officer log bht mazboot hota ho yah tu suna tha kal dhak bhi liya..jis taran app zaberdasti discharge laa kar gaya apni Duty ka liya…(_ACP embarrassed) _Par..Par abi thori Care karna para gii app ko sir..(_ACP looks at him) _Kuch duties app ko dosron ka saron par bhi chorna paren gii abi… U knw yah pehli baar nai hai ka app ko asi takleef hui hai…

ACP (_taking deep breath): _jee (_nodded in yes) _sahi kaha app na doctor.. well..Kye aya Reports main?

Doctor (_serious): _App ki kuch reports he ayien hain abi…ACP sahab..(_ACP looks at him) _Ager mera andaza sahi hai tu..Tu I think app ka heart ka valves band hai…aur jahen tak muja lagta hai..Mera yah andaza sirf andaza nai..balka haqeeqat hai sir…

_Few mins silence was there in the small room…_

ACP (_he looks at Doctor and asked in straight tone) _Kye CID sa isteefa da doon main?

Doctor (_stood up n moves towards ACP): _Look Sir..CID ka kye criteria hai iss sab matters ko laa kar wo sab tu main nai janta..wo app ki bemari ki basis par app ko chutien dana ko kahen gaa yah under ground Karen gaa yah nikal danga..I don't know..aur naa he yah koi itni bari baat hai.. I mean ho bhi sakti hai aur nai bhi...aya din log apna heart ka asa operation karwata rahta hain..Teak bhi ho jata hain..Wapis bhi operation karwana parta hai..aur…

ACP (_looks at him in smile): _Aur uper wala ka darshen karna bhi chala jata hain…(_Doctor quite) _Meri sabi reports nai ayien abi tak tu app mera bara mein nai kah sakta ka kitna bara problem hai..Right doctor?

Doctor (_starts looking downward): _U know what ACP sahab.. app ka problem bara nai hai..(_with confidence) _aur yah main app ki Health ko dhak kar app ko abi issi waqt bata sakta hoon..Lakien..(_ACP looks at him) _Kal raat app ko attack ata ata becha hai..Yah baat app achi taran saa jaan lan…(_ACP nodded) _Ab app ko proper care karna hogi apni.. App ko ksi apna ki zarorat hai iss waqt..jo app ka khyal rak saka…

ACP (_looks at him for a moment n then added): _Par mera koi nai hai…Main kud he hoon apni care karna ka liya…App wo sab choriya Doctor..muja yah batiya ka kye karna hai muja ab?

Doctor (_happy tone)_: Apna khyal rakhna hai….kush rahna hai.. aur treatment is first…plz sir…

_ACP nodded and Stood up.. he moves with…_

ACP: App ki dii huien medicines tu lana start kar di hain maine..Un saa kafi bechani si hai..Par yah side effects main hai tu main gabrya nahin.. aur rahi baat kush rahna ki tu…I will try doctor.. _And his tongue stops with a shock..Bcz now he can see his friend standing just behind him..and he was unaware of his presence till now.. _Salunkhe? Tu..yahen kye kar raha hai…kab sa? _He looks at back towards Doctor with shock..whoes head was already down.._

Doctor: Sorry Sir..par app ka doctor hona ka nata muja app ka bare mein app ka kssi apna sa discuss karna tha..yah zaroori tha..So maine Doctor sahab ko sab bata diya hai..wo aik doctor bhi hain tu app ka betar khyal rak saken gaa..

ACP (_looks at him angrily): _Maine app ko mana kiya tha kssi sa kuch bhi kahna sa Doctor..par app na..Bata tu pehla he sab chukka hain app..Ab isay yahen bhi bula liya..asa kush rakhen gaa app muja? Asa treat Karen gaa? _And he left the cabin immediately…_

Salunkhe (_looks at Doctor): _Don't worry I will handle it…App na kuch galat nai kiya hai.. _Doctor nodded assuringly and Salunkhe moves behind ACP in hurry..who was in corridor.._ACP…? ACP meri baat tu suno tum…ACP…? Yaar…_He moves forward and Holds ACP's hand…_yaar baat tu sun…

ACP (_looks at him angrily):_ Kye zaroorat thi ussa tuma batana ki..Kitna mana kiya tha maine..Par nai..bata diya..sab kuch…ab tu jaa kar dandora peet da bureau mein taa ka sab ko pata chal jaya... bas…

Salunkhe_: _Main asa kyun karon gaa..Kyun batyon gaa sab ko…

ACP: Tu aur kon kara gaa? Haan? Tu naa he Doctor ko kaha naa wo KUSHI…APNON ka lecture dana ka liya muja?

Salunkhe (_angry tone): _Tu kye galat kaha uss naa? Haan? Kye galat kaha..? Kyun apni kushiyon saa baag raha ho tum? Ab inn sab ka waqt nai hai..Borha ho gaya ho tum..Borha..(_ACP looks at him angrily) _haan yah sach hai.. Bemari peecha par gayi hai.. Kaam asa hai ka zindagii mout ka kuch ata pata nai..pher bhi tum bagta pher raha ho..Aur kyun nai batana chata ho tum sab ko haan? Kyun ka usay pata chal jaya gaa sab..wo pershan hoga issi liya? Tu usska haq hai tum par Boss… BAAP ho tum usska…kab tak chupyo gaa yah sab…?haan ? kab tak?

ACP (_looks at him wd harsh eyes): _Marta dum tak..smjha…(_Salunkhe shocked, while ACP added in much strong tone ever) _Marta dum tak… _After few secons.._Jin kushiyon ki baat tun yun achanak sa karna lag para haina salunkhe..un kushiyon saa kssi ko koi kushi nai milna wali..Koi kushi nai…Par tu yah nai smaj sakta…Nai.. kabhi nai… (_hurt tone) _tuja meri parwah haina bas… (_really trying to compose but failed) _Par muja uss..usski..parwa bhi hai… I can't give him any Pain…u know why…(_Starts taking back steps with tears) _bcz.. bcz…._he stops and closes his teary eyes with great pain…_

Salunkhe (_in pain): _Bcz HE IS UR SON ACP PRADYUMAN..._Tears rolls down from ACP's cheeks..He opens his eyes wd great shock..and looks at his buddy..who was there in front of his eyes..ACP moves back instantly to move when he hears…_Tera liya naa sahi yaar..par kam sa kam itna tu soch.. ka Rukmani bhabi ko kye jawab daa gaa tu…? _ACP freezed at his place…_kye wo tujsa sawal nai Karen gii ka unka dono beton ko khyal kyun nai rakh paya tum? Nakul tu raha..raha nai…par kye ussay apna PITA kaa NAAM tak ka haq hasil nahin hai jo har pal tumari nazron ka samna hai? (_nodded head in NO with pain) _Tum itna khator tu nai ho sakta Pradyuman… (_teary and hurtful tone) _Mer dost …jisa main janta hoon wo itna Pather dil tu nai hai…nai hai wo…

_And he left the place..leaving ACP with his pain..thoughts and feelings…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading And for ur precious Reviews..I love u all and thanks for liking the concept..A TIGHEST HUG FOR MY ALL READERS...:D

Here I want to tell u something..May be many of u did not like the chapter but I really want to show ACP SIR Feelings..Bcz for now Story Focus is on Him..so I really want to write according to his Tough Personality..who never says Yes for what he don't want to Do..or feels it's wrong..who is always strong abt his Decisions.. So I can't come towards the Main Point of the Story before Explaining his character...Hope u understand and must tell me how u found it... and How many of u Want to read abt ACP sir...Thanks

**GUEST:** Dear Guest for me where Daya and Abhijeet is..That is DUO story..I already explain it..Telling u again..that whenever I start writing any duo story..I only gave suitable roles to Both of them.. I like to show Strong Abhijeet always..Well if there is much emotional Role then I would like to show Daya is such character... so there is nothing abt ABHIJEET CENTRIC or DAYA CENTRIC...for me both are equally Important.. main dono ko alag nai kar sakti... Mera liya Story ka concept or Storyline sab sa zyada important hai..uss main jo role jis par acha lagta hai main wasa likh dati hoon... I agreed that uss main aik Insan par focus zyada ho jata hai..but there is nothing like neglecting other one..it is demand of the Storyline.. If there is no Abhijeet then no DUO..and if there is no Daya..then no DUO...

**NITU: **I m fine yaar..muja asa kuch nai Hua..I just tell u guys ka Long story kyun nai likh rahi hoon..wo reason apni jaga hai...Thanks for the reviews...GUDIA, take care sweetooo...

**JYOTI:**Yours questions are little confusing..Meaning are not cleared... Well still I m trying to Reply...Abt Reviews..Always Acha lagta ha..Mera Kaam pasand aya hai..kis kis ko yah malom hota hai.. Long reviews sa Reader ka pyaar ka pata chalta hai..Kye acha lagta hai sab ko kye nai usska andaza hota hai..wo long review likhna main time spend karta hain jo baki nai kar pata..Tu definatly it shows their love towards Writer.. Abt Short reviews..Uski apni importance hai..ONE WORD he sahi but atleast u told the writer abt his Gud or bad work and its far better than not reviewing...

Abt ur second Question..Story likhta hua Sab sa Pehla aik he cheez hoti hai Mera Mind main.. Meri Story kssi dosri story sa matching naa ho.. Emotional ho but Storyline asi ho jo kabi kssi na iss sa pehla naa likha ho...Second main kud satisfied hoon apni writing saa..yah feelings ayen ka kuch acha kiya hai.. So yah sab mind mein hota hai...

Thanks buddy..and if ur question meanings were something else then plz ask me again..And y i don't like to reply ur questions.? I love to do that..:D...Love u...Thanks for liking my work as always..hugs..

**GD: **Thanks for liking the work..this is not Planned story..it can Bore u..It can entertain u at some points.. it can make u emotional. Different steps. Different situations..Different characters.. So I m not promising u for anything.. Its up to u..If u like it then its gud..And if not then u can left it..But defiantly I don't want that u leave my story in between as always..U knw abt my writing skills..Its not entrertaning for u..So I don't want to hurt u and make u leave my story..So telling u in advance.. Don't mind and take care Of urself...

**SUBHU:** No I m not angry dear..i m missing so many of my Old readers..who are not part of FF now..App ko bhi uni ki list main dal diya hai... :P Thanks for liking the story..take care...

**Thanks everyone for reading..Must review..Waiting for it...Urs Poonum**


	3. Chapter 3

**_KOI MERA BHI HO_****_ ?_**

**_(Part 3)_**

_ACP directly went into his home..Where his servant asked to serve food for him as.._

Servant: ACP sahab app aye gaya..Kahna laga doon kye?

ACP (_looking very disturb): _Muja bhook nai hai Ramesh..isska bad muja disturb mat karna.. _Saying so he moves into his room and locked the room from inside.._

Servant (_looking worried): _Aik tu Pehla he tabeat teak nai hai..Uper sa kuch kahna sa bhi mana kar diya..Bht pershan lag raha hain ACP Sahab..(_taking sigh) _Kye kar sakta hain apni marzi ka malik hain..Kuch kahta hua bhi dar lagta hai.. (_moving with) _kash koi Apna hota inka bhi..kam sa kam usski tu sunta..Biwi bhi jaldi chal basi… Hey Bagwaan raksha karna mera ACP sahab ki.. _And he left…_

_Here ACP was feeling so restless…He took a long shower and tries to take Some rest but he was looking so disturb..he was moving toe and fro inside the room..Feeling so uncomfortable..He tooks his medicines but still feeling not good.. Again n again Same words were revolving around his mind and giving him much tension.._

"_**Rukmani bhabi ko kye jawab daa gaa tu…?"**_

"_**kye wo tujsa sawal nai Karen gii ka unka dono beton ka khyal kyun nai rakh paya tum?"**_

"_**kye ussay apna PITA kaa NAAM tak ka haq hasil nahin hai"?**_

"_**Tum itna khator tu nai ho sakta Pradyuman… Mera dost …jisa main janta hoon wo itna Pather dil tu nai hai…nai hai wo…"**_

_ACP throw the book on floor with force which was in his hands..._

ACP (_angry): _Demag kharab ho gaya hai tera Salunkhe..Demag kharab.. Haan nai hai mera pas koi jawab..nai hoga ussay dana ko koi jawab..main tu sab ka Kasoorwar he hona? Tu (_teary tone) _usska bhi sahi.. Nai Rakh paaya main Khyal… Kssi ka bhi nai rakh paya.. _He sat down on floor after hiding his face in his both keens..His eyes were wet but still he was not shading tears..He was much strong and Tough as usual…_

**NEXT DAY (CID BUREAU):**

_ACP enters inside the bureau..where team was already present with Doctor Salunkhe..who just came to give some report abt the case..ACP looks at him..who was looking at him already with silent expressions…Team wished ACP as.._

Abhijeet: Good Morning Sir..

Freddy: Good Morning sir.. _All wishes him one by one..and then Daya added.._

Daya: Sir Doctor sahab report ready kar ka laya hain..app ka he wait tha bas..

Abhijeet (_naughtily): _Lijiya Salunkhe Sahab aye gaya ACP sahab.. Ab batiya jo itni dar sa pat mein chupa kar betha hain app.. _But they got no irritating response from Salunkhe Side..Duo exchange a glance.. And ACP went into his cabin with.._

ACP: Tum log sun lo aur case handle karo..Muja kuch zarori kaam nibtana hai..Ager koi zarori baat ho tu inform kar dana.. _And with this he moves inside his cabin and after closing his cabin door ..he dials a number and became busy in talking with someone..where all others were looking so confused abt ACP behavior..Here Salunkhe looks at ACP and angry expressions appears on his face.._

Salunkhe: Jab Report sunani nai thi tu itna intazar kyun karya muja… (_showing report to Abhijeet) _Sab kuch likha hai iss main saf saf…Aur tumari italah ka liya DNA match nai karta hai..Aga tum jano aur tumara kam.. _And he left with same angry face…Where all were stunned…_

Abhijeet (_Amazed): _Yah hua kya hai Sab ko..? Sir bhi..aur ab Salunkhe sahab…

Daya (_looking towards all): _Khere choro..Salunkhe sahab tu asa he hain..Huma nikalna chiya ab boss..Plan B par kam karta hain..Plan A tu total Flop…

Abhijeet (_making face while checking the file): _DNA match nai hua..tu matlab humari sari mehnat gayi pani mein..Finger prints bhi match nai hua kssi ka bhi.. teak hai.. Tum sab chalu..jasa jasa subha smjya hai Abt Plan B..u guys follow it.. _Team nodded and left..Only Duo stays there…_

Daya: Kye lagta hai Boss..?

Abhijeet: Kuch ajeeb he hai..ACP sir Doctor sahab ko ignore kar raha hain..yaad hai maine kye kaha tha kal ka bare mein..? Ab tu muja bhi paka shak ho raha hai ka koi Garbar hai Pakka..

Daya: Haan..ACP sir pershan lag raha hain..Tum na Dhaka nai ka Sir na Salunkhe sir ko.. yah Salunkhe sir naa ACP sir ko wish tak nai kiya..

Abhijeet (_looking at ACP): _Maine kye..sab naa he mehsos kiya..khere..Chalu hum bhi nikalta hain..Yah unka personal Matter hai…

_Daya was looking in deep thoughts..Still he was looking at ACP sir.. _

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya…?

Daya (_looks at him wd jerk): _Hmm… (_taking deep breath) _haan chalu..I think huma iss baat mein nai parna chiya.._And they Left…_

_Here ACP totally stops talking with Salunkhe..he starts ignoring him completely…Whenever team asked him to Move at Forensic…ACP starts making any kind of excuses and asked them to move..Today Team moves where Abhijeet tries to dig out something abt Oldie Duo matter as.._

Abhijeet: Arrey kye Salunkhe sahab app abi tak yah Neela peela Rang golna mein laga hua hain..aur huma pehla he bula liya..ACP sahab ata tu kitna irritate hota..Kyun Freddy?

Freddy: Haan Sir.. Una shyad malom tha issi liya nai aya hain…

Salunkhe (_looks at both): _Tumara ACP dar gaya hai.. (_All looks at him in shock) _issi liya wo nai aya hai..

Daya: Dar gaya hain? Par Kyun?

Salunkhe (_looks at him): _yahi soch kar ka ussay lagta hai ka main Report time par nai ready kar payon gaa..But Dhako report tu time sa pehla he ready hai..(_showing them report) _yah dhako..Finger prints match ho gaya hain..jayo jaa ka pakr lo apna Khooni ko…

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _Teak hai Daya hum foren nikalta hain.. (_to salunkhe) _Sir app aik kam kariya naa…Yah Report zara ACP sir ko daa aiya.. wo kah raha tha.. _Saying so team left the lab..Where Salunkhe was still there at his place with confused mind.._

**CID BUREAU:**

_Salunkhe enters inside the bureau..Looks towards the team members who were still there to work..After whishing them he directly moves towards ACP's cabin..who looks at him coming but again became busy in his file work.. Salunkhe knocks and enters inside his cabin..looks at him for the moment..but after getting no response he asked straightly…_

Salunkhe: Kye baat hai..baat kyun nai kar raha ho mujsa?

ACP (_without looking at him): _Tu kyun aya hai yahen?

Salunkhe (_placing file on table): _Abhijeet naa yah file dana ko kaha tha tuma.. woi dana aya hoon..

ACP: Teak hai…

_A silence was again there in ACP's cabin…_

Salunkhe: Baat nai karni hai tuma mujsa? Mera Phone calls tak attend nai kar raha ho?

ACP (_closing the file n looks at him): _JO Baat tuja karni hoti hai Salunkhe wo muja nai karni hai..

Salunkhe (_looks at him for the moment): _Acha..aur issi liya tum mujsa Do roz sa baat tak nai kar raha..baat karna he chor diya hai tum na mujsa totally.. (_nodded in yes) _Teak hai..Mat karo baat..Par kam sa kam Apni sehat ka tu khyal rakho.. Doctor ka pas kyun nai gaya tum dobara? Kyun ignore kar raha ho apni sehat ko asa? Medicines bhi laa raha ho ka nahin? haan? (_irritatingly) _Kam sa kam isska jawab tu daa do…?

ACP (_looks at him): _Muja koi jawab nai dana hai tuma..Jayo tum yahen saa..PLZ…

Salunkhe (_looking angry): _Teak hai..Akala rahna haina tuma..(_ACP looks at him) _Raho akala…Ab nai cheron ga tuma.._And he left the place…Team looks at him moving angrily from bureau..but what they can do other than looking all this silently…?_

_Days starts passing like this.. Now Salunkhe also stops talking with ACP…he became silent totally..No Hansi Mazak or anything.. ACP starts moving At forensic lab..but other than professional talk nothing else happens.. One day Freddy tries to ask abt all this from salunkhe in Jolly mood..but Salunkhe really replies him with tough tone..so No one else tries to dig out anything from now on..Duo talks abt it sometimes..but they really don't want to involve in this matter when they don't know how much big matter it is..It is quite possible due to small talk ACP is hurt so he is not talking with Doctor Salunkhe..so they want to stay away with the matter..and they think that oldie Duo are much matured to handle their matter by own.._

_Here ACP was really quite…restless and with irritating mood all the time..He was not feeling good health wise as well..Taking his medicines but feeling much irritation due to medicines side effects..so sometime he ignores medicines as well…Team was feeling something unusual with ACP… But A Big Case reported in bureau due to which Team mind was totally somewhere else… DCP's Bateeji got kidnapped with his boy Friend..So DCP was always there to Pressurize them and Irritate them a lot with his orders, comments and tones… Team was really burning with anger.. Kidnappers were demanding abt one of Big Criminal to get relased…Team was against it but on DCP's orders they makes a plan and moves with that Big criminal towards the respected place..And really tries to Get back DCP's Bateeji, her boy friend and that Big criminal as well.. But instead of big Fight, Team failed to get back all of them…DCP's Bateeji and Big Criminal was safe but They failed to get back that Boy…when DCP knows abt it..he comes at Bureau with DIG in great anger..he was burning with fire…he just burst out At ACP as…_

DCP : Himaat kasi hui ACP tumari mera orders ka khilaf jaana ki…? Haan? Tumari..Sirf aur sirf tumari laparwie ki waja sa yah sab hua.. Ranjeet ko tum un Atankwadiyon ka hawala kar ka aye gaya ho.. Aur smaj raha ho ka bara kamyabi ka janda garh aya ho…haan?

ACP (_really controlling himself): _Aik Ranjeet ka un Atankwadiyon ka hath jaana..Uss Atankwadi ka humara hath sa chala jaana sa betar hai Sir.. Jo humara dash ko khtam karna ka liya kssi had tak bhi jaa sakta hai… Aur app ko main pehla he bata chukka hoon sir ka yah sab kis halat mein hua..Yah hum Ranjeet ko becha sakta tha yah uss Atankwadi Gooma ko unka hathon sonp sakta tha..Asa main hum yah nai kar paya sir.. (_looks at DIG) _App na he tu kah ka beja tha naa sir ka har keemat tak yahi koshish karni hai…

DCP (_really angry): _Par yah tu nai kaha tha naa ka Ranjeet ko bechana ki koshish he nai karni? Tum na ussay bechana ki koshish he nai ki ACP..

ACP (_angry): _Meri dusmani thi uss say jo maine koshsih nai ki… app na mera orders chalna he kahan diya hain ab tak… ? ager main yah kahon ka yah sab app ka plans ki waja sa hua hai tu?

_DIG starts looking downward and nodded his head in disappointment..where After hearing this DCP was burning like wooden fires…_

DCP: Kye kaha tum naa? Haan..meri waja sa? Main tha wahen sab handle karna ko? Tum aur tumari yah nalayak team gayi hui thi… tum logon ka sara focus tu Gooma ko sahi salamat wapis lana tha..Tum sab tu chata he nahin tha ussay sath laa jana..pata nai meri bateeji kasa wapis aye gayi…

_ACP was really feeling angry now..after hearing this..he moves towards Freddy and shows his Injured arm with.._

ACP(_angrily): _Asa bech gayi…yah Dhak raha hain app? App ki bateeji aur usska BoyFriend ko bechana ka liya he khaie hai iss na yah goli…(_moves towards pankaj) _yah halat dhak raha hain app isski? App ki bateeji ko he bechana ka liya hui hai… Aur meri pori team jo Bomb dhamaka mein injured hui hai…laken App ki bateeji ko aik kharoch tak nai ayi…Usski waja sa app ki bateeji wapis ayi hai DCP sahab… (_really angry) _Iss Nalayk team ki waja sa he app ki Bateeji wapis ayi hai.. App ki taran gher nai betha raha yah Sab…warna ab tak App ki bateeji bhi wahen rahti…smjha app…? Aur app ki bateeji ka Boy Friend ko bhi laa ata hum wapis..par yah nai ho saka…

_Team was really in anger but right now they were worried abt ACP..whoes face was really red due to anger and patients..but he was not feeling Okay now..._

DCP: Kahna kye chata ho tum haan? Kye kahna chata ho..ka main meri batejji ka Boy Friend ki waja sa Yahen wawala macha raha hoon..? wo Kssi ka beta bhi hai..Smjha ACP? Una bhi jawab dana hai huma…

DIG (_tries to stop all this): _Shamshare…dhako

DCP (_But he was not listening to anyone):_ Nahin Sir..issay kye malom aik Beta ki kye ahmiyat hoti hai..(_ACP looks at him with shock, while all others were looking stunned) _Iss nay tu kud apna hathon apna beta ko goli maar di…Yah kye kssi ka beta ko bechya gaa..issay kye malom BETA cheez kye hoti hai.. Akala hai..tu issay kye malom ka koi rishta hona aur usska ahsas hona kye hota hai..usska Khona kye hota hai..? Acha hua Bagwaan naa issay Asi kushi di he nahin..yah kabil he nai hai…

ACP (_screams at top of his voice): _Shamshareeeeee…._All comes out from their stunned faze after hearing this full of anger voice.._

_DIG looks towards DCP and holds him by his both hands and ask him to move in great anger as.._

DIG: Bas ..Bht bool chukka tum DCP shamshare..Buht zyada..Apni Bateeji ka ghum mein tum pagal ho gaya ho..tuma kuch dikh nahin raha.. Wo apna boy friend ka ghum main roo kye rahi hai paglon ka jasa ka tum uss saa uper pagalpana kar raha ho…chalu yahen sa ab.. _And he moves out after giving a sad glance over ACP…who was still standing there with angry face..Wet eyes and Composed position…but his eyes were not blinking…Abhijeet looks at him and moves towards him and tries to talk something with teary tone as.._

Abhijeet (_tries to touch his hand): _Si..r…rr…?

_ACP moves towards his cabin and after closing it just sat down on his chair after tuning it towards wall side…Team was really worried abt him..No one can see him..can hear him.. They were so worried..Feeling great hate for DCP…._

Abhijeet: Iss DCP ko tu main… (_really angry) _choron gaa nai main issay…nai choron gaa…

_Daya enters inside the bureau…who hears Abhijeet's words..he runs towards him in tension.._

Daya: Kye hua Boss.? Yah DIG kyun itni jaldi mein laa kar jaa raha tha DCP ko? Sab teak (_looking towards all faces) _hai…_he got no reply..so jerks Abhijeet as.._bolo naa boss..?

_Abhijeet looks at him and tells him whole matter… Daya was so worried abt ACP…_

Daya: Sir kahan hain? _Abhijeet pointed towards ACP's cabin..Daya looks toward there and runs towards him…he starts knocking the glass of ACP's cabin..team too move behind him.._

Daya (_really worried): _Sir Plz Sir..Darwaza kholiya..Sir..plz..huma bht fikar ho rahi hai app ki..Sir..?

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Sir plz..humara liya..Sir kholiya naa darwaza..itni dar ho gayi hai…

Freddy: Sir…_he starts crying…_

_Still they got no response from ACP…_

Daya (_to Abhijeet): _Yaar sir..kyun darwaza..nai khol..kahen kuch ho…Yaar..?

Abhijeet (_clears his tears): _Sir..Plz..sir kholiya naa Darwaza..ACP Sir..?

Daya (_panic): _Sir…Ager app na abi darwaza nai khoola naa tu main..main toor donga darwaza abi…

_Doctor Salunkhe enters inside the bureau in hurry and in tension..Rajat informes him on phone call abt the whole matter..after ACP locked himself in his cabin…_

Salunkhe (_in tension asked): _Kye hua….Daya..?

Daya: Sir Dakiya naa…Sir darwaza nai khol raha..Sir..app sab haitya..main darwaza tor data hoon… _All moves behind in hurry..But before Daya can break the door…ACP stood up and turns towards all..All took a deep breath…He starts coming towards cabin door but with slow steps…He slowly comes and Opens the door.._

Daya (_teary tone): _Sir..?

ACP (_low tone): _Main..main..teak hoon.. m..muja..Gher..gher jaana ha..hai bas.. _And he moves forward but Abhijeet comes forward to stop him as…_

Abhijeet: Sir Plz.. app asa nai..main app ka sath chalta hoon..(_ACP was not looking at him) _Sir..plz..sir app pershan mat.. Hum haina..Sir main..main ussay choron gaa nai.. Ajj uss DCP na..naa apni had..had par kar di hai..(_ACP looks at him with tears, Abhijeet looks at his teary eyes and miss a beat) _Sir..? (_whispering tone) _Sir…r ? nai..nai choron gaa main ussay sir… Ussay batyen gaa hum ka CID kye hai…usski Taqat kye hai… Sir… _ACP teary eyes were fixed on Abhijeet…he grabs his chest and starts feeling great pain…Abhijeet screams…_Sirrrr…kye..kye hua…? _All runs towards him with scream..he closes his eyes and was abt to fall down when Daya grabs him from behind…_

All (_screams): _Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…?

Daya (_shakes him): _Sirrr….? Sir ankhen kholen sir… Sir.._He shakes him again and found no reply from ACP's side…he screams badly.._Sirrrrrrrr….? (_looks at Abhijeet with tears) _Abhijeet…Sir nai bol raha… (_Abhijeet was freeze at his place..where team was stunned..Daya screams)_ Abhijeeeetttttttt…? _Abhijeet comes out from his shock and sat down on his keens and starts patting ACP's face…he looks at Doctor salunkhe…_

Abhijeet (_wd fear): _Sir…sir..dakiya…dakiya naa..?

_With trembling hands Salunkhe checks ACP's pulse rate..and Tears falls down from his eyes…_

Salunkhe (_To All): _jaldi chalu…Hospital…

_Team was not in his senses..but after much force they comes in charge and moves towards Hospital..they were just busy to remove all fears from their minds which were continually coming in their minds…_

**AFTER FEW HOURS** **(**_**CITY HOSPITAL):**_

_CID team was there with pale faces and fast heart beats…they were silently praying for their beloved ACP sir…Still they were not understanding what all happened with them...They were so shocked and not believing on all this..Their ACP sir in such condition..No, they can't believe on this..Abhijeet looks at Daya..who was sitting very quietly since long…Few tears were present on his face…he was looking too afraid..where Freddy was crying badly..Whole team was in tears…Abhijeet moves towards Daya and patted on his back with.._

Abhijeet : Daya…Kuch..kuch nai hoga…Sir..sir ko….himmat rakho….

_Daya looks at him with tears holds his hand tightly and burst out into tears…team looks at him and also starts shading their tears…_

Daya: Boss..Kuch hoga tu nai naa..Sir..Sir ko…? (_Abhijeet moves his gaze away) _Main..Main choron gaa nai uss DCP ko..ager..Ager Humara ACP…Sir ko kuch..kuch..hua…hua tu…

Salunkhe (_comes forward and presses Daya's shoulder): _kuch..kuch nai hoga ussay…. _And he walks out from there…Daya looks at Abhijeet…who nodded at him and then moves out from there as well…Doctor salunkhe was shading tears in corridor near window..When Abhijeet moves and stops just behind him…_

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Sir…(_Salunkhe instantly removes his tears and looks at Abhijeet) _Akhir baat kye hai..?

Salunkhe (_confused tone): _Kye..kye matlab?

Abhijeet (_After composing himself): _Sir.. Sir kssi baat sa bht pershan bhi tha…App dono ka beech kye chal raha hai…(_Salunkhe shocked) _Main…main..nai parna chata..iss baat ka beech…par..Par ab nai sir…Humara (_could not control on his tears) _humara ACP sir ki..kye..halat…..Main choron gaa nai uss DCP ko… najana kye kye sah raha tha ACP sir…aur ab wo..wo bhi…

_Salunkhe moves forward and hugs him…Abhijeet starts shading tears on his shoulder…_

Salunkhe (_teary tone): _Fikar mat karo..Abhijeet kuch nai hoga ussay…wo…wo asa nai jaa sakta huma chor…chor ka…ussay..abi jeena hai..Bht jeena hai…

Abhijeet (_leaving him): _Haan Sir…Una abi bht jeena hai..Humara liya..haina sir..(_Salunkhe looks at him and places his hand on his cheek and starts starring his face with tears) _Par sir…(_composed himself) _ACP sir..sir ki iss halat ki..halat ki waja..sirf DCP tu nai hai…? kuch aur bhi tu chal raha tha naa unka dil O demag mein? (_Questioning look) _Haina Sir…?

_Salunkhe pulls back his hand from Abhijeet's cheek and starts looking other side..where Abhijeet was still waiting for his reply…_

Salunkhe: Aik..Aik baat par hum..hum dono ki behas ho gayi thi… Tu wo..wo khafa ho gaya mujsa.. Aur maine..maine bhi..bhi (_teary tone) _ussay khafa rahna diya….muja ..muja kye malom tha Abhijeet ka yah sab ho jaya gaa.. yah sab… _Abhijeet places his hand on his shoulder and press it…when Nikhil comes towards there while running and inform them abt Doctor's arrival…Both runs to met with doctor…who was waiting for them with serious face..where team was standing there with great fear…_

Salunkhe (_looks at Doctor in fear): _Sab..Sab teak haina…?

Doctor (_looks towards All): _It was an Attack…(_ALL Freeze) _Plz…plz relax rahiya…Everything is in control now.. (_All really feels relax) _Khyal rakna hai ab unka sab naa… (_looks at Salunkhe and moves forward with) _App aiya mera sath salunkhe sahab….(_Salunkhe also follows him) _Jis baat ka dar tha woi hua akhir…maine una pehla he kaha tha… well Opreation successful raha..Darna wali baat nai hai..Lakien..care bht karni hai..Maine team ka samna kuch nai kaha..kyun ka ACP Sahab (_looks at him)_ Tu maine kuch nai bola wahen…app kud manage kar lijiya gaa…

Salunkhe (_nodded with): _Teak kiya app naa.. una ..(_looks at him) _una kuch naa he pata ho tu acha hai.. Sab pershan he ho jayen gaa..Aur Pradyuman..wo kud bhi tu nai chata ka kssi ko kuch bhi malom ho…tu… (_Doctor nodded) _Muja usska baitya doctor…wo teak tu haina…?

Doctor (_taking sigh): _Yes..Operation tu ho gaya hai..Ab baki..baki time tu laga gaa Discharge mein…

_In evening Doctor allows few members of team to Visit ACP… Abhijeet wants to Stop Daya..bcz he knew Daya could not control on himself.. so Abhijeet and salunkhe moves with Freddy..who was insisting a lot…ACP gives him a weak smile..still it was Strong enough to tell his team mates that he is coming back very soon..and nothing happened to him…he tries to speak but Salunkhe stops him as.._

Salunkhe: Plz..bolo mat boss..abi nai…

ACP (_smiles and says): _teak..teak hon main…Itna bara kuch..kuch nai hua..ka sab naa..sab na moun..latka liya hain…(_to Freddy) _rona nai… _Freddy looks at him in tears and runs outside the room… _

Abhijeet (_instantly): _Sir plz app pershan mat hoiya…sab teak hain..Sambal langa hum sab kuch..app pershan naa hoon..bas ab rest karna hai app ko…

ACP (_nodded with eyes): _Haan..wo tu.. D..Daya kahan hai? Wo..wo teak..aya..aya nai…m…milna?

_Abhijeet looks at Salunkhe..he knew abt it that ACP will feel it..If freddy is there then why not Daya..? Abhijeet silently moves out and comes back with Daya..who was there with totally red face…he moves forward and looks at ACP and tries to smile..ACP tries to hold his hand…Abhijeet noticed it and forward Daya's hand towards ACP…who holds it with weak Grip…_

ACP (_weak tone): _D…Da..yaaaa? (_Daya looks at him strongly, he was trying to look strong) _T..Teak..hn…fikar..mat..mat karna…

Daya (_nodded and held's ACP's hand little strongly): _Hum…Hum sab app ka intazar kar..kar raha hain sir..Jaldi ana..ana hai app ko bureau…

_Abhijeet holds those both hands and said strongly as.._

Abhijeet (_wd alots of care): _Aur apna bht khyal rakhna hai..balka ab huma (_looks at Daya) _huma bht khyal rakhna hai App ka…aur jaldi sa teak karna hai pehla ka jasa..haina..? _Daya nodded with smile.. He was looking relaxed now after seeing ACP fine..ACP looks towards both and then moves his gaze towards Salunkhe…who assured him with wet eyes…Duo looks at ACP and Abhijeet asked.._Teak kah raha hona Sir..? _ACP nodded at them Somehow.._

_Days starts passing like this..team again back to their work..while spending Most of the time with ACP..who was always there to tell them that move back to their work and then take rest.. Daya also starts feeling good now..He was feeling better health wise..Otherwise after returning from Mission he was much weak…Daya spends night time with ACP mostly…Sometimes Salunkhe tries to stop him..But Abhijeet stops him as.._

Abhijeet: Rahna dijiya Sir..wo asa he kush rah paya gaa..

Salunkhe (_worried): _Par iss taran sa usski sehat aur bigar jaya gii..wo pehla he kahan teak hai..

_Abhijeet looks at Daya who was there inside ACP room and telling him something which makes him laugh and also serving juice and soft stuff food to him.._

Abhijeet: Aik bar ACP sir naa kaha tha mujsa ka wo Kam mein he laga rahen tu teak rahta hain…woi baat Daya ki bhi hai sir..wo apna Maan ki karta raha tu he teak rahta hai..Ab ager ussay yahen sa zaberdasti gher laa gaya naa mein tu wo chal tu para gaa mera sath par kush nai raya gaa asa..aur dakh nai raha hain app…ACP sir ko kasa Tackle kar raha hai wo…Sir bhi tu sirf ussi ki manta haina humesha saa..

Salunkhe (_who was engrossed in that whole scene): _Haan.. Dono aik dosra ka sath he hoon tu acha hai…

_Team was really taking care of ACP…Especially Duo…Daya was almost there at every time…ACP was feeling fine now..Only waiting for Discharge papers to be signed by doctor…who was still not allowing him to go back home…but ACP was now looking tired from hospital..he want to move back at home…Team was feeling it but was quite abt this matter…they all were only conscious abt his health for now..so ignoring this is better…_

Daya (_looks at ACP): _App ko gher jaana haina Sir..?

ACP (_who was reading newspaper, looks at him): _Nai tu..maine..maine kab kaha asa...

Daya (_smiles and offers him juice): _Main app ka chehra par raha hoon..Abi jab Doctor naa app ko gher jana sa mana kiya tu app ko kitni mayossi hui..Kye main dhak nai raha tha..?

ACP (_looking at Daya with Happy face): _Muja yahen bhi acha lag raha hai Daya...Yahen tum bhi tu ho mera pas..

Daya (_comes close to him and asked in whispering tone): _Sir...Ager app ko gher jaana hai tu muja boliya..Main koi chakar chalata hoon..aur koi nai suna gaa yahen app ki..I know Hospital mein rahna kitna irritating hai..Aur rai baat gher ki..Tu main App ka sath chalun gaa naa..Akala thore he choron gaa... _ACP who was just starring his face with smile just patted his cheek with love..._

_Today team comes together to meet with ACP with a lots of flowers..Wishing cards..Fruits and gifts…They stays there for few hours and enjoys Dinner with ACP as well.. who was looking extremely happy today after receiving such love from his team.. _

Salunkhe: Ajj jhalak rahi hai sab ka chehron par kushi…lag raha hai sab kush hain…Aur ACP bhi kitna fresh dikh raha hai..

Daya: haan sir..Sir ajj bht kush hain sab ki waja saa…

Salunkhe (_patted on his back): _Aur tumari waja saa bhi…(_Daya looks at him) _Tum na itna khyal jo rakha hai isska..

Daya (_smiles): _Nai sir..sirf maine he nahin..sab naa khyal rakha hai Sir kaa..

ACP (_in loving tone): _Sach kah raha hai…(_All looks at him) _Sabi naa bht khyal rakha hai mera.. Par Daya…Bht khyal rakha hai mera har pal..bht… _Daya feels shy and starts looking downward..All smiles at his shyness..Daya looks towards all and stood up as.._

Daya (_in charge tone): _Chalu chalu bht ho gaya hansi mazak..abi Doctor aye gaya tu sab ko dant ka nikala gaa bahir..(_All realized abt time) _Aur ACP sir bhi thak gaya hain..unka aram ka waqt haina ab…Now u all Go…

Salunkhe: No…(_Daya looks at him) _Ajj tum bhi jayo gaa gher…

Daya : Lakien Sir…

Salunkhe (_cuts him in ordering tone): _Maine kye kaha? Ajj tum bhi gher jayo gaa aur Main yahen rukhon gaa..(_ACP looks at him, Salunkhe moves and holds his hand with love) _Apna Yaar ka pas…

_Daya looks towards both and smiles..and after wishing Good Night to ACP..All moves out from the room and left towards their house…Daya was looking very happy…Abhijeet looks at him and ruffles his hairs happily…_

Abhijeet: Chal Ab gher chal ka thora Soo jaa taa ka teri shakal kuch peehchan main aya…

_Daya looks at him and gives him a light punch on his arm..which soothes Abhijeet..who was feeling that his brother is happy today after so many days…_

_Here in ACP room, Salunkhe left ACP's hand and was abt to move towards Seat..when ACP helds his hand and stops him….._

ACP (_Meaningfully)_: Salunkhe…? (_Salunkhe looks at him back) _Abb tak naraz hai mujsa…?

Salunkhe (_nodded his head in No, n added in hurry): _Nai..nai..Yaar..main kyun bhalan…naraz honga..

ACP: Tu Pher…? Mera pas kyun nai aya..baat kyun nai karta mujsa zyada?

Salunkhe (_starts looking downward): _Darta hoon Boss..Ka..kahen kuch..kuch galat..galat naa kah..kah don…(_in low tone) _jis saa tumara Dil dukha..

ACP (_smiles and asked): _Idher aye …mera pas beth..(_Salunkhe looks at him and moves towards his side and sat quietly on his bed, where ACP was sitting in half laying posture) _Bht Dino bad itna acha mehsos kar raha hoon.. (_Salunkhe smiles) _janta hai Kyun..? (_Salunkhe looks at him questionably) _Kyun ka…Mera Beta mera sath tha..(_Salunkhe shocked, ACP starts looking in space) _Usski Care naa muja yah ahsas dilya kaa…Ka…(_tears falls down from his eyes) _ka usska hona kye hai mera liya…? (_looks at Salunkhe) _Yaar iss saa pehla kabhi yah Ahsas mehsos he nai hua muja…(_Again starts looking downward) _kyun ka..kyun ka wo mera pas asa kabhi tha he nahin..Raha he nai…

Salunkhe (_worried tone): _Pradyuman…?

ACP (_looks at him, and just hugs him tightly and burst out into tears): _Yaar main Akala nai hoon…Nai hoon Akala.. Muja Bagwaan naa akala nai rakha hai…Asa nai hai jasa wo..wo DCP Chitrole…nai hai Asa… Mera Beta hai…Mera Bara Beta…wo mera pas hai..Mera samna… Muja mera BETA chiya hai Salunkhe..(_A Ray of fear passed from whole body of salunkhe) _Muja wo chiya hai…Main jeena chata hoon usska liya.. Muja marna nai hai…Main uss say mila bina..usay batya bina, apna seena sa lagya bina jaana nai chata iss duniya saa.. muja bht dara diya hai iss hadsa naa.. nai jaana chata main asa...

_He left Salunkhe and looks at his face…who was really worried for him bcz ACP was crying harshly…ACP holds his both hands tightly with both of his hands…_

ACP (_crying n pleading): _Main akala Iss ghum ko laa kar marna nai chata hoon Salunkhe..(_Salunkhe nodded with teary face) _Main Marna ka Bad Rukmani ka pas koi Jawab laa kar jaana chata hoon…jab wo..wo mujsa poocha (_crying harshly) _tu..main..kam..kam..sa kam..ussay aik Beta..beta ka..bara mein..tu bata sakoon naa…_His words starts breaking due to harsh cry..Salunkhe heart beat was fast now..he was really worried abt his Buddy…_

Salunkhe: Haan haan ACP…yaar tum kud ko samablo…Asa roo mat…

ACP (_looks at him, still crying): _Wo…Wo muja wapis mila gaa naa? Wo..muja..muja Apna laa gaa naa salunkhe? (_Salunkhe looks at him, he can really understand his fear) _Chaya jo bhi ho..Muja wo Chiya hai…Muja mera Beta chiya hai Salunkhe…main ab uss saa aur dor nai rah sakta..nai rah sakta abb aur dor…(_He hugs him tightly) _muja mera beta chiya hai…Muja Mera DAYA wapis chiya hai…Mera Daya…haan haan wo mera hai..Mera Becha..Mera Beta… _And he burst out… where Salunkhe really tackles him badly after assuring him that he will get back his Son for sure…After giving him medicines he tries to make him sleep..Where ACP falls in sleep so soon bcz of strong medicines…Salunkhe was still sitting beside him..Clearing his tears, which were still present on his face and starring his face with so many mixed thoughts and thinking abt next…What's Next…?_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>_

**Rukmani:** Hahah its very funny actually..Chalu abi Maa he ban jayo app..Lolz..maine asa he randomly name likh diya..haha..Now enjoy as …Rofl..

**GD**: No Dear..App ko nai acha laga tu app mat paro..i feel happy with that..I was just telling u in Advance ka app ka Personal Points ka Hisab saa main nai likh sakti..After all main aik alag insan hoon..So shyad app ko bad mein kuch pasand naa aya so Don't expect high..i can't promise u for anything…Thanks for ur Appreciation till now..Take care.. :)))

**Honey:** Don't worry main By Face bhi bari Pyari si hoon...Lolzzzzzzzzzz... Thanks buddy..And Yes u r right..Hum Writers ko unki Writing ki waja sa he jaanta hain..Aik image create ho jata hai..Bina Dhaka Aur bina baat kiya bhi...Aur Readers ka bhi asa he mamla hai..Unki bhi aik image create hoti hai..Aur app ka reviews muja acha lagta hain..Jitna marzi hai likho I have no issue..take care Honey...:D

**Jyoti:** Aww Thank you and love u Jaani.. And Reply mil gaya sab ko iss chapter mein..Guess right tha naa sab kaa...wink.. Aur app ka sawal poochna acha laga dear...

Thanks for reading and for ur reviews..Plz Guys sab log review karna…Par ka soo mat jaana..heheh..Thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

**KOI MERA BHI HO**

**(Part 4)**

_Daya woke up with jerk..He looks at time and became shocked…_

Daya(_murmurs): _Itni dar ho gayi aur main sota he rah gaya..yah Abhi naa muja uttaya kyun nahin..?

Voice: Kyun ka ussay yah laga ka tuma aram ki sakht zarorat hai iss liya..(_Daya looks towards door, where Abhijeet was standing and telling this)_

Daya: Boss tuma muja jaga dana chiya tha naa..ACP sir ka pas bhi tu jaana tha..Salunkhe sir sari raat bhi wahen rahay…

Abhijeet (_comes towards him): _Kyun..aur koi nai hai tumara siwa jaana wala..? Freddy aur Nikhil ko bej diya hai maine.. aur abi salunkhe sahab bhi hain wahen..Ab tum Naha doh kar fresh ho jayo..pher breakfast karo..Ajj bureau chalna hai tuma…(_Before Daya can say anything) _Aur yah muja ACP sir naa kaha tha kal raat ko..So no argument..

Daya : Par Boss..Jata samay tu Sir saa mil ka he jayen gaa naa..?

Abhijeet: Haan.. Mil kar tu jayen gaa…chal ab jaldi kar…

_After getting ready..Daya moves towards lounge…where Breakfast was ready…_

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet): _Yaar mera bureau jaana zarori hai kye…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Dayaa..muja Zarorat hai tumari aik important case ka silsila mein..Sir bhi hospital mein hain tu…_Daya nodded and sat down on his seat after taking tea cup in his hand…_

**IN HOSPITAL:**

_ACP opens his eyes and found Salunkhe present in front of his eyes…Who smiles at him and wishes him Morning.._

Salunkhe (_smiley face): _Good Morning Boss…

ACP (_smiles and tries to sat down wd): _Good.. Good Morning..Salunkhe…

_Before they can talk more..Doctor enters with his team and starts doing his check up…Salunkhe was noticing ACP was quite today..Otherwise Some kind of Hansi Mazak must be happens between Doctor and ACP…After check up Doctors left…And ACP went to fresh up and soon Nurse came with his breakfast..Where Salunkhe was also taking his Breakfast…Still silence was there between them…ACP looks at him and speaks as.._

ACP: Sorry yar…(_Salunkhe looks at him) _Kal main kuch zyada he Emotional ho gaya tha…

_Salunkhe observed his face for few seconds…Then stood up and moves towards his bed and asked after sitting in front of him on his bed as.._

Salunkhe: Tu Kye tum na apna Irada badal diya hai..?

_ACP looks at him and then moves his head downward…_

ACP (_After taking deep breath): _Irada aur Khuwaish mein kye fark hai Salunkhe…?

Salunkhe (_taking sigh): _Tumari Khuwaish tumara irada ko mazboot nai bana paa rahi…(_looks at him) _wo ACP jo apna Iradon mein humesha mazboot raha hai..ajj kud hi itna kamzor par raha hai ka Ussay yah tak smaj nai aye rahi ka usski kuwaish sahi hai yah galat…

ACP: yaar tu Smaj nai

Salunkhe (_cuts him): _Sab Smaj raha hoon mein..Sab…Tum kye sochta ho..Aur Kis kis ka liya sochta ho..Sab..par Iss sab ka bawajood tuma wo chiya tha naa.. yah pher wo aik kamzor pal ka fasila tha sirf…

ACP (_looks at him): _Tu Pagal ho gaya hai Salunkhe? _After few moments of eye contact.._Sach tha wo sab…Mera Ilfaz..mera jazbat…mera ansoo sab Sach tha.. Pana chata hoon main ussay wapis..Apna seena sa lagana chata hoon..par kasa? Kasa mumkin hai yah…(_in low tone) _Najana wo kye kahay gaa? Kye socha gaa? Kasa react kara gaa? Kahen..kahen usska yah pyar ..yah Apna pan bhi koh diya maine tu…? Dar lagta hai muja yaar…Dar..(_he looks at Salunkhe) _haan haan Dar.. kam sa kam meri nazron ka samna tu hai wo.. yahi soch kar kush rah lata tha main..Par ab…iss sachie ko jaana ka bad ager wo meri nazron ka samna tak naa raha.. tu kye hoga? (_looks at him with helpless face) _Kye Salunkhe?

Salunkhe (_looks at him and holds his hand with tight grip): _Boss…main tumara sath hoon..tumara har fasila mein…humesha.. (_ACP looks at him wd teary eyes) _Maine sari raat iss bare mein bht socha hai…Aur sirf aik he baat smaj paya hoon…(_taking sigh) _Daya ko smjana…ussay…Bht muskil hoga Yaar.. (_ACP closes his eyes for a second and then starts looking other side) _kuch bhi kasa bhi…par bht muskil hoga… par..huma yah karna tu hai…. Tu…tu..Muja yahi lagta hai ka pehla hum..(_looks at ACP) _Pehla hum…kssi taran sa yah sab…yah sab Abhijeet ko batyen…

ACP (_looks at him wd Shock and scream came out from his mouth unintentionally): _Kyee..? Slaunkhe..?

Salunkhe (_presses his hand): _Kye yah Daya ko batana sa asan kam nai hoga…? (_ACP was still looking at him in shock) _Dhako Boss..kuch bhi..Jo bhi ho…Abhijeet ..Wo usska sab sa zyada kareeb hai…Sirf woi hai..Jo ussay smja sakta hai…aur shyad sirf woi hai jo ussay yah bata bhi sakta hai… Shyad hum nahin…

ACP (_nodded as No): _Nai Salunkhe…main yah nai..main kis moun saa ussay..ussay yah sab kahon gaa…?

Salunkhe: Boss..

ACP (_looks at him): _Tu Janta hai Salunkhe…iss sab mein sab sa zyada wo pis kar rah jaya gaa.. Mera beta ko jis shaks naa itna saalon tak sambala..Usska sath mein asa nai kar sakta…

Salunkhe (_Stood up): _Boss yah tu tum bhi acha sa janta ho ka Kssi aik ko tu yah Sakht fasila lana he para gaa.. baki Tum mein itni himmat muja nazer nai ati ka …ka tum Daya ko sach bata sako…

ACP (_closes his eyes after attaching his head with pillow): _Salunkhe fil haal tu chup he rah…Kuch mat karna kam sa kam jab tak mein pori taran sa teak ho kar bureau join nahin kar lata…tu kuch mat karna..

Salunkhe (_understanding tone): _Teak hai…Tum tension mat lo boss..sab…Sab teak ho jaya gaa..

_Few more Days passes like this..And Doctor discharged ACP… After few more days Rest ACP too joins bureau… Team was really happy and really feeling like they get back their Power.. Their head..their strength…But Abhijeet face was not so happy like others..he was happy but some tension was obviously there…ACP noticed it and after meeting with all..calls Abhijeet at his Cabin…who enters and after closing Cabin door..he asked.._

Abhijeet: Sir case hum handle kar raha hain..App pershan mat

ACP (_cuts him): _Main Pershan nai hoon Abhijeet..pershan tu tum ho…(_Abhijeet shocked) _Kye baat hai?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _No Sir..main kyun…I mean..muja kuch nai hua..Main tu bht kush hoon App ka wapis ana ki waja sa…

ACP: wo tu sabhi hain…lakien unka chehra ki kushi aur tumara chehra ki kushi mein kafi fark hai…Ab seeda seeda bolo ka baat kye hai…? _Abhijeet quite.._Dhako Abhijeet..Main doctor ki complete assurance ka bad he yahen Iss ACP ki kursi par aye kar betha hoon..So daro maat aur batyo kye cheez tuma pershan kar rahi hai…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him and sat down on chair): _Sir..Darasal…darasal baat kuch yun hai ka..ka..Daya..(_ACP tense) _Sir…app ko..ap ko Raghu yaad hai? Jis ka bhai ko Daya naa encounter mein mara tha..? (_ACP nodded his head in yes) _Sir wo Raghu najana Kasa Jail sa farer ho gaya last month…aur kuch he roz pehla muja usski aik private number saa call ayi… wo Daya ko marna ki dhamkiyan daa raha hai..aur muja darana aur challenge karna ka liya call karta ha…(_ACP was really worried now) _Sir sirf yahi nahin.. Wo aik baar Daya par hamla karna ki koshish bhi kar chukka hai..

ACP (_stood up in tension): _Kye…?

Abhijeet: Jee Sir.. Daya ki car ko kissi aur gari naa aye kar zor ki takr mar di…Daya tu tha naa nahin uss waqt gari mein warna…(_ACP sat down with great tension on his face) _Sir ager mein Daya ko bata bhi donga tu app ko malom hai wo ruka gaa nai.. yahi soch kar maine ussay batya nahin pehla..lakin iss hamla ka bad Main..main dar gaya sir..tu maine ussay sab bata diya..lakin woi result raha..sir wo chup kar ka bethna ko tyar nai…Darna ki baat nai hai par sir insan ko Khyal tu rakhna chiya naa..aur wo kitna laparwah hai app janta he hain…Ajj subha bhi jab hum bureau ana laga tu Gari sa petrol leak tha..wo tu shukar ha hum na dhak liya..Daya manta nahin Sir..lakien muja lagta hai ka yah ussi ki harkat hai.. Shyad naa bhi ho..par ho tu sakta haina Sir..

_ACP was listening everything quietly…_

Abhijeet (_Added): _Aik bar uss naa muja bata kar kiya sab kuch..par zarori tu nahin ka aga bhi asa kuch kara gaa wo.. kab kahan kye kar daa..kuch malom nai.. aur yah larka meri baat sunana ko tyar nai sir..aur app tu janta haine Sir ka wo Raghu kitna shatir aur khatrnak insan hai..wo Apna bhai ki mout ka badla kasa laa sakta hai app Smajta haina sir..?

_Bureau Phone rings and Daya attends the call..New murder case reported..Daya moves towards ACP's cabin to inform them..After knocking and getting permission Daya informes Abhijeet and ACP abt the case as.._

Daya: Sir Jeenawari mein aik murder hua hai…Kssi larka ko goli maar ka farrer ho gaya hain do log…_ACP was quite..Abhijeet stood up..when Daya Added as.._Huma chalna chiya..(_to ACP)_Sir hum app ko inform karta hain wahen jaa kar.._And Duo were abt to move out when they stops due to ACP's voice.._

ACP (_tough tone): _Dayaa..Tum nai jayo gaa..(_Duo looks at him, who was already looking at Daya)_

Daya (_confused): _Lakien Kyun Sir..?main kyun…kuch aur kaam tha kye…?

ACP (_nodded): _Haan..Bureau mein bht kaam hai..Ajj saa tum Bureau mein he raho gaa aur Sara Waqt kye hua jab mein yahen mojod nahin tha..muja infrom karo gaa aur mera sath he kaam karo gaa..aur Abhijeet tum aur baki ki team sara bahr sambalen gaa..main bhi Tum logon ki help karon gaa.._Abhijeet nodded.._

Daya (_confused but understanding something): _Lakien sir bureau mein yah new rules kyun?

ACP (_looks at him): _Jo kaha hai Daya woi karo fil haal…Abhijeet tum jayo…dar ho rahi hay...

_Abhijeet was abt to move out when…_

Daya (_looks at him): _Tu Tum naa sir ko sab bata diya..haan? (_Abhijeet looks at him from corner of his eyes) _Ab nazren churana ka kye fayada..?(_Abhijeet starts looking other side) _Aik din bhi ruka nai gaya tum saa..Sir ka tu soch lata…Ajj he tu ayen hain wo..unki sehat ka tu…

ACP (_cuts him): _Kuch nai hua meri sehat ko..(_Duo looks at him) _Bilkul teak hoon mein… Aur Abhijeet naa kuch galat nai kiya muja bata kar…

Daya: lakien sir app na muja ajj tak mana nai kiya…yah threats koi pehli baar tu nai hain… Pher kyun? sir muja jaana hai..Main uss Raghu saa dar ka choha ban kar bureau mein nai beth sakta…

ACP (_looks at him angrily): _Tu Usska chupa hua hamla ka shikar hona mein kon si bahaduri hai Daya..? wo tuma seeda seedha aye kar challenge nai kar raha hai..chup kar waar kar raha hai…jis mein tum kuch nai kar sakta..Kuch nahin…

Daya: Lakien sir…

ACP (_rises his hand): _Bas Daya..Tum kahen nahin jayo gaa aur jasa mein kahon gaa wasa he karo gaa..Smjha..and that's my order… (_Daya looks at Abhijeet, who moves his head downward) _Apna khyal rakhna mein koi khrabi nahin hai…jab tak Raghu pakra nai jaata tuma mera yah order follow karna he hoga.. ab jayo… _Daya looks at him with disbelief and Abhijeet left the bureau with few team members…ACP looks at Daya..who was sitting in his desk and anger was clearly visible on his face..still he opens his computer and starts doing work…_

Daya (_thinking): _Sir naa ajj tak asa behave nai kiya…balka humesha..huma bahaduri saa iss sab ka samna karna he tu sikaya hai…abi jab Purvi tak ko asa threats mila tu sir naa ussay bhi himmat di..aur uss nay kud apna Mujrim ko pakra..aur ab…Ab wo muja..Muja? mana kar raha hain…Unbelievable.. Abhijeet tu…par Sir saa tu muja yah umeed nai the..bilkul bhi nahin…

_Team became busy in work and Daya with ACP..who was deliberately giving him work related to bureau.. Daya was quiet but was following ACP's orders silently…At evening Abhijeet moves at ACP cabin to give him details abt the case…After case Discussion Abhijeet looks at Daya and then talks with ACP as…_

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Sir..wo..Daya..Naraz lag raha hai…

ACP (_involve in file): _Ussay Naraz he rahna do Abhijeet…wo asa he baat mana gaa.. Raghu ka bara mein kuch pata chala?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _nahin sir..par maine Team ko aur Khabriyon ko lagya hua hai iss kam par..

ACP (_looks at him): _Team janti hai iss sab ka bare mein?

Abhijeet (_nodded as No): _Nai Sir.. par wo aik Gunagar ko tu dondh sakta haina..

ACP (_nodded as Yes n then looks at Daya): _Lunch nai kiya hai iss naa..Kuch khila dana..

Abhijeet (_looks at him and then nodded as Yes wd): _Jee sir..Par jitna Moun soja hua hai Sahab ka..Muja he kahna khilyen gaa..

ACP (_smiles): _Tu Kah lana.. wasa bhi tum he zimadar ho isska..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Haan Sir..wo tu hoon…

ACP: Teak hai ab Jayo gher..Aur haan..Tum logon ka sath do Guards bhi jayen gaa..peecha raha gi gari unki…(_Abhijeet looks at him in confusion) _Daya ko mat batana…ussay pata nai chala gaa..

Abhijeet (_Don't understand): _Lakien sir..Guards kyun…?

ACP: Meri Tasli ka liya..Ab jayo..Daya wait kar raha hoga…(_stress) _Jayo..Good Night…

_Abhijeet want to ask More..But ACP tone was really telling him that he is not interested to talk more abt it…but Abhijeet was so confused abt ACP's decision..After all they are CID Officers..Then why Security Guards for their Security…? He moves out from the cabin..and Moves towards Daya…who was involved in his work…_

Abhijeet: Daya..Kam ho gaya?

Daya (_looks at him for a moment and then moves his head down): _Dikh nai raha file par kaam kar raha hoon…

Abhijeet (_really understand that Daya is angry): _haan..Dikh tu raha hai..kitna kaam baki hai? Pher gher chalen?

Daya: Tum chala jayo..main …_And he stops after realizing..he closes the file and stood up with.. _Par main akala kasa nikal sakta hoon Bureau sa bahr.. Wasa tum he chalu gaa bas? Baki team members nai ayen gaa kye muja gher tak chorna?

Abhijeet (_casually): _Haan wo Freddy aur Purvi ko bhi rasta mein gher chorna hai tu..wo bhi honga he sath..Tu aur sab ki kye zarroot hai…

_Daya closes his desk draw with voice and left the bureau after taking his file with him..Where Abhijeet smiles and left behind him after giving meaningful glance to ACP..who feels relax…_

_Daya sat in passenger seat where Abhijeet tackles Driving wheel by himself..and Their Silent journey starts with Freddy and Purvi as well..Who were feeling some awkwardness between Duo..but were quite…Abhijeet was Noticing One car behind them continually..But he was quite and looking around as well.. Soon they reaches at Purvi House and after then Abhijeet drops Freddy and then moves towards their home with short cut…But before he can take proper turn One vehicle stops in front of him from othe lane..and Abhijeet stops the quills with great jerk.. Abhijeet looks towards Daya..who was shocked too..but before he can react anything.. _

Abhijeet (_Screams): _Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. _Both moves their heads down and at the same moment Two bullets breaks the front mirror of quills and hits the back seats as well… Duo opens their seat belts somehow and moves down and takes out their guns..But reacting at the moment was not possible for them..bcz so many bullets were firring without any break…When They heared more bullet voices…Some from behind themselves and some from any other direction…They were really in trouble..can't come down or moves upward due to firring.. They can only understand that two parties are fighting...After few mins A silence was present in that area…When Abhijeet looks at Daya…And at the same moment few peoples comes towards their sides and opens their Quills doors as…_

Man: Sir…App teak hain? _Abhijeet nodded as Yes..and comes out from the two more men were helping Daya..who got cut on his face and even on his hand due to mirror.. His hand was bleeding as well..Man Instantly warps his hand with handkerchief and then Forward him towards few more guards.. who were wearing their uniforms as well..and they were no one else but Personal security guards of ACP…Daya was shocked after seeing them..Who instantly takes him and Abhijeet with them in their car and car just rushed away…where Other Guards informed CID team and ACP abt the whole incident…where All Goons were No more…_

IN CAR, _Daya comes out from that whole shock face and looks at Abhijeet..who was also looking quite…_

Daya: Are we CID Officers..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him confusingly): _Kye…?

Daya (_angry): _Tu aur yah sab kye ho raha hai..jis ka huma he pata nai hai?

Abhijeet (_Angry tone): _Raghu ka banda tha wo..abi smaj nai ayi tuma? Sari goliya tu uno na tumari aurh he mari hain.. aur wo sada kapron mein police ka log tha humara peecha jino naa huma Back up diya..

Daya: Aur tum yah baat janta tha ka wo humara peecha hain? Right?

Abhijeet: Haan Right… par ACP ka Guards bhi ass pass hain yah nai malom tha muja… Sir na nai batya tha muja.. _And He realized what he just said…so tries to hide his eyes from Daya…Who looks at Him angrily.._

Daya: Wow… Sir aur Tum.. Mil ka kye kye plan kar raha ho muja he malom nai… Wasa kye main pooch sakta hoon ka yah itni security mein muja kyun rakhna jaa raha hai? Kye waja hai isski?

Abhijeet (_undelibratley): _Pata Nahin…

_Before Daya can ask anything…ACP guard inform him as.._

Guard: Sir gher aye gaya hai app kaa…

Abhijeet (_looks around): _Lakien hum yahen..wahen sab

Guard (_cuts him): _Sir ACP sir ko inform kar diya gaya hai..CID team wahen poonch kar sab take over kar rahi hai.. Police already wahen par mojood hai…Sir naa app dono ko gher par poonchana aur app ko gher par he rahna ka orders diya hain..Aur hum bhi yahen rahen gaa app ki Security ka liya…

_Daya looks at Abhijeet angrily after hearing all this and just comes out from the car and shut the door hardly..guards instantly comes out from the car..Where Abhijeet murmurs confusingly.._

Abhijeet: yah sir ko ho kye gaya hai…wo itna kyun dara hua hain ?

_He comes out from the car after looking at Daya..who was angrily standing in front of main door of the house…Abhijeet moves and opens the door …Daya enters instantly and Guards moves inside as well..and starts checking the house…Where Daya moves to his room and closes the door…Guards moves out from the house and Abhijeet after closing the door…Moves inside Daya's room…who was sitting on his bed.._

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Main kahna garm

Daya (_cuts him as)_: Abhijeet Plz…Leave me alone..

Abhijeet: yaar maine nai kiya yah sab…tu janta hai…Believe me..

Daya: Fine..

Abhijeet: yah kye tareeka hai Daya? Maine sir sa jitni baat ki tuja andaza hai usska..usska bad yah sab..muja kud kuch smaj nai aye raha..Tu mujh par tu gusa mat nikal naa asa…

Daya (_Stood up and comes towards him): _Tuma Kuch malom nai hai Abhijeet? tuma? Jisa humesha sab malom hota hai..?(_Abhijeet moves his head downward) _Ajj tak..ajj tak sir naa yah sab nai kiya..Jo wo ab kar raha hain..yahen iss gher mein kaid karna ka kye matlab hai Ab? Gher par dar ka chup jayen hum…Guards laga diya hain humara peecha..

Abhijeet: Tu iss main kye nayaa hai..Officers ki suraksha ka liya bhi yah sab hota hai..

Daya: haan par humara liya kabhi nai hua iss sa pehla.. Aur ab..wo bhi muja bina batya.. Asa lagna lag gaya hai aik he roz mein muja jasa mein kssi minister ka Beta hoon..aur muja bechya jaa raha hai in bemayni dhamkiyon saa..

Abhijeet (_looks angrily): _Bemayni dhamkiyan… Aik goli arrh paar ho jati naa tu.._And he stops.. _sir acha sa janta hain uss Raghu ko… Issi liya uno na yah sab intazam kiya hai..Aur care he kar raha haina wo tumari..Kye galat hai..

Daya: But Why? Pehla tu kabhi asa nai kiya..pher abi achanka sa asi care kyun? mana Wo worried hain…Raghu ko acha sa janta hain..yah sab Ussi ka liya kiya..par bata tu sakta tha naa..aur ajj tak uno na huma yun chup kar nai bethya tu ab kyun? This is no usual Abhijeet..aur yah tum bhi acha sa janta ho..Muja mat smajyo.. Isi liya plz Go…Muja sona hai…

_Abhijeet looks at him and really got that, Daya will not going to eat anything..so saying anything more is totally useless..So he left the place..after checking the windows as.._

Abhijeet: Windows mat kholna aur parda bhi mat hatana…

Daya (_he was irritated a lot): _BathRoom mein soa jayon? Kam sa kam wahen koi Window nahin hote..

_Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment and left the room…where he himself was so confused abt ACP sir plan and action..he makes a call to ACP..who attends the call as.._

ACP: Haan Abhijeet..Sab teak hai..Daya teak tu haina.. ? usska hath par cut laga tha…main doctor ko bejwata hoon..Tum log gher par he rahna..

Abhijeet: No sir..usski koi zaroorat nai hai..cut deep nai hai..Guard naa rumal band diya tha tu bleeding rukh gayi… Sir…ap..app kahan par hain? Wahen sab?

ACP: haan hum abi Spot par he hain.. Koi nai becha un main saa..Na he koi khas saboot mila hai.. Gari bhi chori ki hai..Anyways..tum yahen ki fikar mat karo aur apna khyal rakho.. Daya ka dehan rakhna..i know wo kasa react kar raha hoga..But aik tum he ho jo ussay sambal sakta ho..

Abhijeet: Jee sir..

ACP: Koi baat ho tu Guards ko bolna aur muja call kar lana.. Aur haan kal Bureau mat ana.. Infact main chata hoon ka Daya gher sa bahr naa nikla..par ager tum bhi sath nai raho gaa tu wo Bore hoga..issi liya tu dono he kal bureau nai ayo gaa.. Teak hai..ab aram karo..Bye.. _And he cuts the call leaving Abhijeet stunned.._

Abhijeet: Yah Sir ko hua kye hai? Ab ager Daya ko yah batyon gaa tu wo tu aur he bark jaya ga…Sir bhi kuch bht he ajeeb sa behave kar raha hain…_After few seconds.._Pata tu lagana para gaa..Kahen kuch aur baat he tu nai hai..jis ka muja Pata nahin ab ka jasa?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**DuoAngel, **Awwwwwwww I m really gonna miss u baby...:((((((((((( This is so sad for me...Wish u all the Very very Best for exams..But I will really Miss u yar..:((( Love u...Hugssssssssssss

**Naina, **Dear kssi naa kssi ko tu har stage par Suffer karna para gaa.. U feel Abhijeet will suffer..then what abt Daya? wink..And what do u think abt ACP? hun? Thora sa wait karo and then See...

**Akansha, **Sans lo larki...hehehe..itna sara sawal aur wo bhi itni speed mein? Kyun reason ka peecha pari ho..Story enjoy karo..Reason bhi bata dongi thora sa Sabr aur Shukar...hahaha

**Nitu, **I M fine Buddy..App kasi ho? And Thanks for feeling it...:))))

**Kushi, **I m fine dear..thora Flu hai but wo tu Mosum change ho raha hai tu chalta rahta hai...:(( How are u doing? Yar abi yahi likh loon tu bari baat hai..hahah

**Naz-D, **Thank You so much Dear...Thank you for liking my work..what I can say More..Wasa kuch log meri Writing ka Mazak bhi banata hain...Which hurts..

**Thanks for reading and for ur precious Reviews Everyone..Love u All..Plz Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

_Daya woke up in the Morning and sat down on his bed with irritated and swollen face…He checks the time and then stood up..After getting fresh he takes out his clothes from Almarah…When his room door opens and his brother came in with Hot cup of tea and sandwitches…Daya looks at him and tell him as.._

Daya: Main abi tyar nai hua hoon..bas thori he dar hai..

Abhijeet: Hmm..teak hai..Tyar bhi ho lana..Pehla Nashta tu kar lo..Kal sa kuch khaya nai hai tum na.. Issi liya main Tea ka sath Sandwiches bhi laa aya..At least aik sandwitch ka sath he tea peena..khali pat mat peena.. _After taking his cup of tea.._Tum Change kar lo..tab tak mein Nashta ready kar data hoon tumara…_And he moves but stops at door step and looks at back towards Daya, who was still engaged with his clothes.._Ummm..Daya ajj kuch Formal mat pehanana…

Daya (_looks at him): _Kyun..?

Abhijeet: Wo..actually ajj hum Bureau nai jaa raha..

Daya (_confused):_ Bureau nai jaa raha...Lakien Kyun ?

Abhijeet (_really in trouble):_ Wo..aye..sir na..i mean..ACP sir naa huma chute di hai tu..tu hum nai jaa raha.. gher par..(_looks at Daya and changes his tone as) _Ab chute mili hai tu mili hai Daya..iss mein itna kye sawal karna..Enjoy Karen gaa..

Daya (_irritated tone):_ Acha..? Tu chalu pher Morning walk kar ka ata hain pehla.._He moves forward with.._Pher bahr he breakfast Karen gaa..Gher aye kar Change kar ka aga ka plan set up karta hain.. _He was abt to move out from his room in hurry..when Abhijeet stops him after placing his hand on Daya's chest…_

Abhijeet: Nai Daya…(_with smiley face he added) _nai..I mean..bahr jaa kar kye Karen gaa Yaar..Dhak naa har bar chute ka din bahr he tu spend karta hain..Tu kyun naa ajj sara din Gher…Gher he rahen hum… _He looks at Daya who was looking into his Eyes with fixed gaze and then looks towards his hand..Daya Slowly removes his hand from his chest and then moves back at his room..Throw Selected Clothes into Almarah and closes it.._

Daya (_looks at him): _kitna baja muja Nashta ka table par ana hai bata dana..main aye jayon gaa..

Abhijeet (_helpless tone): _Daya tu asa kyun kah raha hai…

Daya: Kyun? Muja tu apna room sa bahr nikalna ka bhi orders nai naa honga? Haina? _Abhijeet starts looking downward…_Bathroom jana ki permission bhi hai yah nahin..?

Abhijeet: Daya tu asa kyun React

Daya (_stood up in anger): _tu Aur kasa React karon? Haan? Aur nachon? Koi smajya gaa muja ka yah sab kye ho raha hai aur kyun? ACP sir naa mana kiya hai muja Bureau ana sa..?

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _Haan..wo..wo nai chata ka jab Tak Raghu..wo pakra na jaya tum..Tum gher sa.. (_looks at him) _wo tuma laa kar bht dar gaya hain..Shyad..

Daya: Woi tu..? Kyun wo itna Dar raha hain? Kyun? (_Abhijeet don't have any answer) _Aur tum kyun unki har baat man raha ho Asa..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Wo Head hain humara Daya..Huma unka order manana hain..

Daya: Personal life ko laa kar bhi tum unka har order manta hona jasa? (_Abhijeet starts looking other side) _Yah Iss liya tum unki haan mein haan mila raha ho bcz u agreed with him.. U too are so afraid…_And he starts looking other side with anger…then sat down on his bed with anger.._Qaidi bana ka rakh diya hai muja..(_looks at Abhijeet) _Main Bureau jayon gaa…(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Aur dhakta hoon muja kon rokta hai…_And he stood with same angry expressions and after taking his clothes from Almarah just moves to wash room…Where Abhijeet was feeling so helpless at the moment..Who was totally between two Decisions…He moves out from the room and thinks to call ACP…_

HERE ACP was abt to move out from his house..When he received call from Any Private Number..ACP checks the Call and attends it as..

ACP: Hello..ACP Pradyuman here..

Voice: Janta hoon ACP Pradyuman he bol raha hai..(_ACP confused after hearing the voice and tone) _Tuji saa baat karna ka liya phone kiya hai ACP…peehchan tu gaya hoga ab tak meri awaz yah naam yaad dilayon?

ACP (_Strongly):_ Raghu…

Voice (_laughs): _Arrey wah ACP sahab bari jaldi peehchan liya muja..

ACP (_hate tone): _Tumara siwa iss waqt aur kon muja asa phone kar sakta hai…Bol kyun phone kiya hai? Abhijeet ka jasa muja challenge dana chata hai Ab?

Raghu: Challenge…hahahaha…Kye bigaar laa gaa tu Mera ACP? Jab tera wo officer..Teri Right hand Abhijeet mera kuch nai bigar paya tu Sun laa ACP tu bhi kuch nai bigar paya ga..Yah jo apni Team ko laga rakha haina tu naa Mera peecha aur Apna kharbriyon ko..Kuch nai bigar payen gaa wo mera.. kuch bhi nai..(_hate tone) _Aik baat yaad rakhna ACP..apna Bhai ki mout ka badla liya bina main peecha nai haton gaa..Daya ko apni Jaan tu dana he hogi..Aur tu muja janta hai ACP..bht Acha sa janta hai…Akhir ko tera Dost ki jaan bhi tu Li thi maine..(_ACP eyes were red with anger) _Yaad hoga Apna wo Pyaara dost ACP Ranjeet? Wada kiya tha naa tujsa..Pora bhi kiya tha..aur ab bhi asa he pora karon gaa apna Kaha..Yaad hai kasa ussay mara tha? Aur tum sota he rah gaya tha…hahahhaha..kuch nai kar paya tha tum tab bhi..aur kuch nai kar payo gaa tum ab bhi.. Jo karna hai kar laa..Jitna chupa ka rakh sakta hai Daya ko..rakh laa…Choron gaa nai usay…nai choron gaa main ussay…

_And Line got Cut..But ACP mind was still there when he tries to save his friend ACP Ranjeet but he failed…And Today His Son life is in danger..Will he be able to win today? He was still there when his phone starts ringing..Without looking At cell screen he attends the call.._

ACP: Hello

Abhijeet: Sir..Daya Bureau ana ki zid kar raha hai..wo kafi gussa mein hai aur meri baat nai maan raha sir..Sir app plz ussay ana dijiya..hum yun gher nai beth sakta..Huma Samna karna dijiya.. Main bhi hon usska sath..

ACP: Nai Abhijeet..Tum nai janta ho uss Raghu ko wo kitna.. _He stops.._Tuma jasa karna ko kaha hai tum wasa karo…Daya ko gher par he rakho..Ussa Jazbati mat hona do..Pyaar sa smajyo ussay..

Abhijeet: lakien sir wo nai mana gaa..Infact wo abi bhi Bureau jana ka liya ready ho raha hai..wo sakht tang para hua hai iss sari situation saa..app ussay janta hain acha saa Sir.. Wo asa kssi sa dar ka bethna walon mein saa nai hai..

ACP: Abhijeet muja Nikalna hai Bureau ka liya..Late ho raha hoon..Tuma bad mein phone karon gaa..Daya sa kaho ka maine mana kiya hai aur tum dono ko ajj chuti di hai aur tuma gher par he rahna hai..aur yah mera Order hai.. teak hai..Take care..Bye…

_And Both cuts the line..Here Abhijeet was really tense..He nodded his head in disappointment and moves in kitchen to make breakfast..After almost 20 Mins..Daya Comes down and looks at Abhijeet.._

Daya (_serious)_: Abhijeet I m ready..Tuma ana hai tu ready ho jayo..

Abhijeet (_looks at him and comes towards him): _Daya..Tum Plz baat ko smajna ki koshish karo..yun bechon ka jasa zid karna sa kye hoga..

Daya (_same serious tone): _Bechon ka jasa tum sab react kar raha ho.. Uss Raghu ko main yun masal ka rakh donga (_he tells him by showing his hand movement) _aik bar wo mera samna aya tu..par tum sab muja kuch karna he nai dana chata..lakien main asa Qaid ho kar nai rah sakta Abhijeet..muja jaana hai..Aur main bureau bhi jayon gaa..yun chup kar nai beton gaa..

Abhijeet: lakien ACP sir naa mana kiya hai Daya..meri abi baat hui hai un saa..and trust me maine una smjana ki koshish ki hai..par wo nai mana..yaar wo iss taran saa kar raha hain tu zaroor koi waja hogi..warna wo asa nai karta ..tum bhi una itna tu janta hona…

Daya (_irritated a lot): _Bas kar do yaar..Muja yaqeen nai ho raha ka tum asi baten kar raha ho..(_Spread his hand on his face and jerks his head wd) _teak hai tuma nai ana hai tu tum yahen raho…Aur ACP sir saa main kud baat kar longa..Tum fikar mat karo..

_And he left the place..Abhijeet runs to his room to take his Gun and Wallet… Here Guards tries to Stop Daya but He replies them in tough tone as.._

Daya: Dhako Bahiyon..Ager mera sath chalna hai tu aram sa chalu..Par muja rokna ki kohsih bilkul mat karna..Mera demag pehla he bht kharab hai… _And he left the place without saying anything..Abhijeet comes there but till then Daya left..Guards left in hurry with Abhijeet…_

_Here In Bureau, ACP was looking quite angry with team progress abt Raghu Case…_

ACP: Itna waqt beet gaya hai..Itna waqt..aur tum log ab tak Raghu ka bara mein kuch pata nai laga saka…

Freddy: Sir hum na tu apna informers tak ko lagya hua hai…par najana wo kahen jaa kar chup gaya hai..

Sachin: Sir hum apni koshish tu pori kar raha hain…

ACP: Koshish nahin Sachin..Koshish nahin… Raghu aik bht he khatarnak apradi hai..Uss ka Jail saa baag jaana koi mamoli baat nai hai.. Daya ki jaan ka peecha hai wo..Apna bhai ki mout ka badla lana ka liya..Kitni bar Koshish kar chukka hai…(_Everyone shocked) _Usska jald sa jald Pakar mein ana bht zarori hai.. 15 Din..15 din hona ko aya hain CID team ko Raghu ka case transfer hua..Par abi tak..Abi tak hum kuch nai kar paya…(_Angrily) _Sab ka pas aik he jawab hai..Sir najana kahen jaa kar chup gaya hai..Bas..

_Team quite and was now worried abt Daya…ACP looks towards all.._

ACP: Rajat, Sachin aur Freddy..Tum Sab Abb sa sirf Raghu ka case par kam karo gaa..Zameen sa khoodo yah asman sa Nikalo ussay dond ka..Aur Abhijeet bhi Tum sab ka sath daga..uska sath contact mein raho…

All (_nodded as Yes wd): _Yes Sir..

ACP: Baki sab case par lago..Abhijeet ajj bureau nai aya gaa tu sab directly muja report Karen gaa..

_And With this Abhijeet enters inside the Bureau in Hurry with few security guards…All looks at him..He was looking in tension..He looks around and found Daya nowhere.._

Abhijeet (_Asked in tension): _Daya..Daya kahan hai? Aya nai wo Bureau?

ACP: Aya nai matlab? Wo bureau kyun aya gaa? Maine mana kiya tha naa Gher sa nikalna sa tuma..Tum yahen kye kar raha ho Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (_replies him in tension): _Sir Daya bht gusa main Gher sa nikla hai Bureau ana ka liya..(_ACP shocked) _maine bht koshish ki..par uss naa meri koi baat nai suni.. hum usska peecha foren he nikla..par aik Signal par rukna ki waja sa Daya hum sa aga nikal gaya..I thought wo bureau poonch gaya hoga..kyun ka gher saa tu wo bureau ana ka liya he nikla tha.. Par ager wo yahen nai pooncha tu kahan gaya?

_ACP really took a deep breath and tries to calm down himself..he was looking so worried…Abhijeet again tries Daya's number but Daya was not attending the call..he cuts the call in anger.._

Abhijeet: Damn it…Daya phone kyun nai uttha raha.. Rasta mein bhi uss na meri call attend nai ki…

ACP (_composed tone):_ Abhijeet..Location pata karwayo Mobile company saa…Foren…_He was looking angry but Still trying to be composed.._

_Abhijeet dials Mobile company number and asked him to trace Daya's location…Who ask him to wait for 15 mins at least…Team was waiting only..and with passage of each second tension of Abhijeet and ACP sir was rising..They were really worried but really trying to compose themselves in front of all…Where Team was really worried abt Daya…_

Freddy (_thinking)_: kahen Raghu naa hi tu nai kuch kar diya..Hey bagwaan Raksha karna humara Daya sir ki…

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Daya kahan ho tum..Phone tu attend karo..Kahen…(_jerks his head with) _nai nai..yah mein kye soch raha hoon..asa nai ho sakta..plz God…

_Abhijeet Got call from Mobile company who tells him abt Daya's cell location which confuses all…_

Abhijeet: Sir Mobile company wala tu Z-Road ka bare mein bol raha hain..Matlab Daya yahen kahen ass pass he hai…?

ACP: Chalu… _And They all turns their direction towards Bureau Door..when Bureau Door opens and Daya came in..Where all eyes were fixed on him..They were trying to believe on their eyes for the moment..Bcz their Minds were thinking something different..something very risky.._

Daya (_looks towards All): _App log kahen jaa raha hain kye?

Abhijeet (_moves forward): _Daya..Tum kahan chala gaya tha? Malom hai hum kitna pershan ho gaya tha sab? (_holding his arm in tension) _Abi Mobile company walon saa Tumara location trace karwa ka hum tuma he dondna nikalna wala tha…

Daya (_removes Abhijeet's hand and moves forward and Replies him in irritation as):_Bas karo yaar Abhijeet..iss mein pershani wali kon si baat hai.. Bureau he ana tha naa..poonch tu gaya hoon.. kye tum na sab ko pershan kar ka rakh diya hai..Phone aye gaya tha rasta mein Khabri ka mera..Wo wahen road par he tha thori door..Tu main uss sa milna chala gaya.. 10 min mila aur pher aye gaya Bureau wapis..

Abhijeet: Phone kyun nai uttha raha tha tum apna..

Daya (_same irritated tone): _Phone gari mein he rah gaya..Muja dehan nai gaya..Ab bas bhi karo yah Investigation..I m fine..aur kuch nai hua..

ACP (_who was looking at him with fixed gaze now speaks as): _Tum Bureau mein kye kar raha ho Daya..?(_Daya looks at him) _Mana kiya tha naa meina tuma ana saa..Pher?

Daya (_Automatically comes in calm state):_ Sir..wo..wo main..Main gher par..Sir..main asa ..asa tu nai naa beth sakta hath par hath rakha..Akhir kab tak main asa rahon gaa Sir..aur kyun..

ACP: Jab tak main kahon gaa tab tak rahna para gaa Tuma asa hi..

Daya (_shock)_: Sir

ACP (_cuts him angrily): _Smaj mein nai ata tuma Daya ka main kye kah raha hoon?(_All looks at him in shock, where Daya feels very embarrassed) _Mana kiya tha tuma..pher bhi tum naa kssi ki baat nai suni..Guards tak ko sath laa kar nai nikla..Pher rasta mein Khabri saa milna chala gaya aur humara Phone tak nai uttaya..Malom hai tuma sab kitna pershan tha yahen? Kye smaj rakha hai tum na Uss Raghu ko? Mamoli insan nai hai wo..Mamoli gali ka gunda nahin hai wo… kssi ki jaan liya bina usska Kahna hazum nai hota..Aur jisa wo target kar laa ussay.._And he stops..looks at Daya and comes near to him..who was looking downward..he turns his face upward so that he can see in his eyes.._Tuma kyun aik baat samj nai ati hai? Jab mana kiya hai tu kuch zarori he hoga naa tabi kaha haina? Kyun zid par arrh gaya ho tum Daya? Ager abi kuch ho jata tu kye jawab data tum huma? Yahi jasa abi diya hai? _Daya again starts looking downward…_Teak hai..Tuma bureau mein he ana haina..Tu Ab tum bureau mein he raho gaa..meri nazron ka samna all time..(_Daya looks at him) _Abhijeet ki baat tu sunani nai haina tuma? Usski Fikar ki tu koi kadar he nai hai tuma..Tu ab tum yahen raho gaa..aur main Dhakta hoon..ka tum kasa meri baat nai manta..

_He turns towards his cabin..when he hears.._

Daya: Sorry Sir..if I hurt u…_ACP stops and looks at him back.._Par Sorry sir..main yun dar ka nai beth sakta..Muja malom hai ka Raghu aik khatarnak insan hai..Bu CID officer…main ajj tak kssi sa dar ka nai betha..chup kar nai betha.. Aur ab bhi main yah nai kar sakta..Zayada sa zyada kye hoga wo muja Maar he daga naa..(_tough tone) _Tu maar daa..yun kahiron ki taran chup kar bethna saa tu betar he hai ka Seena taan ka Maar jayon main…

ACP (_shouts): _Dayaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

_Everyone who was present in bureau really feels fear in their bodies after hearing such an angry shout…Where Abhijeet was looking towards Daya with shock…_

ACP (_comes towards him): _Himaat kasa hui tumari asa bolna ki…hum yahen din raat tumari zindagii ki raksha karna ka liya laga hua hain aur tum yah bakwas kar raha ho..Tuma nai zarorat hogi apni zindagii ki par huma bht hai…Smjha…

Abhijeet (_comes forward and holds Daya's hand and turns him towards his side): _Dhako Daya..tum thora shant ho jayo.. itna loud reaction dana ki kye zaroorat hai..(_Looks into his eyes) _baat kye hai..Bolo? (_he presses his hand) _Kssi naa kuch kaha haina tum saa.(_Daya looks away,but Abhijeet turns him towards his side and asked again) _Daya muja batyo ka baat kye hai..Bolo plz..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Wo Raghu…(_All shocked) _Phona aya tha muja usska.. CHOHA KI TARAN BILL MEIN CHUP kar beth gaya hoon mein..Asa bol raha tha..My foot.._And he hits his leg with desk in anger.._ U can guess Abhijeet uss naa muja kye kye kaha hoga..Aur main ussa kuch nai kah paya..bcz he is Right damn it..He is absolutely Right…

_Abhijeet looks at ACP meaningfully..Like he is telling that This is the Reason Actually..ACP understood the situation..They all can really understand Daya's anger now..they really knows what Raghu can said to Daya.._

Daya (_Added in anger): _Sach he tu kah raha hai wo…Choya ka jasa chup kar he tu betha hoon mein..Dar kar..Jis Daya sa Yah Mujrim darta tha..ajj wo Dar ka kud betha hai..Uss macher saa.. HIMMAT HAI TU SAMNA AYO WARNA MAN LO KA TUM AIK CHOYA HO…KAHIR HO.. (_Daya was in so much anger after remembering all this) _Meri Himmat ko larkara gaa wo? Usski itni himmat.. Aur mein betha rahon gaa asa..? Sorry sir..but I can't do that…Muja Rukna hota tu main Abhijeet ka kahna par he rukh jata… Lakein muja yun Jeena manzoor nai hai…main Abb usska samna karon gaa.. I tell him..ka Main samna ayon gaa ussay jo bigarna hai bigar laa..aur Ager uss mein Himmat hai tu mera samna aye kar waar kara…mera muqabla kara…

_ACP closes his eyes and took a deep breath…Where everyone was stunned and Abhijeet was really not understanding what to do.._

ACP (_opens his eyes and looks at Daya): _Pher..?

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Pher..pher…_And he moves his gaze away..Bcz he want to hide abt next..But he can't hide his feelings from ACP after all.._

ACP(_strong n tough tone)_: Pher kye Tah hua tum dono ka beech..?

Daya: Ajj Raat uss naa muja bulaya hai milna…(_strongly) _Ab ussay pata chala gaa ka kis mein kitna Dum hai aur kitni Himmat hai..aur kon Choha hai…

_Abhijeet was really feeling that Everything is going from his hands..He was feeling so helpless..but ACP was still there with his statement…_

ACP: Kahan bulaya hai uss naa tuma?

Daya (_looks at him): _Sorry Sir..par main app ko wo nai bata sakta..yah meri larie hai aur main issay akala he larna chata hoon..Uss naa muja challenge kiya hai..aur maine yah challenge accept kiya hai..and I will win it…

ACP (_comes in anger): _Dayaa…muja batyo uss naa tuma kahen bulya hai…

Abhijeet: Daya plz..tell us ka kahen bulaya hai uss naa tuma..tum wahen akala nai jayo gaa…hargiz nahin..

Daya (_nodded as No): _Sorry Abhijeet..par iss bar mein tuma bhi yah nai bata sakta…Nahin..

Abhijeet (_comes in anger)_: Damn it..Wo tuma Challenge kar ka gussa dila raha hai..Tamsha raha hai tuma..aur tum wohi sab kar raha ho jo wo chahta hai..Wo tuma aur tumara temper ko acha sa janta hai.. lakein tum ussay nai janta…wahen akala Mout ka moun mein gusna jaa raha ho..itna bara pagal ho tum..?

Daya: Haan haan ho gaya hon mein pagal..Tum sab bana raha ho muja pagal.. Chup kar nai bethon gaa ab mein..bilkul bhi nai..maine app sab ki baat ab tak mani hai.. Bas bht ho chukka yah chupan chupaie ka khel..Ab iss khel ko muja khatam karna hai Apna hathon saa..

ACP (_ordering tone)_: Tum kahen nai jayo gaa Daya..Suna tum na..Kahen bhi nai..main tuma asi bewakoofi nai karna donga..kabhi bhi nai..

Daya (_looks at him): _Nai sir.. Jayon gaa tu main zaroor..(_ACP shocked) _Daya ajj tak kssi challenge pa Haan kar ka peecha nai hata..aur naa he ab hata gaa..Uss Raghu ko tu main.. _And he stops..but his anger was clearly telling to all that what he is feeling at the moment…Voice was still echoing in ACP's ears…_

""_**Wada kiya tha naa tujsa..Pora bhi kiya tha..aur ab bhi asa he pora karon gaa apna Kaha..Yaad hai kasa ussay mara tha? Aur tum sota he rah gaya tha…hahahhaha..kuch nai kar paya tha tum tab bhi..aur kuch nai kar payo gaa tum ab bhi.. Jo karna hai kar laa..Jitna chupa ka rakh sakta hai Daya ko..rakh laa…Choron gaa nai usay…nai choron gaa main ussay…""**_

ACP (_stern tone)_: Jo bhi ho Daya tum nai jayo gaa…Bilkul bhi nai jayo gaa..

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Sir app itna sab kuch janana ka bad bhi yah sab kah raha hain.. main yun nai beth sakta..Muja jaana he hai..

ACP: Zid nahin Daya.. Bas bht ho gaya..Bht sun li maine tumari zid.. CID ka Head main hoon..aur Akhri fasila sirf mera hoga Aur tuma ussay manana he hoga..Batyo muja kahan bulya hai uss naa Tuma?

Daya (_shocked):_ Teak hai Sir..App CID ka head ban kar tu fasila kar sakta hain..Lakein Apni personal life ko laa kar main fasila kar sakta hoon…Main app ko nai bata sakta..Aur main Raghu saa milna zaroor jayon gaa..

ACP (_harshly stops him): _Maine tum sa kye kaha hai Daya..tuma smaj mein nai aye raha ? (_No one was be able to stop this war) _Nai jayo gaa tum tu nai jayo gaa…

Daya: Kyun Sir? Akhir app kyun mera peecha para hua hain asa? Muja laga tha app sab mera sath danga..Lakien nai..App sab tu muja kahir aur darpok sabit karna par tulay hua hain..Kal jab sab ko pata chala gaa tu sab kye sochen gaa mera bara mein? Daya ka bara mein..uss Daya ka bare mein jo apni bahaduri ki waja sa mashoor hai..Jis naa ajj tak logon ki jaan bechana ka liya apni jaan ki parwah nai ki..uss say app bol raha hain ka wo kud apni jaan bechana ka liya chup kar beth jayen..Akhir app achanak saa asa kyun behave kar raha hain..Kyun muja asa rok raha hain? Kyun?Akhir kyun?

ACP (_shouts harshly): _Kyun ka main Tumara Baap hoon…aur muja tumari zindagii ki parwah hai..Main tuma asa koh nahin sakta..aur usska liya muja kssi bhi had tak jaana para gaa tu main jayon gaa he…Tumari zindagii ka fasila lana ka Haq hasil hai muja..Smjhaaaa? _And he stops after realizing what he just said in one Go….Where Daya's eyes were fixed on ACP...His eyelids were not even blinking…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Silent readers Must Review...Asa nai chala gaa..:(((_

_Thanks for reading and for ur precious Reviews guys…Don't forget to Review and keep guessing..Thanks.._


	6. Chapter 6

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

_Everyone was in paused state..When An angry shout helps all to came out from that whole situation.._

Voice: Pradyuman…?

_ACP looks towards the Person..Salunkhe was standing at bureau door step and Screaming at him..ACP really realized that what he just said to Daya..he looks at him and then towards all..An awkward situation was present inside the bureau..Salunkhe came forward to handle the situation as…_

Salunkhe: Yah..Yah kye ho raha hai yahen…? Itna jagra kis baat ko laa kar ho raha hai? Ho kye gaya hai tum sab ko haan? (_looks at Daya) _Aur Daya tum? Tum saa tu asi umeed nai thi muja..(_Daya starts looking downward) _Yah kye Personal level aur perfessional level laga rakha hai? Beta Smajhta hai Pradyuman tuma..(_ACP looks at him) _Aur aik Pita ka jasa tumari chinta karta hai wo…Tu kye usska haq nai banta ka tuma galti karna saa roka wo? Kyun tum apni jaan ko khatra mein dalna chata ho haan? Yah sab tumara liya hi fikarmand haina? Tumari he chinta hai una..(_to All) _Aur tum sab…tum sab bhi tu shanti saa mil beth kar baat kar sakta ho? Kam sa kam jagro tu mat…(_looks into ACP eyes) _Iss sa tu sab aur bigar jaya gaa na..Aur wo Raghu shyad yahi chata hai..Aur tum sab wohi karna par tulay hua ho…bas..

_ACP looks at Daya and then towards all.._

ACP : Rahna daa Salunkhe..yahen shyad mera shabdon ki ahemiyat hai bas..Mera jazbaton ki nai… _And he enters inside the cabin..where Daya was looking at ACP sadly…then he looks towards Abhijeet..who was looking at him with angry eyes.._

Daya(_helplessly)_: Boss kam saa kam tum tu smjho..

Abhijeet (_starts looking other side): _Tumari jo marzi main ho tum wo karo Daya…Mujsa kuch mat kaho…Wasa bhi tumara personal kamo mein humara kye kaam? CID sa jura kaam ab tumara Personal kaam haina...

_And he left the place…Where Daya was helplessly looking towards all..He looks towards ACP who was sitting inside his room..then towards team who moves with Abhijeet for the case and half of them became busy in their work..where Salunkhe was still present at his place..Daya looks at him and then moves towards his desk quietly and sat down there with frustrated mood…Salunkhe looks at him and then moves towards ACP after taking deep breath..He closes Cabin door and sat down on seat…_

Salunkhe(_After few seconds)_: Shabash..bht acha karnama saranjam diya hai tum na Pradyuman..

ACP (_looks at him frustrated):_ Tu Aur kye karta mein? (_closes his file frustratedly) _Aur wasa bhi ussay kuch smaj nai ayi..

Salunkhe : Haan nahin ayi..aur ager aye jati tu…?

ACP (_looks at him angrily):_ Salunkhe tu jaa yahen saa plz.. Muja pagal banana ka liya yah larka he aik kafi hai…_And he starts looking towards Wall side…where Salunkhe looks at him and a meaningful Smile appears on his face..After feeling silence ACP looks at him and asked Furiously.._Yah muskurana ki waja pooch sakta hoon mein..?

Salunkhe (_stood up with): _Meri marzi muskaryon yah nai.. _And he turns to move but looks at him back before leaving and tell him as.._Aik Pita ki taran pehli baar dhak raha hoon tuma tu…(_ACP looks at him) _Acha lag raha hai.. _And he left with same smiley face, leaving ACP shocked at his place..ACP Sir realized abt his attitude and then looks towards Daya..who was sitting on his desk and looking busy in competing file work.._

ACP (_thinking):_ Kye sach mein mera Reaction asa lag raha hai? (_jerks his head) _nai nai..yah sahi nai hai..muja..muja Deeraj saa kaam lana chiya.. _and he drank full glass of water which places in front of him on table…And then he makes A call to someone..and after attending the call ACP speaks in firm tone as.._Abhijeet..kahan ho tum? Wapis ayo aur ussay Apna sath bahr laa kar jayo..Smjhyo ussay.. Poocho ka kahen milna ko bulya hai Raghu naa ussay..Hum jayen gaa usska sath..

Abhijeet: lakein sir wo meri baat nai mana gaa..app na Dhaka nai..

ACP: Tum koshish tu karo kam sa kam aik bar akala mein..Ho sakta hai maan jaya…

Abhijeet (_taking sigh):_ Teak hai Sir..main ata hoon..

_After half n Hour Abhijeet came in CID bureau..he looks towards Daya and moves towards him.._

Abhijeet:Dayaa ? Nashta bhi nai kiya tum naa..chalu chal ka café mein kuch kah lata hain…

Daya (_looks at him):_ Tum kah lo kuch..

Abhijeet (_grabs his arm):_ I said chalu mera sath..main issi liya yahen aya hoon wapis..

_Daya looks at him for a moment and then stood up and silently moves with him..Abhijeet orders breakfast and then after serving asked Daya to take it.._

Abhijeet: Nashta kar lo…._Daya starts taking it bcz he was feeling hungry..And slowly he finished his food..Abhijeet orders two hot cup of tea after taking his breakfast…And then initiated as.._

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya and asked in straight tone): _Kye main bhi nai aye sakta tumara sath..?

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet):_ Sir meri itni fikar kyun kar raha hain Abhijeet? Isski waja sirf Raghu hi hai asa tuma lagta hai?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Waja bata doon tu kye tum muja Jaga ka bare mein bata doga?

Daya (_starts looking downward):_ Abhijeet mein peecha nai haton gaa..

_Abhijeet looks at him and then initiated after looking towards his cup of Tea.._

Abhijeet: Sir naa apna bht acha dost ko issi Raghu ki waja sa khoya tha.. (_Daya looks at him in shock) _Ajj saa bht saal pehla..ACP Ranjeet…Sir ka bht acha dost tha..Aur janta ho Daya Raghu koi padashie Gunda nai hai..wo bhi kabhi CID ka aik ahem hisa tha..

Daya (_shocked): _Kye..?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in yes): _Haan..Lakien Senior inspector ki behas mein aik gunda he tha wo..Apna bhai aur bateeja ka sath mil kar kaam karta tha wo..Jin ki aik private agency thi.. ACP Ranjeet naa hi ussay CID sa nikalwaya tha..aur tab sa Raghu unki jaan ka dushman bana hua tha..(_taking Sigh) _In short Raghu naa asa he challenge diya tha ACP sir ko bhi..aur wo nai becha paya tha apna dost ko..Raghu naa bht planning saa mat di thi una.. (_Daya starts looking downward) _Sir wo sab kabhi nai bhoola..aur kahen naa kahen wo dar aur khuf tuma laa kar mehsos kar raha hain wo.. Daya (_places his hand on Daya's hand) _yah sab muja ACP sir naa kud nai batya..Par salunkhe sir naa.. Wo bhi jab maine bht insist kiya tu…(_Daya looks at him) _unka achank asa behavior saa muja bhi sab bht ajeeb he lag raha tha..par yah sab jaanana ka bad muja unka dar smaj mein ata hai Daya…

Daya: par yah sab tu Sir muja bata bhi sakta tha naa Abhijeet…? (_Abhijeet quite) _Sir kabhi darta nai hain Abhijeet..kabhi nahin.. aur naa uno naa huma Mujrim ko pakarna ka liya kabhi kssi goli saa darna sikhya hai…Hum sab naa humesha yahi seeka hai..tu pher sir ab asa kyun kar raha hain…?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Yah sawal tu mera maan mein bhi hai Daya.. (_looks at him n added in concern tone) _Par Tum asa kyun kar raha ho Daya? Muja kssi ka bare mein nai sochna ka koi kyun asa kar raha hai aur kyun nai.. Muja iss waqt sirf aur sirf tumari chinta hai..Muja batyo ka tuma kahan bulya hai Raghu naa?main tuma akala nai jana donga Daya..

Daya (_thinking): _Nai Abhijeet main tuma yah nai bata sakta..Ager mein wahen akala nai pooncha tu..tu Meri waja saa wo masoom becha mara jayen gaa jo iss waqt Raghu ki qaid mein hain…Najana wo masoom kon hain..abi tak main yah bhi pata nai laga paya..Inn sab baton ki waja sa..._And he remembers Raghu's words as.._

"_**Himmat hai tu AKALA, bilkul Akala aye kar chura laa in bechon ko…Aur ager KHAIR hai tu laa ana Apni CID Team ko sath ina marwana ka liya…"**_

Abhijeet (_looking at Daya):_ Daya..Kye soch raha ho?…Batyo muja…

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet):_ Tuma ACP sir na beja hai? (_Abhijeet shocked) _yahen tum muja nashta karana nai balka yah Poochna ka liya aya tha naa?_He stood up with…_Thanks for the Breakfast…Aur ACP sir sa kahna ka main akala sab handle kar sakta hoon..Muja nai malom wo yah sab kyun kar raha hain Abhijeet..Par iss ACP Ranjeet wali baat sa tum satisfied ho sakta ho..but I m not satisfied at least…_Abhijeet looks at him __And he left the place in hurry.._

Abhijeet (_trying to stop him in hurry):_ Daya..Daya..ruko meri baat suno… _Daya took a chance and left the place in hurry and After taking Cab..Abhijeet moves behind him but Daya left till then..He moves back to bureau to infrom ACP…who was waiting for him in his cabin…He looks towards Worried face of Abhijeet and asked the reason after his entry into his cabin…_

ACP: Kye hua Abhijeet..kuch kaha uss naa?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Nahin…(_Added after few seconds) _Sir maine Bug Laga diya hai usska kapron par…Jasa app naa bola tha muja..(_ACP nodded and feels relax).._

ACP: Ussay shak tu nai hua naa?

Abhijeet (_nodded in No):_ Nai..muja nai lagta ussay zaara bhi shak hua hoga..yah shyad wo mera bara mein asa soch nai sakta..(_in low tone) _Par jab ussay pata chala gaa tu najana wo kye socha gaa..

ACP (_stood up from his chair):_ Tab ki tab sochen gaa Abhijeet…abi ka liya tu Daya ko wahen jaana sa rokna zarori hai..Abi usska peecha mat jaana tum..main sambal longa sab…

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_ Sir..? (_ACP looks at him) _App ussay Raghu saa milna saa kyun rokna chata hain Sir..

ACP (_confused):_ Yah kasa sawal hai Abhijeet…kyun rokna chata hoon matlab? Tuma malom nai hai kye ka main kyun rokna chata hoon?

Abhijeet (_looks downward):_ No Sir..Mera Matlab wo nahin tha..i mean hum Daya ka peecha jaa kar bhi tu uss Raghu tak poonch sakta hain..Ussay pakrna ka sab sa acha tareeka yahi hai humara pas.. Asa jaal tu CID plan karti hai sir..aur wo tu kudi saa Humara pas Aye raha hai pansana..Daya bhi yahi expect kar raha hoga Shyad..lakin app ka reaction naa usay Sach bolna sa he rok diya…Pher wo sach bola bhi tab bhi adhora sach… lakien ab bhi hum usski location trace kar ka apna maqsad pora kar sakta haina Sir..pher app Daya ko rokna ki zid par he kyun arrey hua hain? App ko kye dar sata raha hai Sir? Kam sa kam app mujsa tu share kar sakta haina…I know..kuch hai.. Kuch tu hai..Plz sir share with me atleast..plz sir..? _He was looking towards ACP with great hope..Where ACP was looking at him in trance…Salunkhe words were echoing in his ears…_

"_**Muja lagta hai Daya saa pehla huma yah sab Abhijeet ko bata dana chiya…Haan.."**_

_Still Abhijeet was waiting for some positive response from ACP…but ACP was not saying a single word..he was looking in some other world..when Abhijeet calls his name again.._

Abhijeet: Sir..? kye hua..Kuch tu boliya Sir…Plz Sir..asa kye hai jo app ko itna dara raha hai..? Bata dijiya sir iss sa pehla ka kahen bht dar naa ho jaya...

"_**Sif aik wohi hai jo ussay Smjha sakta hai..Sambal sakata hai ACP...**_

ACP (_comes out from his thinking):_ Nai..nai..tu..(_Jerks his head and starts looking towards file) _Asa kuch bhi nai hai Abhijeet..Tum…tum janta nahin Uss Raghu ko Abhijeet..wo bht he khatarnak insan hai…aur uss saa sirf aik challenge jeetna ka liya main Daya ki jaan khatra mein tu nai daal sakta naa.. (_looks at Abhijeet)_Ager wo humari pakar mein naa aya tu ..tu janta hona badla mein hum kye Koh sakta hain? Bas yahi waja hai..mein pehala he apna sab sa kareebi dost koh chukka hoon..ab apna Beta..i mean..Beta jasa officer nai koh sakta…

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Najana kyun sir..(_he smiles n ACP looks at him)_ Najana kyun app huma achanak saa Chota becha jasa smajhna laga hain..(_ACP shocked) _jasa app ka iss Attitude saa huma kuch smaj nai ata..(_ACP starts feeling uncomfortable)_koi aur baat he hai sir..Aur yah baat tu saf he dikh rahi hai..Aur Daya bhi yah smaj chukka hai… Aik tarf wo zid par arra hua aur dosri aurh app…(_added in straight tone after looking into ACP eyes) _Yah Dar kabhi aik ACP ka nai ho sakta sir…(_ACP stunned) _Pher ACP Pradyuman ajj asa kyun behave kar raha hai? Yah sawal sab ka maan mein hai sir..Zuban par sirf shyad mera he aya hai…(_ACP moves his gaze away) _Sir app huma tu bata sakta hain..At least muja…(_in concern tone) _Hum app ki baat smjhen gaa.. And trust me Daya bhi app ki baat maan laga.. Par app boliya tu ka baat kye hai…Humesha app apni baat hum saa aye kar bolta tha..tu ajj asa kye ho gaya hai ka app hum saa he chupa raha hain Sir..?

ACP: tum …tum nai smaj payo gaa..

Abhijeet (_curious): _Kyun Sir..? Kyun nai smaj payon gaa? Ap kahiya tu…

ACP: Abhijeet zid mat karo…

Abhijeet (_irritate):_ Sir zid par tu app aur daya array hua hain..(_ACP looks at him, Abhijeet changes his tone) _Sorry sir..par yah tu app ko apni zid chorna para gii yah ussay..aur Daya ko tu app dhak he chukka hain…Naa app pora sach batana ko tyar hain aur naa hi wo...Asa mein sirf nuqsaan he hoga sir..Sirf nuqsaan.. (_in meaningful tone) _Aur shyad app yah sab kssi nuqsaan sa bechna ka liya kar raha haina Sir..?

_ACP looks at him with wet eyes…Abhijeet was abt to move out without noticing wet eyes of ACP..when he saw sachin was coming towards his side..after taking permission Sachin enters inside the cabin and speaks in hurry as.._

Sachin: Sir Daya sir ka Bug naa kam karna chor diya hai…(_ACP and Abhijeet shocked) _Sir uno naa shyad Bug nikal kar pank diya hai..

Abhijeet (_closes his eyes in tension): _Main janta tha.. (_ACP looks at him) _wo yahi kara gaa.. After all iss sari situation mein hum asa step uttha sakta hain..asa kasa nai smjha gaa wo? Ussa meri baton par tu ussi lamha shak par gaya tha..Par uss bug par bhi itni jaldi Shak hoga shyad main he asa expect nai kar raha tha...

Sachin: Sir main pata lagata hoon Bug ka bare mein.. _And he moves out…Where Abhijeet looks towards ACP..who was completely in tension now…He was abt to move out when ACP stops him as.._

ACP: Rukho Abhijeet…_Abhijeet stops.._muja tum saa baat karni hai..(_strongly)_abi..Issi waqt…

_Abhijeet looks at him…Tension was clearly showing on his face but ray of hope was present in his eyes…_

ACP (_Added in afraid tone): _Lakien tuma mujsa wada karna hoga Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_confused):_Waada..Kasa waada Sir..? _He was feeling that ACP is afraid with something…_

ACP: Yahi..ka…ka tum mera Sath doga..? muja..muja galat nai smjho gaa…

Abhijeet (_really confused and tense): _Sir…Asa..asa kye hai..jo app iss taran..saa bol raha hain..

ACP (_in tension): _Waada Abhijeet..Pehla waada karo..

_Abhijeet really feels tense..he was afraid too after seeing ACP sir tension and his tense tone..he can understand now..that there is something deep down.._

Abhijeet (_thinking): _isska matlab mera shak sahi tha..Zaroor koi bht bari baat hai jo Sir iss taran sa zaberdasti kar raha hain Daya ka sath..lakin Daya..Daya sa juri kye baat ho sakti hai asi..? _He feels more tense .._

ACP (_looks at him): _Kye hua Abhijeet…waada nai kar sakta tum mujsa…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him in fear): _Teak ..teak hai sir..** Daya ka liya tu kuch..kuch bhi sir_..._Waada…waada karta hoon ka..main..main app ka sath donga…**(_ACP feels little relax)_

ACP (_heart pinches)_: Thank You….Thank you Abhijeet… _Tears appears in his eyes..which makes Abhijeet more n more confused and afraid too..ACP tries to move out from his cabin..when Abhijeet asked confusingly…_

Abhijeet: Sir..?app kahen..

ACP (_cuts him after looking at him): _Mera sath chalu Abhijeet…mera gher…

Abhijeet (_tense__): _Sir..?

ACP: Plz Abhijeet aur kuch mat poochna..pehla mera gher chalu… _And ACP moves out..where ABhijeet was looking at him confusingly first and then he silently follows him…After seating in ACP sir personal car, they headed towards ACP sir home in complete silence… After reaching at home..ACP dials Salunkhe number and ask him to come at his home…Which was making Abhijeet more confused…but still he was quietly looking everything…_

ACP (_very serious tone): _Salunkhe..abi aur issi waqt mera gher aye..Main aur Abhijeet tera intazar kar raha hain...

Salunkhe (_tense tone): _Kye hua ACP? sab ..Sab teak haina?

_ACP took a deep breath and then Tells him everything what had happened..After hearing Everything Salunkhe Just added in deep tone.._

Salunkhe: Abhijeet ko sab bata do Pradyuman...(_ACP shocked) _Main janta hoon tum muja issi liya bula raha ho shyad..par..Par yah kaam tuma karna hoga..Shyad yah sahi waqt nahin..Lakien..lakien ussay sach bata do ACP..Sirf woi ussay rok paya gaa..._And he cuts the call..ACP closes his eyes in pain n tension..Abhijeet was just starring his face silently and worriedly.._

_After moving inside the home..ACP offers him seat as.._

ACP (_looks at Abhijeet): _Betho…

Abhijeet (_desperately): _Sir plz sir..Boliya..akhir baat kye hai..mujsa ab aur saber nai hoga..Muja bht dar lag raha hai..Bht dar..(_he was looking so tense) _Boliya naa sir..

ACP (_moves his gaze away): _Maine kabhi nai socha tha ka SACH bolna kabhi itna muskil bhi ho sakta hai…wo..wo..bhi mera jasa insan ka liya.._Abhijeet confused..ACP moves towards his lounge windows and starts looking outside.._Tum jaana chata hona ka main Raghu saa kyun nai milna dana chata Daya ko..? Dar lagta hai muja Abhijeet…Haan Dar..(_Abhijeet shocked) _iss baat saa nai ka Daya ko hum becha nai payen gaa..Itna barosa hai muja kud par..tum sab par..

Abhijeet: Tu pher app ko kis baat sa Dar lagta hai sir…? _A silence was present in whole room..when Abhijeet again asked as.._ SIR..?

ACP (_still looking outside): _Ussay koh dana sa dar lagta hai muja..(_Abhijeet confused, where ACP looks at Abhijeet with teary eyes n added in teary tone as) _Main apna Aik beta pehla he koh chukka hoon Abhijeet..ab dosra kohna saa darta hoon..

Abhijeet (_moves forward a bit n said in concern tone): _Sir Plz Sir..app asa pershan mat hoiya..Hum..hum kuch nai hona danga Daya ko..

ACP (_moves his teary gaze away n again starts looking outside): _Par ussay inn sab cheezon sa koi fark nai parta Abhijeet..pehla tu parta tha..uss naa meri kabhi koi baat nai tali..Lakin ajj..ajj kasa uss naa mera sath baat ki..Dhaka naa tum naa? (_Abhijeet starts looking downward) _Wo issay Personal matter bana kar apni jaan khatra mein daal raha hai..

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd tears): _Sorry Sir..Plz sir..i m really sorry..Main usski tarf saa app saa mahfi mangta hoon..ussay malom nai hai ka uss naa app ko itna hurt kiya hai..warna wo kud ata app sa mahfi mangna sir..wo iss waqt yah sab soch nai paa raha sir..main..main baat karon gaa naa uss saa...wo mahfi manga apni iss harkat ka liya Sir app sa..

ACP (_clears his tears): _Baat mahfi ki nai hai Abhijeet..baat..Baat yah hai ka wo muja Apna Pita nahin manta..(_Abhijeet nodded as no wd tears) _iss liya wo yah nai smajta ka aik Pita ko kitni fikar hoti hai...

Abhijeet (_looking really hurt after seeing ACP hurt like this): _Nai sir..wo..wo tu app ko bht manta hai..Bht pyaar karta hai app saa..bilkul aik Pita ki taran manta hai sir..

ACP (_looks at him wd hope): _Tuma kye lagta hai Abhijeet..wo sach mein muja Itna pyaar karta hai ka kssi bhi..kssi bhi sachie saa uska wo Pyaar kam nai hoga?

Abhijeet (_afraid wd this question of ACP): _Haan Sir.. Wo app saa bht pyaar karta hai..App dakiya gaa ka wo app sa kud mahfi mangna aya gaa Demag tenda hona ka bad..

ACP (_Feeling lump in his throat): _Mahfi tu..tu muja..mangni chiya uss saa..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Jee sir..? par app..app kyun sir? I mean..

ACP (_searching __words): _aik...aik..pita..ka farz naa nibhana ka liya..

Abhijeet: Yah ..yah ajj ap kasi baten kar rahen hain Sir? App..app na humesha aik pita ka farz nibhya hai..Pita jasa smjha hai kud ko usska liya aur uss na bhi mana hai aik baap ki taran app ko sir..

ACP (_looks at him): _Smjhna aur hona mein bht fark hota hai Abhijeet...Ager ussay ajj yah pata chala ka Main Sach mein usska Pita he hoon..tu kye wo..kye wo..mujsa koi sawal nai kara ga mera Farz ko laa kar...?

Abhijeet: Sir plz..app asa kyun soch raha hain sir..Darasal ajj tak ussay kissi naa asa roka nahin..asa Haq nai jatya..tu wo..wo yah sab smaj nai paa raha..Ulaj gaya hai..Handle nai kar paa raha yah sab..

ACP: Ager ajj wo asa Yah Haq Handle nai kar paa raha tu pher aik..aik Pita ka haq ussay manzoor hoga?

_Abhijeet was quite..He looks at ACP with fixed stare...where ACP was not be able to handle those fixed eyes on him..where Fear..Confusion..Pain..and not believing signs were present..._

Abhijeet (_His heart beat was fast): _App..App kon si sachie batana layen hain muja yahen sir? Aur..ajj..ajj yah asi..asi baten kyun...kyun kar raha hain achnak saa...Daya ko laa kar itna dar..Ussay kyun rok raha hain sir app...?

ACP (_still looking outside the window__): _Ussa uss sach saa bechana ka liya, jo ager Daya ko Raghu saa pata chala tu..tu..wo..sah nai..nai paya gaa…

Abhijeet (_tears falling down from his eyes): _Sir plz..Saf saf boliya sir.. _He moves behind and was abt to hit with Doctor salunkhe..who just enters into the lounge and was coming towards them...ACP looks at him and asked in broken tone.._

ACP: Plz yaar..main iss saa aga..iss sa aga nai bol payon gaa..

Salunkhe (_looks into his eyes n said strongly): _Kyun nai Pradyuman..Jis mazbooti saa yah sachie tum naa ajj tak in dono sa chupie hai..(_tone turn into teary tone)_ ussi mazbooti saa ajj bhi..ajj bhi iss sachie ka samna karo..

ACP (_looks at him helplessly): _Salunkhe...?

Abhijeet (_really want to move out): _Doctor sahab plz..Plz app boliya...warna main yahen saa baag jayon gaa ab..Muja gutan mehsos ho rahi hai..mera sans lana muskil ho raha hai ab yahen..

_Salunkhe looks at him and moves his gaze away..where ACP was already shading so many tears after looking outside..Abhijeet looks towards both and starts walking towards the door in hurry...when Salunkhe few words stops his feet's..._

Salunkhe: Tumara Daya Anat nai hai Abhijeet..._Abhijeet feets freezed...where ACP looks at him in great shock..Salunkhe looks towards Abhijeet and added in teary tone.._Wo kabhi Anat tha he nahin...Aur ajj...kssi aur nahin balka..ajj ussi haq sa uska Aik Pita ussay rok..rok raha hai.. _Abhijeet closes his eyes and allows his tears to falls down from his both eyes...where so many voices echoing in his ears..._

_"**Kyun ka main Tumara Pita hoon..aur aik Pita hona ka naata Tuma rokna ka haq hai muja...Smjha..?"**_

Salunkhe (_teary tone): _nai hai wo Anat..nai hai...

_Abhijeet opens his teary eyes and looks behind towards both...his steps were shambling. He was not be able to stand properly.._

Abhijeet(_teary face but looking strong): _Nai Sir.. _Both salunkhe and ACP looks at him in tears.._Wo aik..aik Anat he tha sir..aur aik Anat he hai..._ACP shocked.._usski zindagii mein usska...uska sab kuch..usska aik..(_tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks) _bhai he hai..aur..aur woi..woi raha gaa sir..(_his tone turns into teary tone, where he was not looking into his senses completely) _Main..Main ussay kssi ko cheena nai donga kud saa sir..Nai cheena donga..(_ACP and Dr salunkhe were stunned, where Abhijeet starts taking back steps and nodded his head in no continually with tears) _nai sir..Wo..wo..aik Anat ..Anat hi hai..ap..app logon ko..koi..koi galtfehmi hui hai...Nai hai wo kssi ka..(_looks at ACP with tears and Hurt) _kssi aur ka kuch bhi..wo sirf mera hai..(_Tears falls down from ACP eyes) _sirf mera Sir..Suna naa app naa.. (_ACP nodded his head in yes with tears and hurt) _Sirf Mera... _And he runs out from the place...where Doctor salunkhe moves to stop him but Abhijeet left the place while crying..._

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Thanks for reading..Plz Review.._


	7. Chapter 7

**KOI MERA BHI HO**

**(PART 7)**

_Salunkhe comes outside to stops Abhijeet..he tries to stop him by holding his arm in hurry…he was in panic.._

Salunkhe: Abhijeet..suno meri baat suno..(_Abhijeet tries to run away, was not ready to listen to him) _Pradyuman yah baat nai janta tha..ussa Kuch..kuch arsa pehla he pata chala…(_Abhijeet tries to take out his arm from Salunkhe's grip)_

Abhijeet (_scream in anger): _Sir choriya mera hath…_He was not looking in his senses..Only want to move out.._

Salunkhe: Wo nai janta tha Abhijeet..ussay galat mat smjho…

_Abhijeet first tries not to hurt Doctor sahab but now he jerks his arm hardly and takes out his arm from Salunkhe hand..And due to that hard jerk Salunkhe misses his balance little bit..he was shocked..but understanding Abhijeet condition as well..where Abhijeet looks towards Salunkhe with red eyes.._

Abhijeet (_screaming in anger): _Muja nai janana ka kab pata chala aur kab nahin…(_loud) _suna app naa? (_Salunkhe shocked) _nai janana muja kuch bhi.. mera kuch laana dana nai hai iss sab saa.. _And he again turns to move away..where Salunkhe again tries to tell him as.._

Salunkhe: Abhijeet..wo galat nai hai smjho ussay bhi…

Abhijeet (_looks at him back): _I said..i don't care..(_he shouts) _don't u understand..?

Salunkhe (_comes in anger after feeling his insult): _Abhijeet…(_hold his hand and jerks him in anger) _Hosh mein ayo.. Tuma apna dost ki parwah hai jasa muja bhi wasa he parwa hai apna dost ki.. ACP ki baat

Abhijeet (_cuts in anger): _Kon sii baat? Haan? (_moves away) _17 saal…17 saal PAALA hai ussay maine..(_he was not looking in his senses completely) _Jisa app mera dost kah raha haina…wo app ko dost lagta hoga mera par mera liya (_hitting on his chest) _Mera jeena ki waja hai..(_tears were rolling down from his cheeks continually, but he tries to control his tone) _Aik aik pal (_showing his index finger) _ussay aik becha ka jasa sambala hai.. Aik dost ka sath..aik bara bhai ka Pyaar aur aik pita ka jasa sikhya hai maine ussay..(_again harsh) _aur ajj..ajj app aye kar mujsa mera wo sab cheena chata hain…

Salunkhe (_teary tone): _Nai..nai..(_nodded in No) _hum asa kab chata hain Abhijeet..suno tu..

Abhijeet (_same condition): _Main sirf Qurbani (_sacrifice) _dana ka liya nai bana hoon Salunkhe sahab…ka jis ka dil aya mujsa mera kuch bhi cheen kar chala jaya aur main dhakta rahon..taliyaan bajata betha rahon…(_tears were falling down from Salunkhe eyes) _App naa..App na he yah sab planning ki haina..(_salunkhe tries to say something) _App raha he humesha mera khilaf hain (_Salunkhe Shocked) _Par main pagal smajhta raha ka wo sab aik mazak hai..Dil sa kuch nai..par app..app tu moka dondtay raha Salunkhe sahab…(_teary tone) _Par plz sir mujsa mera bhai cheen kar app kon sa badla nikalna chata hain mujsa..?

Salunkhe (_shouts in anger): _Abhijeeeetttt…Tumara demag kharab ho gaya hai? Muja tu laga tha ka tum kafi strong ho..aur issi liya tuma batana ka socha..

Abhijeet: Haan hoon main Strong.. hoon..(_clears his tears harshly) _Par itna strong nai hoon ka kssi ko apna sab kuch cheena doon main..aur yah baat app bhi acha saa smaj laan sir.. Daya koi becha nai hai ab..jisa app kssi zor zaberdasti yah Qanoon saa cheen langa mujsa…

Salunkhe: Exactly.. Yah baat tum bhi tu smjho..

Abhijeet (_nodded in tears): _Oh… Tu yah baat hai..Muja convince kar ka app sab kuch mera hathon hi lana chata tha..? (_Salunkhe shocked) _Sorry sir..par Daya ko laa kar he nai…app ko muja laa kar bhi bht bari galtfehmi ho gayi hai..App na muja bht galt smaj liya hai sir..bht galat… _And he left the place completely leaving Salunkhe so helpless and stunned at his place…who holds his head with his both hands.._

Salunkhe: maine socha nai tha Abhijeet ka tum..tum asa react karo gaa..Main tu..tu tuma bht smajdar smjhta tha Yaar.. aur tum he asa..asa karo gaa tu Daya ko kon..kon…? _And he starts shading tears..when He remembers his buddy and runs back at home with shout.._ACP…

_Salunkhe comes inside the home and looks towards ACP..who was sitting on floor at the same place where he was standing before near window..Salunkhe comes near to him with worried expressions…ACP was looking so silent..Salunkhe touches his hand and calls his name with fear.._

Salunkhe: Pradyuman…?

ACP (_moves his eyes slowly and looks at him): _Chala gaya wo..? nai..nai suni uss naa teri baat Salunkhe?

_Salunkhe took a reliving sigh after seeing ACP fine and then Nodded his head as Big No in Reply.._

Salunkhe (_disappointed tone): _Socha nahin tha maine ka wo…wo asa kuch react kara gaa..(_presses ACP keen) _Muja mahf kar daa yaar..meri waja sa sab..Muj andaza nai tha ka Abhijeet asa kuch kahay gaa..

ACP: Lakien muja tha Salunkhe..( _Salunkhe looks at ACP, who was starring floor) _Balay he peechla 17 saloon saa wo dono aik sath hoon lakien Abhijeet ki pori zindagii ka hisa hai Daya.. usski yaadien, usski zindagii Daya sa he shuru hoti hai aur Daya par he khatm…(_looks at Salunkhe) _Aur hum uss say uski zindagii mangna chalay hain usay tu yahi laga gaa naa Salunkhe…? tu wo aur kasa react karta?

Salunkhe: haan par hum tu

ACP (_smiles sadly): _Yah Sach sunana ka bad wo tu pagal saa ho gaya tha yaar..Ussay tu yah bhi yaad nai raha ka main ussay yah sachie kis liya bata raha hoon abi..wo kuch sunana aur smajhna ki halat mein he nai raha yaar…sirf aur sirf iss khuf saa jo yah sach sunana ka bad usska Dil o demag mein aya ka usska Daya uss saa cheen jaya gaa..Iss Khuf naa he usska yah haal kar diya hai tu aga soch?

Salunkhe: Yaar mein..mein kuch smaj nai paa raha..Smaj mein nai ata kye karon..usay kasa smjhyon?

_ACP stood up after Taking Salunkhe support and starts moving towards his room..where Salunkhe calls him from behind in tension.._

Salunkhe (_in great tension): _ACP..? kahan jaa raha ho?

ACP (_without looking back rises his hand): _main teak..teak hoon Salunkhe..tu jaa… _But his tone was opposite then his words..he was only composing himself…his words and walking steps both were equally slow…_

_Salunkhe moves and stops him by holding his hand and force him to sat on sofa in lounge.._

Salunkhe (_tough n concern tone): _Tuja iss rah par maine chalya haina tu isska har fasila ka nateeja par bhi main tera sath he rahon gaa..(_added in tears) _Tumara sath chor ka jaana ka liya nai aya hoon main yahen..(_ACP looks at him with teary eyes) _nai aya hoon sath chor kar jaana ka liya..

ACP (_looks at him and then suddenly hugs him): _Kash wo din meri zindagii mein kabhi nai aya hota Salunkhe..kash..(_he was crying) _Kash muja kabhi iss sachie ka pata nai chalta yaar..tu kam sa kam hum ajj iss mor par tu nai hota…(_Salunkhe was only patting his back while shading tears continually) _Main akala tha..tanha tha par koi gilla shikwa yah asi umeed tu nai thi naa yaar..pher asa kyun hua? Jee raha tha naa main? Par iss sach ko janana ka bad..tu nai janta inn do saloon mein maine aik aik pal kasa saha hai.. kasa kud ko control kiya hai..Sirf uss ahsas saa he kasa roka hai kud ko.. jo usska mera pas khara hona sa muja mehsosh hota tha sirf…Kssi kushi ka moka par aik anjaan insan smaj kar bhi ussay gala nai laga paya mein salunkhe..(_in pain) _Abhijeet apni jaga sacha hai par main jhoota tu nahin…? Usska dard mera sa acha koi nai smaj sakta jisa iss duniya naa chooten daa daa kar Dard ka bana diya hai…Wo sahi hai..uss naa kuch galat nai kaha..kuch galat nai kaha… _And he burst out into Tears…But his buddy was really understanding that these tears were not for those words only which ACP is saying right now..but these tears and pain is for that Broken Feelings which comes in his mind after losing his hope to get back his son.. Somewhere he was hoping that Abhijeet will understand him, his feelings and pain..but Abhijeet reaction really tore him and his hope..And this pain was not easily digestible for any father…who is dying to hug his son only for one time with this relationship…_

**SEA SHORE:**

_Abhijeet was sitting at sea side and shading tears continually..he was removing his tears again n again harshly and Salunkhe sir words were only revolving around his mind.._

"_**Aur Ussi Pita ka haq sa aik Pita ussa rok raha hai Abhijeet…"**_

"_**wo galat nahin hai Abhijeet..Plz ussay Smjho…"**_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Woh Galt nahin hain tu kon Galat hai.. Main? Main galat hoon..jisa jab jis ka jee chata hai wohi uss say sab kuch cheenan lag jata hai…_He was really crying harshly…His phone was continually buzzing but he was not paying any attention to it…his mind was only thinking abt Few Words which has a lots of meaning and power of changing his whole life…_

Abhijeet : Main kssi ko Daya ko kud saa cheena nai donga.. Main nai manta iss sach ko..Asa kasa ho sakta hai..ACP Sir aur Daya…(_Nodded his head in Big No) _Nai..asa kabhi mumkin nahin…wo dono kasa? Yah kasa mumkin hai..kasa? Ajj tak tu Sir ko..sir ko yah khyal nai aya pher ab kyun? _He was feeling his whole body stiff due to this fear..he was trying hard to control his mind..otherwise Something worse may be happens with him…he was feeling difficulty in breathing as well…Was looking towards Sky Like asking from God again n again that why all this with me? Why this special treatment for me? His Tears were asking that Plz Don't do this with me..i m not strong enough to handle all this..no..Plz…_Kyun Bagwaan? (_his tone was full of pain and teary) _Kyun zindagii bar rishta nibha nibha kar bhi koi rishta nai hota aur kyun koi khoon ka rishta jhat sa sab cheen lana ka haq rakhta hai…Asa kyun? (_really in pain) _kye yah zulam nai hai..? Bolo naa bagwaan? Kye yah zulam nai hai..? Main kye kahon gaa uss say? Sachie chupayon gaa tu smjha gaa jaan boj kar nai…nai batya..aur ager bola tu…tu kasa? _He was feeling high pain in his head.._Mera saath he asa kyun hua? Maine kssi ka kye bigara hai…ACP sir Daya ka..ka..Kasa ho sakta hai yah..nai..yah nai ho sakta..jhoot hai yah…jhoot…main nai manta…_Cold winds were hitting him badly..and Sky who was only listening to him..starts shading tears as well in the form of rain.._

**KABHI NARAM HAI, KABHI SAKHT HAI….**

**KABHI DEEMI SI YAH, KABHI BARSA BARISH KI TARAN…**

**JO DAA KUSHI KABHI, TU CHEENA GHUM KI TARAN…**

**BOLO KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII…?**

**NAHIN JEENI HUMA YAH ZINDAGII BAEMYANI….**

_**AT MID NIGHT:**_

_Abhijeet enters at home quietly..He was looking really lost…when suddenly lounge lights turns on and hits Abhijeet eyes..who instantly put his arm over his eyes to save his eye from the light..which were not in the position to handle such lights..Slowly he removes his arm and tries to look forward..where Daya was standing and looking at him with anger present in eyes and folding his both hands on his chest…Abhijeet looks at him…when Daya initiated.._

Daya (_Tough tone): _Mil gayi fursat gher ana ki? (_Abhijeet was just looking at him) _Dhak kye raha ho muja asa? Phone kahan hai tumara..? kab sa sab tuma phone kar raha hain? Kuch hosh hai tuma..? sab kitna pershan ho raha honga..koi parwa hai? Meri tu khere tuma koi parwa nai..muja tu ab saza mila gii hi..par kam sa kam baki sab ka tu socho… _He was so much in anger that he was not noticing Abhijeet fixed gaze and his wet condition.._Ab bolo gaa bhi kuch yah nahin…?

Abhijeet (_tuns towards his room): _Muja..muja sona hai Daya..nened ayi hai… _And with this he enters into his room..which jerks Daya badly..he feels scare after such response of Abhijeet…He enters into Abhijeet's room in hurry and with worried face..Abhijeet was still standing beside his bed after switching on bed side lamp..Daya enters and Turn him towards his side after holding his arm.._

Daya: yah kye hai Abhijeet? tum kuch jawab kyun nai daa raha..(_After noticing red eyes of Abhijeet and founding him totally wet) _yah..yah kye haal bana rakha hai tum naa apna..kahan tha tum? Bolo? kye hua hai tumara sath?

_But he found no reply..he was looking so tense abt Abhijeet now.._

Daya (_in fear): _Abhijeet kye baat hai yaar…Plz kuch tu bolo? (_trying to remove all his fears as) _Yaar tum..tum muja laa kar pershan hona?..sab..sab teak hai yaar ab..Main tuma yahi tu batana chata tha..Raghu ..wo pakra gaya hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him with blank eyes) _Haan..police ko usski car mili..usska accident ho gaya tha..aur zakhmi halat mein wo..wo police ko mila..apna Bateeja ka beta beti ka sath…yah woi do beccha hain jin ki waja saa wo muja blackmail kar raha tha..(_he feels Abhijeet is not listening all this) _yaar hum sab issi main laga raha..tuma dond nai paya..Muja laga tum gusa ho kar kahen…Sab..sab naa kitna calls kiya tuma.. issi liya hum na tumara location bhi trace nai karya.. yaar..(_he jerks Abhijeet) _Abhijeet..kuch tu bolo hua kya hai..? (_tears appears in his eyes) _Abhijeet main teak hoon..yaar plz tum muja laa kar pershan mat ho yaar..

_Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes..who falls down over Daya and hugs him tightly..Daya was shocked.._

Daya (_Afraid n worried__): _Abhijeeet…?

Abhijeet (_crying): _Dayaaa..tum..kabhi..muja chor ka..chor ka tu nai jayo gaa naa? Plz muja..chor ka mat jaana..Plz..yaar..

Daya(_looking scared from inside now): _Abhijeet..kye hua hai yaar..tum asa kyun kah raha ho..nai tuma nai chor ka jayon ga kabhi..Yar main kyun jayon gaa Abhi? Raghu pakra gaya hai yar..tum kyun dar raha ho itna…kuch nai hua…plz Abhijeet sambalo…

Abhijeet: Daya..Muja chor ka mat jaana yaar..main…main nai jaana donga kabhi…tu sun raha haina..nai jaana donga tuja…

_Daya separated him somehow..he was looking panicked..was so worried abt Abhijeet..was not understanding anything…he tries to make him sat on Bed.._

Daya: Tum…tum betho idher..dhako kitna beeg gaya ho…_He moves and came back after taking Abhijeet clothes and towel and then he dries his face and wet hairs.._

Abhijeet (_holding his hand): _Daya..mera pas betho..mera pas he raho plz…

Daya: Abhijeet..main yahen hoon..kahen nai jaa raha..Boss..bola tu hua kye hai..apna Daya ko nai batyo gaa..

Abhijeet (_tears starts rolling down from his cheeks): _kuch nai..nai hua hai..main..main..kuch nai hua hai..

_And Daya hugs him after feeling that Abhijeet is too scared now and not be able to speak anything properly..he needs rest for now.._

Daya (_consoling in hug): _Acha..Acha teak hai..tum..tum shant ho jayo..Okay..? relax..kuch nai hua..main hoona yahen tumara pas… _And he secured him in his tight hug….After few mins he left Abhijeet and ensure him after cupping his face into his both hands…_Abhijeet..kuch nai hua hai..Aur main kahen nai jaa raha hoon..Humesha ki taran tumara pas hoon..tumara sath..aur yahen rahon gaa..fine? (_Abhijeet nodded somehow) _Abi tum change kar lo jaldi saa..warna tuma tend lag jaya gii..main tumara liya Doodh garum kar ka lata hoon tab tak..Teak hai.. _And he moves to move out but stops at Door step and looks at back towards Abhijeet who was still looking quite..he calls him as.._Abhijeet…? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Kuch nai hua..haan? sab teak hai..yahen hoon main tumara pas..tumara sath.. _Abhijeet smiles sadly…and Daya left to bring Milk…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Guys maine story ko change kiya hai last chapter mein End saa..Bcz I want to end it soon..Its difficult to handle now for me..Bcz I knew app ko pasand nai aye rahi hai story…Reviews bht kam hain pehla ka hisab saa.. Do din wait karna ka bad 20 Plus reviews milta hain.. So I don't want to make u bore. I need a break..Ager main acha sa Kuch aga likh payi..tu I will Post next chapter..warna Mahf kar dana…Main ayenda sa story nai likhon gii..Bcz ab shayd mujsa likha nai jata..This is the fact…

NITU, bas yar main kuch cheezon ki waja sa disturb ho gayi thi..tu garbar ho gayi..Sorry last chapter mein reply dana rah gaya..so abi kar rahi hoon..

DuoDosti, Sorry but I tries yaar..par mujsa nai ho paa raha..Bekar likhna sa acha hai naa likho… (((( I m not satisfied with my work…yah wo story nai hai ab jo maine socha tha..But muja acha response nai mila..infact ulta he hua..tu I changed it..but abi I totally lose my focus..Still trying to come back..par can't say...

SORRY Guys..But I will try..

Urs Poonum…Bye..


	8. Chapter 8

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

**PRECAP: _Daya was not listening to anyone..So ACP n Doctor Salunkhe told everything to Abhijeet..but they received very unacceptable and harsh reaction of Abhijeet..who was not ready to listen anything bcz of one fear in his mind that he will lose Daya..He denies to accept the reality and went away..Raghu was arrested by Police bcz of his Car Accident..Daya told this to Abhijeet when he came back at home in very bad mental condition..Daya was so worried abt him..he thought Abhijeet is worried bcz of him n his strong decision...Now Next.._**

* * *

><p><strong>(PART 8)<strong>

_Daya forcefully gave medicine to Abhijeet with Milk…and help him to lay down..Abhijeet was quite but still holding Daya's hand..he was too tired that his eyes automatically closed..Daya was just starring his face with confused mind..He starts caressing his hairs after half laying beside him.._

Daya (_thinking): _Najana kye hua hai Abhijeet ko..Ajj tak itna khaufzada tu maine issay kabhi nai Dhaka.. Pata nai kis baat naa issa itna dara diya hai..Kahen ACP sir naa tu nai kuch kah diya? Sir bhi naa..Aik tu kud ajeeb sa behave kar raha tha aur Ab yah Abhijeet bhi..najana issay kye kah diya..Khere (_taking sigh) _jo bhi ho..Hai tu muja he laa kar pershan..Issi liya tu itna dara hua ka mujsa dor hona jasa khyal aye raha hain iska maan mein..(_looking with love towards Abhijeet) _I m sorry mera bhai..meri waja saa itna pershan hua..Subha hona do tumara sara gilla shikwa door kar donga..Ab raat khere sa guzra sahi…Kahen bukhar naa ho jaya…medicine tu daa dii hai..

_And after ensuring abt Abhijeet deep sleep..he attaches his head with head rest and he himself moves into dream land bcz he was too tired with all this situation…_

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Daya opens his eyes and looks around..he was comfortably sleeping on bed and Abhijeet was not present in his room..He stood up and moves out from the room..checks Abhijeet who was busy in kitchen so he silently moves into his own room..And after getting fresh and changing he comes at lounge..where Abhijeet was still busy in kitchen..Looking much better but still quite.._

Daya (_looks at him): _Good Morning…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Morning… _And after giving reply in low tone, he again starts doing his work..looking not interested in talk.._

Daya (_Again started): _Kye baat hai..naraz ho?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in No): _nai tu..main kyun honga tum saa naraz..

Daya: Tu pher moun kyun latkaya hua hai asa? Raat ko..(_Abhijeet's expressions changed, but he hides his face from Daya) _raat ko kye hua tha tuma..tum itna dara hua kyun tha?

Abhijeet (_still busy on stove): _Tabeat teak nai thi meri.. _And he served Daya his breakfast.._

Daya (_shocking tone): _Bas..?

_Abhijeet looks at him and then moves back in kitchen.._

Daya: Nashta nahi karo gaa?

Abhijeet: Nai maine kar liya hai..tum kar lo..

_Daya feels that Abhijeet is not interested to talk abt last night.._

Daya (_thinking while taking breakfast): _Lagta hai Boss bht naraz hai mujsa.. issi liya teak saa baat nai kar raha.. (_taking sigh) _hona bhi chiya..usski jaga main hota aur yah sab wo mera sath karta tu..tu main tu usski shakal naa dhakta gussa ki waja sa..kitna pershan hua hoga wo.. I guess..muja uss saa abi baat kar lani chiya hai.. Gussa main tu hai but pher bhi..wait kar raha hoga meri mahfi mangna ka.._And he looks at Abhijeet and again tries to talk with him as.._Wo..Raghu..usska case bhi solve ho gaya bina mera mila he..

_Abhijeet who was placing Tea cup on table for Daya, looks at him and replies him really tough tone as.._

Abhijeet: Malom hai muja..subha Freddy saa sari details laa li thien maine.. _Bite struck in Daya's throat after seeing Anger in Abhijeet eyes and hearing such tough tone..Abhijeet place water glass in front of him and says in same tough tone.._Pani peeyo..aur kahna khana seeko aram saa ab… _And he again moves in kitchen and after putting off stove he moves towards his room..When Daya stood up in hurry and stops him after holding his arm as.._

Daya: Boss..Bosss Suno tu..(_Abhijeet stops but still his face was on other side) _I m Sorry..Yaar..i know it's so easy to say but..But I really mean it yaar..Maine bht galat behave kiya hai tumara saath..Sir ka sath..(_fear appears in Abhijeet eyes, who was still not looking towards Daya) _infact sabi ka sath.. Yaar main..main kye karta..Sir ka aur tum sab ka behavior bhi kuch cooperative nai tha..Sir tu bas Aik NAA par arry hua tha he par tum sab bhi kuch uni ka sath daa raha tha.. I knw head ki baat manana parti hai but..Yaar tum nai janta uss Raghu naa mujsa kye kye kaha..Wo do bechon ko laa kar muja blackmail kar raha tha.. I knw wo becha usska apna bateeja ka tha but muja kye malom tha yaar.. Main asa tu peecha nai rah sakta tha..aur tum sab ko sath laa jaa kar unki jaan khatra main dal data.. aur sir tu muja kabhi jaana bhi nai data…Yaar ager main nai jaata tu wo yah khaber Media main daa data Next Day…pher kitni badnami hoti hum sab ki.. aik uss macher sa dar gaya main? Kye kahta sab.. Ager kasoor mera hai tu..tum sab ka bhi tu haina yaar..

Abhijeet: Haan sab kasoor mera he hota hain… _Saying so he moves forward..when Daya again stops him after feeling that his buddy is so hurt with this act of his.._

Daya (_sad tone): _Abhi..Abhi I m sorry..I know tum..tum na poocha par..par maine nai batya..I told u the reason yaar..Plz..I m sorry..Mahf kar do naa yar..Naraz ho lo par baat tu karo naa yar plz..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya tuma andaza bhi hai ka jab tum asi harqaten karta ho..aur kssi ka sunana ka naam tak nahin lata tu dosron par kye beetati hai…? (_Daya starts looking downward) _una kasa lagta hai..wo kitna pershan hota hain..aur wo bhi tab jab aik insan tuma jaan sa marna ka liya bula raha ha aur sahabzada chal parta hain wahen bina kssi ko batya..Zid par arry hua..jasa hum sab dusham hain aur wo Gala lagana ka liya bula raha hai tuma.. Ab kye mahfi mang raha ho mujsa..(_Daya looks at him, where Abhijeet was in anger) _Mahfi mang lana saa wo dar wo khauf chala jaya gaa jis main itna waqt guzara hai maine? Haan..? ager asa hai tu teak hai Mahf kar diya..Ab jayo yahen saa muja mera kaam karna doo.._And he turns towards his room.._

Daya (_hurt tone)_: I know I hurt u very much Abhi.. Aur sir saa bhi kasa baat ki maine..kssi ki nai suni..Main sach mein sharminda hoon yaar..Main..Main ACP sir saa Mahfi mang looga Abhi… (_Abhijeet feet's stops at door step) _Infact main bureau jaana sa pehla he unka gher jaana chata tha..unsa mahfi mangna ka liya.. main

Abhijeet (_turns towards him and cuts him instantly in anger): _Koi zarorat nai hai..Kahen nai jayo gaa tum..Smjha?

_Daya was shocked..he was looking at Abhijeet with shocked expressions..where After seeing such expressions of Daya..Abhijeet realized what he just said.._

Abhijeet (_tries to calm his tone): _Me..mera ..matlab hai..koi..koi zaroorat nai hai..jo..jo ho gaya so ho gaya..(_after composing himself he looks again towards Daya) _Ab yun..mahfi mang mang kar unko bar bar yah ahsas karana ki zarorat nai hai ka tum naa kye kiya hai..

Daya (_confused): _Par Abhi..

Abhijeet (_cuts him in tough tone): _Kaha naa..Par tuma tu apni marzi hi karni hogi..Teak hai..jo jee main aya karo.. _And he enters into his room and closes the door hardly..Daya was still standing at his place, looking confused and shocked abt Abhijeet behavior.._

Daya: yah..Yah ho kye gaya hai Abhi ko..uska gusa narazgi tu smaj mein ata hai…Par..par mahfi mangna sa kyun rok diya..I thought wo gusa hoga mujsa..ka sir sa asa kasa itni batamezi saa baat ki..mahfi mangon..par wo rok raha hai..? kamal hai.. _? He jerks his head and again moves towards dining table..after heating his food he starts taking his breakfast..Also waiting for Abhijeet to come..so that they can move to Bureau…_

_Here Abhijeet enters into his room and directly moves towards Washroom..Opens cold water knob and starts splashing water on his face in speed..And then stops after few second..he looks at himself in mirror and hits his hand hardly with water basin..he removes water drops from his face with his both hands in frustration..And then looks at himself once again.._

Abhijeet (_frustrated and in anger)_: Yah main kye kar raha hoon..Kye kar raha hoon? Asa lagta hai behanak sapna dhak liya hai maine..jo muja pagal bana daga..yah main shayad dosron ko pagal bana donga.. (_He closes his eyes for a minute to calm down himself) _Muja Daya sa yah Sach chupana hoga.. (_he opens his eyes) _ACP Sir saa baat karna hogi..unsa Sach jaanan hai muja..Par Daya..Ussa yah sach nai pata chalna chiya kabhi bhi..Wo…wo yah sab handle nai kar paya gaa.. nai..(_nodded his head in No) _kabhi nai.. kitna smjhya tha kud ko subha saa..Ka calm rahna hai..Daya ko shak nai parna dana ka kuch masla hai mera sath..par pher bhi..pher bhi chook ho gayi…Ab wo mujsa poocha gaa tu..(_more frustrated) _tu kye kahon gaa uss saa..?Ka kyun rok raha hoon usay main? Hey Bagwaan..Plz shakti do muja..

_He controls himself and after cleaning his face with towal..he moves back to his room and after taking painkiller he sat down on his bed.._

Abhijeet (_thinking with calm mind): _Muja Daya saa asa Naraz he rahna hoga..Yahi sahi tareeka hai..wo baat nai kar paaya gaa asa mujsa..aur usska dehan meri aurh laga raha gaa..wo yahi smjha gaa ka main naraz hoon uss saa.. I m Sorry Daya..i m sorry mera bhai..Par Ajj zindagii mein pehli baar..Pehli baar tera Bhai ko yah smaj nai aye raha ka wo kye kara..Sahi kye aur galat kye..ussay kuch smaj nai aye raha.. Usski Senior inspector ki sari saliyaten Kam nai kar rahien..wo bilkul khali demag ho gaya hai.._And he holds his head with his both hands and closes his eyes in tension.._Main kye karon..? kye karon main..muja kuch smaj nai aye raha.. Pagal ho jayon gaa yah sab soch soch kar main..Pagal…Nai rah sakta main humesha ka jasa Strong..Nai rah payon gaa main itna Strong..

_Daya Was still waiting for Abhijeet..but now he was getting late for Bureau as well..Unaware of anything Daya moves towards his buddy's room and knocks the door.._

Daya (_calls him as): _Abhi…? (_Abhijeet looks towards the door) _Bureau ka liya late ho raha hai..

_Abhijeet looks towards the watch and then tries to reply Daya in normal tone.._

Abhijeet: Daya tum jayo..main aye raha hoon bas do minute main…

_Daya nodded and moves out from the house after taking quills key and his stuff…Abhijeet stood up and looks at his face in mirror and then after composing himself and setting his shirt and coat..he too moves out from his room and after checking house lights and everything..he moves out completely and locks the house..Where Daya was waiting for him in quills..Abhijeet silently moves and sat down on passenger seat with.._

Abhijeet: Chalu…

_His tone was much serious than his silent expressions that Daya Silently moves towards Bureau without any try to talk..he feels that Abhijeet needs time..Also he doesn't have any courage to initiate any talk with this angry young man…who whenever comes in anger..NoOne can touch him..With same thoughts he reached at Bureau..Quills stops with jerk and both came out from different pools of thoughts..Abhijeet looks at Daya who was busy with quills and then moves out from the vehicle quietly and moves forward towards Bureau..Daya looks at him…_

Daya (_Sad tone): _itna naraz hai mujsa Boss ka sath ander tak nai jaana ko tyar..(_Nodded his head in disappointment) _Khamukah he chehr diya issay..asa hi teak tha..ab tu aur bhi gusa mein hai.. _After taking sigh he moves forward as well.. _

**CID BUREAU:**

_Here Abhijeet enters inside the bureau and looks around..For the first time in his life he don't want to visit Bureau..Everyone wishes him Good Morning..He replies to all just one time in low tone..All noticed his worried or silent expressions..But no one can even think that this worried looking person is fighting a battle in himself..Abhijeet noticed ACP was not in his cabin.._

Abhijeet (_to Freddy): _Sir nai aya abi tak?

_At the same time Daya enters and looks at Freddy.._

Freddy: Nai Sir..Sir ajj ayen gaa bhi nai..(_Duo looks at him in confusion) _Salunkhe sir ka call aya tha..ACP sir ki tabeat kuch teak nai hai..

_Daya became worried, where Abhijeet asked in calm tone…_

Abhijeet (_serious): _Kyun..Kye hua una? Kal tak tu teak tha wo.._All looks at him.._

Freddy (_looking tense): _Sir Salunkhe sir bol raha tha ka Wo bht Low feel kar raha hain raaat saa..wo tu kal raat Salunkhe sir unka sath he tha tu samabal liya..Raat wahen ruk gaya aur Subha bhi una rok liya rest karna ka liya..Warna Sir tu Ana chata tha..Sir naa bola hai app ko aur Daya sir ko sab sambalna ka liya..

Abhijeet: koi case aya hai kye..?

Freddy: Yes Sir.. Inspector Mohit ki kidnapping ka case CID ko refer hua hai.._Abhijeet nodded.._

Daya (_looking worried): _Boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _huma Sir ka pas chalna chiya..

Abhijeet (_tough tone): _Kyun..? Huma kye yahen kaam nai hai ?

Daya (_confused): _Yah kye baat kar raha ho Abhijeet tum..Sir ki tabeat teak nai hai..Hum main saa kssi ko chalna chiya naa..Baki sab hain case dhak langa..aur hum bhi aye jayen ga thori dar mein..

Abhijeet (_tough tone): _Muja Bureau sambalna hai..Fursat mila gii tu chala jayon gaa ager zarorat hui tu..Salunkhe sahab haina Sir ka pas..Aur sir naa he kahlwaya haina (_stress) _Huma bureau sambalna ka liya..Una visit karna ka liya nai bola hai…

Daya (_irritated): _Fine..Tum bureau sambalo..Main mil kar ata hoon Sir saa.. (_Before Abhijeet can say anything) _Aur ager sir naa danta bhi naa tu sun longa main unki dant..Jis ki muja umeed nai hai wasa… _And he moves out after looking towards all whose eyes were fixed on Duo..he murmurs as.. _Pata nai issay achanak kye ho gaya hai..Gussa mujsa hai aur nikal sab par raha hai..

Abhijeet (_tries to stop Daya in anger): _Teak hai Jayo…Meri kon sunta hai wasa bhi yahen… _He was expecting that Daya will stop but Daya completely moves out without giving him any reply..which irritates Abhijeet more and rises his anger bar..which was team going to face..He looks towards all with anger.._Kye..? Kye dhak raha ho sab asa…(_Everyone shocked) _Tamasha laga hua hai Yahen par? Kam wam nai hai kuch bhi? (_Team starts looking here n there instantly, or busy in work) _koi bhi muja baat karta hua dikhie naa daa Smjha? Sab kam par lago..(_To Freddy) _File layo..?

_Freddy who was so much shocked like others abt this sudden Change in Bureau environment..became so much puzzled that he asked.._

Freddy: Kon si File sir..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him in great anger): _ Mera kidnapping ki file..

Freddy (_feels shiver in his body): _So..Sorry Sir..main..main abi..abi laya… _And he moves towards his desk with murmur.._Najana Sir ko kye hua hai..Lagta hai sara gusa mujh par he nikla gaa Sir ka..(_making sad face) _Najana sab ka gusa ka nishana main he kyun ban jata hoon humesha..Hun… _Purvi looks at him and makes a Sad face to give him support..Where Freddy after taking file again moves towards Abhijeet..who was still standing at his desk and His facial expressions were telling that his anger bar is rising in each second and his mind is working in fast speed with great tension…(Freddy thinking) _Lagta hai Sir kssi baat ko laa kar bht tension mein hain..Kye hua hai Asa? Daya sir saa bhi gusa main baat kar li..lagta hai dono ka jagra hua hai aur sir naraz hain Daya sir saa..Haan yahi hai..Par sir itna tension main kyun hain..Kye karon..Poochon? nai nai dant he para gii..Sir bht gusa mein hai.. (_After a second) _Pooch he lata hoon..zyada sa zyada dant he par jaya gii naa..sun longa… _And he initiated.._Sir..? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _App...app teak tu haina..?

Abhijeet (_in anger): _Kyun..? tuma kye ?

Freddy (_sad): _No Sir.. App..app kuch pershan _But he stops due to fixed and angry glance of Abhijeet and forward a file with scared tone as.._ Sir yah file.._And he places file on Abhijeet desk and moves back towards his desk quietly.._

_Where Abhijeet grabs file in his hand..Opens it to read but his mind was totally somewhere else.._

Abhijeet (_thinking while looking towards File): _Rok nai paya main Daya ko jaana saa..Kye karon? Kye karon ab main..Ager Sir naa kuch kah diya tu? Nai nai..Asa nai ho sakta.. Wo kuch nahin kahen gaa..ager una kuch kahna hota tu wo pehla he bol data Daya saa..Muja nai batata..Par ager kah diya tu…Mera asa reaction dhakana ka bad kuch bol tu nai danga Sir? Aur Salunkhe sir..wo bhi tu wohien hain..Hey bagwaan muja rokna chiya tha Daya ko..ab Kye karon..wo tu poochna wala bhi hoga..(_thinking in speed and with anger) _kye karon..Kye karon..? Sir ko bhi ajj he bemar hona tha..gher par rahna tha..Ab achank sir kyun bemar par gaya..?(_Anger with tension) _Kahen meri..meri baton ki waja saa..Par Daya…ab kahen ager usay kuch pata chal gaya tu..? _So many questions but no answer..which makes him more and more irritated and angry..He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hardly placed file on table without thinking that he is standing in bureau..All looks at him and easily got that Abhijeet is so worried due to something Big..but what they all can do..? Freddy already tries and now no one can takes this chance, though they all want to know the reason…Abhijeet looks towards all and after feeling their gaze he moves out from the bureau in complete frustration…_

_He comes out from the bureau and after taking out his mobile he dials Daya's number without thinking anything…Daya attends the call As.._

Daya' s Voice: Haan Abhijeet bolo ab kye hua…?

Abhijeet (_instantly): _Haan Daya kahan ho tum..Foren... foren Bureau ayo..

Daya: Kyun kye hua?

Abhijeet: Kaha naa foren bureau ayo..kuch zarori hai tabi tu bula raha hoona main tuma..

Daya: Abhijeet

Abhijeet (_cuts him in anger): _Sawal poochna ki bht buri adat par gayi hai tuma Daya..Important case hai..zaroorat hai muja tumari tu foren ayo..

Daya: Achanak he? Acha teak hai.. Abhijeet dhako main Sir ka gher ka samna poonch gaya hoon..Sir sa do minute mil kar he wapis nikalta hoon..Okay? tab tak tum sambal lana..Teak hai.._And he cuts the call.._

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Daya..Daya meri baat suno..Dayaaa? _He looks towards his cell screen in great anger..he was too frustrated with all this.._

_Here Daya reaches at ACP house and moves forward with.._

Daya: Najana Abhijeet ko kye ho gaya hai..Itna Gusa saa baat karna ki bhi kye zarorat hai..khere Sir saa mil loon pher jaa kar dhakata hoon issay.._He moves forward and rings the door bell…Salunkhe sir opens the door and became shocked after seeing Daya present in front of him.._

Salunkhe (_not believing): _Daya..tu..tum.. yahen..?

Daya (_feels strange): _Kyun Sir..main..main nai aye sakta hoon kye yahen..?

Salunkhe (_jerks his head): _Nai..nai ayo ayo..wo main..main tuma expect nai kar raha tha iss waqt..

Daya (_Enters with): _Sir muja tu ana he tha..Pher ACP sir ki tabeat ka bare mein suna tu main tu foren he bureau saa yahen chala aya..

Salunkhe (_undelibratly): _Matlab Abhijeet naa tuma roka nai…?

_Daya's feet automatically stop..he looks at Salunkhe.._

Daya: Wo muja kyun roka gaa sir..?

Salunkhe (_realized, he looks at Daya): _Nai I mean..i mean kaam hoga naa Bureau main bht..Freddy naa batya ka Inspector Mohit ki kidnapping ka case CID ko mila hai tu..Tu kafi kaam hoga..bas..bas issi liya bola maine.. _Daya was not satisfied with the answer..bcz he knew well abt the reality..He jerks his head after hearing ACP voice as.._

ACP Voice: Kon hai Salunkhe..kahan rah gaya ?

_Daya looks at Salunkhe and both moves forward towards ACP's room..After entering inside the room Slaunkhe tells him happily as.._

Salunkhe: Dhako boss kon aya hai tumsa Milna…?

_ACP who was sitting on his bed in half laying gesture, having newspaper in his hand looks towards room door and asked as.._

ACP: Kon hai Salunkhe..?

_Daya enters inside the room with down head..he was feeling embarresed after remembering his last meeting with ACP in bureau..ACP looks at him and became surprised even shocked too…_

ACP (_shocking voice): _Dayaa..Tum? _He exchange a glance with Salunkhe..Daya looks at him for a moment and then moves his gaze downward with.._

Daya: Good..Good morning Sir…

ACP (_still surprised): _Mor..Morning.. Aye…ayo..ayo Daya..betho..Tum wahen khara kyun ho..

_Daya looks at him and then towards Salunkhe sir…and slowly moves forward towards ACP..and sat on chair present beside ACP Bed..Still his eyes were not meeting his gaze with ACP..Salunkhe looks towards both and left the room as.._

Salunkhe (_chill tone): _Acha bae tum dono betho, baten karo..Main tea rak kar aya tha Stove paa..bana kar lata hoon.. _And he left..after his leaving Daya looks at ACP..who was too quite at his place.._

Daya (_initiated): _Sir..kasa..kasa hain app..?

ACP (_who was involved in his thoughts jerks his head wd): _Hmm.(_looks at Daya) _main..main teak..(_he tries to smile as) _main tu bilkul fit hoon..Yah tu bas kal raat B.P down ho gaya mera..kahna..kahna nai khaya tu..tu yah Salunkhe pershan ho gaya..bola ka nai jaana donga Bureau..tabeat bigar bhi sakti hai zyada..kud bhi chute laa kar beth gaya..bas ab issi ki zid waja sa yahen betha hua hoon asa..warna tum tu janta ho muja..

Daya (_smiles slowly): _Sahi kahta hain Salunkhe sir..App ko rest..rest kar lana chiya thora sir..wasa bhi..wasa bhi app kahan Kud par dehan data hain..

_Daya's down eyes and his low n slow tone was telling ACP..that he is so embarrassed on his act.._

ACP (_with feel)_: Koi hai bhi tu nai naa dehan rakhna wala.. (_Daya looks at him, ACP was looking towards his front) _Iss umer mein Biwi nahin tu becha hi hota hain.. Aur mera pas tu hai yah Salunkhe..usska liya main aur mera liya wo aye jata hai..(_he looks towards Daya and added in smiling tone) _khere main tu bht kam he..kam he jata hoon usski taraf..Gilla he rahta hai ussay humesha iss baat ka..par wo pher bhi aye jata hai Mera haal chal poochna..Fikar karta hai bht meri..

_Daya feels ACP sir loneliness in his words..First time he hears this thing from ACP.._

Daya (_looks at him): _nai Sir..App asa mat sochen.(_ACP looks at him) _Hum..Hum haina..App ko kabhi bhi..kssi bhi waqt humari zarorat ho tu boliya sir..bas aik phone call..phone call kar dijiya main foren chala ayon gaa App ka pas..

_ACP who was looking towards his son with unknown happiness on his face..And Strange smile present in his eyes..which was glowing his face asked as.._

ACP (_meaningful tone): _Sach Daya..Tum ayo gaa Mera pas..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Haan Sir zaror..App jabhi bulayen gaa muja..main..main zaror ayon gaa..

_Tears appears in ACP eyes after hearing this..He patted on Daya's cheek with broad smile on his face..Daya looks at him..His smile and his tears…he feels really sad.._

Daya (_worried): _Sir yah ansoo…?

ACP (_clearing his eyes with smile): _Arrey yah tu bas asa he.. Kabhi kabhi..(_changing) _kushi ka ansoo hain yah..

Daya (_Smiles sadly): _I m Sorry sir..(_ACP looks at him) _Muja app saa asa baat nai karni chiya thi.. (_he looks downward) _wo bhi sab ka samna..(_Again looks at him) _I m really very sorry Sir.. Main..main sach mein bht sharminda hoon sir.. Maine app ko bht takleef di hai…Hurt kiya hai..Abhijeet ko bhi.. najana muja kye ho gaya tha sir.. App plz..plz muja mahf kar dijiya sir..Main..main app sa mahfi mangna he aya hoon sir…

ACP (_holds Daya's hand in his both hands): _Nai Daya.. Galti meri bhi hai..Meri zid bhi thori bemayni si thi..bas main thora over react he kar raha tha.. _Daya want to ask the reason but he remains quite… _

Daya (_still feeling sad abt his act): _Nai sir..Maine pher bhi bht galat..I m really sorry for that…

_ACP smiles at him to assured him that he is not angry..he presses Daya's hand..When Salunkhe enters inside the room and looks at both with the silent pray.._

Salunkhe: Hey bagwaan in dono ko humesha ka liya asa aik sath kar daa..Plz..Mera Boss ko bhi Yah kushi da daa.. _He took a deep breath and then said to both as.._Ager yah sorry wagara ho gaya ho tu Salunkhe ka hathon ki Special Chya (_tea) _ho jaya?

_Both looks at him and Daya Stood up..His hand slips From ACP's both hands..which pinches ACP heart..but Daya was unknown from all that..Salunkhe noticed it.._

Daya (_to Salunkhe): _Nai Sir..muja chalna hoga..(_ACP looks at him) _Actually Abhijeet mera intazar kar raha hai Bureau mein..Kaam hai tu jaana para gaa..

Salunkhe (_feeling sad)_: Well asa hai tu main rokon gaa nai tuma..Per afsos tu hoga muja..Meri Special chya(_tea) _tumara naseeb main nai thi… _Daya smiles at this…_

ACP (_to Daya): _Abhijeet teak hai Daya..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Naraz hai mujsa sir..app ki taran itni asani saa mahf nai kara gaa wo muja.. _ACP looks at Salunkhe…who was already looking at him..while Daya added in smile.._Well main kar longa ussa razi..Haq hai ussay mujsa naraz hona ka sir..(_ACP looks at him) _aur app ko tu malom haina Sir..wo zyada dar mujsa naraz kahan rah sakta hai.. _ACP nodded… _okay Sir main chalta hoon..aur app apna khyal rakiya gaa plz.. Aur ager meri zarorat ho tu Plz sir..Just one call.. plz don't hesitate..

ACP (_smiles n nodded assuringly): _teak hai Daya main kar longa tuma Call..(_internally he was feeling so happy..was feeling an unknown sooth) _tum jayo..Meri fikar mat karna..main bilkul teak hoon..sab ko bata dana..wo bhi pershan honga muja laa kar..

_Daya nodded smilingly and left after biding good bye to both of his heads… Salunkhe moves out to lock the main door while teasing Daya as.._

Salunkhe:Tu pher tum meri Chya (_tea) _miss kar raha ho Daya…

Daya (_looks at him back smilingly): _Fikar mat kariya Sir..App ka gher par aye kar pee longa Special Chya.. _Salunkhe laughs and Daya merges his laugh with him with.._Khyal rakiya gaa sir…?

Salunkhe (_nodded assuringly): _Fikar mat karo..Main hoon.. _Daya smiles and then left..Salunkhe closes the door and came back in ACP room..where ACP was taking tea with happy face..He was looking happy now.._

Salunkhe (_happily): _Kasa lag raha hai..?

ACP (_with sooth): _Bht Acha…

_Salunkhe feels happy after seeing his buddy happy..otherwise last night he was very tense abt him..He teases him after seeing him happy as.._

Salunkhe: Lagta hai B.P check karna ki zaroorat tu ab nai para gii..(_ACP looks at him) _Ab tu normal he hoga Pakka.._He moves and sat down on ACP's bed near his feets.._

ACP (_After taking sip added in smile): _Janta hai Salunkhe..Ajj laga muja ka mujsa mera Beta milna aya hai…_Sooth was present in his each and every word.._

Salunkhe: Ussay bhi tumari bht fikar hai Boss.. (_ACP looks at him) _Bht parwah hai ussay tumari..dhaka nai tumara bara mein kasa sun ka baga chala aya..Yah Khoon ki kashish hai Boss..Khoon ki.. _ACP looks at him and just smile in reply..and then starts taking tea quietly..Basically he want to live that aroma which was still around him after meeting with his son..this was a big big surprise for him after last night incident..he was so happy for this…Salunkhe was looking towards his buddy and feeling happy…he was hopping for the best in his thoughts.._Bagwaan kara wo din jadi he aya tumari zindagii mein Boss..jab sach mein tumara Beta tuma mila..Sach mein tuma yah Kushi naseeb ho..Aur uss din Sab kush hon tumari iss kushi mein…(_wd great hope) _Tum..Daya Aur (_taking sigh) _Abhijeet…

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading..Must Review for the chap…Abi Thora reviews sa kam nai chaly gaa Guys..Mujsa asa nai likha jata..:((((


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Break laana ka bola tu sab naa bola ka nai continue karon..And Now again Reviews vanished..? Nahin parna hai tu I can stop it here Guys..Yah kon sa tareeka hai...Main bhi bht Mehnat sa likhti hoon..If this story is not worthing and boring for readers tu iss main koi buri baat nahin hai ka Writer uss story ko stop kar daa..Thanks to all readers..

* * *

><p><strong>KOI MERA BHI HO <strong>**?**

**(PART 9)**

_ACP looks at Salunkhe..who was involved in silent pray.._

ACP: Herat hai…(_Salunkhe looks at him) _Abhijeet naa roka nahin Daya ko…

Salunkhe (_taking deep sigh): _Ho sakta hai roka ho par Daya rukha nahin…?

ACP (_nodded his head in No): _Nai Yaar muja nai lagta ka Abhijeet ussay roka gaa..Uss naa asa nai kiya hoga..

Salunkhe (_shakes his head): _Khere isska bare mein main kuch nahin kah sakta..Main tu bas Daya ka yahen ana par bht kush hoon..(_A smile appears on ACP face) _uss naa mahfi mangi tum saa..haina..?

ACP (_nodded in yes while looking towards his hands): _Haan wo bht sharminda tha..Aur uska mahfi mangna par muja sharmindagi ho rahi thi Salunkhe..(_added after looking at him) _Uss naa tu mujsa sawal tak nai kiya Salunkhe..

Salunkhe: Haan acha he kiya..warna jawab tum daa nai pata.. _ACP looks at him and then attaches his head with head rest silently.._

**CID BUREAU:**

_Team was out for case investigation..Abhijeet was present in bureau moving here and there inside the bureau in tension..When Daya enters inside the bureau in Hurry..He looks at Abhijeet and asked…_

Daya: Bolo Abhijeet kyun bulaya itni jaldi mein…? kon saa case hai..

_Abhijeet stops walking and looks at him back in anger…Daya looks at him and asked.._

Daya: Kye hua? Itni jaldi mein bulaya aur ab kuch bol he nahin raha ho..?

Abhijeet: Tu Tum kon saa aye gaya jaldi..?

Daya (_confused): _Kye hua hai Abhijeet…yaar main bas aye he raha tha..Par wahen poonch he gaya tha tu socha sir sa mil tu loon..Abi bolo naa kon sa zarori case hai jis ka liya tum bula raha tha muja..? _Abhijeet did not reply..Daya looks around.. _Okay Samj gaya Team ko beja hua hai..(_looks at him and found him angry) _Yaar kuch tu bolo naa abi..Asa lag raha hai kud saa he baten kar raha hoon main..Ab chala gaya tu kye ho gaya iss mein? haan? Itna time bhi nai lagya maine.. Rukh gaya tha bas main wahen..wo..wo..Sir saa mahfi.. _And he stops and then looks towards Abhijeet..who was starring his face with fixed gaze.._U knw Abhijeet sir bht kush hua muja wahen dhak kar…

Abhijeet (_looking at him keenly n says in stren tone): _Wo tu honga hi…

Daya (_could not get his meaning so added in happy tone): _Aur salunkhe sir bhi..Wo tu muja apni Special Chya bhi offer kar raha tha par main jaldi mein tha tu nai pee..

Abhijeet (_turns towards his desk and starts checking his file): _Tu Pee ata..Chor kyun aya..? balka Chya he kyun..Khana wana bhi kah ata..Muja kye.. Meri thori he suntan ho tum kabhi..Bureau mein thore he koi kaam hai jo tumari yahen zarorat hogi..

Daya (_looks at him in disappointment): _I guess main Freddy ko he call kar ka case ka pooch lon..Warna tum tu batana nai wala..

Abhijeet: Haan pooch lo..wasa bhi mera kahay par kon saa chalna hai tuma..

Daya (_looks at him irritatingly): _Boss? _After few seconds_..wasa..tum naa pocha nahin ka..ka Sir ki tabeat kasi hai ab..

Abjijeet (_shocked n realized): _Aye..wo wo.. (_composed) _tuma hansi kushi ata Dhaka tu smaj gaya ka Sir teak hain.. (_Hiding his eyes) _wasa..kasa..kasa hain Sir?..kye hua tha una?

Daya (_smiles): _chalu tuma mujh par gusa karna ka illawa koi Aur baat yaad tu ayi.. (_Abhijeet looks at him in anger and Daya smiles at him) _Teak hain Ab tu..Wo tu ana cha raha tha Bureau..Par salunkhe sir nai ana daa rahay una..uno naa batya muja ka Sir ki tabeat last night teak nai thi..B.P low ho gaya tha unka..Abi bhi problem hai..(_Abhijeet looking tense) _Wo tu shukar hai Salunkhe sir tha Sir ka pas last night...warna kye hota sir kaa.. U know Abhijeet ajj muja bhi bht feel hua asa soch ka sir ka pas..Kash sir ka koi Beta hi hota..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock n fear) _Tu Sir ajj asa akala naa hota.. Dukh hota hai unka bare mein asa soch kar yaar..(_added in concern tone)_ Ab tu sir ko bhi yah baat khatakti hai Yaar..Maine tu bola sir saa ka kabhi bhi kssi bhi time una humari zarorat ho tu bas aik call kar daan..Main foren ponch jayon gaa..After all main bhi tu unka beta he hoon…

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Daya…(_Daya looks at him in shock) _Yah kasi behki behki baten kar raha ho tum?

_Daya stays quite..He was not understanding what Abhijeet is saying..His shouting voice and anger was not understandable by him…Where Abhijeet was still looking at him in anger.._

Daya (_tries to ask): _Kye..kye hua Abhijeet..maine..maine asa kye kah diya..?

Abhijeet (_jerks his head after realizing): _I m..m..sorry..main..kuch uncha he.. _Daya was still looking at him in confusion._.I mean..Tum he kyun..hum..hum sab he haina…Sir..Sir ka liya.._And he turns towards his desk and again starts checking his file.._Chalu ab bht baten ho gayen..kam bht hai..kuch kaam bhi kar lo ab..

_Daya who was still looking at him in confusion..Now more then confusion, worries expressions were present on his face..He comes forward towards Abhijeet and asked after placing his hand on Abhijeet's Shoulder.._

Daya (_asked in concern): _Boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him from corner of his eyes) _Tum teak ho..?

Abhijeet (_moves forward to hide his expressions from Daya): _Haan..main..main teak hoon..Muja kye hua hai..

Daya (_still looking at him in concern): _Abhi Plz..naraz ho lo mujsa beshak..Jitna gusa karna hai kar lo..main kuch nai bol raha tuma..naa bolon gaa..I know I hurt u badly..Par plz asa kud ko takleef mat do yaar..plz.. _And at the same time his phone starts ringing..he attends the call..It was freddy asking him to come..After attending the call he looks towards Abhijeet..who was still showing his back at him.._Freddy ka call tha..usay kuch mila hai..Muja bula raha hai wo..main chalta hoon.. _Abhijeet nodded and Daya left the bureau..still looking worried for Abhijeet.._

_After his leaving..Abhijeet looks at back and found an empty bureau..Tears appears in his eyes.._

Abhijeet (_in Pain): _Takleef..? Main kud..kud iss pain sa nikalna chata hoon Daya.. Par main nai janta kasa? Kasa..? (_he clears his tears and tries to compose himself) _Sir naa..kuch kaha nai Daya sa..? (_he feel relief after thinking this).. _Thank God..(_he took a deep breath) _Kitna dar gaya tha main.. Salunkhe sahab..wo bhi kuch nai bolay..Warna najana kye ho jata.._After few seconds..(Again in tension) _Par kab tak..? Akhir kab tak main Daya ko yuhen rokta rahon gaa…?Kab tak main ussay iss sab sa bechata rahon gaa asa he.. Kab tak..? kuch tu permanent haal nikalna he hoga muja iss sab kaa..Main asa iss dar mein nai jee sakta..Nai jee sakta main..(_Strong) _Haan..muja kuch karna hoga..Par kye..? ACP Sir saa baat..Baat karna hogi muja…kud..Jis taran saa yah sachie humesha dafan rahi hai..Ab bhi wasa he Hoga..Wasa he..Kam sa kam Daya ki takleef ka liya tu Sir ko yah manana he hoga…Manana he hoga..

_He pick up his phone and dials ACP sir number..On the other hand ACP looks at the screen and became surprised after receiving Abhijeet call.._

ACP (_confused tone): _Abhijeet ki call..? _Salunkhe looks at him.._

Salunkhe: Ho sakta hai case ka silsila mein koi baat ho…

ACP (_nodded and attends the call as): _Hello..

Abhijeet (_Asked in strong tone straightly): _Sir muja app saa milna hai..(_Stress) _Akala mein..(_in normal tone) _Ager app ki tabeat teak ho tu…

ACP (_looks at Salunkhe and replies as): _Teak hai.. Sham mein jab bhi aye sako aye jayo..

Abhijeet (_Nodded): _Teak hai Sir..main late evening yah uska bad kssi time par ayon gaa… _And he cuts the call.. ACP silently places his mobile on bed side table..he was looking busy in deep thoughts.._

Salunkhe (_looks at him and asked): _Kye hua ACP? Abhijeet ka call tha naa..kye kaha uss naa?

ACP (_Not looking at him): _Milna chata hai..(_looks at him) _Akala mein..

Salunkhe (_stood up): _Nai Boss..main yahen rahon gaa..

ACP (_irritate)_: Try to understand yaar..main chota becha nai hoon.. milna chata hai wo mujsa..milna do..Aur wasa bhi..main..Main kud baat karna chata hoon uss saa..Iss taran saa jee nai sakta main iss doraya par..

Salunkhe (_meaningfully)_: Tum janta ho..wo kye baat kara gaa tum saa..?

ACP (_nodded): _Haan..par muja milna hai uss saa..Hum asa aik dosra saa chup tu nai sakta naa salunkhe..baat tu karni hogi…?

Salunkhe (_irritated tone): _teak hai..jo jee main aya karo.._And he was abt to move out when ACP stops him as.._

ACP: kahan jaa raha hai..?

Salunkhe (_Stops n looks at him back): _kahen nai..Kitchen mein jaa raha hoon kahna pakana..Parhez tu karna para gii naa tuma ab..

ACP (_smiles): _Acha teak hai.. Par zyada gusa naa nikalna mera khana par..muja kahna bhi hai wo…

Salunkhe (_in anger): _ACP tum

ACP (_cuts him in smile): _Acha acha ab jaa bhi..aur mera Yah TV on karta jaa..warna muja teri kami bht khala gii..

_Salunkhe looks at him in anger..where ACP really hides his smile..Salunkhe moves and switch on the Tv..And throw remote towards ACP..and moves out in angry but loving murmur.._

Salunkhe: Abi yah haal hai tu Jab Beta aye jaa gaa tab tu muja Gass bhi nai dala gaa yah… _ACP hears it and smiles..Though he knows that may be this is not possible in his life..but still such words and tone which realize him this relation always gives him so much sooth..Always gives him that feel that he is not alone in this world..Someone is there..who belongs to him.._

_Abhijeet tries to make himself busy in work but he was not in stable condition of mind and heart..His was so restless that Everyone was facing his anger in almost everything..Abhijeet himself was not understanding what's going on with him..Daya was out whole day..he was intentionally out as well so that Abhijeet will miss him and maybe he will start talking with him normally after this.. **AT Night** Abhijeet freed from all works..When he receives Daya's call.._

Abhijeet: haan Daya tum wahen sa gher chala jayo..Muja zarori kaam sa jaana hai kahen..Time lag jaya gaa mera wait naa karna..

Daya: Lakien Boss tum kahan jaa raha ho iss waqt..kab tak ayo gaa..

Abhijeet: Malom nai..

Daya: Par jaa kahan raha ho..

Abhijeet (_cuts the call as): _Kaha naa kaam hai..Bye Daya…

Daya (_looks towards the phone): _Ab asi bhi kye narazgii ka jaa kahan raha hai..Yah bhi bata nai sakta..(_making angry face) _hun…

_Here Abhijeet after finishing his all work moves out from the bureau and after taking Cab he reaches at ACP house..And after giving fairs to Texi driver he moves forward and stops in front of ACP House…He starts starring that House with so many mixed thoughts.._

Abhijeet: Kabhi Socha nahin tha ka Iss gher ki aurh main asa bhi kabhi ayon gaa..Kabhi Kaam ka silsilay main..Tu kabhi ACP sir sa milna..Kabhi kssi secret file ko discuss karna..aur kabhi koi shikayat karna..Kabhi excuse karna..Aur kabhi kssi galti ko accept karna.. Kabi ACP sir ki dant sunana..aur kabhi unka haal chal poochna..Par kabhi Senior Inspector sa para aik Bhai ban kar nai aya main yahen.. Aya bhi kabhi shyad par..Par kabhi yun apna HAQ mangna nai aya mein.. Jasa Ajj.. _And he stops thinking..his eyes which were still fixed on that house closes suddenly..One after the Other each moment he spends with his Buddy..with His brother starts coming in front of his eyes..Giving energy and strength to him..which was so necessary for him at the moment..After few mins he opens his eyes but this time a strange strength was present on his face..He took a deep breath and moves forward and rings the bell.. After few seconds ACP opens the door and looks at Abhijeet..who was already looking at him.._

ACP (_seriously): _Aye gaya tum..? Ander ayo.. _And he moves back to give him space to enter..Abhijeet enters silently and looks around..After closing the main door ACP looks towards Abhijeet and tell him in very serious tone as.._Koi nai hai yahen..Fikar mat karo..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Ayo… _And he moves forward towards his room..Abhijeet silently moves and And after entering into his own room ACP closes the door and asked Abhijeet to take a seat as.. _Betho..(_Pointing towards chair)…Abhijeet quietly sat down with down gaze..And then ACP himself moves and sat on his bed.. Not much light was ON inside the room.. Silence was present there like both were searching words to initiate..Looking involves in thoughts completely. A complete awkward environment was present inside the room.._

_After few mins, Abhijeet looks at ACP Finally to start to talk as.._

Abhijeet: App ko..App ko kab malom hua ka..Ka Daya..wo..wo … _And he stops due to ACP gaze..Who understands his query completely..Abhijeet moves his gaze away and starts looking downward once again…ACP looks at him for few seconds and then replies him as.._

ACP: Ajj saa 3 Saal pehla..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock, where ACP was starring somewhere else) _Tum janana chata hoga ka Kasa..? _He looks at Abhijeet, who was already looking towards him in shock.._haina? _Abhijeet comes out from his shocking state of mind and nodded slowly…and then again starts looking downward..Where ACP initiated after taking a deep breath as.._CID ka Mission ki waja sa hua asa…_He stood up and starts walking towards Room window..after removing curtains he starts looking outside and added as.._Tuma Yaad hoga Abhijeet ka main 3 Saal Pehla aik Mission ka liya chala gaya tha..Secret Mission tha wo tum sab ka liya..iss saa zyada tum logon ko maine kuch nai batya tha..(_Abhijeet nodded, But ACP was not looking at him so he missed his node..but understands his meaning bcz of his silence) _Wo Mission aik High Rank mission tha Abhijeet.. SPECIAL TASK FORCE aur SPECIAL INQURIY FORCE ka sath mil kar.. CID ka kuch bht ahem logon ka siwa koi bhi nai janta ajj tak usska bare mein…(_taking sigh) _Khere..Main zyada detail mein nai jayon gaa..Kyun ka muja ajj bhi Allow nai uss Mission ko laa kar kuch reveal karna..Bas yun smaj lo ka mujsa Anjana mein koi Galti ho gayi thi.. Aik asi galti jis ka parinam bht bara tha..Tum tu janta ho ka Mission par galti saa ki gayi galti bhi mahfi ka lyke nahin hoti.. Kyun ka usska effect bht bara aur unforgiveable hota hai.. (_taking deep breath) _Wasa he mera sath bhi kiya gaya aur muja uss Mission saa fori wapis bej diya gaya.. Khamoshi thi har tarf…Bilkul Khamoshi aur main smaj gaya ka kuch naa kuch tu ander he ander chal raha hai..par kye..Malom nai tha…

_And he remains silent…After waiting for a min Abhijeet asked as.._

Abhijeet: Pher sir..?

ACP (_looks at him): _Mujh par shak kiya jaana laga tha Abhijeet ka shyad main Atankwadiyon ka sath mila hua hoon… (_Abhijeet shocked) _Aur malom hai Muja khamsohi saa beja kyun gaya wapis? Ta ka main apna Sathiyon saa contact karon aur wo log muja ranga hathon pakar laan… (_ACP Looks into Abhijeet eyes and understands his questions) _Main smaj sakta hoon Abhijeet…(_He again Starts looking outside) _Yah CID ki naukri asi he hai..Zindagii bar ka kaam bhi Barosa nai jeet pata.. Jis Beta ki jaan laa kar maine Kanoon ki rakwali ki..Ussi beta ki waja sa Mujh par uss samay Shak kiya gaya.. Kyun ka wo ..wo aik mujrim tha..Wo mera Beta hai yah soch kar muja Atankwadiyon ka sathi smjha gaya..lakien Ussa maine kud apna inn hathon saa mara..yah kssi ko yaad nai raha.._Abhijeet was feeling hurt in ACP tone.. _Inn sabi baton main masroof aik bari beymani zindagii jee raha tha main jab..Jab Aik din muja Aik Phone call naa hilla kar rakh diya…Muja Inquiry ka liya Delhi bulwaya gaya… (_He looks towards Abhijeet) _Aur mera samna DNA report rakh diya gaya..Jis main Mera DNA kssi aur sa match karta tha.. (_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Tumari ankhon aur chehra saa kahen guna zyada herat thi meri ankhon mein..Meri soch mein aur demag mein bhi.. CID ka heads hoon yah hum sab officers hi..hum par humesha check rakha jaata hai..Humara hath kahen Kssi aur saa tu nai mila hua…Humara koi network tu nahin CID ka ander hi..

Kuch dino pehla he main Aik Sansta mein Blood dana gaya tha Daya ka sath.. jasa ka hum aksar karta rahta hain.. SPECIAL INQURIY TEAM ka members jo mera peecha saaya ki taran wahen tha..Uno naa Muja aur Daya ko bhi shak ki nazer sa he Dhaka..Meri tabeat aksar kharab hona ka karan Daya un dino roz ata jata tha mera gher..khas kar raat ko..uno naa Daya ka blood sample laa kar humara DNA test karwya.. Aur wo Match kar gaya.. Sirf yahi nahin Abhijeet..Tum sab ka DNA samples bhi hasil kiya gaya tha kssi naa kssi taran aur Sabi ka test bhi karwya gaya..Yah janchna ka liya ka kahen Mera koi CID ka ander he apna sathi tu nahin..?Nakul ka jasa..(_After taking very deep breath)_ Issay Itafaq kaho..Yah Meri Badkismati muja nai malom..Par ..Par asa he hua.. Malom hai tum sab ka liya yaqeen karna thora muskil hai par Zindagii mein kabhi kabhi kuch asa ho jata hai jis par yaqeen karna ka siwa Aur koi option nai bechta… _He moves somewhere and cames back with Report and after placing in front of Abhijeet he moves back towards window and again initiated.._Yah mera aur Daya ki DNA test report hai..Recheck reports ka sath..Maine bad mein bht sara Private hospitals sa bhi Test karwaya.. Har jaga sa yahi report mili muja.._And he closes his eyes for a minute..Where Abhijeet was looking in dilemma..his hands does not moves a bit to check those reports..ACP looks at him and then moves his teary gaze away.. _Yah baat koi nai janta tha issi waja saa mujh par shak aur bhi gehra ho gaya..Main kud bht pershan tha aur heran bhi.. muja kuch smaj he nai aye raha tha ka asa kasa mumkin hai.. Mera Pehla Beta tu janam lana ka kuch din bad he iss duniya saa..(_feels lump in his throat so stops for a moment).._Main Tab bhi aik Mission par tha.. Daya ka Janam..Janam ka 6 Roz bad jab mein loota tu muja Nurse dowara yah khaber mili ka..ka mera Beta..wo..wo nai raha.. Main tu usski shakal tak nai..nai.. _And he places his hand on his mounth to not to burst out..but his tears were falling down in speed..Where tears were silently rolling down from Abhijeet eyes..who closes his eyes now due to unbearable pain..He want to move to console his Deary head..But what thing was stopping him he was not understanding it…_

**FARYAAD KYE KAREN HUM KISA DASTAAN SUNYEN..?**

**HUM DIL SAA JISA CHAHEIN USSA KASA BHOOL JAYEIN...?**

_After few Seconds..ACP composed himself and added as.._

ACP (_taking painful sigh)_: 13 Saal…13 Saal bad huma bagwaan naa Pher..pher Aik beta jasi kushi saa nawaza..par wo bhi..wo bhi cheen gayi mujsa.. Nakul ka janam ka 10 saal bad he rukmani chal basi..Aur pher main..main Nakul ka wasa khyal dehan nai rakh paya jasa rakhna chiya tha shyad.. wo bhi mujsa dor hota hota aik Asi rah par chal para jahen saa usska loot ana namumkin tha..Meri galti thi uss main..Manta hoon..Galti thi..Meri laparwahi thi..Par iss sab mein mera koi kasoor nahin tha..Koi kasoor nahin… (_He looks at Abhijeet with tears and added in teary n sad tone) _Rukmani batati thi muja..ka mera Beta..wo..wo..bht pyaara tha..Usska jasa..aik he bar peda hona ka bad dhak payi thi wo ussay..usski halat bht kharab rahi thi un 5 dino mein.. (_tears falls down from his eyes) _Ussi ka sath Aik aur becha bhi peda hua tha..Samna wala room mein tha.. Dono tarf aik he nurse ati jaati thi.. Unka beta Zinda raha aur Hum.. _And he stops.. _Jab tak Rukmani Hospitalize rahi wo uss nurse ko uss room mein jaata dhak dhak kar roti thi..Yah soch kar ka ab wo nurse uska room mein nai ati..Kyun ka usska Beccha..usska Beccha nai raha.. main room ka darwaza band kar data tha..Rukmani Mental depression ka shikar ho gayi…Bht saal laga ussay wapis Sambalna mein..bht…Jab tak wo zinda rahi asa aik din nai guzra jab uss naa apna beccha ko yaad nahin kiya ho.. Kabhi mera moun par tu kabhi khamosi saa..Par humesha wo ussay yaad kar ka roti rahi..Yah..Yah Ghum uss naa apna dil saa he laga liya tha.. Nakul ka ana bhi ussay Humesha yah yaad dilate tha ka Ager usska pehla beta bhi hota tu..tu ajj dono aik sath hota.. _And he stops and starts shading tears which was not anymore in his control.._

**CHARON TARAF ANDHERA, KUSHIYEN NAA RAAS AYEIN..**

**HUM DIL SAA JISA CHAHEIN USSA KASA BHOOL JAYEIN..?**

_He looks at Abhijeet…who was sitting like stachu…_

ACP: Wo Maa thi..Usska Becha zinda tha..Pher kasa wo bhool jati..kasa iss dard sa ubher pati..?(_he clears his tears) _main tu apna kam mein lag para..par wo..wo nai bhool payi kabhi..Ager ajj..ajj wo hoti tu..Tu .._And he stops due to Pain n tears and moves his head downward..._Par acha he hai..ka..ka wo nai hai..nai hai wo… (_He looks at Abhijeet again) _Maine..maine bht muskil saa yaqeen dilya sab ko ka wasa kuch nahin hai jasa wo soch raha hain..Balka mein iss sachie sa kud ab tak anjaan tha.. Shyad uss samna wala room ka becha saa humara becha badal gaya yah kssi aur saa..Kyun ka wo tu Bechoon ka room tha..Shyad Kismat thi yah kye..Par Sach yahi tha ka main anjaan tha inn sab baaton saa.. Bht waqt mujh par aur Daya par bhi check rakha gaya..Aur pher humara clear track records aur present record par hum par saa wo shak ki nazer hati..Uss Mission ka sath Yah sachie bhi wahen dafan ho gayi..Naa uss mission ka bare mein tum main saa koi janta hai aur naa he iss bare mein koi baat wahen saa bahr nikli... _And he remains silent for some moments and then looks towards Abhijeet with.._Abhijeeet…? _But he got no reply from his side..so he moves little forward and touches his hand with Abhijeet's shoulder and calls his name again…_Abhijeet….?

_Abhijeet with great jerk looks at him and stood up instantly.._

ACP (_looks at his face worriedly)_: Tum..Tum teak ho…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him, he was looking lost): _Jee..jee.. _He nodded somehow.._

**KISMAT MEIN LIKHI JUDAI...**

**MEELON MEELON TANHAIE...**

**CHAHAT BHI RAAS NAA AYI...**

**SUN LAA MERA SATIYAAA...**

**SUN LAA MERA SATIYAA...**

_ACP looks at him and patted on his shoulder and moves forward and sat down on his bed..Looks at Abhijeet..who was standing in his front side, looking away…_

ACP (_looks towards his face): _Tum Janta ho maine ajj tak yah sachie kud saa bhi nahin dohrahie…kyun kaa main janta hoon ka iss sab par ab mera koi haq nahin..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _yah sachie mera jeevan mein he kyun ayi ab jaa kar samna main yahi nai smaj paya kabhi…Salunkhe janta hai kyun ka uss samay muja koi chiya tha jis sa main yah sab share kar sakoon..Ager wo nai hota tab mera pas tu shayad mein..mera nervous breakdown ho jata.. par Uss naa aik sacha dost ki taran sambala muja..mera bht sath diya..bht…Par maine ussay bhi mana kar diya apni Dosti ki kasum daa kar.. wo chata tha ka yah sach samna aya per mera kasum dana ka bad itna waqt mein uss naa kabhi zikar tak nahin kiya mera samna.. Aur naa maine kabhi Daya ko..(_nodded as No) _Kabhi nai socha.. wo kush hai ajj..Bas yahi sab sa ahem tha..Jasa hai kush hai.. Ab uss saa yah jeevan cheen lana ka koi haq nahin hai muja..Bas yahi soch kar chup..chup raha mein humesha..Apna jazbatoon ko qaid kar diya tha maine Apna seena mein hi.._After taking painful sigh.._ par pher..pher dar gaya jab Mout ko itna kareeb saa Dhaka maine..Bht dara diya iss sab naa muja.. Khauf saa aya..(_Added in teary tone, where Abhijeet was looking at him in Pain) _Jee bhi chaha ka..Ka marna sa pehla..aik bar..aik bar ussay..ussay gala sa..gala saa laga.. _And he stops for few mins to compose himself...And after __taking deep breath and removing his tears he said in strong tone.. _Main janta hoon tum yahen kyun aya ho Abhijeet…

_He looks upwards towards him..Where Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes..After seeing his tears ACP could not control over his tears..which falls down instantly..Abhijeet comes near to him and sat down on his keens..He looks towards Abhijeet with tears.._

**TUKARA TUKRA HUA...**

**KHAWAB DIL KA MERA...**

**MANZILEIN KOH GAYIEN...**

Abhijeet (_teary n helpless tone): _Sir.. main..main nai daa sakta ussay app ko..(_ACP looks at him with tears and shock) _App ka dard..(_Abhijeet starts looking downward while placing hand on ACP hands) _sab..sab shyad smaj sakta hoon..yah shayd nahin..(_he nodded his head in No with so many tears) _Par..par main ussay nai daa sakta ab..Nai kar sakta mein yah..(_Tears falls down from ACP eyes in speed who was looking towards Abhijeet with so much pain) _Main..Main yah nai kar payon gaa…(_he looks towards ACP) _Sir app tu..app tu..humesha he raha haina usska bina..Tu.._and he stops but then continues with so many tears.._Sir uss naa bht kuch saha hai..bht kuch..app..app janta hain…par Iss sachie ko..accept kar ka ab wo..wo bht Aga barh chukka hai..(_ACP teases his lip with so many tears) _Ab usska liya yah sab jaanana.. Wo..wo..nai sah paya gaa.. Kabhi nai maan paya gaa iss sab ko..(_ACP moves his face on other side, he was just controlling himself, but still can't control his tears) _Main..main jaanta hoon yah sab..yah sab asan nahin..par iss sab ka samna ana aur bht sari muskilat…muskilat khari kar daga..App..(_looks at ACP) _App smaj raha haina meri baat ko sir… _ACP nodded his head in YES with teary face whose face was still on other side..he was trying hard that Abhijeet could not hear his crying voice..he was really controlling his teary voice.._

**DHAGA HO TU MEIN TORON...**

**NADIYA HO TU MEIN MOORON...**

**CHAHAT NAA TOORI JAYA...**

**SUN LAA MERA SAATHIYAA...**

**SUN LAA MERA SAATHIYAAAA...**

Abhijeet (_stood up and looks at him with tears): _I..m..m Sorry sir..(_ACP looks at him and became shocked, Abhijeet was standing in front of him with folded hands).. _M…m Really sorry sir..par..main..main yah nai kar payon gaa..App..app mujsa kuch bhi mang..mang laan..par mai..main app ko yah nai daa payon gaa.. mera pas aur kuch nai beecha gaa sir..mera jeena ki waja khatam ho jaya gi..(_ACP was looking at his teary face with tears)_ Main..Bht kudgaraz..kudgaraz mehsos ho raha honga app ko..par..par I m..m sorry sir..main..yah..yah nai kar..kar payon gaa..App plz mujsa yah mat mangiya gaa sir..(_Pleaded with folded hands and tears) _Plz nahin..Meri 17 saal ki zindagii mein wohi mera sab kuch hai..iss sa pehla main kye tha...kon tha muja tu yaad tak nahin.. Main..main kasa..wo sab..wo sab daa doon? I m so..sorry sir.. Mujsa yah nahi ho paya gaa.. Main shyad sirf apna bara mein soch..soch raha hoon..par..par main bht majboor hoon..kud apna he hathon bht majboor aur bebas ho gaya hoon sir...(_he was crying harshly) _bht...Bht kudgarz ho gaya hoon..I sir...

_Abhijeet closes his teary eyes..Still his both hands were folded in front of ACP and tears were rolling down from his cheeks..ACP closes his teary eyes and then opens his eyes after taking deep breath and looks at Abhijeet.._

**KHAMOSH LAB HAIN ANKHON SAA...**

**PAR KSHAK CHALAK JAYIEN...**

**HUM DIL SA JISA CHAHEIN...**

**USSA KASA BHOOL JAYIEN...?**

_he looks at Abhijeet with pain and stood up after removing his tears..He moves forward and holds Abhijeet's both hands..Abhijeet opens his teary eyes and looks at ACP with great fear present in his eyes and face.._

ACP (_looks at him wd sad smile): _Daro mat Abhijeet..Daro mat..(_he clears Abhijeet tears with his one hand, where his own tears falls down again) _nai cheeno gaa main ussay Tum saa.. Nahin..(_nodded as No) _nahin cheenu gaa…Tumara HAQ..(_his words starts breaking due to that Pain which he was bearing at high amount) _sab sa..sab sa zyad..zyada hai … aur..tu..tum saa wo..Haq..kabhi..kabhi..Koi..koi cheen..nai sakta…Naa koi..koi cheena..gaa.. (_Abhijeet was looking at him with pain and tears) _Main..main..kabh..kabhi yah sach..Sach tum..tum tak na..nai ana data..par bas..bas shyad..(_teary tone) _Aik..Aik bar..behak..behak gaya..aik..aik Pita…Par..Par tum meri..meri fikar mat karna..main..main Bht mazboot hoon..aur..aur ya mat sochna ka..ka Tumara liya..tumara liya kuc..kuch kar raha hoon…yah..yah sab main apna..apna beton ki..(_try to smile but failed) _Beton ki kushi ka liya..ka liya kar raha hoon.. aur pher..(_moves his teary gaze away) _yahi…yahi sahi..sahi hai..Aur sahi bhi raha gaa..

_He moves forward and starts looking other side..Showing his back to Abhijeet..._

**FARYAAD KYE KAREN HUM KISA DASTAN SUNYEIN...**

**HUM DIL SAA JISA CHAHEIN USSA KASA BHOOL JAYIEN...?**

Abhijeet (_don't know what to do or say): _sir..ma..main..

ACP (_rises his hand): _Kuch..kuch mat kaho Abhijeet..tum..tum..galat nahin ho..(_Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes after seeing such patient of ACP which was really Painful n he knws well abt his pain) _Jayo abi tum..kal..kal bureau mein milta hain..Da..Daya intzar kar raha hoga naa Tumara.. _Abhijeet nodded with tears and takes a Back step…_

Abhijeet (_one after the other taking back steps with): _I m..m Sorry sir..(_taking another back step) _I m..m sorry sir.. (_ACP looks at him with tears and folded his hand tightly to compose his emotions) _I m..m sorry… _And He moves to move out from the room..when …_

ACP:Abhijeet…? _Abhijeet stops..but did not looks at him back..But hears a requesting tone of a father as.._Mera..Mera beta ka..bht..(_voice loses its balance) _Bht khyal rakhna.. _Abhijeet looks at him back with teary eyes n pain and nodded as Yes with strong expressions..which really sooths a Father who was really broken from inside.. _Jayo…Plz..ab..ab Jayo.. _Abhijeet looks at him in pain and left the place in hurry.. ACP was still starring towards the place where Abhijeet was standing..he murmurs as.._Chala..jayo..sab..sab chala jayo…_Sat down on his bed with same Teary murmur.._chala..chala jayo sab..Akal…akala rahna do.. _And his teary murmur stops after feeling a hand on his shoulder.._

Salunkhe (_teary tone): _Yah Kye kiya ACP…? Yah kye kiya..?

ACP (_smiles sadly):_ Kuch bhi tu nahin..Kuch bhi tu nahin Salunkhe.._After few seconds he added… _Tum naa muja yah Ahsas dila..Dilaya ka Muja uss Khoya hua beta ko wapis pana chiya.. Tu Ajj..Ajj Abhijeet naa muja wapis meri Auqat yaad dila di.. (_he smiles sadly, where Salunkhe was looking him with hurt) _Uss naa muja wapis ussi maqam par laa kar khara kar diya jahen mein tha.. Aur…aur tu kuch bhi nahin hua..kuch bhi tu nahin…

**CHAHAT BARI AJEEB HAI...**

**HASNTA HUA RULAYA...**

_He stops and starts looking downward..where Salunkhe presses his shoulder in pain with..._

Salunkhe (_not looking happy with such decision): _Tumara bhi tu koi kasoor nahin hai ACP..tum bhi in 3 saalon mein sirf in dono ki kushi ka liya he chup raha..Apna bara mein nai socha..apna Armano, apni kushi, apna jazbatoon ka bare mein nai socha..sirf Daya aur usski kushi ka liya socha.. Sirf unka bare mein.. Kye tuma takleef nahi hui..Par ager ab tum naa apna bare mein socha tu kye galat hai uss mein..? Jab Abhijeet apna bare mein soch sakta hai..tu tum kyun nahin..? yah galat hai yaar..

ACP (_stops him as): _3 saal phela jo decision maine liya tha..Ajj wohi decision Abhijeet naa liya tu galat kasa hua Salunkhe? (_looks at him) _Do log jab aik he decision laa raha hoon tu wo galat tu nahin naa ho sakta salunkhe..(_nodded as No so strongly with) _yah galat nahin hai salunkhe..yahi sahi hai..kal bhi yahi sahi tha aur ajj bhi yahi sahi hai..._And he again starts looking on other side.._

Salunkhe: Galat tu nahin hoga Pradyuman..Par jab wohi cheez takleef daa..tu wo galat he hoti hai.. Sakoon saa tu wo bhi nai rah paya ajj ka bad.. Nai rah paya ga..Jab wo bhi kush nai rah paya gaa aur tum bhi tu batyo muja yah decision kasa sahi hua? kasa?

ACP (_tough tone): _Plz Salunkhe.. Tu jaa yahen saa..Muja akala rahna daa..Tu pehla he muja..Aik Pita ka jazbatoon ko ubhar kar bht galat kar chukka hai..(_Salunkhe looks at him in shock) _Ab aur nahin..ab aur teri nai suno gaa main..tu jaa yahen saa..Bas...

Salunkhe (_angry tone): _Nai jayon gaa..Tuja yahen iss taran saa chor kar nahin jayon gaa mein...

ACP (_stood up and asked in anger): _Plz Jaa yahen saa salunkhe..Muja iss waqt akala rahna hai..Sirf akala..kuch nahin hoga muja..kuch nahin..Teak hoon mein.. Tu chala jaa yahen saa..rahna daa muja akala kuch waqt apna sath..ager tu nahin gaya naa tu Main chala jayon gaa yahen saa...par muja akala rahna hai..

_Salunkhe looks at him for few moments in anger N Pain and then left the place after understanding his friend condition..._

**FARYAAD KYE KAREN HUM KISA DASTAN SUNYIEN...?**

**HUM DIL SAA JISA CHAHEIN USSAY KASA BHOOL JAYIEN...?**

_Here Abhijeet came back in his home after one hour of leaving ACP house, which he spend at beech to compose himself..where he shared his pain n fear in the form of tears and now came back at home with composed position..Daya opens the door and looks at him...Abhijeet enters and sat down on lounge after taking off his coat..Daya moves to kitchen, and came back with glass of water and offers him..Abhijeet takes the glass in his hand and drank water in one go.._

Daya: kafi thaka hua lag raha ho..Khana laga doon yah kah kar aya ho..?

Abhijeet(_looks at Daya): _Tum naa kah liya?

Daya (_looking away with silent mood)_: Nahin..bhook nahin hai muja.. _And he was abt to move when Abhijeet holds his hand..Daya looks at him with surprise look..Abhijeet stood up and just hugs him smoothly.._

Abhijeet: I really misses u.. (_Daya smiles and hugs his brother tightly) _Ajj poora din shakal nai dikhie apna bhai ko..? Jaan boj kar janta hoon..

Daya (_feeling happy): _Malom hai..tabi tu Pyaar aye raha hai Bara bhaiya ko..Aur gussa bhi tenda hai..

Abhijeet (_leaves him and patted on his cheek with great love): _janta haina main tujsa zyada dar naraz rah he nai sakta..Door rah he nahin sakta...

Daya(_again hugs him): _Main tum saa kabhi door honga bhi nai Boss..

Abhijeet (_still fear present in his heart): _Aur main asa kabhi hona bhi nai donga... _And both buddies remain in that soothing Hug for few moments and the Abhijeet left Daya with.._Jaa ja kar kahana garm kar aur set kar table par..main tab tak fresh ho kar ata hoon..pher dono bhai mil kar khata hain aik sath.._Daya nodded happily and left..While Abhijeet moves towards his room with so many feelings hidden in his heart..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>

Such a Long chapter..Hmm? Kafi mehnat sa likha hai Guys..abi reviews bhi kar dana..

Abi Aik IMPO Baat..Kye yah story yahen par khatm kar doon? Plz muja chor kar soch kar batana..Itna acha response nahin hai ka Main aga continue karon..Break lana ka kaho tab tu sab bolta hain ka nahin continue karo..par bad mein pher Chapter par review ka time gyub ho jata hain..which make me feel ka Story boring hai app ko pasand nai aye rahi.. So what if I end it here Only..?

Story iss saa aga bhi hai Actually..But I m feeling to end it here..So tell me with clear mind...REPLY jaldi Post karna..So that I can update After single Day...Chap itna long nahin Hoga but After one day Update hoga..Wo better raha gaa sab ka liya.. But Still if u guys interested to read more..Thank You..Take care Guys..


	10. Chapter 10

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

**(Part 10)**

_Daya opens his eyes and looks around slowly..His eyes were watching everything again n again..Like not believing at anything..His eyes moves and his focus moves towards the closed window..From where Sun light was coming inside and hitting his face and Realizing him that It's morning..Now he can't sleep anymore..Can't hide himself behind the darkness of Night..Now he has to face everything..Which just happens in all these few days..Which changes his life completely..And still he is in shock and in unbelievable state of mind and heart..Not ready to handle anything or to Accept or face anything..He closes his eyes once again..But Sun light was still hitting his eyes continually to tell him that now he can't hide himself anymore..Now It's time to wake up..Either he is ready to face it or Not…? But still his eyes and mind were denying the fact..But the voices still echoing in his ears..The harsh and tough tone was not allowing him to sleep.._

"_**Abhi…nai Abhi..Kah do..Kah do..yah..yah Jhoot hai.."**_

"_**Mai..main nai manta..Tum asa kasa muja kah sakta ho? Meri..Meri Ankhon mein dhak kar bolo…"**_

"_**Haan..Yah Sach hai...Sahi suna tum naa Daya..Chala jayo..Chala jayo tum..Main ab akala rahna chata hoon…."**_

"_**Tuma jaana hoga Daya..Jaana hoga..Suna nahin tum naa..? Main chata hoon ka tum wahen jayo.."**_

_And he opens his eyes in speed..his ears were hearing all those voices and his eyes were still living those scenes..which he can never forget..can never every forget in his life..he was still living that aura..When he hears Knock at his room door..He looks towards room door and sat down slowly..Still he was looking sleepy or say absent minded.. Door opens and one Person enters inside the room having Tray in his hands…Tray was beautifully decorated with beautiful White and Golden Tea Set..After placing Tray on Conch Table..Person looks towards Daya..whoes mind was still not excepting anything..A strange look was present on his face and in his eyes..Looking everything with surprise look…_

Person (_To Daya): _Sir app ki Bed Tea..Bana doon? _Daya looks at him with amazing expressions…After few moments Person again ask as.. _Sir..? (_little loud he asked)_ Tea bana doon..?

_Daya who was still looking towards the person amazingly nodded as No absentmindly.._

Person (_Again): _Okay Sir…Sir app Breakfast mein kye lana pasand karen gaa..?

Daya (_feeling irritate): _Kuch bhi nai.. _He stretches his body and holds his head..bcz he was feeling pain.._

Person (_Again): _Sir App Nashta ACP sir ka sath hi Karen gaa yah App ka breakfast Room mein he laa ayon?

Daya (_looks at him with anger n shouts): _kaha naa nai karna hai muja Nashta..kisi ka sath nai karna hai muja nashta washta…(_Shouts badly) _Jayo yahen saa.. _Person shivers badly due to that loud Shiver and then moves out instantly and closes the door…he turns back to move but stops after seeing ACP was standing behind him and looking at him with worried and serious expressions.._

Person (_with down head): _Sahab jee wo..wo sir tu..wo..(_in low tone) _Jaag gaya hain..main nashta ka..ka poochna gaya tha..bas..tu… _And he stops.._

ACP (_taking deep breath): _Malom hai jag gaya hai wo… (_he places his hand on that person shoulder) _wo bht disturb hai..tu..tu bas issi liya..Bura mat manana Manohar..

Manohar (_looks at him n smiles):_Sahab..main..main balan kyun bura manyon gaa..Itna salon saa app ka gher kaam kar raha hoon..App ki kssi baat ka bura nai manaya…Malom nai hai kye ka app dil ka kitna acha ho..Aur wo tu..wo App ka he BETA hain.. ma..main kyun bura manyon gaa..App..app fikar mat kariya.. _ACP nodded in sad smile and patted on his shoulder with silent Thanks.._

Manohar: Sir app ka breakfast laa doon? Choota sahab tu nai Karen gaa Nashta..uno naa tu Tea bhi nai pee..

ACP (_sad face): _teak hai..chor do ussay.. tum..tum bas Tea laa ayo mera room mein.. _Manohar left..ACP looks towards the room door..want to move in but he did not tries..and after taking painful sigh he moves back into his own room.. And sat down on his rocking chair, places in front of his room window..he grabs his mobile and starts looking it with so many thoughts and then dials a number..Another person attends the call as.._

Voice: Hello Pradyuman…kasa hai yaar? Main tu kud bht pershan tha tuja laa kar..call karna he wala

ACP (_cuts him in serious tone):_Mera Beta gher aye gaya hai Salunkhe…

_And after speaking this he got no reply from other side.._

ACP (_added in most serious tone ever):_ Haan..kal..Kal raat wo..wo aye gaya gher..

**FLASH BACK:**

_ACP Opens his house gate at 10:00 Pm after hearing his door bell ring..And became shocked after seeing Daya standing at his door step having Bag in his hand with down gaze..ACP was shocked after seeing him there.._

ACP (_so shocked): _Daya…TUM…? _Daya who was standing with down gaze till now..Looks at him.._

_He was looking too much broken..Helpless and in pain.._

Daya (_low n broken tone): _Main..Main ander..Aye sakta hoon… ?

_ACP who was standing with so much shock present in his mind and heart and on his face too..Even he can feel it in his whole body..looks at him and absent mindly moves back to give him space to enter.. Daya looks at him, towards his face..Takes his bag and enters inside the house.. ACP was still standing at his place..Looking totally shocked..when he hears.._

Daya: Mera Room..Room kon saa hai…?

ACP (_unbelievably): _Ha..Haan..haan..? kye..kye kaha tum..tum naa?

Daya (_calm tone)_: Muja kahan rahna hai..? _ACP looks at his face..He want to move and hugs him..want to hide this broken person in his both arms..but he can't..he moves forward and Shows him his room after pointing towards one room on uper story..Daya Nodded and silently moves and after entering inside the room, closes the door from inside.. Where ACP was still looking all this like he is watching any dream.._

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_ACP who was still looking in shock hears a voice as.._

Salunkhe (_shocking tone)_: Muja tu vishwas nai ho raha ACP..yah..yah tu kye kah raha hai..?

ACP: Vishwas tu muja apni ankhon Dhaka par nai ho paa raha Salunkhe..

Salunkhe: Tum naa uss saa kuch kaha..?

ACP (_taking deep breath): _Uss naa kuch kahna ka moka he nahin diya..

Salunkhe: Yaar muja..muja tu yah sab kuch teak nai lag raha..wo..wo teak tu haina..?

ACP (_in pain)_: kasa ho sakta hai wo teak Salunkhe? Jo sab hua..usska bad wo kasa teak hoga..? bht gusa mein baat ki uss naa Manohar saa..Room sa bahr nai aya wo ab tak..

Salunkhe: Gussa..Gussa tu khere wo hoga he.. hum sab saa bhi..aur sab saa zyada tu..Abhijeet.. _And he stops.._

ACP: Main kye karon Salunkhe?

Salunkhe (_painfully): _nai yaar ACP..Mujh sa maat pooch..Main aik Pita nahin hoon..aur shyad mera koi mashwara tuma galat rah par laga daa..

ACP (_Angrily n in Pain): _Salunkhe…?

Salunkhe (_painful smile): _Nai yaar…Aik Pita ko shyad kssi mashwara ki zarorat nahin hoti.. Aur shyad koi mashwara ussay apna uper chala bhi nai sakta.. kyun ka Aik Pita tu bahavnyon main behta chala jata hai..Bina kuch smjha aur bina kuch socha hi..wo tera Beta hai yaar..tera pas hai..tera Gher.. Issay smaj..aur sambal ussay..Apna faraz nibha..Yaad rakhna yaar..iss waqt ussay sab sa zyada teri zarorat hai..wo bht toota hua hai..he needs u ACP..he needs u..

_ACP nodded in silence.._

Salunkhe (_again in low tone): _Tumari..baat hui..Ab..Abhijeet saa..?

ACP (_in pain)_: Ab kye baat..baat karon gaa main uss saa? Ab kye rah gaya hai baat karna ko Salunkhe..?

Salunkhe (_taking painful sigh): _Haan yaar.. _After few seconds in helpless tone.._Khyal rakhna apna aur..Aur usska bhi.. (_in concern) _Plz yaar hosla karna..Tum bhi tu kabhi yahi chata tha naa..? Apna beta ko apna pas?

ACP (_Painful __tone): _Maine kabhi asa tu nai chaha tha Salunkhe..?

_ACP did not receive any reply..and after few seconds meaningful silence both cuts the call…Manohar knocks the door and after taking ACP sir permission..he enters inside the room and serves him Tea and asked abt the breakfast as.._

Manohar (_in low tone): _Sir app bhi breakfast nahin Karen gaa kye..? _ACP looks at him for the minute and then nodded his head as No.. Manohar feels sad and moves out from the room quietly.. After taking Tea ACP stood up and after getting ready he silently moves towards Bureau.._

**CID BUREAU:**

_ACP enters inside the bureau..He feels that he is not entering inside the same Bureau..where he was used to come, more than 17 years of his life..Team was present there but a complete silence and sadness were present inside the bureau after Yesterday Incident…All looks at him and Wishes him Good morning in low tone or says in silence..ACP just nodded and moves towards his cabin..Where Team again busy in doing their work in silence..Each and Every face was telling that they are broken..Totally broken.. They all were thinking abt Yesterday only..when their trial of thoughts breaks down due to one more entry inside the bureau… ACP looks towards the Person..who was looking totally lost..his face was telling that he could not sleep whole night..How can he sleep? How can a person sleep after losing everything in his life..? He closes his eyes for a minute and then opens it and silently moves towards his desk after receiving so many Morning wishes..he silently sat down on his chair and then looks towards ACP's cabin..who looks at him and he moves his gaze away.. ACP took a deep breath and closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest..Was looking so helpless...Freddy moves towards the person and calls him in low tone.._

Freddy: Sir..? _Person does not looks at him.._Abhijeet sir..? _With jerk Abhijeet looks at him..Freddy really feels sad after seeing his deary Boss broken like this.._Sir wo..Wo file..

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Rakh do.. dhak longa.. _Freddy was looking so much in pain after seeing his dear sir in such condition..he could not resist so asked.._

Freddy (_in pure concern tone)_: Sir..Sir app..app teak..tu hain..? _Abhijeet looks at him with faint smile..Before he can reply him anything they all hear another voice as.._

Voice (_angry tease)_: Kyun teak nai honga Tumara Abhijeet Sir Freddy..? _All looks towards the source of voice..Daya was standing at door step of bureau and looking at them with anger..while pain was clearly showing in his eye balls.. All stood up from their seats after seeing Daya..who moves forward towards Freddy and Abhijeet with.._Kyun teak nai honga? (_looks at Abhijeet with anger) _Una tu sakoon ki nened ayi hogi raat bhar.. (_Abhijeet looks at him In pain) _Ab koi Boj jo nai raha unka sar par… _All looks towards Daya with complete sadness n in pain.._

Abhijeet (_to Daya in pain): _Daya

Daya (_rises his hand with firey eyes): _Don't say a single word..(_Abhijeet stops..Fear was present in his eyes after looking Daya like this) _Aur mera naam lana ki koi zarorat nai hai.. Mar Gaya Daya tumara liya..(_Abhijeet feels that his heart is breaking in so many pieces) _Smjha..? (_looking into Abhijeet eyes with fire and so much pain) _Mar Gaya.. (_Abhijeet was abt to say something but Daya interrupts in very serious and meaningful tone as) _Aur Mara hua log..Kabhi zinda nai hua karta Senior Inspector Abhijeet..Kabhi nahin…aur khas kar ka wo..Jina..(_His voice loses its balance little bit) _Jina Apna (_holds Abhijeet's hands and presses it) _Apna hathon saa mara gaya ho.. _And he left it with great jerk..That Abhijeet loses his balance but due to chair behind him..he was stable.. All looks towards Daya in shock.. Where Daya was still looking at Abhijeet with hate..And Abhijeet was looking towards Daya with pain and wet eyes…Still One voice echoing in his ears as.._

"_**Soch lo Abhijeet..Ager Ajj…Ajj main chala gaya naa tu pher lootna ka rasta humesha ka liya band ho jaya gaa..Main kabhi loot kar nai ayon ga Abhi..kabhi nai…Soch lo..."**_

"_**Soch Liya…."**_

_Duo were still looking in each other eyes..with Anger..broken look..with Pain..Helplessness and more than anything SHIKWA..That Why..Why..Just Why ? All were looking at them with great pain in their eyes..when all comes out from this painful situation after hearing tough tone as..._

ACP Voice (_tough voice)_: Yah Kye ho raha hai yahen…?

_Duo looks towards ACP cabin..where he was standing out of his cabin..His face was telling his painful feelings and expressions..but his BOSS TONE was handling Bureau situation..he was trying to come In complete BOSS Avatar.._

ACP (_Angry tone): _Yah Bureau hai..Aur issay CID bureau he rahna do tum sab.. Pehla he bht kuch ho chukka hai yahen.. Ab aur kuch bardasht nai karon gaa mein..understood..?

Abhijeet (_moves his head down and said in low tone): _I m..Sorry sir..

_ACP looks at him in pain and then looks towards Daya..who was looking towards Abhijeet in anger.._

Daya (_meaningfully): _Sorry…? _Abhijeet looks at him with teary eyes.. Daya looks at him and nodded his head in disappointment with painful sad smile..and then he looks towards ACP and left the bureau after hitting his hand hardly with Abhijeet's desk..._

**TERA BINA ZINDAGII SAA KOI SHIKWA TU NAHIN…**

**TERA BINA ZINDAGII BHI LAKIEN ZINDAGII TU NAHIN…**

_Abhijeet looks towards ACP with same teary eyes..Who moves his gaze away..bcz he can't handle that teary look…he orders all as.._

ACP: Sab..Sab kam par lago..muja..muja koi bhi idher udher nai chiya.. _And without looking towards anyone he moves inside in his cabin and clears his tears..which falls down from his eyes..Still his Eyes were echoing with his SON hard hit with desk..which was still pinching his heart badly…_

**ZINDAGII NAHIN…**

**ZINDAGII NAHIN…..**

_He was standing in his cabin, showing his back to bureau main hall..Still tears were present in his eyes..when he feels that someone enters inside his cabin but he does not looks at him back.._

Voice (_teary tone): _wo Bht..bht dard mein hai sir..bht dard mein..

ACP (_painful n wet tone): _ussay yah dard bhi tu hum dono naa he diya haina Abhijeet…? Hum dono naa hi..

Abhijeet (_strong but teary tone): _Nai sir..App naa nai..maine..Maine diya hai ussay yah dard.. (_ACP looks at him with tears) _Maine ussay toor dala hai.. (_showing his empty hands) _Apna hathon saa ussay khtam kiya hai..Apna sab kuch..(_He looks into ACP eyes and his tears starts falling down in speed)_ wo kitna barosa karta tha..kitni umeed this ussay mujh par.. Dhaka naa app naa..aur Maine kasa..Kasa toor dala sab? Sab ka samna..?(_starts crying harshly)_ wo kabhi mahf nai kara paya gaa muja sir.. kabhi nahin.. wo ab kabhi nai loota gaa..Kabhi bhi nahin… _And he starts Crying harshly after hiding his face into his both hands..ACP could not see him like that..he moves forward and Hugs him Tightly..where Abhijeet starts crying more painfully..And after some moments he too hugs him tightly and added while crying badly.._Wo kabhi nai mahf…ussay karna bhi asa he chiya hai sir..Asa hi…par wo bht takleef mein hai..bht..ussay sambal lijiya gaa sir..Ussa plz sambal lijiya gaa..Ussay asa takleef mein jeena ki adat nai hai..maine kabhi..kabi ussay rona nai... _And his words totally vanished into his tears.._

ACP (_Patting on Abhijeet's head with tears): _Takleef mein tu Tum bhi hona Abhijeet…tum bhi..

Abhijeet (_still crying in pain): _Nai sir…main nai hoon..(_ACP heart pinches, where Abhijeet added in more crying tone) _Maine apna liya yah takleef kud chunni hai Sir..Kud..

ACP (_painful tone): _Kyun kiya yah Abhijeet…Asa kyun kiya …?

_IN REPLY..He only hears Painful crying tone of Abhijeet..who was still hugging him and crying badly.. who really needs a shoulder to shade tears..bcz he loses his only shoulder for forever…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR's NOTE:<strong>

_Laga Jhatka..? I thought simple tareka ki bajya thora twist laya jaya Ab..? wink wink…So sab kasa hua wo Flash Back mein Cover karon gii mein ab.. _

_So Abhijeet naa asa kyun kiya? Answer In NEXT CHAPTER….So reviews fast fast..So that I can Update fast fast…YUP…thumbs Up!_

Thanks to my All readers and for ur reviews….Hugs.. And don't forget to mention abt the chapter..Kasa Laga..?


	11. Chapter 11

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

**(Part 11)**

**Flash Back: ****(****_After chap 9)_**

_After setting dining table Daya was waiting for Abhijeet to come so that they can start taking food..He was feeling happy that Abhijeet starts talking with him normally and not angry anymore like before...he was confused abt this sudden change in Abhijeet, bcz he knows well that Abhijeet is not such type of person who forgets his anger so soon..But he was happy that his Abhi is not angry now..And now after rising that issue again he doesn't want to spoil his brother mood again… Abhijeet came down and found Daya in some deep thoughts.._

Abhijeet (_sitting on his seat): _Kye hua bae..? (_Daya looks at him) _Kye soch raha ho..?

Daya: Kuch nai bas asa he.. (_Starts serving him food) _Soch raha tha ka ajj kitna din bad asa Shanti sa kahna kahna laga hain hum..? (_Abhijeet looks at him sadly) _Warna peechla itna dino mein kitna kuch ho gaya..

_Daya looks at him and Abhijeet moves his gaze away…Fear which was still in his heart..Now starts coming on his face..He was hiding his eyes from Daya.._

Daya (_continues): _pata hai Abhi..(_stops taking food and looks at Abhijeet, who looks at him) _Muja asa lagta hai jasa mujsa kuch chupaya jaa raha ho.. (_Abhijeet shocked) _Jasa kuch hai..Kuch hai Jo mera samna hai..par muja smaj nai aye raha.. jasa kuch..(_looking confused) _kuch ho raha hai mera irad gird..mera irad gird..par main bekhaber hoon..Bolo naa Abhi kye asa kuch hai..? jasa mein mehsos kar raha hoon..Kye asa hai kuch jis ka bara mein muja kuch nai malom..?

_Bite struck in Abhijeet's throat and he starts coughing badly..Daya looks at him in tension and stood up instantly and give him water..also starts patting his back.._

Daya (_in tension): _Aram sa Abhi..kye ho gaya hai.. Aram saa.. _Abhijeet feels better after taking water..his face was red and also waters drops appears in his eyes..Daya was more worried after seeing such condition of Abhijeet…_itni jaldi jaldi kahna ki kye zarorat thi..? Jasa kssi bari tension mein kah raha ho..dhaka naa kye ho gaya..Abi Aram saa kahyo plz.. _Abhijeet feels relax..And Daya sat down on his chair again with.._Main bhi najana kye kye laa kar beth gaya..Pehla Sir..(_jerks his thoughts with) _aur pher tum naraz tu main pata nai kye kye sochna lag para..(_feeling sad) _i m..m sorry..

Abhijeet (_looks at him with quite face): _It's okay…Kahna kahyo..

Daya (_nodded in calm tone): _Haan Abi chup kar ka he kahna kah laan..warna pher kuch pans gaya Gala mein tu…? _He said so in smiley tone and again involves in his food..where Abhijeet looks at him and after taking two to three bites more he stood up and moves towards his room..Daya Stops him as.._Kahan jaa raha ho Abhi..? kahna tu kah lo teak saa?

Abhijeet: Bas yaar Bhok nai hai..yah tu tera liya beth gaya mein..warna tu bhi nai khata…(_Daya smiles at his concern) _bht thak gaya hoon ajj..Abi aram karon gaa..

Daya (_looks at him): _Haan thaka hua tu bht lag raha ho..U know jab tum gher aya tu tumari Ankhen bhi red ho rahi thien..chehra bhi soja hua tha jasa..

Abhijeet (_hiding his eyes and looking tense): _Haan..wo..wo sar mein..bht dard tha naa..tu main..main..wo…

Daya(_laughs): _Arrey yaar tum itna gabra kyun raha ho..? maine kab kaha ka tum ro doh ka aye raha ho…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him in shock): _nai..nai..main kyun royon gaa balan..? (_fake smile) _Tum bhi naa Daya.. _Daya smiles and Abhijeet moves back towards his room.. when he hears from behind as.._

Daya: Boss..Coffee nai peeyo gaa kye?

Abhijeet (_looks towards Daya,who was looking happy now): _Nai Daya..kaha naa mein thora Rest karon gaa Abb..

_Daya nodded with smile and Abhijeet enters into his room and closes the door from inside..he moves and sat down on his bed after holding his head with both of his hands…_

"_**Bht Pyaara tha wo…Rukmani batati thi muja..Pada hona ka bad Aik..Aik he baar dhak paie thi wo ussay.."**_

"_**Asa aik din bhi nai guzra jab uss naa apna becha ko yaad naa kiya ho..Kabi mera moun par tu kabhi khamsohi saa..par humesha wo apna becha ko yaad kar ka royi…"**_

_Abhijeet presses his head with his hands.._

" _**I m..m…Sorry Sir..par main ussay app ko..nai daa sakta..Yah main nai kar sakta sir.. I m sorry..sir…"**_

"_**Mera pas usska siwa aur kuch..kuch nai hai sir…Plz app yah mat mangiya gaa mujsa sir..Main yah nai kar sakta…."**_

**DEEHMA DEEHMA SAA KOI CHOOTA HAI KARI...**

**LAGTA HAI MUJA CHEENA HAI KOI ZINDAGII MERI...**

**YAH KASA SAMAN HO GAYA...?**

**KYUN ITNA BABUS SAA MAIN YAHEN HO GAYAA...?**

_He was looking so much restless..He stood up and starts moving to and fro inside the room..his heart beat was fast…he fulfills one glass of water and drank it in one go…Then sat down again and holds his head once again.._

Abhijeet: Kye karon..Bht gabrahat ho rai hai..Daya..Daya ko batyon kye? Nai..wo..wo tu pershan ho jaya gaa bht..Doctor ka pas laa jaya gaa.. Ussay kye batyon gaa mein ka meri yah halat kyun hai? Kye..(_presses his both eyes in tension) _Kyun ho raha hai yah sab meri life mein.. Kitna Dard daa kar aya hoon mein ajj uss Shaks ko.. jiska aik order ka aga Naa bolna ki himmat nai hui ajj tak.. Yah janta hua bhi ka kal bhi Sir ki tabeat kharab thi..maine ajj unsa kasa baat kar di ? Unka Dard..Unki zindagii ka bare mein sab janana ka bad bhi kasa maine wo sab ignore kar diya aik he pal mein..? Kitna kudgarz..(_looking angry at himself) _kitna kudgarz ho gaya tha main..? (_he stood up and moves towards his dressing table, looks at himself in mirror) _main..Main Abhijeet..? Main tu kabhi itna kudgarz nahin tha..Pher yah maine ajj kye kiya? Kssi ka dard ko..Kssi ki takleef ko aik nazer barh kar Dhaka tak nahin maine? Kyun? kyun ka main..Main ager asa karta tu mera pas kud takleef ka siwa kuch nai bechta..aur yah takleef sahna ka liya main tyar nahin hoon..Kasa ho sakta hoon..? Kasa…?

**KYUN BEBASI HAI HAR LAMHA MEIN...**

**KYUN CHAHTA HUA BHI PISLA HAI ZINDAGII**

**MERA HATHON SAA RAAT KI TARAN...?**

_Two sounds were talking with his own self..One was saying that he is right and another was saying he is wrong..he is very selfish…He again sat down on bed..Feeling so restless..not feeling well at All..he can feel shiver in his body..He looks towards mirror..where his own image was talking with him as…_

Abhijeet (_his soul voice): _Yah kye kiya Abhijeet..? Kye kiya..? Tuma dukh naa ho..tuma takleef naa ho..Dard naa ho..Tum kush raho..usska liya tum naa kssi aur ki kushi..kssi aur ka Haq cheen liya.. ? (_Abhijeet was looking in so much pain) _Jeena ki waja..Jeena ki waja wo tumara liya hai..tu isska matlab tum kssi aur ki jeena ki waja cheen loga? Sirf apni khatir..tum yah sab karo gaa..? Sirf apna liya? Tum itna kudgarz kasa ho sakta ho Abhijeet.. ka Aik Pita saa usska Beta sa milna tak ka Haq cheen lo….? Kasa ho sakta ho itna kudgarz ka aik Pita ko itna bhi haq naa do ka wo apna Beta ko beta kah kar he pukar laa? Kasa itna kudgarz ho sakta ho ka aik Pita saa yah kah aya ka wo apna Beta ko bhool jaya? Bhool jaya wo ka usska koi Beta bhi hai..Aik asa shaks saa jo kud bakasoor hai..Aur itna saloon sa tumari kushi ka liya chup raha..uss say tum sab cheen kar aye gaya..? Kyun? Kitna kudgarz ho gaya tum Abhijeet..Tum tu asa nahin tha? Sir kudgarz he nahin..balka Buzdil bhi… (_Abhijeet looking shocked) _haan haan buzdil bhi ho tum.. tum darta ho..ka ager yah sachie Daya ko pata chal jaya tu kahin wo tuma chor naa daa..tum darta ho iss baat saa ka kahen usska dil mein apna Pita ka liya pyar naa jag para..unka sath rahna ki kuwaish naa pada ho jaya..aur Ager asa ho gaya tu Tab kye karo gaa tum? Tum tu akala rah jayo gaa naa..Aur iss dar saa darta ho tum..Nai chata ka ussay kuch pata chala..Usa hona wali takleef saa nahin Abhijeet..balka iss dar sa darta ho tum..Buzdil ho tu..Buzdil...

Abhijeet (_stood up in anger and shouts at his own image): _haan haan darta hoon mein..darta hoon..Tu kye galat hai iss mein? Main bhi insan hoon..jeena ka haq hai muja..aur kushi saa jeena ka.. aur aik insan humesha..humesha sirf sab kuch daa kar he nai kush rah sakta..nai rah sakta.. Itna saal..itna saal jis zindagii ko main yah soch kar jeeya hoon ka Ab meri yahi zindagii hai..kam sa kam mera inn rishton ko..jo mera gher banata hain, mera pariwar , meri zindagii banata hain koi cheen nai sakta..tu ab kasa jhat saa main wo sab kuch kssi ko daa doon? Kasa? Nai darta mein iss dar saa ka Daya chor daa gaa muja.. Wo sirf muja he chuna gaa..Par ussay yah sach toor daga..wo nai sah paya gaa..aur main ussay takleef mein nai dhak sakta..nai dhak sakta main ussay takleef mein…

Abhijeet (_soul voice): _Aur ager kabhi Daya ko yah sach kahin aur saa pata chal gaya tu..? kye ussay yah khyal nahin aya gaa ka tum naa ussay uska Pita sa door karna ki koshish ki..? aik bar taqdeer naa uss saa usska sab kuch cheena..Aur ab tum Bagwaan banana chala ho Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet was scared n shocked too) _Tum kon hota ho uss saa uska sab kuch cheenana wala..? Tum kon hota ho bina ussay batya usski Zindagii ka fasla karna wala...? Nai Abhijeet..Tum naa uska itna saloon tak sath diya..khyal rakha hai tu..tu ab tuma uss sab ki keemat wasool karna ka Haq kssi naa nai diya..Yaad rakho…Jis din Daya ko yah sachie pata chala gii..Tumara pas ussa Jawab dana ko kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet..kuch bhi nai..aur uss din shyad tum ussay apna hathon sa koh doga…

Abhijeet (_shouts due to pain): _Yah kud ussay koh doon..yah Kismat ka hathon usska khona ka intazar karon..(_starts crying) _Dono he soorton mein koh tu donga hi main ussay apna he hathon..? Kyun hua mera sath he yah sab..? Akhir kyun? Akhir mera kye kasoor hai..? Kyun sab kuch paa kar bhi asa lag raha hai ka Sakoon nahin hai kahin bhi..Kahin bhi nai…

Abhijeet (_soul voice smiles): _kssi ka sakoon cheen kar kud ka sakoon talash kar raha ho..(_Abhijeet looks towards his image in shock) _Aur pher bhi smajhta ho ka tum kudgarz nahin? Tum kudgarz ho Abhijeet..bht kudgarz..

Abhijeet (_shouts): _Chala jayo..chala jayo yahen saa..nai sunanai muja tumari yah bakwas.. _he was shouting in pain.. _chala jayo.. _he falls down on floor and starts crying after holding his head.. where Daya who was enjoying beautiful songs on tarace after putting ear plugs in his ears..was totally unknown from this condition of Abhijeet…who was thinking that he will come at one side of his life after talking with ACP clearly..but now he was more restless than before..More restless..._

**NEXT MORNING, **_Daya found Abhijeet much quite..he feels that Abhijeet could not sleep properly..looking from his eyes..But he did not ask much, once Abhijeet tells him that he is still feeling head ache due to flu…Still Daya was looking worried for his brother's health…After taking breakfast Duo moves towards bureau and became busy in their work…When ACP came in Bureau…All looks really happy after seeing him fine..Except Abhijeet..who was looking quite and standing behind all..where all others moves forward to met with ACP…_

Freddy (_looking little emotional): _Sir..app ko teak dhak kar..bht acha lag raha hai sir..app nai janta hum sab kitna pershan ho gaya tha..

ACP (_patted on his shoulder): _Arrey Freddy kuch nai hua hai Muja..Yah salunkhe naa rok liya muja zaberdasti zara sii tabeat kharab hona par..aur tum sab pershan ho gaya..Look..i m perfectly fine.. _he looks at Abhijeet..who moves his gaze away or says He was hiding his eyes from ACP…_

Shreya: Nai sir..Hum janta hain salunkhe sir ko..Wo kuch hua bina asa he nai roken gaa app ko…(_she smiles and added)_ Par kushi ki baat yah hai ka Ab app bilkul teak hain.. _ACP smiles and all smiles at her too.._

Daya (_comes forward with smiley face): _Arrey Sir ko ander bhi ana doga yah yahien rok kar rakho gaa sab? (_undelibratly he holds ACP's hand n moves forward..who looks at him with wet eyes..)_ Aiya sir..app chaliya warna yah sab tu app ko yahin rok kar raken gaa..Ta ka app ka dehan kaam ki tarf naa jaya aur inn sab ki kaamchori naa pakri jaya..(_All smiles at him, where Abhijeet eyes were fixed on Daya's hand..which was holding ACP hand) _Par app fikar naa Karen sir..main app ko sab ki report donga…ka kis naa kye kye kaam nahin kiya…_And with this he enters inside ACP cabin..Daya leaves ACP hand so that he can sat down on his seat..ACP sat down quietly..still looking at Daya and feeling a great sooth in himself..a strange and very meaningful smile was present at his face..where Daya added in same concern n happy tone as.._App ajj yahien Betha rahen gaa sir..issi chair par..aur hum sab kaam sambalen gaa..app sirf Order daan gaa..Kaam sirf hum sab Karen gaa sir.. Aur Haan jab tak huma nahin lagta ka App perfectly okay hain..App asa he rahien gaa.. (_he looks towards all, who all were now present in ACP cabin) _kyun officers am I right or am I right?

Officers (_happy n loud tone): _Right….

_Abhijeet was looking all this from outside the cabin..So many things were revolving around his mind..Where ACP looks towards his son..he stood up and patted on his cheek with…_

ACP (_looking at him with love): _Jasa mera Beta kaha… _Daya looks at him and smiles..he always like such loveable touch of ACP on his cheeks… _chalu Ab sab kaam par lago wapis..Bht ho gaya..Aur kamchori nahin chala gii.. _All smiles and moves back towards their desk..Abhijeet turns to move back towards his desk..When ACP looks at him and stops him as.. _Abhijeet…? _Abhijeet's feet stops..he can feel fear in his body…fear of losing something.._

Daya (_who also stops after ACP call to Abhijeet, he asked): _kye hua Abhijeet? wahin kyun ruk gaya..Sir bula raha hain? Idher ayo naa..

_Abhijeet looks at him back and then towards ACP with quite expressions..and slowly moves towards ACP cabin.._

ACP (_tries to talk wd him normally): _Kye hua Abhijeet? Tum teak ho?

_Abhijeet looks at him..before he can say anything..Daya intruppts as.._

Daya: Kahan teak hai yah sir..dhakiya kye halat banie hui hai iss naa.. Apna tu zara bhi khyal nai rakhta yah banda..Muja dantna sa fursat mila tab naa..Flu hai..par doctor ka pas jaya gaa nahin..bas jo medicines gher par hain woi laa la gaa..Aur abi tu kal tak mujsa naraz tha tu aur bhi…_And he stops after receiving Fixed gaze of Abhijeet…_

ACP (_smiles): _Main janta hoon..Yah sab meri waja sa hua..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock, while Daya was confused) _pichla kuch dino mein jo hua..ussi waja saa tum dono ka beech narzgi bhi hui…(_Abhijeet was looking towards ACP with pain) _Lakin meri galti ki saza tum kyun bugto..(_Daya was looking towards Abhijeet and ACP continually) _issi liya yah meri tarf saa..(_forwarding one folded card, Daya grabs it) _Star Night Hotel mein ajj raat tum dono ka liya aik table booked hai..(_Daya happily shocked) _Ajj raat ka dinner meri tarf saa tum dono ka liya..Dono jana and I hope khoob enjoy karo tum dono..

Daya (_so shocked but happy too): _Sir..Start Night mein..I mean..itna mehnga hotel..sir isski kye zarorat thi..? (_looks at Abhijeet) _Haina Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet was looking downward, not saying anything) _Boss kuch tu bolo naa ? Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _haa..ha..haan..jee..jee sir..(_hiding his eyes from ACP, who was looking at him now) _yah itna..mahnga hotel..nai sir..isski zarorat nahin hai..

ACP (_looks at Abhijeet): _Zarorat hai Abhijeet..zarorat hai..main yah sab Apna bechon ka liya kar raha hoon..(_Abhijeet looks at him, Daya was looking at ACP in smile) _AJJ bhi sab wasa he hai..(_looking into Abhijeet eyes meaningfully) _jasa pehla tha.. Aur insan ko asa kssi gunah ki saza kud ko dani nai chiya jis mein usska Kasoor naa ho.. _Abhijeet was looking at him in_ Pain..Aur main apna bechon ko humesha kush dhakna chata hoon..Issay rakh lo..aur Enjoy karona dono.._Where Daya was too confused abt ACP comment... He looks at ACP and then towards Abhijeet and became more confused.._

Daya (_POV): _Asa kyun lag raha hai jasa sach mein kuch hai..Jo mujsa chupa hua hai? Kyun..? kye sach mein asa kuch hai? (_he jerks his head) _nai nai..asa kuch nai..Mera Abhi bala hi mujsa kuch chupaya gaa…nai nai…

_ACP comes forward towards Abhijeet..and Patted on his shoulder…_

ACP (_looks at him): _Jayo aur kushi kushi jayo..And Plz..wo sab bhool jayo jo pichla dino main hua..(_Abhijeet looks into his eyes meaningfully)_ Uss main kssi ka liya kushi nahin hai.. (_he found Daya starring them, so he moves his focus towards Daya) _I mean..tum..tum dono sara gilla shikwa bhool jayo aur kush raho.. _he smiles..and Duo moves out from the Cabin…Where Abhijeet was still quite but Daya was looking happy and surprised…_

_After coming out from ACP cabin..Daya whispers to Abhijeet as.._

Daya (_teasing): _Kamal hai Boss..ajj mana nai kiya tum naa ACP sir ko..? muja tu laga muja unka moun par he dant doga sirf kush hona par hi..Par wow..(_surprised tone) _tum na tu unki Dinner offer he kabool kar li…kye baat hai..(_Again teasing) _wasa itni bari changing ki waja pooch sakta hon kye main Bara Bhaiya saa..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him, towards his happy face): _Teri..teri kushi ka liya…

Daya (_more surprised): _Boss bas kar do..Ajj heart attack doga kye muja..? (_Abhijeet moves his gaze away, where Daya imitates as) _Dayaa..Asa accept nai kar lata itni itni bari Aur mahngi cheezan..wo humara sir hain..huma apna beton ki taran smajhta hain..Par pher bhi humara Haq nai banta asi mahngi cheezon par.. etc etc…pher ajj kye hua? Jo chup chap accept kar liya ? kuch bola tak nahin teak saa?

Abhijeet (_looks at him with quite expressions): _Sir ko acha nai lagta naa ager main mana kar data tu…?(_Daya was abt to ask another query after denying this but Abhijeet intruppts as) _Freddy kab sa iss intazar mein khara hai..ka tumari conversation khatm ho tu wo tum sa kaam ki baat kara..jayo usski baat sun lo ab.. _Saying so he moves towards his desk..leaving Daya surprised..who became busy with Freddy…where Abhijeet after opening file at his desk..looks towards ACP at once and then towards Daya…(thinking) _Kyun ka Beton jasa hona aur Beta..beta hona mein fark hai.._he took a deep breath and realized the fact.. _Sach kahta hai Daya..Kyun ajj kyun main Mana nahin kar paya sir ko? Kyun..Kahin Main? (_he jerks his head with great fear) _nahin nahin.. asa..asa kuch nahin hai..

_**At Night** Duo moves to Star night Hotel..which was one of the Most famous and big hotel of Mumbai..Daya was really enjoying the environment of the hotel and food as well..Where Abhijeet was looking quite…_

Daya (_praising the environment): _Wow Boss..maaza he aya gaya yaar..kye shandar hotel hai..aur khana..Wo tu aur bhi zyada maza ka hai.. Kitna arsa bad aya hoon yahen par..aik bar tum laa kar aya tha bht pehla..ab tu bht kuch badal gaya hai yahen par..

Abhijeet (_nodded): _Haan bht kuch badal gaya hai.. Bht mahnga hotel hai yah..aur yahen ka kahna..Tasty hai but utna he mahnga bhi…

Daya (_enjoying food): _Haan par ACP sir ka liya kon saa muskil hai..una kis cheez ki kami hai..? (_jolly mood) _ACP sir ager asa he apna Beton ka kuch days bad Treat data rahen naa tu muja tu asi narazgi manzoor hai Boss..(_Abhijeet looks at him and smiles faintly, basically he was not at all enjoying this dinner..but was there for Daya).. _Boss kuch kahyo tu achi taran saa..zaberdasti kahyo ager nai bhi khaya jaa raha tu..iss flu main tu asa he hota hai..aur wasa bhi pher itna tasty food kahan hoga naseeb mein..hmm? (_Added in dreamy tone) _kash sach mein ACP sir humara father he hota..kye Thaat hota humara bhi…haina..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sach mein ager ACP sir tum..tumara Pi..Pita hota tu..tu tum kush hota Daya?

Daya (_looks at him naughtily): _Kon kush nahi hoga Boss...jiska ACP sir jasa Pita hoon?

Abhijeet (_with fear): _Matalb tum..Tum muja chor data...?

Daya: Kye Boss..Ager main Sir ka beta hota tu unka pas hota naa..Tumara pas thora he hota tab main..?

_Spoon falls down from Abhijeet's hand..Daya looks at him.._

Daya (_holds his hand): _Kye hua Boss? (_Asked in tension) _Tum teak ho?

_Abhijeet stood up..Daya too stood up in hurry as well…_

Abhijeet (_not looking okay): _Ma..main meri tabeat..(_holding his head with one hand) _kuch..kuch teak nai..gher..gher chalu Daya..

Daya (_holding him in tension): _Haa..haan..chalu chalu Boss..(_moving with) _tum na muja pehla kyun nai batya..hum ata he nahin..Boss tum bhi naa..zara khyal nai hai tuma apna..

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_Abhijeet opens his eyes…he looks around in that dark room and took a painful breath…He was sitting on his rocking chair in his dark room…he places his both hands on his face and presses it.._

Abhijeet: Ajj tera Pas sab hai Daya..par tu kush nahin..Naa tu kush hai..aur naa hi main..koi bhi nahin..Par aik din..Aik din aya gaa yaar..jab..jab tuja kushi mila..mila gii iss sab saa.. Zaroor… _And tears escaped from corner of his eyes…After half an hour, He stood up and moves out from his room...Looks towards the whole dark house..which was empty like his heart and soul.._

**_TERA BINA ZINDAGII SAA KOI SHIKWA TU NAHIN..._**

**_TERA BINA ZINDAGII BHI LAKIEN ZINDAGII TU NAHIN..._**

**_ZINDAGII NAHIN..._**

**_ZINDAGII NAHIN..._**

_he could not bear so moves back in his room instantly..when he hears Door bell..He was shocked.._

Abhijeet (_to himself): _iss waqt kon hoga..? _Door bell again rings and he moves to open the door..Tarika was present there with silent expressions, Having one box in her hands..Abhijeet was still looking at her amazingly.._

Tarika (_looking at him): _Kye hua..? Ander ana ko nahin kaho gaa..?

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Ayo.. _Tarika came in and found house in darkness..No light was Switched On..Only light was coming out from Abhijeet's room..which was so dim..bcz One lamp was only On inside his room..Abhijeet came towards her after locking the door..he looks at her and asked in feel less tone.._Tum iss waqt yahen kyun chali ayi Tarika..? _Tarika looks at him..and he starts moving inside his room..Tarika follows him.._Main teak hoon..

Tarika (_looking angry): _Haan wo tu saf dikh raha hai..Tumara batana ki zarorat nai hai Abhijeet...Sheesha main Dhaka hai kud ko? kye halat bana li hai apni?

_Abhijeet looks at her and sat down on his bed after holding his head with both of his hands..._

Abhijeet: Plz Tarika..Kuch mat kaho..Main pehla he bht pershan hoon..

Tarika (_in wet tone): _Jab apna yahi haal karna tha tu, Kyun ussay jaana diya..? _Abhijeet looks at her.._Kyun apna sath asa kiya Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_smiles Painfully): _Shok tha naa muja..Apna yaah haal karna ka...

Tarika (_looking at him with tears and Pain__): _Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet (_moving his teary gaze away): _Tarika Plz...tum..tum kuch nahin janti...

Tarika (_composing her emotions): _Acha teak hai.. (_Abhijeet looks at her after clearing his tears) _Tum..(_she __tries to speak with fresh tone)_ Mumy naa tumara liya kahna paka kar beja hai..(_before Abhijeet could say anything) _no no.. nooo..maine nai..Sachi mein Mumy naa he beja hai Abhijeet..Tum jayo Fresh ho kar ayo..Main Kahna lagati hoon tab tak..

Abhijeet: Tarika

Tarika (_cuts him as): _Mumy naa muja tuma kahna khila kar he ana ko kaha hai Abhijeet..Plz..Ab muja jhoot bolna par majbor mat karna un saa.. _She looks at Abhijeet, who was still starring her.._Look Abhijeet..Main..Main tum saa koi baat nai karna chati..Bas sirf tum kahna kah lo..Main chup chap yahen saa chali jayon gii..I Promise..Kuch bhi nahi kahon gii tum saa.. Muja malom hai tum naa kuch bhi nai khaya hoga..Plz..Plz maan lo meri baat...

_Abhijeet looks at her and stood up silently after taking deep breath..Tarika feels good and after setting food in tray she starts waiting for him..Abhijeet came back after freshen up...Tarika feels happy..She silently set his Plate and forward it towards him...But Abhijeet does not touches the food.._

Abhijeet (_looking towards food): _Uss naa bhi kuch nai khaya hoga..

Tarika (_looks at him for a moment and then places her hand on his hand with): _Abhijeet..Plzz...(_Abhijeet looks at her) _Plz..Thora saa tu kah lo..Daya ka liya hi sahi..Asa kasa chala gaa Abhijeet...?

Abhijeet (_nodded and took one bite): _Tum..Tum nahin kahyo gii..?

Tarika (_smiles at him): _Ager tum Kahyo gaa tu main bhi kahyon gii..But yaad rakhna jab tumara hath ruka..wahen mera hath bhi ruka..aur maine bhi din saa kuch nai khaya..._Abhijeet did not says anything and Tarika starts taking food..Abhijeet was stopping again and again..But Tarika starts feeding him..And then again he starts taking food..Tarika move out silently after dinner and went to her house..Abhijeet too moves out from the house..bcz he was feeling really uneasy at home.._

_Here On Other side..Daya was sitting on beach..cold water was hitting his bare foots..But he was far from feeling that coldness of cold water which he always love to enjoy..He remembers how his brother always comes to apologies..._

"_**Main janta tha..Janta tha mera Daya yahen moun phoola kar betha hoga..Aur muja raazi kar ka, dinner kara ka usay gher laa kar jaana hoga…chalu..Abi Sorry..Sorry Sorry..Late hona ka liya..ab maan jaa mera yaar..Muja bht bhook lagi hai..chal chal kar acha saa kahana kahta hain kahin..(loving tone**_**)**_**chal utt jaa mera Shazada..App ka ghulam aye gaya hai"**_

_He knows well that today No one came to call him "Shazada"..no one will apologies even for a big mistake he did.. He must stay here like this or he can move to that house..which is so called..His Father house now…_

"_**Wo tumara Pita hain..Aur sirf uni ka HAQ hai tum par..tum mano yah naa mano uss saa koi fark nai parta Daya...sachie badal nai jati.."**_

_He was still looking towards those dark water waves…which was again and again coming towards him...and wishing that these water waves moves back after taking him too…When his phone starts ringing..he does not bother to check his cell..which was ringing again and again..At last he attends the call without checking the caller ID as.._

Daya: Hello..?

ACP Voice: kahan ho tum..? Gher ayo…bht raat ho chuki hai.._After few second of silence.. _Main intazar kar raha hoon tumara.._And phone cuts..Where Daya looks at his phone and throws it towards water.._

_**AT MID NIGHT 4:00 AM**__… Daya came back at home..his Pant was wet due to sea water..Peon opens the gate and he enters…who tries to tell him something but Daya moves forward without listening to him.. He was abt to sat down in lawn chair when he noticed House door was open..He moves inside..and was abt to moves upward towards his room..When Suddenly Lounge lights turns ON..Daya looks at there..where ACP was standing in his night Dress with complete angry face…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

How was the chapter? Aik he chapter main sara Flash back cover nai naa ho sakta..bcz Feelings pher explain nai ho payen gii..Still main Fast track par chal pari hoon…hehehe

**Bint e Abid:** App ko he DS wala Daya jasa Abhijeet chiya tha naa..? Par abi App ko ACP as A Father bhi mila gaa yahen par parna ko.. :D Thanks for the review buddy…

**Naina: **Bina kssi kasoor ka ACP sir ko saza milna bhi justice nahin hai..If u r only attach with Abhijeet's character..Then main App ko nahin kahon gii ka app Mera liya paro.. It's just a Story..Na yah meri kssi Story sa matching ka bad mein likh rahi hoon aur naa isska kssi aur story saa koi link hai.. Sab characters Plot ka hisab saa hain...If u like to Read then go ahead..Aur Ager app ko mera kaam pasand nahin aya tu U can leave dear..App ka ab tak ka Pyar aur appreciation ka liya Thanks shabd bht choota hai..I will Miss u Surly but bura nahin manyon gii aur rokon gii bhi nahin app ki marzi ka bina...U take care dear..Hugs...

**DuoDosti: **App Maar he daloo muja...hehehe..Main wasa bhi thori tang pari hui hoon apni life saa..LOLz...Thank You so very much for liking it..Main Apni tarf sa totally koshish kar rahi hoon ka Sab kuch acha sa explain kar ka likhon..Sab characters ka Emotions ko..feelings ko..Pain ko..How things changes uss sab ko.. TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA..jaldi main likhi thi tu Satisfied nai thi uss saa..

**Krritika: **Yaar iss sab ka liya he tu Story likhi hai..But Aik bar sara Flash back cover kar loon tu iss sab par Main focus layon gii..Sath sath tu chalta he raha gaa sab..Wink...Thank You for liking it...Hugssss...

**Naz: **Actully mostly logon naa kuch yahi smjha...hahah..Issi liya iss chap ka start mein hi maine mention kar diya..Par uss main nai kar sakti thi bcz pher jhatka kasa lagta..heheh...Thanks buddy for ur love...:D

**Priya: **This is start of Jhatka's dear..Abi tu bht kuch hona baki ha..:P wait wait...Thank you sweety for ur love...

**Guest: **Dear Guest asa tu nai hota naa real mein ka Beta ka sath sab ko rakh liya jaya..Nope...Yahi tu story ka main point hai..Well app ko Aga Abhijeet ki feelings saa more clear ho jaya gaa..what he thinks and want to do..

**Apruv: **Bcz Abhijeet ki bhi kuch feelings hain...Kye wo rahna chaya gaa..Comfortable feel kara gaa yah nai..? well Let's see..wink..Thanks for reading dear..

**Rukmani: **App ko tu pata hona chiya naa Rukmani jee..Hahaha..ACP sir app saa tu kuch nai chupata hon gaa..Hahah. Wasa kasa lag raha hai DAYA ki Maa ban kar...kuch huma bhi tu apna Vichar batiya..:P... hahaha..let's see what's next...wink..Thanks for the review dear..

**Rai-the-nightqueen: **I m Glad after seeing ur review..Thank you and sorry rulana ka liya dear..hope ajj zyada rona naa aya ho..:P..abi aga Daya baki hai..wink

**Thanks to all my readers, loveabhi...dd...artanish..Misha..Anhaal...Shrestha..crazyforpurvi..Sheenum...peregrine falcon...bhumi98... ...GD and all guests..But missing so many reviewers..Jyoti..CID lovers..R n R..Palak..Aashi..Katiiy..Rolly..Madhu..Subhu..Rafia..khalsa..nitu..gudia where r u guys? missing u all badly...hugsssss**

Thanks once again for Reading and for ur reviews Guys…Keep Reviewing fast fast..Must review guys..I m waiting..Urs Poonum


	12. Chapter 12

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 12)**

_Daya looks at him and automatically his feet's stops there…he moves his gaze away after seeing ACP standing in complete Angry look..One of his hand was still holding Staring reeling..but he was not moving upward and looking downward…ACP was looking at him with fixed and Angry gaze.._

ACP (_Tough tone): _Kahan tha tum Ab tak..?

_Daya looks at him with same silent expressions and then again starts looking downward...his gesture was telling ACP that he don't have any Answer abt it…_

ACP (_Again): _I said kahan tha tum ab tak..? 11 Bja call kiya tha maine tuma Daya.. Aur tum ab aye raha ho? Subha hona ko ayi ha..4:00 baj chukka hain.. kuch andaza hai tuma..?(_Still he got no reply other than down head of Daya)_ Nahin ana tha tu bata he data..Phone kyun nai sun raha tha? main kitna pershan ho raha tha..kam sa kam yah tu socha hota..

Daya (_still looking downward at one side): _Wo main.._(looks at him wd same serious expressions and tells him in same serious tone as) _Ajj Late ho gaya..Ayenda asa nai hoga.. _Saying so he starts moving upward..Where ACP was looking more angry after seeing Daya's attitude..who was not at all ashamed on his act..but his tone was totally telling that he really don't care abt anything…He stops Daya as.._

ACP: Kahan jaa raha ho..? (_Daya stops and looks at him) _Neecha ayo Kahna kah lo…

Daya (_nodded as No): _Thank You SIR…(_ACP heart pinches) _par muja bhook nahin hai..Main Apna Kahna bahr saa kah kar ata hoon.. _He turns to move but stops and looks at ACP with.._Good Night… _And then after taking fast steps he moves inside the room and locks it..Where ACP was still there looking at him with angry expressions but with Hurt heart..who was really feeling that In race of getting back his Son..he may be lose his junior named DAYA…he really feels that Daya will lose himself..and this fear was more than anything for a father..Still he was giving him time to settle down little bit..But now All this..? for how much time he will bear this? he himself don't know.._

_After taking deep breath, ACP moves inside the room and after laying down on his bed..He closes his eyes with worried he hears his phone ringtone..he knew well abt the caller so attends the call without checking the caller ID…_

ACP: Tum Soya nahin abi tak…?

Voice: Kasa soa sakhta hoon sir…? (_In low tone) _Aya nai wo abi tak gher…?

ACP (_taking sigh): _Aye gaya hai Abhijeet…abi abi aya aur apna room mein chala gaya.. kuch khaya bhi nai uss naa..Pora din najana kahan raha..aur najana itni raat tak kye karta raha…

Abhijeet (_deep tone): _Beach par tha..(_ACP shocked) _kuch nai khaya hai uss naa..wahen saa utth kar seeda gher he gaya hai wo sir.. Apna phone bhi wahen pank diya..Mare pas hai subha..subha daa donga app ko Bureau mein..

ACP: Tum tha wahen..tu gaya kyun nai usska pas..? baat kyun nai ki uss saa?

Abhijeet: Kar lata tu..Tu shayd aur uljana pada ho jatien Sir..Aur shyad hum sab ka safar pehla he bht muskil hai.. _After few seconds silence.._Ussay kuch khila dijiya gaa sir ho saka tu..Warna uska gusa ka sab sa pehla shikar usska khana he banta hai humesha..

ACP (_Asked in sad tone): _Tum naa kud kuch khaya..?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Jee …(_composed tone) _App apna khyal rakiya gaa..Rakhta hoon ab..

ACP: Abhijeet..? Tum

Abijeet (_cuts him): _Plz Sir..(_stress) _Plzzzz…_(After few seconds of silence) _Good Night sir… _And he cuts the phone call..where ACP was still looking towards the phone and thinking abt all what happened in all these few Days…_

**FLASH BACK:**

_Days starts passing like this..ACP was quite abt the matter but Abhijeet was more and more quite than before..Daya was thinking that may be bcz of work load and FLU Abhijeet is quite..But he was not be able to understand that Why Abhijeet is making him busy in extra Work… Here Doctor Salunkhe was not happy with ACP Sir sacrifice n decesion…Day by day ACP starts ignoring his health… he was quite as well…And whenever Doctor Salunkhe tries to talk with him abt all these he only get such type of answers.._

Salunkhe: Yah kye tareeka hai Boss..Tumara Doctor saa pata chala muja ka tum 2 weeks sa ussay aik bar bhi milna nahin gaya ho..? Aur jo test karwaya tum naa usski reports main laa kar aya hoon..aur tuma uss tak ki khaber nahin…

_ACP who was looking busy in making food in kitchen, replies him with complete ignorance as…_

ACP: Kye yaar..teak tu hoon..Ab check up ki kye zarorat hai…Aur reports bhi teak hi hongi…

Salunkhe (_more angry): _Haan teak tu hona he haina tum naa..Yah Medicines (_showing him his medicines) _jo sab time par laa raha ho..(_ACP shocked and embarrassed as well) _Tabi bottles wasi ki wasi bari hui hain…Aur Reports bhi itni hi achi ayi hain..par app ko tu dhakna ki fursat tak nahin…Sara waqt Case ka peecha jo laga rahta ho..(_looks at him angrily) _Bas dosron ka bara main soch sakta ho..Apna liya nahin..

ACP (_Again busy with food): _Yaar tu asa he fikar karta hai..teak hoon mein..Acha laa loon gaa Dawa bhi waqt pa..ab kush..?

Salunkhe : Jab asa he karna tha Boss..tu kyun liya itna sakht decision…? _ACP looks at him angrily.._Kyun daa raha ho kud ko yah saza ACP? Tum mano yah naa mano..mujsa jitna marzi hai chupayo..Par nai chupa sakta ab iss dard ko..(_pointing towards his face) _Jo ab tumara chehra par saa saf jhalkta hai..Pata nai kab tak bardasht kar payo gaa tum issay..Fikar muja iss baat ki hai bas ka jab tumara yah Saber (_patient) _toota gaa tu tumara kye hasher hoga..(_in concern)_mat karo kud pa itna zulam Boss..Mat karo…Nahin Sah payo gaa..

ACP (_looks at him)_: Salunkhe tu

Salunkhe (_cuts him in angry n tough tone): _Jhoot…Jhoot bolo gaa tum mujsa Sirf ACP..(_ACP moves his gaze away) _Aur jhoot mujsa bardasht nai hota..Rahna do..Jitna kush tum ho..Jitna teak..wo muja sab dikhaie data hai..Kam sa kam muja sab dhak kar Ankhen chura lana ka fun nai ata Abhijeet ka jasa… _He said so and left the place…Where ACP was looking towards the Open door with hurt look..He looks towards the cutting board..where he was cutting vegetables..He left it as it is and moves to his room and locks it from inside…_

_Here Duo were in different situation…Daya was feeling very bore at home..Abhijeet was looking more and more busy in his work..but on the other hand he was looking more concernd abt Daya..And Daya was irritated with his extra concerning questions like..._

"_**Daya kahana kah liya..? Kam kyun khaya..? Thora aur loo…nai nai thora aur.."**_

"_**Bahr window ka bas iss waqt khara hona ka kye matlab hai..?Hmm..? Tendi hawa hai..tend lag gayi tu..malom hai ab kaho ga beccha nai hoon mein..Ander jayo.."**_

"_**Daya itni dar kyun laga di..? Khabri saa milna gaya tha naa..late hona tha tu bata hi data…Kahin aur tu nai chala gaya tha naa tum.."?**_

"_**Dayaaa..Soa jayo..kis saa baat kar raha tha phone pa ? Sir tha kye? nahin? acha choro jo bhi tha..Soa jayo abi..pher subha utthna ka naam nahin lata ho tum…"**_

_Daya dials Abhijeet number.._

Daya: Boss kahan ho tum Yaar? Kab sa tumara wait kar raha hoon..Muja gher rahna ko kaha tha aur kud aya nai abi tak..

Abhijeet: yaar pans gaya hoon Spot par Freddy aur Purvi bhi hain sath..Wo Ramesh ana ka naam he nai laa raha…Dhak abi adha ganta mein ager wo nai naa ata tu main aye jayon gaa gher..Okay…? tu teak haina? Khana khaya..?

Daya (_feeling bore): _Haan teak hoon yaar..khana par he tu tumara wait kar raha hoon..Ayo gaa tabi khana khyon gaa mein…Itna din ho gaya teak sa shakal nai dhikie tum naa Boss..sara din bahr rahta ho..Bureau bhi jasa Avoid karna laga ho tum…ACP sir bhi poch raha tha tumara..

Abhijeet (_tense tone): _Sir..wo..wo kyun pooch raha tha mera..? una tu malom haina ka bahr kaam sa he hoon..pher kyun pooch raha tha wo..?

Daya: Arrey yaar wasa he pooch liya hoga..kah raha tha Abhijeet tu ajj kal bureau mein tikta hi nahin.. bahr ka sara kaam ussay kud he karna hota hain..bht boj dal liya hai uss na kud par ajj kal..fikar kar raha tha wo tumari.. tum kyun Itna pershan ho raha ho..?

Abhijeet: Nai..nai tu..main balan pershan kyun..

Daya (_meaningful tone): _Boss..sach batyo kuch baat hai kye? Sir sa koi baat tu nai ho gayi naa tumari..?muja kyun asa lag raha hai ka tum Sir ko Avoid kar raha ho ajj kal..

Abhijeet (_Angry tone): _Tumara demag kharab hai aur kuch nahin..main kyun balan avoid karon gaa Ksi Ko Bhi…? Acha ab phone rakh..shyad Ramesh aye gaya hai..main mil loon uss saa..pher gher ata hoon..aur haan Bahr mat jana

Daya (_cuts him as): _Haan haan malon hai.. bahr mat jaana bina btaya..gaya bhi tu bata ka jaana..Etc etc..chota saa becha hona main..CID Officer tu hon hi nahin.._He cuts the call wd.._Jaldi ana.. (_to himself) _Boss ko bhi najana kye ho gaya hai..Itna dino saa asa ajeeb behave karna lag para hai..Kuch tu baat zaror hai..Pehla tu shak tha muja..par nai..mera yah shak galat nahin hai..ACP sir naa bhi ajj kitna dino bad Abhijeet ka bare mein baat ki..Shyad wo bhi kuch janta hain.. (_thinking)_Dhakta hoon…

_Day by Day Abhijeet mood swings starts changing..Everyone was noticing it and was little worried abt him as well.._

_**NEXT DAY,**__ In Forensic lab..Freddy mood was Off...where all other COP's were looking quite too..Doctor Salunkhe who was still busy with test report..Teases him as.._

Salunkhe: Kye baat hai Freddy..moun kyun latka hua hai.. ? (_Freddy looks at him and moves his gaze away) _Aur tum sab bhi..(_looking towards all others) _chup chup saa ho..kuch hua hai kye..?(_All quite) _Arre bata do..main nai batata kssi ko..

Freddy (_with sad tone): _Sir pata nai..Ajj kal Abhijeet sir ko kye ho gaya hai..(_looking worried) _har choti bari baat saa dant data hain.. Kuch andaza he nai hota kis baat saa dant daan..wo bhi sab ka samna..

Rajat: Freddy…Koi baat nai yaar..hum sab ko bhi tu dant data haina wo..Sir shyad pershan hain kssi baat ko laa kar…

Salunkhe (_looks at them and asked in serious tone): _Kuch hua hai kye ajj..?

Kavin: Haan Sir wo..wo ajj..ACP sir aur..Aur Abhijeet sir ki behas ho gayi aik case ka silsila mein..Abhijeet sir wahen tu chup kar gaya lakien pher bad main Freddy sir ko bht dant diya aik simple si file mistake par..Pata nai kye hua hai..

_At the same time, Duo came inside the lab..all became quite..Salunkhe looks towards Abhijeet and asked in almost teasing tone._

Slaunkhe: Kye baat hai Abhijeet…Ajj bht frustrated lag raha ho... ? _Abhijeet looks at him with serious expressions.._

Abhijeet (_irritated tone to Daya): _Kaha tha naa tuma Daya..Tum ho ayo forensic lab..Par tuma sath laana hi tha muja..Dhaka..(_pointing towards doctor Salunkhe) _yah sab handle nai kar sakta mein..

Daya (_to Abhijeet): _Boss kye ho gaya hai asa..Tum wasa hi pershan ho raha ho yaar..

Salunkhe (_tease): _Kyun..Kyun nai handle kar sakta tum yah..? Pehla tu yah sab bht achi taran saa handle kar lata tha..ab kye ho gaya hai asa jo tum na Forensic lab ana he chor diya hai..? mujsa milna pasand nai raha tuma..

Abhijeet (_became angry): _Kyun..muja kye app sa milon yah nahin..? (_All shocked) _Aur zarorat he kye hai muja app saa milna ki? Yah tanziya baaten suno? App ko apni baton saa takleef dana ka siwa ata he kye hai…?

Salunkhe (_shocked and __Angry): _Chalu..kam saa kam Meri baten he takleef dati hain kssi ko..Kam sa kam Mera Amal (_ACT) _tu asa nahin ka wo kssi ko takleef daan..Aur naa main kssi ki takleef dhak kar moun pher kar chala jata hoon..Itna kudgarz nai hoon mein..

Abhijeet (_shouts badly): _Salunkhe Sahab… _Doctor salunkhe stops..Abhijeet face was red due to anger..he really controls on himself badly..and moves out from the lab instantly..Daya who was shocked like others moves behind him and stops him in parking as.._

Daya (_holding Abhijeet's arm): _Boss..Abhi..Abhi kye ho gaya hai yaar.. Kye ho gaya asa..tum itna kyun gusa mein ho..

Abhijeet (_turns towards him wd great anger): _Dhaka nai kasi..kasi baten kar raha hain wo..aur tum mujsa pooch raha ho ka itna gusa kyun hoon mein? nai ana hai muja Forensic lab..nai ana hai.. kaha tha naa tuma..pher bhi tum laa aya muja.. _And he left with same angry mood.. _

Daya (_so confused): _Ho kye gaya hai issay..? har din isska gusa barta he chala jaa raha hai..Bina kssi baat ka he sab sa ukhar jata hai..Uljha rahta hai har waqt jasa..Subha ACP sir sa behas kar li..pher bechara Freddy ko itna dant diya..Pher kavin ki bari ayi..aur ab Doctor sahab sa itna jagra kar liya…(_taking deep breath) _Boss jitna chupayo gaa..utna he frustrated ho gaa tum..(_tired) _bas ab bht ho gaya..Ab tu tuma muja batana he hoga ka masla kye hai tumara sath.. akhir asa kye hai jis na tuma itna badla diya hai…itna pershan kiya hua hai..Bht waqt daa diya maine tuma..ab tuma batana he hoga.. _And he left the place…_

_**AT NIGHT**__, Daya was waiting for Abhijeet..But he was not attending his call even..Daya was so worried..He moves towards Beach and found Abhijeet sitting there..He went towards him in anger.._

Daya (_Angry)_: Yah kye tareeka hai..? (_Abhijeet looks at him n then moves his gaze away) _kab saa phone kar raha hoon..utthata kyun nahin? Koi pershan bhi ho sakta hai..Smaj mein nai ata tuma?

Abhijeet: Main Akala rahna chata tha thori dar...

Daya: Acha..Chaya pher koi kitna pershan ho..(_Angry tease) _Kssi ko bata kar bhi tu Akala rah he sakta tha na tum?

Abhijeet (_looking towards water waves): _Kye hua Daya..?

Daya (_More angry): _Muja kye hua..?tum batyo muja ka Tuma kye hua hai..Haan?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahin..

Daya: Kuch nahin..Pagal smaj rakha hai muja..? Pagal nazer ata hoon mein..(_Angry tease) _Haan ayon gaa he..itna dino sa sab dhak kar undhaka jo kar raha hoon mein tu tuma tu asa he laga gaa naa..(_He holds Abhijeet's hand and pulls him upward) _Uttho…I said Uttho Abhijeet… (_Abhijeet stood up and looks at him n then he asked in most serious n deep tone) _Kye Masla hai tumara sath.. Akhir kye chupa raha ho tum mujsa? Asa kye hai jo tumara yah Gusa apna peecha nai chupa paa raha..?

Abhijeet (_starts moving other side): _Kuch.. kuch nai hua..(_hiding his eyes and face) _bas asa he thora gusa mein aye gaya tha main Ajj..Salunkhe..Salunkhe Sir saa Sorry bol donga main..

Daya (_Angry and worried): _Barh mein gaya Tumara Sorry aur Gusa..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Tang aye chukka hoon mein tumara iss jhoot sa Abhijeet.. Roz poochna ki kohsish karta hoon..aur roz tum asa he baat taal data ho..malom hai muja nai batana chata ho tum kuch..Par muja janana hai.. Pehla main smajta raha ka tumari tabeat teak nahin..kam ka load hai..iss liya itna frustrated ho..Par nai..Kaam kaa boj tum naa kud apna uper liya hua hai Abhijeet.. Bag raha ho tum…kis saa muja malom nahin.. teak saa waqt guzarna ka waqt nahin hai tumara pas mera liya.. Par jab baat karta ho asa lagta hai jasa kuch janana ki koshish kar raha ho..(_Abhijeet starts looking other side) _Kahan gaya hoon..kis sa mila hoon..kis saa baat ki..? Kyun..Pehla tu asa nai pochta tha tum..? Ab kis baat ka Dar hai tuma Boss.. (_Abhijeet was still looking towards water waves, tears appears in his eyes) _kyun aik becha ka jasa protect kar raha ho muja? Main tang aye chukka hoon iss sab saa? Apna tuma zara khyal nahin..Dhako..kud ko kamzor hota jaa raha ho.. Najana kye hai jo tuma ander he ander khaya jaa raha hai Boss..(_looking so worried) _Plz..Share karo yaar…asa mat karo..bas bht ho gaya..ab mein tuma asa aur jeeta nai dhak sakta..Kyun tum naa kud ko achanak saa mujsa itna dor kar liya hai Abhijeet? asa kye ho gaya hai? Asa kye hai jo tum mujsa share nai kar sakta..? Baki sab kuch naa smjhen tumara is badla hua bartav saa par main sab smajta hoon..Plz tell me kye hai..Kye hai asa..? jis naa tum asa bana diya hai…_He did not receive any answer..so calls him again as.._Abhi..Idher dhako meri tarf..? batyo muja..?

_Abhijeet clears his tears and looks at him back.._

Abhijeet: Plz Daya..asa mat socho..kuch nai hua.. ayenda khyal rakhon gaa ka tum sab ko..sab ko meri waja saa koi pershani naa ho.._he looks at other side with.._Main teak hoon..Pershan nai hoon..Aur naa hi koi cheez muja pershan kar rahi hai..meri fikar mat karo tum..

Daya (_Tired): _Acha..nai ho tum pershan..kuch bhi nai hai wasa jasa main soch raha hoon..mera yah sab sawal..sab beymani hain? Haina? (_Abhijeet quite) _Tu pher tum yahen kye kar raha ho beach par..? kye karna ata ho tum roz yahen raat ko akala..muja bina batya..?

Abhijeet (_Still not looking at him): _Arrey yahen tu main..main ajj he..aya bas..wasa kahan roz ata hoon..kam..kam par hota hoon yaar…

_TEA STALL BOY was passing from there..after seeing Daya he calls him as.._

BOY: Arrey Sahab Ajj app bhi aya yahen..(_DUO looks at him)_ Itna dino bad.. Abhijeet Babu tu roz he ata hai Raat ko yahen..Maine kal he poocha inn saa ka Kye baat hai Ajj kal akala he roz ata ho…Daya babu sath main nai ata.. Aur dhako ajj he app aye bhi gaya..Chya banyon kye…?

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet with complete angry face): _Nahin… _Abhijeet looks at him and moves his head downward due to embarrassment..Tea Stall boy left from there.. And after few seconds Daya too starts moving from there in anger..Abhijeet tries to stop him as.._

Abhijeet: Daya..Daya..me..meri baat tu suno yaar.. Dayaaa…? _But Daya left without listening to Abhijeet anymore…_Yaar sun tu..(_his tone turns into teary tone) _Yaar..(_helpless) _Sun tu..Dayaa...? _And he falls down on his keens and starts shading tears and said in really helpless tone.._Sun tu yaar..Thak chukka hoon mein..thak chukka hoon..Bht thak gaya hoon mein yaar.. tang aye gaya hoon mein iss sab saa..Nai jee sakta main asa.. (_crying helplessly) _koi nai raha mera pas..Jis saa apna dard..apna ghum bant sakoon mein.. koi nai raha..Sab sa chupata pher raha hoon kud ko..iss dar saa..ka koi..koi mera chehra naa par laa..Par main haar raha hoon..Daya..Main haar raha hoon har roz..(_he was pleading while crying) _Koi muja iss sab sa chutkara dilana wala nahin..main thak gaya hoon bht…Mera sara sakoon..Sukh..chain koh gaya hai uss din saa..(_hiding his face) _jis din saa min kssi ka sakoon cheen kar aya hoon..(_shouting at himself) _haan cheen liya hai.. Asa lagta hai muja ka har gari, har pal jasa cheen liya hai maine Sir ka sakoon..unki kushi..Kudgarz..kudgarz ban gaya hoon Main..yah ..yah khyal ata (_making angry face) _muja apna app saa gin ati hai..Nafrat sii hona lag jati hai jab main..Main Sir ko Apna sath acha salook karta dhakta hoon..wo..wo kasa itna strong..strong ho sakta hain..? kasa unka pas itna bara dil hai.. kasa wo asa..asa pesh ata hain jasa kuch hua naa ho..? _After few seconds.._ Aik..aik bar bhi uno naa mujsa moun nai mora..muja kuch kaha nahin..aur aik main..main hoon (_helplessly) _jo unsa nazren nahin mila pata..bagta hoon..unsa baat nai kar pata..Wo kasa kar lata hain yah sab..? Jis saa maine unka sab cheena wo muja kushi dana ka liya sab kasa kar sakta hain..? Main kitna bura hoon..kitna bura.. Unki Achie muja mera Bura hona ka Ahsas dilate hai..Main bagta hoon..unsa..Bureau saa..taka unka samna naa karna para..Naa chata hua bhi main asa karna laga hoon...Koi mujsa mera Bha..bhai cheen laa iss khyal naa muja itna badal dala..aur wo..Jinsa unka Beta cheen gaya ..wo..wo kuch nai bola.. itna Saber.. Main..main bht bura hoon..bht bura hoon yaar..Tu sun..tera bhai bht bura hai..Bht…wo wasa nai hai jasa tu smajhta hai.. Tang aye chukka hoon mein iss sab saa..tang..kud apni he bujayi hui Agg ki Rakh mein jalna laga hoon mein.. Jaal raha hoon har pal..din raat…Nikal muja iss jeevan saa bahr..Plz..nikal… _And he starts crying after hiding his face into his both hands…_

**FLASH BACK OVER…..**

_Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks around..It was morning waiting for him..He found himself on lounge sofa..His back was paining..He stood up and realized that Its early morning..where he was still living that same Aura…He was so tired..he stood up and moves towards kitchen ..after putting water pot on stove..he moves towards his room to fresh up…_

_HERE At **ACP House,** ACP was waiting for Breakfast..waiting for Daya to come.. where Manohar again moves towards Daya's room with Bed Tea..But today again that beautiful Tea tray stays like before..Untouched… Manohar after setting Breakfast on table moves to inform Daya as.._

Manohar: Sir nashta laga diya hai..ACP sir app ka intazar kar raha hain..Aye jayia.. _And he left after receiving no reply from Daya..who was still laying on his bed …After coming out from Daya's room..Manohar comes down..ACP looks at him meaningfully.. _Sir maine bola hai Sahab ko neecha ana ka liya..par uno naa koi jawab nahin diya.. wo soa raha hain shyad..

_ACP folds the news paper which was in his hands and stood up n moves towards Manohar..who instantly starts looking downward after seeing ACP coming towards his side.. ACP smiles and asked.._

ACP: Do din nai hua ussay iss gher mein aya Manohar..Aur tum naa abi saa uski side lani shuru kar di..?

Manohar (_looks at him wd sad eyes):_ Sahab..Bhala he una iss gher mein aya do din he hua hoon..Lakien app ki Ankhon mein beta ka intazar dhakta muja bht waqt ho gaya hai..(_ACP looks at him, Where Manohar added wd wet eyes) _Behan ka beta pala tha Beta ka jasa..Dubai jaana ka bad aik din yaad nai kiya teak saa..Jata he apna pas bulana ka kaha tha muja..Pher rabta bhi kat diya mujsa.. Muja malom hai sahab aik din ka intazar bhi kasa hota hai.. _ACP moves his teary gaze away..where Manohar silently moves away..And after clearing his tears, ACP silently moves towards his dinning chair.. he was waiting for Daya to come.. More than Half hours passed but Daya did not came down.. ACP took a deep breath and starts taking his breakfast slowly..After 15 mins..Daya cames down with fast speed..He was busy on phone and headed towards main door..Which he get back in his room last Morning..and he did not realize that last night he throw it at sea side...He ends the call and was abt to move out from the house..when ACP stops him as.._

ACP: Daya…? _Daya stops and looks at him.._Kahan jaa raha ho..? main kab sa tumara breakfast par intazar kar raha hoon..Aur tum bina baat kiya asa he jaa raha ho..

Daya (_making face)_: Good Morning Sir…wo Actually I m getting late..Muja khabri saa milna jana hai urgent..

ACP (_feeling angry but did not shows it): _Nashta tu kar ka jayo..

Daya: Sir I said ka muja Khabri sa Urgent milna jana hai..Nashta nahin kar sakta..Bahr saa kuch kah longa..Bye.. _And he moves out leaving ACP Stunned..Though his tone was Respectful but his words and gesture was really taunting..But Still ACP was bearing everything quietly…He stood up and looks at Back..where Manohar was Standing with hot Tea..He instantly moves his gaze away.._

Manohar (_in low tone): _jab saa iss gher mein aya hain Kuch khaya peeya nahin..Pher bhi app unka Roz intazar karta hain..Kyun kahta kyun nahin..?

ACP: Aik Guest ki taran hai wo iss gher mein..Aur Guest saa kabhi zor zaberdasti ki nahin jati..

_Manohar looks at with Pain..Where ACP moves towards his Room..._

_On The other hand Abhijeet was really living a soulless life..He comes at bureau with the hope that he can see his brother..But the way his brother will met him..Really breaks his heart but he really trying to console himself with this..that he himself chooses all this for himself..and now living with this is only option for him..All were really feeling sad abt Duo..At one side Abhijeet's silence were making them so sad..and on other side Daya's anger was breaking their heart.._

_Daya came in bureau..He looks at Abhijeet and comes in anger..But he totally ignores him and moves towards his desk..Mostly he tries to stay away from bureau..but how much he can.. Abhijeet looks at him..He could not resist ..So moves towards him just to talk with him.._

Abhijeet: Daya.. (_Daya looks at him with tough look) _Ka..kasa ho tum?

Daya (_smiles and stood up): _Bht Kush.. I m perfectly fine..Dikh nahin raha app ko Senior inspector Abhijeet…?

"_**Kye ho gaya hai Boss..teak hoon..muja kye hona hai…"**_

_Abhijeet jerks his head and looks towards Daya..who was still looking at him with teasing and painful smile.._

Abhijeet: Ku..kuch..Khaya kye tum naa..?

Daya (_Tough and painful tone): _Zehar kahna chata hoon..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock and Pain) _par kye karon..Itna majbor kar diya hai App naa ka wo bhi kah nai sakta..

Abhijeet (_looking at him with Tears and pain): _Iss kadar Nafrat karna laga ho kye tum mujsa Daya..?

Daya (_looking into his eyes): _Buht..(_Abhijeet signs were stoped)_ Buht Nafrat…_He looks at him and added after few seconds of silence.. _issi Jaga..Issi bureau mein sab ka samna tum na muja apni Zindagii saa jana ka kaha tha naa Abhijeet?..(_Abhijeet looks at him with pain) _Meri Ankhon mein ankhen daal kar..Tum naa kaha tha naa ka Chala Jayon..tu Pher ab kis moun saa mera haal chaal poochna aya ho tum Senior inspector Abhijeet…? Mazak urana aya ho mera? Tamasha dhakna aya ho ka main kis haal mein hoon? Kahin uss takleef mein kami tu nahin aye gayi... jis main tum na muja chora hai…?

Abhijeet (_Painful tone): _Daya main..ma..(_nodded as No with tears) _Main kyun tumara Mazak urayon gaa..mein balan kyun karon gaa yaar..?

Daya (_shouts badly): _Kyun ka tum yahi chata ho..Yahi chata ho tum..Aur kis liya muja chora hai tum naa..?

_ACP enters inside the Bureau with Rajat, Sachin, Purvi,Rajat, Freddy and Kavin…_

Abhijeet (_tears falls down): _Chorna ka liya nai..Tuma tumara Asal mukam par lana ka liya..Tum smajho..ACP Sir..unka bhi Haq..haq hai tum par..Tumara un par..phr tum

Daya (_cuts him with cold tone): _Chor diya naa tum naa Abhijeet…(_he stops him by showing his hand as well, Abhijeet quite) _Tum naa tu chor diya naa muja..Asa ya Wasa…?Bas..(_looking into his eyes) _Ho Gaya tumara kaam..Ab main janoo aur meri zindagii..Main jasa chayon issay jeeyon.. Khayon peeyon..jeeyon yah maroon.. Tuma iss sa ab koi garaz nai honi chiya..Ab tumara aur mera Rasta Sirf Alag he nahin hain..Balka bht door hain..itna door ka Ab hum aik dosra ko nazer tu aye sakta hain..(_Abhijeet was looking at him wd wet eyes and pain) _lakien Choo nai sakta.. Smjha..? Iss liya ayenda apni yah Jhooti humdardi laa kar mera pas mat ana..

Abhijeet (_teary whisper): _Dayaaa..? (_After clearing his tears) _Jhooti Humdardi nai hai yah..

Daya (_shouts angrily): _Tu pher kye tha Jhoot? Wo sab jo itna waqt tha…? _Abhijeet shocked..Where Daya Added in painful tone after looking into Abhijeet's eyes.._Kam sa kam main uss waqt ko jhoota nahin smajna chata hoon Senior Inspector Abhijeet…warna Mera..(_he controls his tears) _Mera Wajood Jhoota par jaya gaa.. (_Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes) _Aur tumari di hui Takleef muja..Muja har pal mera..Mera Hona ka Ahsas dilate hai..(_with Pain) _Har pal.. Aur jis taran main..Main apna Wajood ko Nakar nai sakta..bilkul ussi taran ab iss sachie ko Kabhi bhool nai sakta..Kabhi nai…

"_**Soch lo Abhi..Ager ajj main chala gaya naa tu pher lootna ka sara rasta band ho jayien gaa..Main..main kabhi nai looton gaa wapis Abhi..kabhi nahin…"**_

"_**Soch liya…"**_

_Painful words were still echoing in their ears..Realizing Abhijeet what he did …_

_Bureau Phone starts ringing and Freddy moves to attend it..Duo realize that Team is present inside the bureau..Abhijeet instantly clears his tears and looks towards ACP..who was looking at him with pain and wet eyes..Abhijeet instantly hides his eyes..Where Freddy informs all that Doctor salunkhe is waiting for everyone in Lab…Daya left with ACP and with few more members.._

_A high Profile case was reported..So whole day team was really busy outside..chasing goons and in investigation..At Night they all were really tired..bcz whole day they just worked without taking anything other than water..so they all moved at home..Today again Daya was Late..ACP slept while waiting for him..Daya's phone was switched Off too..In Morning he asked abt Daya..So Peon informed him that Daya came back at home at morning 6:00 Am..Which really rises ACP anger bar..A Father who was still quite..Now it's his turn to wake up and to Wake up his son too…_

ACP (_in Anger): _Manohar jayo ussay jaga kar Neecha layo...

Manohar (_scared): _Sahab rahna...Rahna dijiya naa..Abi..Abi subha subha he tu aye kar soya hain..Thaka hua..(_ACP looks at him and he stops)_

ACP: Maine tum saa kye kaha Manohar? Suna nahin tum naa? Jayo jaa kar uttha kar layo ussay? Baat karni hai muja uss saa..Bas bht ho gaya ab asa nahin chala ga..Ab ussay Fasila karna he hoga.. _And saying so he himself moves towards Daya's room..._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**PRIYA: **U Are Going..:((( Oh...Pala Duoangle and now u too busy with exams..:((( Kye yaar maza he nai ata Regular ka reviews ka bina tu..:((( Muja malom nahin tha abi sab ka exam honga warna main Story bad mein likhti thora..Take care dear..I m going to miss u so very much..:((( Hugss..Gud luck for exams..but one thing..will miss u so much..sachieee..:((((

**RUKMANI:** hahaha Maa wo bhi jo Iss duniya main nahin..Heheh..Look kitna Respected Role diya hai app ko..Abt Story..hmm let's see Story kye mor lai hai..

**KHALSA:** Yaar main sab ko he bht miss karti hoon..Bhoola mat karo Asa..Jasa tum sabi ko Story Update ka wait hota hai..Muja bhi reviews ka hota hai..Kafi waqt bad thora Lambi Story likhi hai Duo Pa..par ACP sir ko zyada nai pasand karta yahen koi..:((( Mang mang kar reviews mil raha hain..Hehe..

**NAZ-D:** No dear main kahan Naughty hoon..Main tu zara silent sii hoon..Issi liya tu muja Reviews nai naa milta zayda...:((( Bcz maine yahen par zyada friends nai banya hua...LOLZ... Thanks for liking the Convo..Yah zarori tha naa ka Abhijeet ka character ko Explain karon...Aik Acha aur Clear insan ka liya Zara si baat bhi bht takleef daa hoti hai..Aur Abhijeet ka sath bhi yahi mamla hai..Acha tu Dant parni chiya hai kye Daya ko? Nai Pari naa..But Aga aga dhako... :P Wink Wink...

**GUEST: **Dear Guest abi yahi Story Pori karna do..yah bhi kar loon tu bari baat hai...:P Thanks for the review Buddy..

**ARTANISH: **Today More things will be cleared for u..hope u like it..Thanks for the review..

**DD: **Nai yaar batya karo Chappy ka bara mein..Kye acha laga zyada..Kye kam acha laga..kye nai laga..Par ka acha lagta hai App ka reviews detail mein..Thanks for liking it..Hugs..

**Krittika N PALAK N ANHAAL: **Thank You Dear's..Hugs...

**SHEENAM: **ARZ Kiya hai yah tu Shurat hai abi...Aga Aga dhakiya hota hai kye Kye..Wink...Heheh ..Thanks for the review Dear..

**KUSHI MEHTA:** Thank you dear..Oh Exam ki waja sa nai kiya tu teak hai koi baat nai..Par wasa no mahfi.. :P

**BINT-E-ABID:**Kuch nai karti sirf Tragdy dikhati hoon...Hehehe..Thank you..

**APURV: **Sach main yaar Writers tu kam ho he gaya hain But Readers bhi tu chor ka jaa raha haina.. FF ab change ho gaya hai..wo pala wala FF raha hi nahin..:((( And thanks for so much appreciation..Emotional Story ager Full of emotions naa ho tu Fayada..? wink..Heheh...

**GUEST: **Tarika entry ka illawa Muja koi aur suitable nai laga uss scene ka liya...Abhijeet ko akala tu nai naa chorna..Par mera Focus tu TRIO he hai.. bcz yah story tu TRIO ki hi hai...Thanks for the review dear...:D

**JYOTI:** Nai I m very jealous..Why not I be? Heheh..Par uss sa kahen guna zyada Naraz..Review kasa nai kiya? Hmm? Bad main bhi nai kiya..Malom haina Kitna wait rahta hai..Jayo Khatii hai ab... :((((

**DUO DOSTI**: Thank You So much...FLASH BACK AIk he chapter main kasa cover ho sakta hai..? After all mera pala focus Abhijeet ki feelings explain karna hai..Why he too such decision..Yah sab explain karna bht impo haa..Aur main Jump nai mar sakti Di...hehehe.. Mujsa jump mar kar aik tu likha nai jata dil saa upper sa satisfied nai hoti main asa..:(((( But After this chapter main zara Present par likhon gii..bcz wo late ho raha hai Pher..Thanks for liking it...Muaaahhhhh..Hugssss.

**RAI-THE-NIGHTQUEEN: **Ro Lo Ro lo..Abi bht Ansoo bahana hain App naa..mera yahi mashwara hai Thora patient..Heheh..Thank you yar..Rona ka liya nai..Story pasand karna ka liya...:D

**MISHA: **Thank You dear..Yar Dissapointed ka tu muskil ha but yah Tu main aik day ka bad Update kar rahi hoon aur pori koshish bhi karti rahon gii ka asa he raha..Though my few readers needs more time..but still I m updating it quite fast Bcz main kud jaldi khatm karna chati hoon Story ko..Thanks for the review..

**PERGRINE FALCON:** Ajj tu rona nai naa aya? :P...Thanks for liking it Yaar..it's means a lot...Hugs

**NITU:** Yes Milen gaa but In Next chapter...Wink..Look Dehan rakhna ka kahen WANTED List mein saa bhi naa nikal jaya..Hmph..Pata haina ka kitna intazar hota hai? par nai..parwah he nahin meri tu...:(((

**R n R: **Bari galat baat hai wasa..Nahi saha jaya gaa yah Yun gyub hona wala behavior nahin saha jaya gaa.. _"Sad Face"_

**ROHI: **OMG Its U..Really..after so long.. Thanks first of all..Hugs.. And abt Ur request..App pehla PM main bhi muja kai bar yah kah chuki ho dear.. yaar aik baat batyo..CID ka koi case uttha kar DUO par OS likh dana easy baat haina..? Aur kud saa Story likh kar Sab ka Mind main ussay Sajana exactly Wo muskil..Tu Kye yah bari baat naa hui..? Hehehe.. Was just kidding..Yaar actually uss story main koi zyada scope nai hota..Thora bht Duo ka concerned Scenes..Yah maximum jagra..But sab repeative hai..What's new? And I m bored totally with that stuff..I know sab zyada pasand karta hain wasa kuch..But main Apna kaam sa kush hoon..kuch nayaa tu hona chiya..Kuch exciting..waran muja kud maza nai ata..Still main koshish karon gii wasa kuch likhna ki app ka liya.. Gud Luck for exams and Thanks for the Review..:D

**BHUMI N LOVEABHI N GD: **Thank you so much Guys...Keep reviewing..:D

**GUEST N KUSHI RAJPAL: **FOR **PM** which stands for PRIVATE MESSAGE making **ID at FF** is compulsory..To Make **ID **Follow these Steps..

**1.**Click SIGN UP option..( U can see it at the top of Fanfiction Site Page)

**2. **Fill USERNAME, EMAIL And PASSWORD for making ur ID and then click to SIGN UP…

**3. **Once u SIGN IN, U can see complete FORUM Options at One side..Like Account, Publish, Private Messaging..

**4. **For New Story CLICK to PUBLISH OPTION (_more options will shown)_ and For PM use PRIVATE MESSAGING..

**5. **U can contact ur FRIEND by using his/her ID…. SEND PRIVATE MESSAGE option u will found at member's Id only..if u r sending first time PM…And then u can found ur conversation in INBOX option..

If u need anymore help..Then u guys can ask..I will Guide u..

**_A Big Big Thanks to All Dear Guests..Love u All..Keep Reviewing like this Guys.._**


	13. Chapter 13

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

**(Part 13)**

_ACP directly opens the door and enters inside the room with same angry face…Daya was sleeping on his bed with improper position..Like he came and just falls down on his bed..Shoes was still present on his feets..He was uncovered with blanket…ACP looks at him with disappointment…But His anger lowers down a bit after seeing his Son Dull face..Who was in deep sleep.. looking so tired..ACP looks at him wistfully and starts taking baby steps towards him…_

**ABHI MUJH MEIN KAHIN BAKI THORI SII HAI ZINDAGII…**

**JAGI DHARKEN NAYI, JAANA ZINDAA HOON MEIN TU ABI…**

_He looks towards the open curtains..Sun light was hitting his Son face and was disturbing his sound sleep..He moves forward and untied the curtains…and then looks towards Daya with pain..he was just starring his face and feeling sooth in himself…but was feeling really helpless as well...ACP Pradyuman who never feels helpless in his whole career now really feeling helpless abt his son..Really feeling that his hands are tied with unbreakable chain.._

**KUCH ASI LAGAN ISS LAMHA MEIN HAI…**

**YAH LAMHA KAHAN THA MERA….?**

_Undelibratly he starts moving towards Daya's bed…He looks at him and then sat down beside him..Near his face..was looking towards his face with so many unknown feelings and thoughts.._

ACP (_thinking)_: kitna masoom lagta hai yah soota hua asa..? (_Smile appears on his face) _Koi soch bhi nahin sakta ka jis Chehra ko dhakta mujrim kanpna lag jata hain..wo kitna masoom saa lagta hai jab asa sota hai tu..Bilkul shant..

_He forward his hand to touch his face but stops just before touching his face.._

**ABB HAI SAMNA, ISSA CHOO LOON ZARA..**

**MAAR JAYON YAH JEE LOON ZARAA….?**

_He controls his hand and then moves his teary gaze away..And realized what he was going to do.._

ACP (_thought): _Nahin Pradyuman Iss sab par tera koi Adhikar nahin hai..wo tuja apna Kuch nahin manta..Apna jazbaton par kaboo rakho…

_He closes his eyes tightly to control his tears..and then opens his eyes after few seconds.._

**KUSHIYEN CHOOM LOON, YAH ROO LOON ZAARA…?**

**MAR JAYOON YAH JEE LOON ZARAAA..?**

_He looks at him again and then slowly stood up after taking sigh..He moves towards his feets and slowly removes his shoes..And then covered him with blanket..Doctor Salunkhe who was looking all this from half open door, having teary smile on his face..Silently moves back and then moves out from the house.._

_After covering with blanket, ACP was abt to move out from the room..But his feets stops after seeing Daya's face again..He thought for a moment and then he moves back towards Daya and sat down beside him..He touches his forehead and became shocked after founding Daya in fever.._

ACP (_worried): _Hey Bagwaan..Issay tu bukhar hai.. (_he shakes Daya a bit) _Daya..? (_ruffles his hairs) _Daya Ankhen kholo..Dayaa? (_But Daya was still in sleep or he was unconscious?) _Yah tu..Yah tu bukhar ki waja sa asa soa raha hai..(_He takes out his cell and dials Salunkhe number) _Hello Salunkhe? Tu kahan hai..? (_He was sounding so worried) _chor jahen bhi hai..Gher aye jaa..Daya ko bht bukhar hai..wo kuch bol bhi nai raha..Jaldi aye.. _After few seconds…_Haan teak hai..jaldi ana.. _And he cuts the call.. And stood up in hurry and calls Manohar in Daya's room..and with the help of him he lies Daya on bed properly…_

_He starts Patting his Head with so much concern and love..A Father who was still hiding his feelings..Now can't hide his Over protective feelings for his son anymore..He can't hide his tension for his son.._

ACP (_moving here and there in room with tension): _Yah sab mera hi kasoor hai…(_Angrily)_Maine hi issay itni dheel dii..Kuch khaya peeya he nahin tu Aur kye hoga? Sari sari raat wahen Beach par beth kar ata hai..Mosum itna tenda ho raha hai Ajj kal..Bukhar he hoga naa…? Aur tension..uss saa aur kye hoga..Par maine kye kiya? Chor diya ussay apna haal par..Kaha bhi Abhijeet naa mujsa..Salunkhe naa bhi ka usska khyal rakhon..Par maine ussay waqt dana ka chakar mein sab kharab kar diya.. (_looking at Daya's face) _Bas bht ho gaya..Ab muja.._And he stops..Feeling hesitant..But says in strong tone after composing himself.._Nai Ab muja Iss par dehan dana hi hoga..(_looking towards his son) _Bht Kush tha main uss din jab muja yah pata chala ka mera Becha zinda tha…(_hurt tone)_Aur mera naa Hona ka bawajood ajj wo kssi Muqam par hai..Khoya nahin iss zindagii ki race mein..Tanhaie mein.. Par ajj..Ajj wo mera pas ho kar bhi kud ko khoona laga hai…Aur main ab yah aur dhak nahin sakta.. Nai Daya..Ab main tuma aur waqt nai daa sakta.. (_Concerned tone) _Kyun ka Beta tum utna strong nahin ho ka iss sab ko asani saa handle kar payo…Aur kabhi hona bhi nahin..Kyun ka pher tum strong hona ka naam par Pather Dil ban jayo gaa.. (_he controls his tears which starts appearing in his eyes) …he was still in those thoughts when he hears Door bell ringtone and became alert…After almost half minute..Doctor Salunkhe along with Another Doctor enters inside Daya's room.._

Salunkhe (_looks at ACP): _Kye hua ACP..? Achanak sa Bukhar kasa ho gaya..?

ACP (_nodded as No): _Malom nahin yaar.. Raat Raat bar bahr rahta hai..tu aur kye hoga..?

Salunkhe (_taking Sigh)_: Acha pershan mat ho..Doctor Shoaib saath he tha mera..Una Pick karna he jaa raha tha main..Huma kaam sa jana tha..woi dhak lata hain abi… _ACP gives them space and Doctor shoaib starts checking Daya..After few mins.._

Doctor: Kafi dehydrated hain yah..Kuch khaya peeya nahin teak saa.. Sighs bhi normal nahin hain..I think Flu hai..Hosh mein hota tu betar pata chal jata.. Khere Khana peena ka khyal rakhen.. (_he writes few medicines on Paper) _Yah kuch medicines bhi dan next kuch days ka liya..Teak ho jayen gaa pori taran saa..(_he looks towards ACP) _Bukhar taz hai iss liya Injection tu dana para gaa abi ka liya.. (_looking doctor salunkhe) _Salunkhe sahab app injection daa dijiya inna.. Main nikalta hoon…Confrence ka liya late ho raha hai…

_Doctor salunkhe Nodded and Doctor shoaib left after giving a node to ACP…who looks towards Daya and then told to Salunkhe as.._

ACP: Yaar injection nai daa sakta..Uss naa kuch khaya peeya nahin hai..

Salunkhe (_touching Daya's forehead and checking his eyes too)_: Boss bukhar bht taz hai..Injection tu dana para gaa.. (_looks towards worried face of ACP) _Main Drip laga data hoon sath..don't worry.. Medicines laa kar ata hoon jab tak main..(_patted on ACP's arm) _tab tak tum tenda pani ki pattiyan rakho isska matha par..aur itna pershan mat ho..teak ho jaya gaa yah..(_looks at Daya) _soch soch kar Bukhar chara liya hai iss naa..Teak ho jaya gaa.._He looks at ACP with concern and then left to buy medicines.._

_Where ACP asked Manohar to come with one bowl of cold water..and Then After taking bowl in his hands He removes his handkerchief from his pant pocket and starts putting wet handkerchief on Daya's forehead again and again… Manohar who was looking towards ACP, Undelibrately smiles and then left the room after closing the door…Where ACP was looking towards his son..clearing water drops from his son's face again n again..which was droping from wet handkerchief…He can feel strange feelings in his soul and body..After so long he was doing something like this.._

**DOR SA TOOTI PATANG JASA THI YAH ZINDAGANI MERI…**

**AJJ HOON KAL HO MERA NAA HO…?**

**HAR DIN THI KAHANI MERI…**

_Doctor salunkhe came and after giving injection to Daya..he gave him one more injection. ACP heart pinches after seeing Needle pushing his Son Skin like this..Salunkhe noticed his expressions well and smiles a bit.._

Salunkhe: Injection daa diya hai..Aur Drip ki bajya aik aur injection diya hai..(_Looks at ACP) _Jag kar drip dhakta tu shyad Pershan ho jata zyada..Poocha tu Doctor shoaib ka he batana Boss mera mat batana..(_with concern) _Baki darna wali koi baat nai hai.. Thori dar men bukhar utar jaya gaa aur yah jag jaya gaa..(_looking towards Daya) _Kuch khila dana issay..Aik important Conference hai..Late tu ho chukka hoon par jana zarori hai..warna main yahin ruk jata..

ACP (_sating beside Daya): _Nai yaar..Tu jaa..(_placing his hand on Daya's head and looks at Salunkhe) _Pehla he meri waja sa bht pershani ho gayi tuja..Main hoon yahen..Zarorat pari tu call kar longa tuja…

_Salunkhe nodded with small smile and left the place..He stops at door step of room..Looks behind towards Both father and son..where ACP was totally engrossed in his Son…he smiles and left the place..feeling sooth in his heart..looking happy for his friend…ACP was looking towards his son face with concern and love and patting his forehead continually …_

**EK BANDHEN NAYA PEECHA SAA AB MUJHKO BULAYA…**

**ANA WALA KAL KI FIKAR MUJH KO SATA JAYA…**

_He remembers his Son's words as…_

"**_App ko meri fikar karna ki koi zarorat nahin hai…"_**

_A painful Breath came out from his mouth…he was staring his son face…_

**IK ASHI CHUBHAN ISS LAMHA MEIN HAI…**

**YAH LAMHA KAHAN THA MERAAAA…?**

_He takes out his Cell and dials a number…_

ACP: Hello Freddy..Haan Ajj main Late ayon gaa Bureau… Koi case tu nai aya..? Teak hai..ager kuch important kam ho tu call kar dana? Abhijeet sa bolna ka sab sambal laa.. _And he cuts the call…_

**CID BUREAU:**

_Abhijeet who just came inside the bureau looks at Freddy and asked.._

Abhijeet: kye hua Freddy? Kis ka call tha..?

Freddy: ACP sir kaa..Wo ajj late ayen gaa Bureau..App ko sambalna ko kaha hai sab..Kuch important kaam ho tu batana ko kaha hai…

Abhijeet: Acha..Aur Daya..? (_Freddy quite) _usska bare mein kuch nai kaha kye Sir naa?

Freddy: Nai sir..Jitna bola uno naa maine app ko bata diya..

Abhijeet (_looking worried): _Acha teak hai Tum jayo…_Freddy left and Abhijeet moves and sat on his desk chair..He thinks.._Daya aya bhi nai abi tak..Sir bhi nai aya..Batya bhi nai Daya ko laa kar kuch..kahin..kahin kuch garbar tu nahin? _He was tense..he takes out his cell.. _Call kar ka poochta hoon.. _He was abt to dial ACP sir number but then stops.._Nai..nai… _He stops with same tense expressions..But with passage of each second he was looking more and more tense and restless..A New case reported and team starts working on It…Though Abhijeet was still waiting for ACP to come and was looking so worried abt Daya..But he was getting no chance to call him…_

_Here Daya starts gaining consciousness…ACP's eyes were closes..His head was attaches with head rest..He feels Movement in Daya..bcz his hand was still on Daya's forehead..He instantly opens his eyes and looks at Daya..whoes eyes ball was moving and then he starts opening his eyes slowly…ACP sat down beside him and looks at him…_

ACP (_with concern): _Dayaaa..?

_Daya opens his eyes and starts coughing… ACP instantly starts Patting his chest…Daya looks at him..ACP moves and bring water for Daya and ask him to take it…he helps him to take water…After taking Water Daya realized what's going around him..He was awaken completely now..He looks at ACP with shock..who again lies him down…_

Daya(_looking shocked and uncomfortable)_: Ap..App yahan..? (_trying to sat down) _Kye..Kye hua muja..?

ACP (_Places his hand on Daya's shoulder)_: Lata raho..(_Daya lays down) _kuch nai hua..thora bukhar tha..Ab bukhar utar gaya hai.. Doctor naa injection diya tha tuma..

Daya (_closes his eyes tightly and then opens it): _Muj..Muja pata he nai chala..(_he holds his eyes) _kye..kye hua..

ACP(_still he maintains his tough look)_: Sar main dard ho raha hai…? Hoga hi..Main kuch kahna ko bejhta hoon kah kar medicines laa lo..

Daya (_looking other side): _Nai muja..muja kuch..kuch nai kahna..

ACP (_tough look and tough tone as well): _Maine poocha nahin tum saa..(_Daya looks at him after hearing ordering tone) _Bata raha hoon..

_And he moves out and came back with tray full of food..Daya looks at him and feels annoyed..He was feeling pain in his whole body.._

ACP (_looks at him): _Fresh hona jaana hai tuma yah Asa he kahna khayo gaa..?

_Daya looks at him and tries to sat down..ACP moves forward to help him but he stops him by showing his hand…Anger was visible on Daya's face..He was not liking ACP concern and care for himself..ACP feels hurt but he did not says anything and forward Food tray towards Daya silently…_

ACP: Lo khana khayo..(_Daya was still not looking interested in food, ACP looks at him) _Doctor naa kaha hai ka Kuch naa kahna peena ki waja saa asa hua hai..Jab tak teak sa khayo peeyo gaa nahin Teak nai ho payo gaa..Ab tum decide kar lo ka tuma Teak hona bhi hai ya Nahin…? _And he starts looking other side..Daya looks at him from corner of his eyes.._

Daya (_Annoying tone)_: App ko koi zarorat nai hai meri itni fikar karna ki… _And he moves his gaze away…_

ACP (_looks at him angrily): _Kyun..? (_Daya looks at him and ACP asked in same angry n tough tone) _Kyun zarorat nahin hai? Aur kon kara gaa fikar tumari..? Tum kud..Asa...? (_he stood up and tell him in warning tone) _Aik baat yaad rakho Daya..Yah mera Gher hai..(_Daya was looking at him in shock) _Aur mera gher mein mera Kanoon (_law) _he chalta hai..Aur jo shaks bhi yahen rahay gaa ussa bhi uss Kanoon ko follow karna para gaa..Aur tuma bhi wasa he rahna para gaa yahan jasa main chahon gaa..Smjha..?

_Now Daya was feeling angry on all this.._

Daya (_rood tone): _Main yahen hoon tu iss waja saa App par meri koi zimmadari nahin hai Sir..

ACP (_same angry n tough tone): _Hai..(_Daya was feeling so strange) _Bilkul hai..Iss gher mein jo koi bhi rahta hai..jo kuch bhi wo karta hai yah usska sath kuch bhi hota hai ager tu usski zimmadari mujh par hai..Pher chaya wo koi ho..tum ho..Yah iss gher ka koi servant he kyun naa ho…(_Added after few seconds) _Do Din..Do din maine tuma Guest ki taran Treat kar diya hai Daya..Ab tum uss waja sa ager yah smajhna lago ka ayenda bhi asa he chalta raha gaa tu tum Apni yah soch clear kar lo acha saa..

Daya(_shocked): _Matlab..?

ACP: Matlab yah..(_Serving him food in his plate) _Ka Foren issay finish karo aur Medicines lo apni..Aur haan Mera ana sa pehla tumara kadam naa nikla iss gher saa bahr.. (_Daya was stunned) _Main Bureau jaa raha hoon..Tumari ajj chute hai bureau saa.. Manohar Lunch laa kar yahin aya gaa tumara room mein…Aram saa kahna kah lana aur medicines bhi laa lana..aur raat ko Muja Dinner ka liya Table par chiya ho tum ON Time..(_Daya moves his gaze away, he was feeling angry..but was controlling himself..ACP was noticing all this..) _Bht ho gaya yah Raat bar gher saa bahr rahna..Mera gher mein asa nai chala gaa ab..And I hope tum acha sa sab smajh gaya hoga..Kuch bhoola gaa nahin… _He looks at Daya for a moment and then turns to move out with.._Take care.. _When Daya stops him as.._

Daya (_looking in space)_: Kye sab ko malom hai wahen par ka Main..matlab meri tabeat teak nahin..?

ACP (_looks at him and understands his meanings): _Yah mera gher ka mamla hai..Aur jab tak zarori naa ho main kssi sa kuch kahta nahin..

Daya (_looks at him): _Kuch kahiya gaa bhi mat Wahen jaa kar..(_looking other side) _Ma..main teak hoon…

ACP: Ager tum chahta ho asa tu mera kahna par chalna para gaa tuma….(_Daya looks at him with annoyed expressions where ACP thinks) _Khere chalna tu wasa bhi para gaa he tuma.. Aur naa sahi tu Apna Head ki baat tu tuma manana he para gii.. _ACP nodded to him meaningfully and left the room.. Where Daya looks towards the door and throws the Pillow on floor hardly with anger…_

Daya (_angrily to_ himself):Orders..Orders sunana ka liya he tu rah gaya hoon main ab..(_hurt tone) _Kabhi koi jata data hai ka yah mera gher hai tu kabhi koi...Aur sahi bhi hai..mera tu koi..koi gher hai hi nahin...(_Again Angry on himself)_Kal raat tak tu teak thaak tha main..Achank hua kye hai muja..? _he was feeling pain in his whole body which was making him more and more irritating..ACP enters inside the room again..and looks towards the pillow which was on floor between his foots..Daya looks at him in shock and then moves his gaze away…ACP grabs the pillow in his hands and moves towards Daya and places it on his bed with fixed gaze on him.._

ACP: Main apna Phone yahin bhool gaya tha.. _Daya was so puzzled bcz of his fixed and so close Glare..He looks towards his hands where food Plate was present and instantly starts taking food to show him that he is busy in food.. ACP hides his smile forcefully and a voice echoed in his ears as.._

"_**Sir wo uper saa jitna bhi gusa kar laa..Ander saa aik beccha hi hai..Bilkul masoom saa becha..Ussay yun Gusa saa treat naa karon tu kahan treat hota hai wo…"**_

ACP (_thinking): _Tum sahi kaha karta tha humesha Abhijeet..Sach mein yah aik becha hi hai ander saa..Aur malom hai iss becha ho itna pamper kar ka tum na kafi bigara hua hai..Ab thori training hogi isski… (_And then he speak to Daya with same tough tone) _Kahna ka bad yaad saa Medicines laa lana..

_And after taking his mobile phone, he completely left the place...Where Daya took a Deap breath..he was feeling so strange, angry and irritated as well..But he was not understanding his feelings..bcz this was something very new with him..He was not use to of it…_

_Here ACP received Salunkhe call in his car..Who first asked abt Daya's health and then became shocked after hearing what ACP told him.._

Salunkhe (_shocked): _Boss..tum naa yah sab kaha uss saa aur uss naa sab sun liya? Kuch kaha nahin..Ager wo gher chor kar chala gaya tu..?

ACP (_serious tone): _Nahin Salunkhe..Wo asa nahin kara gaa..wo janta hai ka Usska yahen rahna saa Abhijeet ko takleef hogi..Iss liya wo kabhi yah gher chor kar nai jaya gaa..(_hurt) _Wo har wo kaam kara gaa jis saa..Jis saa ussay takleef ho..aur wo kaam bhi jis saa usa kud ko bhi takleef ho.._After few seconds of meaningful silence he added…_ACP Pradyuman ki baat tu mana gaa naa wo..Yahi soch kar ussay Order daa aya hoon main yaar..Dhako kye karta hai wo..kis waqt kasa reaction daa kuch kah nahin sakta..Bht Ulaj gaya hai wo..

Salunkhe: Abhijeet ka haal bhi tu kuch yahi hai Yaar..Kal Tarika ko bej kar kahna khilwaya…Mai…main jata tu..kahan manta wo..(_ACP makes a sad face) _Par asa kab tak chala gaa..? wo kud ko mazboot dikha raha hai par asa hai nahin..pher bhi kud ko samblana ki koshish kar raha hai yah soch soch kar ka yah sab uss naa kud apna liya kiya hai..yaar main..main kabhi kabhi kud ko iss sab ka kasoor waar smajhta hoon…

ACP (_smiles): _Tu nahin Salunkhe..hum sab bhi kuch yahi smaj raha hain..Sab ko yahi lag raha hai ka jo hua wo humari waja saa he ho raha hai..Par Kismat bhi koi cheez hai yaar..Shyad muja Daya saa milna he tha..Issi liya Wo itna waqt saa mera Sath raha..Meri ankhon ka samna.. warna soch ager muja sirf yah sachie pata chalti ka mera beta zinda hai..kahan hai..kasa hai..kon hai..asa kuch pata na hota..? Naa kuch malom ho pata tu mujh par kye beetati.. ? (_hurt tone) _Uss naa apna Bechpan jin halaton mein guzara..Naa main ussay ab badal sakta hoon naa uss sab par mera koi bas chal sakta hai..Par..Jis insan naa ussay sambala ab tak..Main..Main usska Ahsan kabhi bhoolon gaa nai yaar.. Mera Beta ko jasa uss naa rakha haina ..Shyad main..main kud kabhi yah nai kar pata.. Kar..kar pata tu Nakul.. _And he stops with teary tone..and then composed himself after few seconds.._Main kssi khawbon ki duniya main nai jee raha hoon Salunkhe.. Naa muja Daya saa..Uss saa iss silsila mein koi umeed hai…

_He reaches at Bureau..so he cuts the call after few casual talk…He enters inside the bureau and Met with Abhijeet at bureau entrance who was coming back from Spot…ACP asked him to come in his cabin and give him details abt the case..Abhijeet was curious to know abt Daya but he was still quite abt the matter..His restlessness was telling this to ACP..After giving details to ACP and getting further orders he was abt to move out when.._

ACP (_stops him)_: Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet (_stops and looks at him): _Yes Sir..?

ACP: Jo poochna chata ho wo poochta kyun nahin…? (_Abhijeet moves his gaze downward) _Daya ko laa kar pershan hona..? Tu call kar ka kyun nai poocha tum naa mujsa?

Abhijeet (_low tone): _Wo..wo Sir..nai..asi..asi koi baat..nai..bas..kam main..masroof tu..

ACP (_cuts him in meaningful tone): _Uss par ab apna haq nahin smajhta tum…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him with hurt but added in calm tone): _Uss par pehla haq ab app ka hai Sir…

ACP (_taking sigh): _Par Haq tu haina tumara..?(_He got no reply from Abhijeet) _Usski tabeat teak nahin…(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Bukhar tha ussay kafi..Tabi main late aya hoon bureau…Ab teak hai..par maine ussay chute daa kar gher he rahna ko bola hai.. (_Abhijeet knows well that Daya is not well that's why ACP assentioned his leave) _Rest kar laga tu acha feel kara gaa…

_Abhijeet Looks at him and nodded and then quietly moves out from the cabin..He was looking so hurt and ACP was also so hurt after seeing his such silent act…Abhijeet moves towards his desk..And clears his eyes which was full of tears now..But again and again Tears were coming in his eyes..He was not understanding why..but his tears was not in his control… ACP who was looking at him really feels hurt after seeing this.._

_Whole day passes in case investigation..Team was so much busy in Investigation..at evening when all starts moving out from bureau..ACP comes out from his cabin and looks towards Abhijeet..who was still sitting on his desk quietly..looking towards his laptop…_

ACP : Abhijeet…? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd jerk, where ACP asked in calm tone) _Gher nahin jaana..?

Abhijeet (_stood up): _Jee..Jee bas..(_starts arranging files on his desk) _Bas chala jayon gaa..Thora..Thora kaam tha..Yah kuch important files hain..(_hiding his eyes, showing himself busy) _Bas thori dar mein jata hoon..

ACP (_looking at him)_: Abhijeet..? (_Abhijeet looks at him, his face really pale) _wo humesha saa tumara...Tumara gher ka hisa tha aur raha gaa..(_Abhijeet looking shocked, where ACP added in hurt n meaningful tone) _Chand shabd dilon ko mela zaroor kar sakta hain par rishton ka meanings nahin badal sakta...

Abhijeet (_strong __tone): _Par woi kuch chand shabd naya rishta bana bhi sakta hain sir..(_ACP looks at him) _Bas..Bas koshish karna ki zarorat hoti hai...

_ACP smiles faintly and then looks towards Abhijeet..._

ACP:Main gher jaa raha hoon..Aye jaana..(_patted on Abhijeet's arm with concern, where Abhijeet looks at him with hurt n pain) _Soa jaya gaa tu mil lana uss saa…_And he moves out from the bureau with same hurt feelings..Where Abhijeet quietly sat down on his chair..Looking towards Blank screen of his laptop…how much time he stares it..he himself don't know..After putting off all bureau lights he sat down on his desk chair and closes his Eyes…the silence around him reminds him the time when he lost his everything..._

**AUTOR's NOTE:**

_**Thanks for reading and for ur reviews Guys...A Big Thanks you to all reviewers..BINT E ABID.. RUKMANI.. ROOLY... DUODOSTI... KRITTIKA.. LITTLEANGEL..ARTANISH..SAMI..MISHTI...PRIYA...SHEENAM..NAZD...ANHAAL..KHALSA...FARAH...MISHA..RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN...GD..BHUMI98...KUSHI MEHTA...PERIGRIN FALCON...NITU AND MY ALL DEAREST GUEST...THANKS SO MUCH GUYS..KEEP REVIEWING...**_

_**Don't forget to Review..Plz I m waiting..Urs Poonum**_


	14. Chapter 14

**KOI MERA BHI HO ****?**

**(Part 14)**

**FLASH BACK: (**_**After CHAP 12 FB)**_

_Abhijeet came back at home and found house in total darkness.. he turns on the lights of house and then moves towards kitchen to check food..which was untouched...he took a deep breath and moves towards Daya's room which was locked from inside..Abhijeet knocks the door but received no reply from Daya..He tries three to four times but result was same.._

Abhijeet (_knocks the door again): _Daya…? Darwaza kholo..Muja baat karni hai tum saa..(_still no reply) _yah kye tareeka hai Daya? Darwaza tu kholo..Khana kyun nai khaya tum naa? Tumara sab favorite bana kar rakh kar gaya tha main…(_knocks the door) _Dayaaa..? _He nodded his head in disappointment and moves towards his own room..And came back after few mins with key in his hands..He opens Daya's room door and enters silently…Where he found Daya laying on his bed with complete silent and really angry expressions…he calls him again as.. _kab saa darwaza baja raha hoon..khool nai sakta tha tum..(_Daya looks at him and stood up) _Yah kye tareeka hua..?

Daya (_in anger): _Kyun aya ho tum ander asa yah kon saa tareeka hai..? (_Abhijeet shocked) _nai khola darwaza tu smaj jana chiya tha naa tuma ka nai hai mood mera baat karna ka..Aur kye tareeka tareeka laga rakha hai…? Jasa tumari marzi hai wasa meri bhi hai..Ager tum baat nai kar sakta..Chupa sakta ho sab..tu meri bhi marzi baat karon yah naa karon…

Abhijeet (_tries to handle the situation): _Daya itna gusa wali baat nai hai…main tu bas

Daya (_cuts him in anger): _Jhoot.. (_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Jhoot kyun bola tum naa mujsa? (_Daya was really angry) _nai batani thi waja mat batata..jasa baki kuch nai bola tum..par jhoot kyun bola..? u know Abhijeet (_comes near to him and said after pointing finger towards him) _muja jhoot saa sakht nafrat hai..i can't tolerate this..Just can't tolerate… _He shouts in anger…Abhijeet looks at him..he was worried abt him.._

Abhijeet (_tries to hold his arm): _Daya…(_Daya moves away) _Daya sun..Plz..sambalo kud ko…Itna Gusa acha nai hai…(_looking worried) _And..I m…m Sorry yaar…

Daya (_looks at him in anger): _Sorry nai Abhijeet…Not Sorry..Waja..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Muja ab waja janani hai iss sab ki…Pagal bana raha ho tum muja bhi aur kud bhi pagal ho raha ho…Par tum muja jitna bhi nalayak smjho..budhu smjho..par main Aik CID Officer hoon..Aur afsos ki baat hai ka main bhi tuma smajhta hoon wasa hi jasa tum smjhta ho muja…Muja smaj mein ata hai ka tumara ander kye chal raha hai..jis naa tuma itna pershan kar rakha hai.. Ajj tak tumara sath asa nahin hua..asa kuch jis mein tum kud ko sambal naa payo koshish ka bawajood.. Yaqeenan koi bht bari waja hai..Aur hai… Aur ager tum mujsa chupa raha ho itni bari waja tu…main kab tak dhakon? Wait karon…? Bolo…

Abhijeet (_looks at him and said in low tone): _Daya..tum..

Daya (_irritated): _Plz Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him in helplessness) _Ager Ab bhi chup he rahna hai tu Just Go…(_pointed towards Door, Abhijeet was shell shocked) _Ager tum muja itna he paraya kar chukka ho tu pher tumara yahen rah kar mujsa baat karna ka koi matlab nahin banta…aur khas kar yah lame excuses muja nai sunana..I m tired of it…really tired..(_Abhijeet head down..Daya moves his gaze away..Abhijeet looks at him and silently moves towards door) _Aur Haan..(_Abhijeet stops and looks at him back) _Ab mujsa tabi baat karna jab Kuch share karna ki himmat ho…warna sona jagna aur khana peena sab muja ata hai…

_Abhijeet took a painful breath and rushed towards his room…Daya looks at his back, found no one there..He really comes in anger after seeing Abhijeet went away without telling him anything…he just shut his room door with great anger and hits his leg with bed hardly…_

_Abhijeet was so much in tension..Whole night he could not sleep for a minute..he knows abt Daya's anger very well..If he feels something really wrong with him at least...he won't be quiet for long time and will left the topic only after coming to know abt the matter..and this was making him more and more worried and restless..He feels that bcz of his own self he is losing his battle with himself..And in result Lose is really Big..which he can't afford…At one side his Guilt was enough to make him feel guilty all the time and now this..how will he handle all this Now..?_

_**IN MORNING,** After getting ready he starts making breakfast..was waiting for Daya to come but he was quite late…After sometime he came down in silence and looks at him with same angry expressions and moves his gaze away…He moves towards Fridge silently and after taking some Juice in Glass came back in lounge.._

Abhijeet (_who was looking at him silently): _Juice kyun pee raha ho..Nashta tu kar lo..?

_Daya gulp juice in one go and after placing glass on Table…he silently moves towards his room and came back with his accessories and silently moves towards main door…Abhijeet who was sitting quietly on dinning chair looks at him and stood up…he tires to stop him for breakfast as.._

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Kahan jaa raha ho tum Daya..(_Daya stops but does not looks at him back) _Gussa ho mujsa tu kam saa kam Nashta par tu gussa mat utaro…(_he got no reply) _Baat nai karni hai kye ab tuma..?

Daya (_looks at him back): _Maine kaha tha naa tum saa Abhijeet ka Apna sona jagna aur kahna peena ki fikar main kud kar sakta hoon..

Abhijeet(_he was feeling so tired now) : _Daya Plz…Main pehla he bht pershan hoon..

Daya (_Daya looks at him frustrated): _Tu tum kud asa kar raha ho Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet feeling so helpless) _Aik baat yaad rakhna Abhi..(_Abhijeet looks at him) _Ager muja Sachie kahen aur saa pata chal gayi naa..Tu pher mujsa Gilla mat karna.. (_angry) _Kyun ka tum janta ho mujsa ya bardasht nahin hota ka Tum mujsa kuch chupayo aur koi aur aye kar muja tumari pershani ki waja batya… _Saying so he left the place…_

Abhijeet (_Tired and angry on all this): _Bata donga..Sab kuch..Pher ho jaya gi tasali tuma bhi aur muja bhi… _And he sat down on sofa and holds his head with really worried face.._

_In Next two Days Daya's behavior was really not acceptable by Abhijeet…Daya stops talking with him..Even in Bureau he stops talking with him..Team was seeing all this in silence..ACP noticed it but was quite after thinking that may be Abhijeet will not like it and can take it otherwise as well..And Daya was not in the mood to talk with anyone abt it…So he was quite…At Home Daya was making food for his own self and really tries to move inside his room before Abhijeet came back..Abhijeet tries to talk with him so many times but Daya was not ready to listen a single word which is not related with the Reason..that he wants to know…Abhijeet was more and more quite…Now his anger was also lower down but his quietness was more hurt full for All…_

_Here Doctor Salunkhe Received One Phone Call when he was moving out from Forensic lab..and in anger he moves towards ACP home in Evening..who really comes in confusion after seeing him in anger.._

ACP: Kye hua Salunkhe? Tu iss waqt yahan..? (_looking at him keenly) _Gusa main lagta hai…

Salunkhe (_in anger): _Smajhta kye ho tum apna app ko? Bht Tees maar khan ho tum…? (_ACP more confused) _Aur ager tum kuch batyo gaa nahin tu muja kuch pata nai chala gaa kye..? kahan tha tum din ko..? Tum tu din ko ana wala tha naa Lab team ka sath..? Pher kahan rah gaya..aur aya kyun nai..?

ACP (_starts looking other side): _Wo…wo..main..Yaar wo aik zarori kaam sa nikla tha..aye tu raha tha bas pher kaam main he

Salunkhe( _interrupts in same angry tone): _Aye tu raha tha..par car mein bethta waqt Sahab Behosh hona laga…(_ACP really closes his eyes and bites his Lips) _Gir para achanak saa wahen..Kyun ka Hospital Pas he tha tu Driver Laa gaya wahen..par pori taran Hosh khoya nahin tha naa app Janab ka..Tu mana kar diya ussay kssi saa kuch bhi kahna ko..Jab tak Bht Kharab naa ho tabeat…(_more angry tone) _Ab moun chupaya kyun khara ho..Bolo aur jhoot…

ACP (_looks at him in calm expressions): _Nai yaar main..main kyun Jhoot bolon gaa yaar..bas main tu.. (_can't handle Salunkhe anger n fixed gaze..so surrender as)_Haan ho gaya tha thora B.P Low…achank saa he bs asa..Halan ka uss roz teri dant ka bad saa tu Medicines laa raha hoon time par..Par doctor bola ka B.P ki medicine nahi li maine..Tu ussi waja saa ho gaya achank B.P bht low..(_moves towards kitchen to relax the situation n added in relax tone)_ Ab B.P ka masla bhi ajeeb he hai tuja tu malom hai..Kab kuch bhi ho jaya..

Salunkhe (_meaningful tone): _Khyal rakhna bhi koi cheez hoti hai ACP…aur tum jo apna sath kar raha hona har lihaz saa wo tum bhi acha saa janta ho aur main bhi…

_ACP stops and sat in dinning chair.._

ACP (_serious tone): _nai yaar salunkhe..Sach mein..Soch raha hon ka ab Retirement laa loon..(_Salunkhe shocked) _Wasa bhi kuch tabeat set nahin rah pati..Aik bar attach ho chukka hai..Pher kab kye ho jaya..(_Shrinks his shoulder) _Kye malom..B.P naa bhi ajj bara dhoka daa diya..aur gher par tu kai bar low ho jata hai..Haan teak hai medicine nai li par pher bhi..CID ki bakdor Mazboot hathon mein honi chiya hai…

Salunkhe (_who was looking at him with disappointment look): _Pagal mat bano ACP..yah bemariyan sab ka sath lagi huien hain..asa koi Resignation nai data rahta jab tak koi serious masla naa ho..

ACP (_looks at him n smiles): _Tu Serious issue ka wait mein betha rahta hain kye..? Nai yaar..(_again serious) _Jis faraz ko humesha immandari saa nibhya hai usska bara mein humesha immandari saa he sochna chiya…

_Salunkhe tries to change ACP mind as.._

Salunkhe (_moves in kitchen and starts making coffee): _Haan bae..Ab Beta jo aye gaya hai..Tu Pita shree ko Retire hona ka khayal tu ana he haina..

ACP (_loud): _Nahin Salunkhe..(_Salunkhe looks at him in shock) _Nai..Jo Haq Jiska hai ussi kaa raha gaa..Humesha..

Salunkhe (_tries to explain): _Boss main tu asa hi…

ACP (_nodded as no n added in strong tone): _Asa hi nahin Salunkhe.. Ager main CID Chor bhi doon tab bhi..tab bhi foren tu shyad Department Abhijeet ko Promote kar ka ACP ka Rank par nai laya gii..Kahen kssi aur he Officer ko yah zimmadari sonpi jaya gii…Par jab bhi..jab bhi kabhi bari aye gii..CID Mumbai saa ACP, Abhijeet he bana gaa..aur koi nai…

Salunkhe: Kabil tu Daya bhi hai..Kye tuma uss par itna barosa nahin hai ACP… Apna Khoon par?

_Abhijeet who was coming inside the House after seeing main door opens..Stops after hearing ACP Voice as.._

ACP (_same tone): _Baat Barosa ki nahin hai..(_He ignores Word KHOON) _Baat Haq ki hai Salunkhe.. Sab ki khuwaish hoti hai Aga barna ki..Abhijeet ki bhi hogi..Par usski uss soch ko hum naa Umeed di hai Humesha.. ussa yah bawar karya hai HUM naa humesha ka wo ACP banana ka lyke hai aur Hum sab bhi yahi chata hain..Aur asa hoga bhi.. Iss liya ab Usska Haq hai..iss sab par..Aur Jab Bhi kabhi Moka mila yah bari ayi..Main Mumbai CID ka ACP ki uss Kursi par Abhijeet ko betha dhakna chata hoon.. Aur uss roz muja Bht Garuv hoga Salunkhe..Aur ager wo Uss Kursi par naa beth saka tu yaad rakh Sab sa zyada dukh iss baat ka muja hoga.. mujha… iss liya asi he kuch bhi mat bolo..Mat bolo..

_Salunkhe who was looking towards ACP with unbelievable look..Feels really embarrassed..Where Abhijeet silently moves out after hearing all this.. where Salunkhe got a call and he Went somewhere after telling ACP that he has an urgent work..Basically he went to met with ACP's doctor..and after long meeting he comes out from Hospital with really worried expressions..He takes out his cell and dials someone number as.._

Salunkhe (_so strong tone): _Abhijeet..? kahan ho tum? Muja abi ka abi milo mera gher par.. _And he cuts the call with same Strong, worried and fearless expressions…_

**AT EVENING:** _Abhijeet reaches at Dr. Salunkhe house..He found House door is open so moves in silently..where Peon directed him towards study room where Dr. Salunkhe was waiting for him…Abhijeet silently comes inside the study room and found Doctor salunkhe standing near to his study table..showing his back towards door.._

Abhijeet (_who was feeling something deep down calls him as): _Doctor Sahab.. ?

Salunkhe (_looks at him): _Aye gaya tum Abhijeet…? _He moves and locks the door from inside and asked Abhijeet to take a seat_ as..Betho…_ His tone and gesture was really composed..._

Abhijeet (_now feeling fear): _Kye Hua..? App na muja achank yahen kyun bulya..?

Salunkhe (_looks at him wd same silent n serious expressions): _Muja tum saa zarori baat karni hai Abhijeet…Plz tum betho… _Abhijeet silently sat down..and Doctor salunkhe moves towards his study table again with.. _Pata nai Abhijeet Sahi yah Galat..Par ajj mein iss sab sa bht para ho kar baat karna jaa raha hoon..jo bhi kahna jaa raha hoon…

Abhijeet (_tense)_: Sir Plz..Boliya saf saf app ko jo bhi bolna hai.. Muja tension ho rahi hai ab…

Salunkhe (_looks at him with most serious expressions ever): _Tum naa bht galat kiya hai Abhijeet aik Pita saa Usska Beta cheen kar..(_Abhijeet shocked) _Bht Galat kiya hai aik Pita saa usska Beta sa milna ki umeed cheen kar.. (_teary tone) _Wo maar jaya gaa..par moun saa aik shabd nahin kahay gaa Tuma Abhijeet…Par isska yah matlab tu nahin ka tum…tum uss shaks ka Ahsano ka badla yun chukayo… (_Abhijeet moves his head down..Tears appears in his eyes) _Isska yah matlab tu nahin ka tum apni kudgarzi mein ussay round do… _And tears falls down from his eyes.. _

Abhijeet (_teary look): _Sir main tu…

Salunkhe (_Cuts him): _ Main Smajhta hoon Abhijeet…sab smajhta hoon..Tumara aur Daya ka rishta ko..Tumara Dar ko..Tanhaie ko.. sab ko..Aur ACP bhi smajhta hai..sirf smajhta nahin wo bht Pyaar bhi karta hai..Tum saa bhi..Iss liya uss naa tumara fasila chup chap maan liya.. Apna dard ki banak tak lagna nai di tuma uss naa..(_Abhijeet looks at him with tears) _warna koi aur Pita hota tu wo apna Beta ko pana ki chah mein kssi bhi had saa guzar jata aur tum janta ho iss baat ko..(_Abhijeet nodded as Yes with tears) _Par uss naa asa nahin kiya..Uss naa asa kuch bhi nahin kiya naa wo kabhi kara gaa.. ussa apni koi parwa nahin..Par tuma tu hai.. Tum bhi kuch naa kuch tu uss shaks ko smajhta hi hona Abhijeet.. ? (_unintentionally his voice starts sounding harsh) _Jis saa uska aik beta Asa chin gaya ka wo usski waja kud ko smajhta hai..aur dosra usski nazron ka samna hai par wo ussay iss naam sa choo tak nahin sakta..Kye tum uss shaks ka Dard ko nai smaj sakta..? Ager tumara sath asa hua hota tu bolo tum kye karta? Tum tu shayd Dard ka mara cheek parta naa jasa ab kiya..? (_calms down a bit, Abhijeet head was still down..where tears were rolling down from his cheeks in speed continually) _Kitna kush ho tum yah sab kar ka bhi..? Haan? Dikh raha haina huma sab..Kahen Sakoon dikhta hai tuma..? (_nodded as No) _nai..Aur dikha gaa bhi nai.. (_Abhijeet looks at him in tears and then moves his head downward again) _Sakoon tu ACP ka bhi koh gaya haina.. aur Daya..Usska bara mein tu shayd kssi ko fikar he nahin...Khere (_taking deep breath..He places few files in front of Abhijeet on table)…_

Abhijeet (_looks towards those files and then towards Salunkhe in confusion): _Yah..yah kye hai Sir..?

Salunkhe (_strong tone): _ACP ki Reports.. wo teak nai hai.. (_Abhijeet shocked after taking files in his hands) _usska Doctor naa muja koi achi umeed nai di.. janta ho Abhijeet.. ACP ko heart attack ana ka bad hi Apna Beta ko milna ki chah pada hui…

Abhijeet(_looks at him in great shock): _Sir…?

Salunkhe (_nodded as yes): _Haan..it was a heart attack..Aur ACP naa tum sab ko yah sab batana sa mana kiya tha..Par main kssi cheez sa bakhabar nahin..(_Files falls down from Abhijeet's hand) _Malom hai Tuma Abhijeet..(_Salunkhe starts looking otherside) _Mout saa pehla aik bar apna beta ko gala lagana ki kuwaish ussay tab mehsosh hui…Mout ko itna kareeb sa milna ka bad ussay yah Ahsas hua..Uss dar naa usska ander yah Iccha ubhari jisa wo itna barson saa apna dil mein dabya betha tha…aur koi ussay isska liya razi nai kar saka..main bhi nai… (_Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes who was still in shock state) _Main abi usska Doctor saa mil kar aya hoon.. Daya saa naa mil pana ki raazamandi tu uss naa tuma daa di Abhijeet…par ander he ander wo lar raha hai kud saa har aik pal…Par lar nai paa raha.. Usski reports bht kharab ayien hain Abhijeet…(_looks at him) _Tumara samna parien hain tum dhak sakta ho…_(After few mins Silence) _Wo Mar jaya ga Abhijeet…wo mar jaya gaa.. Ajj bhi wo lab issi waja saa nai aye saka kyun ka B.P Low ka attach saa wo behosh ho gaya aur Ussay Driver ko hospital laa kar jaana para.. Wo apni Bemari ka chalta CID sa resign dana ka sochna laga hai kyun kaa ussay yah lagta hai ka wo ab CID ki zimmadari nibhana ka lyke nahin..(_taking deep breath after removing his tears) _Khere asa tu main ussay karna nahin donga..Par jo Toofan usska ander chal raha hai main ussay nai rok sakta Abhijeet… (_He looks at Abhijeet) _Ussay Sirf tum rok sakta ho… (_Abhijeet looks at him with tears)_Sirf tum…?

_He moves towards Abhijeet and sat down on his keens..Where Abhijeet was looking downward…Salunkhe folded his both hands in front of him and pleading with so many tears…_

Salunkhe: Plz Abhijeet…Ussay Becha lo.. Ussay becha loo Abhijeet…wo maar jaya gaa asa.. wo kabhi kssi saa kuch nahin kahay gaa..par wo lar nai paya gaa iss sab sa aur..kyun ka usska ander ab itna taqat nai bechi Abhijeet...(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock)_ Wo maar jaya gaa yaar…kam saa kam marna sa pehla ussay aik bar tu apna Beta ko gala lagana do.. Kam sa kam aik bar tu..ussay …(_crying harshly..where Abhijeet holds his hands) _wo aram saa maar tu paya gaa naa…Plz..ussay..ussay aik bar tu..wo jee nai paya yaar..par kam saa kam chain saa mar tu…_And his tears does not allows him to complete his words…He lost his composed attitude completely...Where Abhijeet too burst out into tears…_

**MANGA HAI USS NA MUJSA MERA SAB KUCH...**

**USS KA YUN MILNA MUJA RUSWA SAA KAR GAYA...**

Abhijeet (_totally in tears)_: Sir plz yah app..app kye kar raha hain?…Plz…_He holds him and stood up and make him sat on chair who was still in Tears..He gives him water and after taking few sips Salunkhe tries to calm down himself..he looks at Abhijeet with tears who was also in tears…_

Salunkhe: Main tuma kabhi yah sachie naa batata Shayad..par Pher socha..kam sa kam tuma bhi yah janana ka tu haq hai.. kal kahin Koi gulit naa rah jaya tumara ander…Abhijeet main.. _But Abhijeet stops him after showing his hand and said In pain.._

Abhijeet: Bas Salunkhe sahab..bas…Ab main..main aur sun nai payon gaa..Plz.. Plz.. _He looks at him with tears and left the place…_

_He was don't know where he is going and what's going around..he was just walking on the road In speed..and tears were again n again Rolling down from his cheeks…Again n again Salunkhe sir words were echoing in his ears…_

"_**Mout saa pehla aik bar apna beta ko gala lagana ki kuwaish ussay tab mehsosh hui…Mout ko itna kareeb sa milna ka bad ussay yah Ahsas hua..Uss dar naa usska ander yah Iccha ubhari jisa wo itna barson saa apna dil mein dabya betha tha"**_

"_**Wo mar jaya gaa Abhijeet…wo maar jaya gaa…"**_

"_**kam saa kam marna sa pehla ussay aik bar tu apna Beta ko gala lagana do..Kam saa kam Ussay sakoons saa marna tu…"**_

_He was clearing his tears harshly.._

"_**Wo maar jaya gaa par kuch bola gaa nahin…"**_

"_**Ussay Becha lo.. Ussay becha loo Abhijeet…wo maar jaya gaa.."**_

_And he reaches at some place…And then enters inside with same teary face..A Person looks at him in shock and became worried after seeing such condition of his…_

ACP (_so worried): _Kye Hua Abhijeet…Tum…(_comes towards him and holds him by his arm) _tum teak tu ho..? Kye hua hai tuma..? (_Abhijeet was starring his face and tears were falling down from his eyes)_

"_**Tum Jasa chayo gaa naa wasa hi hoga Abhijeet…Daya tumara hai aur tumara he raha gaa wo…"**_

ACP (_jerks him): _Abhijeet…Kuch bolo tu..(_now he was so worried) _ro kyun raha ho asa..?Sab teak haina..Kuch hua hai kye? (_so many questions were coming in his mind) _Daya..Wo..wo tu teak haina? Kuch kaha kye uss naa tum sa? Jagra ho gaya kye tum dono kaa..? Bolo naa Abhijeet …(_jerks him again) _Kye hua..?(_Still Abhijeet was starring his face with tears, while so many words were echoing in his ears)_

"_**Wo maar jaya gaa Abhijeet…par kuch bola gaa nahin…"**_

_Abhijeet just hugs ACP so tightly and starts crying loudly…which makes ACP more worried..who was not getting head to tail of anything..was so worried abt Abhijeet..He can feel fear now..Bcz Abhijeet heart beat was very fast.. and he was crying harshly…ACP patted on his back and tries to calm down him..but Abhijeet was crying badly…after few seconds he tries to speak something as…_

Abhijeet (_crying): _I m…So..Sorry Sir.. Sorry Sir.. I m really sorry…(_ACP shocked and confuse) _Plz muja mahf kar dan…(_Abhijeet left him and folded his both hands in front of him and crying harshly) _Main bht Bura hoon Sir..Bht bura..App Plz muja mahf kar daan.. Maine bht galat kiya app ka sath…par app kuch nai bola..kabhi bhi nai...(_looks at him with tears)_App ka dil tu bht bara haina Sir..App mahf kar danga naa muja…

ACP (_So tense): _Abhijeet beta…yah..yah tum kye kah raha ho…?(_he holds his folded hands and unfolds it)…_

Abhijeet (_crying so much): _maine kitna galat kiya…kitna galat kaha..Sirf apna bara mein socha..App ka bara mein..app ka dard aur takleef ko nazarandaz kiya humesha.. Main bht bura hoon sir.. I m feeling so guilty…Plz iss guilt saa muja aazad kar daan sir.. (_looks at ACP) _Main app ko app ka Beta..Beta Lootana aya hoon Sir… App ko app ka Daya Lootana aya hoon…Uss par sab sa pehla Haq app ka hai..Wo app ka hai..App ka Khoon hai..Beta hai.. main..main kon hota hoon ussay app saa cheenan wala… (_Two pairs of Eyes opened with great shock) _Par maine yah kiya..Kiya..Cheen liya ussay app saa..Main bht bura hoon Sir..bht galat hoon main…Par ab nai..(_He clears his tears harshly, still crying) _App..App Daya ko sab bata dan..Apna..Apna Haq jatyen uss par..wo mana gaa nai..Malom hai..Gilla shikwa bhi kara gaa..par aik din maan jaya gaa..main..Main..Main Smjayon gaa ussay...(_he was crying in Pain..Pain which was not describable) _Main wada karta hoon app saa ka Ussay app sa milwana ka liya jis had par bhi muja jana para main..main jayon gaa sir.. Main ussay app ko Sonp donga…uss par ab saa sirf app ka Adhikar hoga sir..Sirf app ka..Wada hai yah mera..Main kuch hona nai donga Sir..(_fear was present in his words)_Kuch bhi nai..par plz..(_Again folded his hands in front of ACP who was so shocked and tears were coming out from his eyes) _Aik bar muja mahf kar daan sir..plz aik baar..Main bht kudgaraz ho gaya tha..Bht kudgaraz... _And he starts crying badly…ACP just pulls him towards himself and hugs him with so much Pain n tears.._

ACP (_Patted on his back with pain n tears): _Abhijeet Plz shant ho jayo…Plz..Plz rona band karo… (_Abhijeet still crying) _dhako maine tuma mahf kar diya..main tum saa gusa nai hoon beta..nai hoon naraz main.. Plz Abhijeet rona band karo..

**TERA HOONA MUJA BEWAFA KAR GAYA...**

**ASA LAGA MUJA TU PAL MAIN KUD KO JUDA KAR GAYA...**

_Abhijeet calms down after hearing these words from ACP…and after few seconds he left ACP and looks at him with tears…And ACP clears his tears as well..But tears again falls down from his eyes..he clears his tears with his hand and saw a shadow over ACP shoulder..A ray of fear passed in his whole body..he looks towards door side and became stunned..After seeing his Fixed Gaze ACP looks towards door and feels a high pain in his Heart…he was so so shocked after seeing his Son, present at door step.._

Abhijeet (_whispering tone): _Dayaaaa…?

_Daya who came there just to talk with ACP abt Abhijeet silence was standing there in totally stunned and shocked faze..he can feel that he is standing souless..His body stops working and his signs were stopped too..His eyes balls were not moving due to shock…_

ACP (_tries to speak): _Da..y..ya…tum..tum..yahan..? _And he stops due to feeling lump in this throat..he moves forward a bit but Daya rans away.. He screams loudly.. _Dayaaaaaa…?

_Abhijeet stops ACP…both were in panic state.._

Abhijeet: Sir App rukiya…main..main dhakta hoon ussay…

_And he left the place in hurry…Daya moves out in quills with fast speed..Abhijeet who was so much in panic don't get what to do..He takes cab and ask his driver to follow the quills..he was so panic..and was worried abt Daya who was driving in full speed..So many times Quills was abt to hit with cars, polls and road..but he was saved luckily…Abhijeet heart beat was so fast..At last quills stops at sea side and Daya moves out in hurry…After giving fairs to Driver, Abhijeet runs towards Daya without getting back remaining money…Daya was just taking fast steps towards beach..Abhijeet calls him so many times from behind but Daya was not listning to him…Abhijeet was running behind him..his signs were so fast.._

Abhijeet: Dayaaaa…? Dayaa…ruk jaa…Dayaaa…?

_He moves forward and holds his arm with fast heart beat and sighs…_

Abhijeet (_screams in tension): _Dayaaaa…?

_Daya turns towards him and jerks his hand away harshly…his face was full of tears…_

Daya (_shouts badly in pain): _Bach (_sold) _aya muja…Bach aya..(_Everyone around stops and starts looking at them, where Abhijeet was looking at him in pain n shock)_ Tu ab kyun aya ho..? Haan..?Bach jo diya hai muja..tu ab kye karna aya ho mera peecha…?

Abhijeet (_tries to touch him with tears): _Daya sun…

Daya (_moving his hand away and shouts badly): _Jayoooo…(_screams badly in pain)_ Just Go Away…_He was not ready to See Abhijeet's face..._

**KAR KA RIHA YUN INN ZANJEERON SAA MUJA ...**

**TU EK NAYI QAID MEIN MUJA MUBTALA KYUN KAR GAYA...?**

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_**DUOMRF**: _Issa kahta hain Dar Aya durust aya..hahaha..tum kidar thi dear..? And tight wala hugs to u toooo...muahhhh...Thanks for liking it dear..:D

_Okay abi sab ko alag saa jawab nahin dati..warna Update late ho jaya gaa..I was out whole day and now tired badly..but Aye kar pehla Update kar rahi hoon..A Big Thanks to all My readers.. Love u all.. Hugsss..Hope u all will like this chapter as well..._

**Thanks for reading..Plz Review..:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 15)**

_Abhijeet tries to touch Daya..whoes face was totally Red and his tears were rolling down like brushing his wounds..He Was looking so much in Pain…So many unbelievable and surprising and harsh feelings and thoughts were appearing on his face at the same moment…He was feeling that his mind will stops thinking and his nerves will breaks down at any moment..He was in two BIG SHOCKS…One ACP is his Real Father..And Second what Abhijeet just Tells him…He was too Shock…_

Abhijeet (_really in tears): _Daya..Daya…meri..meri baat tu suno..Yaar..Sun .. _But Daya was not allowing him to touch himself..he was just jerking his hand away.. Abhijeet continues in tears.. _Main..Main nai chata tha..ka tuja ..asa..asa kuch bhi..Pata chala yaar..Maine..maine asa tu..tu socha..socha nai tha…

Daya (_looks at him n Shouts): _Tu kye socha tha tum naa…? (_Abhijeet looks at him wd fear, where Daya asked in angry shout) _Bolo.? Kye socha tha ? (_He comes near to him and shouts after holding his shirts collor) _Bolo naa..? Yahi ka Ayesta..ayesta muja smjayo gaa..? (_Abhijeet was really controlling his tears but he was so much In Pain) _Aur pher Muja Pank doga.. (_Daya left him) _uss Insan ka pas… Jo Ajj…Ajj 40 saal ki Umar mein mera (_patted on his chest hardly in pain) _Baap bnana chala hai..? uska Pas…(_shouts badly) _Haan…? _And he starts looking towards water waves..Where Abhijeet again tries to say something as…_

Abhijeet: Daya wo..wo nai..janta tha yaar..(_Daya looks at him wd great anger, he was not believing that his brother is favoring someone else instead of him)_ Tum..tum…kuch nai janta yaar..

Daya (_clears his eyes and moves towards Abhijeet): _Kye Janana hai muja Haan..? (_his head was in so much pain due to tension) _Kye chata ho..Sab janana ka bad main Chala jayon Apna PITA ka pas..(_Abhijeet was feeling so helpless, he was totally in tears and pain..while Daya each n every word was tearing him into so many pieces in each second) _At the End tum yahi chata hona? (_he laughs in pain n moves behind) _Chata kye ho..Tum..tum tu yah kar ka aya ho…(_tears falls down from his eyes) _Wada Kar aya hona tum Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet starts crying wd voice, Daya continually taking back steps n added in tears) _Aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet tu kabhi Apna wada nai toorta.. (_Angry tone, while pointing towards Abhijeet) _Par aik baat yaad rakhen Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka (_totally in pain n anger) _Aik Nai..hazaron lakhon waada uss naa kssi aur ka sath bhi kiya hain..Aur ab una wo yun round kar kssi aur ka waada poora karna jaa nai sakta.. Kyun ka..(_clearing his tears harshly) _Kyun ka ab una main yah karna nai donga..Kabhi nai…(_he was ignoring Abhijeet crying voice) _Kyun ka ab yah Mumkin nahin…

Abhijeet (_crying): _Daya Plz…Plz chup kar jaa..ma..main bht..chup kar jaa..Plz…

Daya (_shouts): _Tum naa chup ki thi…Kuch socha tha jab muja wahen bechna chala gaya tum..? (_Abhijeet was looking at him in pain n tears) _Smaj aye raha tha tuma kuch (_pointing to his head) _ka tum kye karna jaa raha ho? Kye kar raha ho? Senses main tha tum Apna..? (_Abhijeet head down n Daya moves towards Abhijeet n tell him in anger) _Aik baat Yaad rakhna Abhijeet…Main tuma chor donga (_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Par uss Insan Ka pas kabhi nai jayon gaa... jis insan ki waja saa maine Orphanage main Apna bechpan bitaya hai…jis ka hona ka bawajood maine dar badar ka dhikka aur thokaren kahyen hain.. Uss Insan ka liya main uss insan ko chor ka kahen nahin jayon gaa jisna muja…aur meri zindagii ko aik therayo (_stopping point) _aik muqam diya hai.. Kabhi nahin.. (_Daya looks into Abhijeet eyes) _Bht Gira aya ho kud ko..Ab Apna App ko itna Mat Gira dana ka Jeena muskil ho jaya bht…

Abhijeet (_in pain n tears): _Daya tum

Daya (_cuts him wd red n teary eyes): _Main..(_he pointed towards his own self while starring in those painful eyes) _Main bht takleef main hoon iss waqt..(_stress) _Main..(_tears falls down from his eyes) _Tuma Main nazer nai ata Abhijeet…? (_Abhijeet nodded in No while crying)_ Tuma ab bhi..Uss insan ki Pari hai...(_Abhijeet moves his hand forward to touch his face, but Daya moves his hand away smoothly) _nai.. (_taking back step) _Nai… _And he left the place in hurry… Abhijeet starts walking behind him in hurry and tries to stop him.._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa… Dayaa..ruko tum…kahen jaa raha ho..(_screaming)_Dayaaaaaaaa?

Daya (_turns towards him): _Mat ana mera peecha..Muja nai sunani tumari Bakwas… (_Abhijeet shocked, where Daya shouts badly again) _Just Go Away..Jayo Ussi insan ka pas..Jiska Dard..Jiski takleef naa tuma muja Bhulaa diya hai.. Main nai jayon gaa uska pas kabhi bhi..Nai jayon gaa..Suna tum naa..Kabhi nai jayon gaa main..

_He left where Abhijeet still screaming his name…but he left the place and Abhijeet was standing totally helpless…tears were rolling down from his cheeks..when his phone starts ringing..without checking the caller ID he attends the call in really helpless and low tone…_

Abhijeet: Hello…

Salunkhe (_Panic voice)_: Helo Abhijeet…kahen ho tum? Aur Daya..sab teak hai?

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _Nai Sir..Kuch teak nai hai..Kuch bhi teak nai…(_controlling his emotions) _Sir..? ACP sir

Salunkhe: Main uska sath hi hoon..ussi na muja Phone kar ka batya..tum..Tum Plz Daya ka sath he raho..wo..wo

Abhijeet: WO kuch sunana ko tyar nahin Sir..Kuch bhi nai.. wo..bht gusa mein hai…(_After few seconds of complete silence) _App plz Sir ka sath he rahiya gaa.. _Saying so he cuts the call and moves towards Home.._

_Abhijeet came back at home and found home empty..He dials Daya's number which was Powered Off.. He sat down on floor in lounge..Nothing was in his hands..He was totally helpless..Whole Night was so horrible for Three of them..ACP was awaken whole night..Salunkhe was present with him but he was quite…Looking worried for ACP health…Daya was in quills Parked outside the Bureau..and whole Night he stays there silently..Each and Every word of ACP and Abhijeet conversation was revolving around his mind…So many questions were coming in his Mind like HOW is this Possible..Why This happens..? Why Now..? What will happen now..? Why Abhijeet says so..? Just why this all happens..? Why…? But he was neglecting all these questions in his mind..don't want to think abt anything..he want to feel that nothing is happened…He was not at all ready to accept this reality or change in his life...he don't want to face it or even think abt it..._

_**Next Morning**, Abhijeet eyes opened with door voice..he was still sitting on floor, attaching his back with Sofa..He looks at Door where Daya was standing and starring him..He stood up in hurry and asked.._

Abhijeet (_in tension): _Kahan tha tum raat barh…? Kam saa kam Phone tu ON rakha hota apna..Malom kitni Pershani hui..?

Daya (_moving wd): _Kissay..? Tuma ya tumara ACP Sir ko..?

_Abhijeet who was awaken from whole night..was so much in tension bcz of all these things which happens..Looking angry on Daya's words Now.._

Abhijeet: Kyun..(_comes forward) _Kyun nai honga wo Pershan..una Pershan hona ka HAQ hai..

Daya (_angrily looks towards him): _Abhijeet Plz..Stop it..Don't start it again..i m so tired..

Abhijeet (_in clam but afraid tone): _Baat..Baat tu karna para gii naa…

Daya (_taking sigh n stopping in front of Abhijeet): _Fine..Karo..Kye baat karni hai..(_folding his both hands on his chest) _Bina baat kiya tu tum rukho gaa nai…_looking towards him angrily.._

Abhijeet (_composed himself and tries to talk wd him): _Dhako Daya..Tuma shant ho kar baat ko sunana aur smajna para gaa..Yah koi mamoli baat nai hai Daya..

Daya (_looking into Abhijeet's eyes): _Yahi tu main kah raha hon Abhijeet ka yah koi mamoli baat nai hai…

Abhijeet (_moves his gaze away): _Wo..wo bht bemar hain..Una tumari zaroorat hai Daya..

Daya (_smiles sadly): _Oh tu baat zaroorat ki hai…(_he looks at Abhijeet) _Tu Pher Una meri nai Abhijeet…una Aik Acha saa Nokar (_servant) _ki zarorat hai..Jo unka Khyal rakh saka..Sona jagna ka..Utthna bethna ka..medicines kaa.. Aur muja Nokar bnana nai ata abi tak.. iss liya betar hai ka tum unka liya kssi Acha saa nokar ki talash karo..Mujh par apna time waste mat karo…

Abhijeet (_angrily): _Dayaa…Pagal ho gaya ho tum..Demag kharab ho gaya hai tumara... ? Malom hai tum Kasa rishta ki beizati kar raha ho…

_Daya turns towards his room but stops at his room door step and looks towards Abhijeet with most meaningful gesture ever.._

Daya: Aik Baat yaad rakhna Abhijeet..Ager main chala gaya naa tu pher loot kar kabhi nai ayon gaa..lootna ka sara darwaza band ho jayen gaa uss din..Iss liya muja Itna tang mat karo..Mat karo muja Majbor..Pashtayo gaa..Bht Pashtayo gaa tum…

_And he enters in his room…Where Abhijeet stays there for few moments like this..and then moves into his room and lays down silently on his bed and closes his eyes…_

"_**Wo maar jaya gaa Abhijeet…par kssi sa kuch nahin bola gaa..Kabhi nahin..."**_

"_**Plz ussay becha lo Abhijeet…Aik tum hi ho jo asa kar sakta ho..Plz..Kam sa kam wo maar tu sakoon saa…"**_

"_**Sir mera yah waada hai App saa..Waada hai..Main..main app ko app ka Beta lootana aya hoon…"**_

_Abhijeet opens his eyes with great jerk and sat down on his bed..he was looking so tense and worried.._

Abhijeet (_presses his head): _Nai Abhijeet..ab tum peecha nai hat sakta..Uss Bemar insan ko umeed dila kar ab tum yah ASS toor nahin sakta..nahin.. (_Asking with himself) _Tu pher kye karon main..? Daya tu nafrat karna laga hai ACP sir saa yah sachie janana ka bad..kuch sunana ko tyar nai wo..Kuch bhi nai..Tu kye karon main..? Nahin…Nafrat nai Gussa hai wo..Hona hi chiya..uss naa kitni takleef sahi hai apni zindagii mein..uss sab ka zimadar wo Sir ko hi smjha gaa.. Par wo tu yah sachie except karna ko tyar he nahin..Kud ko bhi dhoka daa raha hai..nahin..asa kasa chala gaa..? main..main bht pans gaya hoon har tarf saa..Aik taraf Sir hain..Jin ki takleef mujsa dhaki nai jati..Jina main pehla he bina kssi kasoor ka bht saza daa chukka hoon..aur ab bhi unka pas main kud chal kar gaya…Wo nai aya tha mera pas.. Una Umeed dilayi balka waada kiya..barosa dilaya..Aur aik taraf Daya hai..Mera sab kuch..Jiski aik ansoo ka badla main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon.. Ussa apna he hathon kasa Majboor kar doon iss sab ka liya..? kasa manyon ussay…(_he presses his eyes hardly) _Oh God..Yah main kis Dooraya par aye kar khara ho gaya hoon..Kye karon?

_After few seconds he looks at himself into mirror…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _Nai Abhijeet…Ab tum peecha nai hat sakta..Ab nahin..Ager Daya Sir saa mila gaa nahin..unka pas nai jaya gaa..una jana gaa nai..Aik Pita ka pyaar ussay mila gaa nai tu wo kasa Uss rishta ko mehsos kar paya gaa? Usska Gusa, yah nafrat kasa Mohabbat aur saman mein badla gii akhir..? Wo naadan hai..gussa mein hai..Kahen asa naa ho..ka mera jasa wo bhi kabhi iss guilt ka shikar ho jis mein main ajj tak jee raha hoon..(_painful expressions appears on his face and tears in his eyes) _Jasa Maa ko Maa naa man kar..una aik Maa kar darja naa daa kar main zindagii bar ka liya aik takleef mein hoon..Kahen Daya bhi…(_he shivers) _nai nai..Mera Daya yah sab nai sah paya gaa.. Yah sab takleef sahna ab ki iss takleef saa bht zyada hoga usska liya…(_He clears his eyes and looks towards his image strongly) _Muja kud ko bht mazboot karna hoga..Bht strong..yah fasila lana ka liya muja apna app par kaboo rakhna hoga..warna Daya ka hisa mein bhi tumara jasi takleef hi aya gii Abhijeet…Yaad rakhna yah baat…

_He took a deep breath and looks towards DUO PICTURE, hanging on wall…_

Abhijeet: Tuja uss takleef saa bechana ka liya jo Main ajj tak sah raha hoon Daya..main kuch bhi karon gaa..Chaya pher iss ka liya muja tuja kud saa door he kyun naa karna para.. tu nai janta yaar..(_tears falls down from his eyes) _Yah Boj bht bari hota hai..Iss ka wazen uttana itna asan nai hai yaar..nai hai..(_he clears his tears) _Nafrat hi kara gaa na tu mujsa..Par tuja Tera Asal maqam tu mila gaa naa yaar jiska liya tu humesha tarsa hai...Jiska naa hona ki waja saa tu naa taran taran ki baten suni hain..Aur jab tuja wo sakoon mila gaa naa Daya..Tu tera beeta dino ka sara zakum, sara dukh dard mit jayen gaa tera dil saa.. Tuja yah ahsas hoga ka tu kye miss kar raha tha.. Tuja malom hoga ka Pora hona kye hota hai… Aur shyad tab tu…tu muja bhi mahf kar daa..Shyad…? (_After few seconds, Still looking towards the picture) _I m Sorry Daya… I ..m Sorry… _And he falls down on his keens and just burst out into tears after hiding his face into his both hands…Basically he was convincing himself with all these stuff..which was really hard to accept..._

Abhijeet: Kyun bagwaan..Kyun..? Mera sath he asa kyun..? akhir mera kye kasoor..?har bar main hi kyun qurbani dana ka liya rah jata hoom..? (_he was crying harshly) _Asa kyun hua..? Ager hona hi tha tu ussa meri zindagii mein tu naa lata..Plz GOD…this is not fair..not fair…main itna mazboot bhi nai hoon...

**HAI SAZA YAH KASI, HAI KASI KASHMAKASH…**

**TU MUJA KUD SAA MILA KAR ADHORA SAA KAR GAYA…**

_After Two Hours…Abhijeet came out from his room..was looking so quite..he found Daya no where at home..So he moves directly to bureau..where Security guard informs him that Daya just enters inside the Bureau…_

**CID BUREAU****:**

_Here Daya enters inside the bureau..where team was present in main Hall with ACP and discussing abt the case which reported last mid night…Daya looks at him and his feets automatically stops…Here ACP looks at him and stops discussing the case..Everyone was quite confused abt their fixed gaze towards each other..ACP was looking towards Daya wistfully while Daya stares his father face for few seconds and then his expressions starts changing…He can feel Hate in his whole body for the Person whome he respect a a lot..He was really amazed on the other side that The Person who was always like a Father for him..He respects him a lot..Today when he is actually his father everything is vanished.. Respect turns into Hate.. happy feelings turns into painfull..But unfortunately nothing was in his hands… He composed himself after taking deep breath and then jerks his mind and again starts realizing that Nothing is happened and everything is same like before..He moves forward after hiding his eyes from ACP…where he can feel a different aroma around him..Bcz today he was seeing that man with different aspect, feelings and relation..Even he don't want but he was helpless abt it too…_

_ACP moves forward and asked…_

ACP (_fear was present in his voice n heart): _Kasa ho Daya…? _Everyone looks at him amazingly and confusingly too..they all exchange a glance to ask that anything happens? Why ACP is asking such question..?But Everyone was confused at his own place…_

Daya (_looks at him n then moves his gaze downward): _Main app saa kuch kahna chata hoon..

_ACP understands everything from that strange tone..He took a deep breath and then asked in BOSS tone.._

ACP: Kaho…?

Daya (_Again looks at him wd same Composed expressions): _Yahen sab ka samna nahin..

ACP (_looks at him): _Lakien Muja sab ka samna sunana mein koi issue nai hai..

Daya (_looking angry but composing himself): _Plz..main..Main koi tamasha nai banana chata..

Voice: Daya…(_All looks towards the source of that Voice, Abhijeet was standing at door step and looking so much in tension..where Daya again turns towards ACP as)…_

Daya : Kye hum Akala mein baat kar sakta hain…? _Abhijeet comes towards him after taking fast steps..Where Everyone can understand now that There is something Big coming towards them..they were afraid now.._

Abhijeet (_stops Daya after holding his arm): _Kye kar raha ho tum yahen..? (_glares at him) _Tum koi baat nai karo gaa..Smjha..? _And he looks towards ACP and automatically his grip on Daya's arm losses…Daya feels it..Looks at him and then towards ACP…he was coming in rash mood..he moves his arm away and looks at Him.._

Daya(_looking in air)_: Abhijeet muja rokna ki koshish mat karna..

Abhijeet: Daya tum..baat ko smjho

ACP (_cuts him): _Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him, where Daya was still looking in air)_ Kahna do ussay jo wo kahta hai… _Abhijeet was feeling so much tension now..he knew well what Daya will do..he again tries to protest but ACP stops him by rising his hand..._

Daya (_straight to ACP): _Dor rahiya App Hum dono saa..(_Everyone shocked , while Abhijeet was stunned..where ACP can feel that someone hits him badly) _Jitna pehla tha uss saa bhi bht zyada dor…_The fixed and without any emotion glare of Daya really cuts ACP heart with knife…he was feeling an unknown Pain..which he can't describe n can't tell to anyone.._Ager app naa humara bech ana ki koshish ki naa..tu mujsa bura …_And his words stops due to hard slap on his face..which he received from his brother…He looks at him with hand on his face and tears in his eyes..he was looking very shocked on Abhijeet such attempt...Where Abhijeet was looking at him in anger n pain..but more than Pain, Anger was visible in those eyes.._

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Yah kye bakwas kar raha ho tum..? Hosh mein ho? Had bhool gaya ho tum apni..Sari tameez..?Malom bhi hai kis saa baat kar raha ho..?

Daya (_in pain n anger): _Acha saa malom hai muja ka mein kis saa baat kar raha hoon… Muja acha saa malom hai Abhi..aur maine kuch galat nahi kaha..Ager koi huma alag karna ka liya aya gaa naa tu Main ussay mahf nai karon gaa…chaya pher wo koi bhi ho..Ager koi apni izzat kud nai karwana chata tu muja tameez bhoolna mein koi sharam nahin hai…koi sharam nahin…_ACP can't bear this so he hides his eyes from all and starts looking other side, showing his back to all..where all others were looking totally in shock …Abhijeet looks towards ACP and feels really sad.._

Abhijeet (_Angrily to Daya): _Aik Pita ki hasiyat saa naa sahi kam saa kam Aik Boss ki izzat tu kar sakta ho tum…yah sari tameez bhool chukka ho tum..?

Daya (_shouts in anger): _Nai hai wo Mera Pita…suna tum naa..Nai hain…(_ACP closes his eyes hardly, tears falls down from his eyes) _aur naa kabhi ho sakta hain… (_Everyone was looking towards trio to get answer that what is all this ?) _Mera moun par ayenda yah kabhi mat bolna Abhi…warna…_And he stops.._

Abhijeet (_harsh): _Warna kye..haan ? warna kye karo gaa tum? Maro gaa..(_Daya looks at him angrily) _Yah ACP sir ki taran meri bhi sab ka samna Beizati karo gaa..? haan..? Jitna tuma pyaar saa smjhana ki koshish kar raha hoon utna tum

Daya (_cuts him): _Tu mat smjho muja.. kaha haina tuma pehla bhi..Pher kyun bar bar shuru ho jata ho..? nai smjhna muja kuch.. Tum smjha sakta ho (_In Pain) _Kyun ka tum naa wo sab nahin saha jo maine saha hai.. Tum naa wo zindagii nahi jee jo maine jee hai..Iss liya tum smjha sakta ho..(_ACP could not hear anymore so he left the bureau instantly, Abhijeet looks at him in pain and then turns towards Daya who added) _Wo shaks..Wo shaks sun nai skata wo sab shayd par maine saha hai..saha hai maine..

**MATA GHER HO TUM, GHER SAA WAFA KARNA...**

**JO HO SAKA TU HUMARA LIYA DUA KARNA...**

Abhijeet: Tu kye ab bhi wohi sab sahna chata ho tum..(_Daya moves his teary gaze away, where Abhijeet added in much calm n concerned tone) _kye humesha aik Orphan ki zindagii bitana chata ho..jeena chata ho iss ahsas ka sath…? sab sa yahi Sunana chata ho humesha? (_He moves forward and holds Daya by both of his arms..where Daya still looking away) _Unka koi kasoor nai hai Daya..wo bhi bina kssi kasoor ka saza kat raha hain..tum meri baat aik bar tu..(_Daya jerks his hands away and cuts him as)_

Daya: nai sunani muja tumari koi baat..Kaha naa tum saa..nai janana muja kuch bhi..Muja koi fark nai parta..Naa muja aur naa mera fasila ko…I will never accept him..suna tum naa..Never Ever..Meri zindagii mera gher hai aur mera Rishta tum ho …sirf tum…

Abhijeet (_Angry): _Nahin hoon main Tumara koi Rishta…(_Daya stunned) _Suna tum naa..(_Abhijeet starts looking other side when Daya looks at him) _Aur naa hi wo..wo Gher tumara hai..wo Gher mera hai..Tuma chala jana chiya hai ab wahen saa..aur..aur jana hoga Ab apna Pita ka gher..

Daya (_painful whisper): _Abhi….?

**ZARA SI DAR TU HUM PARPRAYEN GAA LAKIN...**

**TUM ASA WAQT MEIN PINJARA SAA MAAT RIHA KARNA...**

Abhijeet (_tears starts coming out from his eyes while he added in Tired n irritated tone): _Kye Abhi Haan? Zindagii beet gayi humari Apna rishta ka yaqeen dilate dilate par asa nai hua..Kssi naa nai mana..kye kye nai suna hum naa.. Zindagii beet gayi tuma..Tumari zindagii ki kamiyon ka ahsas hota hota..Par jab moka mil raha hai tu tum uss saa baag raha ho..Main nai chata tha ka tuma yah sab asa pata chala..Aram saa smjha kar..Tuma tyar karna chata tha..(_Daya shocked) _Par wasa koi moka he nai mila muja.. Apni tarf saa koshish ki par tum kuch sunana ko tyar he nahin.. Par asa nai chal sakta Daya.. Tuma jana hoga..(_He hide his face, his tears was not in his control) _Aur Mera yahi Fasila hai…Muja yahi sahi lagta hai..Tuma karna hoga yah...

_Daya looks towards all..who were looking at him amazingly n in pain..and then moves towards Abhijeet and holds his arm..he can feel shiver in his body.._

Daya: Abhi…(_Abhijeet does not looks at him back) _Tum..Tum Jhoot bol raha hona..? Tum..tum serious nai hona.. ?

Abhijeet(_Abhijeet bite his lip in pain n tears): _Nai..(_Daya shocked) _Tum..Tum naa jo suna woi sach hai.. Chala jayo..Aik din tuma bhi smaj aye jaya ga Daya ka Mera fasila galat nahin tha...Kal tak koi nai tha par ab hain..hain tumara Apna..Ab tumara Mera sath rahna ka koi jwaz nai banta…aur..aur main bhi yahi chata hoon ka …ka tum..Tum Apna Pita ka sath..sath jaa kar raho..Unka Gher..

Daya (_lose tone): _Meri Ankhon mein dhak kar bolo Abhi…

_Abhijeet shocked.. he tries to compose himself..the Most difficult task he was going to face.._

Daya (_fixed gaze): _Nazren chura kar nai..Meri Ankhon mein Ankhen dal kar bolo Abhijeet…Bola ka tuma mera Sath ab nai chiya..?

Abhijeet (_Looks into his eyes with tough expressions): _Haan nai chata…(_Not only Daya but everyone else was stunned as well) _nai chata main ab yah sath..Tuma jaana hoga **Mera Gher saa..ab wo tumara gher nai hai.. tuma tumara Pita ka gher jaa kar he rahna chiya..aur tum yah karo gaa..And this is my final decision…Main Pehla bhi tuma bata chukka hoon aur ab bhi tum saa kah raha hon wo bhi sab ka samna…**_His tone was so composed that it can breaks Daya's heart badly…His expressions were so tough that it can hurt all those beautiful memories of DUO which were their Base of life..His tone was so harsh that it can hurt anyone to the last extent…Abhijeet could not face those eyes who were understanding everything but feeling insult and high pain…he tries to left the place without looking towards anyone when.._

**MAAR DO HUMA JAAN SAA PAR HUMA YAH SAZA TU NAA DO...**

**KA HUMARA SAMNA BETHO AUR AJNABI SAA LAGO...**

Daya: Tum naa tu Accting kar lii Abhijeet… (_Abhijeet stops) _Par aik bar bhi nai socha ka Main Accting nahin kar payon gaa..? Iss duniya main tu sab sa acha Tum janta hona muja..Yahi kahta tha naa tum..? (_totally in pain) _Pher ajj kasa moun mor kar jaa raha ho jasa muja smajhta he nahin…janta he nahin?

Abhijeet (_does not looks at back):_ Main Sir ko bata donga..Ho saka tu ajj he…ajj he chala jaana…

Daya _(smiles Sadly): _Gher saa tu Nikal doga..Dil saa kasa nikalo gaa muja…?

_Abhijeet without staying for any more second left the place…Where Daya looks towards all..who were looking at him with tears n pain.._

Daya (_in painful smile to all): _Kye dhak raha ho sab asa meri tarf...? Taras aye raha hai meri asi halat par..? (_Everyone starts looking downward) _Par (_pointing towards door) _ussa nai aya... Apna kon Paraya kon...Game chal raha hai...(_All again looks at him in tears) _Par Haar usski jisa ka Game mein koi hisa hi nai.._Tears falls down from his eyes and he left the place after looking towards all in pain..._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks for reading Everyone N for Ur precious Reviews...May be Next update will be late bcz I m busy at home..Few guests are coming..But I will try my best to update on time...Thanks..Don't forget to review..Urs Poonum_


	16. Chapter 16

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 16)**

_Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks around, he was alone in bureau like before..No one came to lock the bureau Yet..He took a deep breath and gulp full glass of water in one go…living the same situation again make him so restless and weak..He was feeling very low..Very low..He closes his eyes and two tears from both of his eyes rolls down from his cheeks..he thinks for the moment and after clearing his face he stood up and drove towards ACP house…_

_**AT ACP HOUSE,** ACP came back at home..He was thinking abt Daya only in mind..According to servent, Daya spend whole day at home silently..He took meal on time and medicines too..but he stays in his room only..After reaching at home..Manohar asked abt Dinner.._

ACP (_looks towards Daya's room): _Haan Laga do..Main Fresh ho ka rata hoon..Tum Daya ko bhi bula lo..

Manohar: Jee sahab.. _And he moves to inform Daya..Where ACP after changing his dress came back in dining room and his feet's automatically stops after seeing Daya present on dinning chair waiting for him..He was shocked for the momemt..basically he was not expecting this..he was expecting A BIG No from Daya…Daya feels his presence and looks behind towards him and stood up in silence…_

ACP (_moves forward): _Tum Khara kyun ho gaya..? betho…_Daya sat down quietly..While ACP sitting on his chair touches his forehead and asked.._Bukhar tu hai Halka halka..(_Daya looks at him, But before he could react ACP moves his hand away n continues in soft tone) _Manohar kah raha tha ka din mein tu bukhar nai hua..

Daya (_starts looking towards table): _I m fine.. _His tone was not so soft, but was not so cold as well…ACP looks at him n stays quite..A silence were again present inside the room..So many things were coming in ACP mind..He want to talk with his Son but was afraid too abt his response..still he was finding something to talk but with save side..After few mins of complete silence Manohar came with food and Serves them…ACP offers Daya to take food first..Without saying anything Daya took one spoon of rice and little Salat and starts taking it quietly.._

ACP: Daya..Itna saa khayo gaa kye tum? Medicines kasa loga pher..?

Daya (_while eating): _Abi bhook nai hai muja aur.. _ACP stays quite and after few seconds he stops starring Daya and starts taking his food..Daya was almost done with his food…When Manohar came with something…_

Manohar: Chota Sahab..Yah dhaki maine kye banya hai ajj app ka liya..(_both looks at him, Where Manohar was looking quite happy) _Special Chicken Patties… App ko bht pasand ayen gii.._And he serves him.._

Daya (_tries to stop him): _Nai Plz..I don't like patties…

Manohar (_making sad face): _Sahib asa tu mat karo..Malom hai 3 saa 4 hour laga kar baniye hain yah patties..app aik tu kah kar batyo naa Ka kasa bana hai..ACP sahab tu kabhi tareef nai karta meri..aur naa gher ka baki servents..Aik app sa umeed hai..Plz batyo naa? Mera gher wala tu mera kahna ki bari tareef karta hain humesha…

_Daya looks at ACP, who was silently busy with his food..And then towards Manohar..who was still pleading with his facial expressions..Daya nodded and starts eating Pattie…_

Daya : Bht Achi bani hai.. App ka gher wala teak kahta hain..App sach mein acha kahna banata han…

_ACP looks at Manohar and smiles…where Manohar continues as.._

Manohar: Sahab acha laga tu Pora tu kahyo naa..warna muja tu laga gaa ka bas asa he mera dil rakhna ko bol diya app naa..

_Daya silently eat it completely and then stood up with…_

Daya (_to Manohar): _Shukriya..App kahna sach mein acha banata hain.. (_Manohar smiles and then Daya looks towards ACP) _Excuse me.. _And he left for his Room..Where ACP took a deep breath n then looks towards Manohar.._

ACP (_wd tough expressions): _Maine kab tumara kahna ki tareef nahin ki…?

Manohar (_scared): _Nai Sahaib wo..wo..asa..asa nai bolta tu..tu…wo

ACP (_smiles n stood up): _Thank You…_He patted on his shoulder and moves…_

_AFTER Half Hour, Daya's room door knocked..he was laying on his bed silently with open eyes..He looks towards Door..ACP came in, having glass of Milk in his hands.._

ACP: Soa tu nai raha tha abi..? (_Daya sat down on his bed silently) _Sorry tuma disturb kar raha hoon…

Daya (_not liking it but): _Nai Asi koi baat nai hai…

_ACP after placing milk on Bed side table moves towards room window.._

ACP: Yah window kyun open rakhi hai abi tak..Tendi Hawa aye rahi hai..Tumari tabeat pehla he achi nai hai..(_he closes the window and sets the curtains) _Milk zyada garam nahin hai..(_looks at him) _Tum naa kahna bhi nai teak sa kahya..Medicnes milk bina mat lana.. _After a second.._PLZ

_Daya looks at him and then holds glass of milk in his hand and gulp it with his medicines and then silently places empty glass on table..ACP smiles and move out after wishing good night as.._

ACP: Thank You..Warna muja fikar rahti.. (_Daya looks angry on these words) _

Daya: App ko meri fikar karna ki zaroorat nai hai…Main apna khyal rakh sakta hoon…

_Without saying Anything in reply ACP moves out with.._

ACP: Good Night…

_On other side Abhijeet was driving in fast speed..tears were again n again rolling down from his cheeks..bcz of so many harsh n painful voices..which were still echoing in his ears…_

**FLASH BACK:**

_Daya came back at home and starts packing his stuff in anger…Abhijeet was already present in his room..he hears some voices and came out from his room after composing himself..He noticed voices are coming towards Daya's room..he moves close to it and tears again starts rolling down from his cheeks..which he composed with much difficulty.._

_Daya was throwing so manythings in his room while packing his stuff…He was speaking loudly in anger and Pain.._

Daya: Chala jayon gaa.. Kye rah ka kar lana hai maine Itni beizati karwana ka bad sab ka samna… ? Main tu gaya tha Aram saa, akala mein baat karna..Par nai.. Gher nai hai yah mera..Haan sahi hai…Nai hai yah mera gher..(_in Pain) _warna baat baat par yun koi Mera Gher, Mera Gher chilata hai..? Mera tu koi bhi gher nai hai..naa yah..naa koi…Pher bhi main Anat nahin..(_Abhijeet instantly places his hand on his mouth) _jaa raha hoon.. _He stops for a moment, looks towards his room door and then moves forward and instantly opens it…it was so quick action that Abhijeet could not understand it..he was shocked..Daya holds his hand tightly and brings him in his room with.. _Wahen kye khara ho? Peet peecha chup kar baten sunana saa Acha hai Samna aye kar dhako..Dhako ka main jaa raha hoon..(_showing his stuff) _Haan waqie mein jaa raha hoon.. Aur yah mat smjhna ka Uss Shaks ka gher chala jayon gaa main.. Kabhi nai.. Yahen saa jayon gaa par wahen nahin.. Aur yah Apna Ansoo..(_pointing towards tears) _Yah sambal kar rakho..bht kam ayen gaa abi.. Muja takleef daa raha hona..Koi parwa nai haina tuma.. (_Abhijeet was still looking at him with tears) _Tu muja bhi koi parwa nahin tumari takleef ki.. Smjha..? (_he hits him while passing) _Gher nai hai yah mera..Haan nai hai..tabi yah..yah..(_pointing towards his wall) _Tabi yah tasveeran haina yahen.. Jab sanwar sanwar kar laga raha tha..tab tu nai bola tum ka Daya khrab ho jayan gii Dewar..Yah Mera gher hai Tum kyun laga raha ho..(_Abhijeet moves his gaze away) _Aur jab yah..yah Furniture lana gaya tha.. (_he moves forward and holds Abhijeet's hand again and drags him towards his own room) _Yah…Yah yaad hai tuma? Kye kaha tha tum naa..(_Looks at him with tears) _Ka Daya mera Room ka color aur furniture bhi tumi Select karo gaa..Tab tu nai aya tha tuma yaad ka yah Gher Tumara naam par hai..? Yaad haina ? yah wo sab bhi bhool gaya apna waadon ki taran...?

_Abhijeet moves his teary gaze away..._

Abhijeet (_in tears tries to stop him): _Daya Plz..bas kar..

Daya (_moving forward in tears n pain): _Aur yah..yah Lounge..? (_moving out from room) _Yah .. Yah showcase sajata waqt jab do bar changings ki thien maine..? Kitna mahnga mahnga Stuff tora tha..Tumara pason saa aya hua..Tab kyun nai yaad aya tuma ka Yah tumara gher hai… ? Yah Sofa..bina tum saa pocha change kar diya tha naa maine? Kyun ka wo pehla wala comfortable nai tha..Par tuma bht pasand tha..aur tum na itni door saa mangwaya bhi tha..Par maine asa he change kar diya..Tab bhi tuma yaad nai aya ka..ka yah..(_he breath starts breaking down but still he continues wd fast sighs) _Yah tumara gher hai… (_Abhijeet places his hand on Daya's shoulder to calm down him..but Daya jerks his hand away with red eyes) _nai nai…fikar mat karo..chala jayon gaa main..Main tuma..kamzor nai bana raha hoon yah sab kah kar..naa yah chata hoon ka tum pher saa Ahsan karo mujh Par..APNA GHER mein rakh kar.. bas yah iss liya jata raha hoon ta ka tuma yaad raha..Aur pher..pher tum kssi aur ka dil naa toro asa.. _and he burst out into tears..Abhijeet really moves forward to hug his brother but stops before few inches..he knows well that he can't bear all this so he move inside his room and locks himself…Daya looks towards the closed Room door..moves back in his room and after packing few clothes just rushed out from the house in great anger and Pain…He stops for the moment looks at back towards the house…remembers few words of his buddy as.._

"_**Look Daya…this is Our House..fully decorated like we wanted..Ajj saa yah humara gher hai..Humara Apna gher...Ab ander saa issay kasa kasa sajana hai Wo tu Decide kara gaa…Iss gher par..Iss gher ki aik aik cheez par..Tera Haq hai utna hi jitna mera..Balka uss saa bhi zayda…"**_

"_**Boss, Ajj ajeeb sii feelings hain mera ander..Pata nai kyun..par jasa yah sab bht Khas hai..Bht speciall..Tum nai janta main kitna Sakoon mehsos kar raha hoon apna ander..Ajj saa pehla asa kabhi feel nai hua muja yaar…tum nai janta mera liya iss Gher ki kye Importance hai...Thank you Boss..Thank You… he hugs him with this"**_

"_**Dayaaa…kye hua..Teri Ankhon mein yah Ansoo kyun..? Yaar..Asa kye ho gaya..Hum tu apna gher aya haina..Aur yah sakoon tu uss baat ka hai..Gher cheez hi asi hoti hai yaar..U know what..? Sirf tuja nai..muja bhi bht acha mehsos ho raha hai..Bht waqt bad.. And I promise tuma iss sakoon saa kabhi juda nai hona donga main..Kabhi nai…"**_

Daya (_looking towards house in tears n anger): _Tuma Mubarak ho..(_pressing his teethes in anger) _Tumara Gher.. (_really feeling like to kill himself) _Muja nai chiya Koi gher…(_he shouts) _suna tum naa..Muja nai chiya koi Gher.. I just hate this word…Hate it…jaa raha hoon main..Kabhi nai looton gaa ab..Kabhi nai...

_And he left the place in pain and anger.. Where Abhijeet who was hearing everything from his room window just falls down on his keens.._

**FLASH BACK OVER…..**

_Quills stops with great jerk..Abhijeet looks towards ACP house..His eyes were red due to pain and tears..He stays there for sometime..and then after composing himself he came out from his quills and moves forward towards ACP house…And Rings the bell without thinking anything…After few seconds ACP himself opens the door…Abhijeet looks at him with tense expressions…_

ACP (_in concern tone): _Aye jayo…daro mat wo soa gaya hai..

_Relax expressions appears on Abhijeet face and he silently enters inside the house..ACP closes the door and takes him directly in dining room and asked him to take seat…_

Abhijeet (_looks towards Dining table): _Sir yahan..?

ACP (_nodded and himself taking seat with): _Betho…aur kahna kahyo..Muja malom hai tum naa kuch nai kahya hoga..

Abhijeet (_trying to deny as): _Sir main wo

ACP (_cuts him in tough tone): _Abhijeet…(_he glares at him) _Beth jayo…muja malom hai ka tum yahan kyun aya ho..Pehla kahna kahyo chup chap… _Abhijeet quite and sat down silently…he was not looking interested in food at all..ACP himself serves him the food and starts talking abt Daya as.._Tuma malom hai ajj Daya naa mera sath pehli baar kahna khaya…(_Abhijeet looks at him wd surprise look) _haan…(_ACP was looking happy) _Subha thora danta tha..Shyad asar ho gaya uss sab ka..Jo bhi tha Par muja bht kushi hui… (_Abhijeet feels relax a bit n starts taking food) _tabeat teak rahi din main usski…Par abi thora Sar garm ho raha tha..Khere dawa laa li hai uss naa aur Nened ki dawa bhi…Abi soa raha hai aram saa…_And then he looks towards Abhijeet..Serve him more food..Abhijeet Denys with his hand but ACP glares at him so he stops…_

ACP (_continues with): _Ager apna asa haal bana kar rakho gaa tu Daya ka kye hoga..Kabhi tum naa yah socha..? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Abhijeet main tuma asa nai dhak sakta.. Tum naa yah decision kud soch smaj kar liya tha naa..maine tab bhi tuma rokna chaha..par malom nai tha ka Daya wo sab sun raha hoga..(_Taking Sigh) _Par ab

Abhijeet (_cuts him): _Plz sir..(_looks at him) _Maine yah Decision bht muskilon saa liya hai.. bht..(_starts looking away) _Wo app ka pas rahay gaa nai tu Adi kasa hoga..? Haar cheez ko accept karna main waqt lagta hai.. Main aur Daya bhi koi Janam saa aik sath nahin tha…(_looks at ACP) _Plz sir..App asi baten kar ka muja kamzor mat kariya.. (_he composed himself and added in strong tone) _App teak kah raha hain..Ager wo muja asa kamzor Dhaka gaa tu Ussay laga gaa main teak nai hoon..aur usska yahen rahna aur set hona ka liya mera strong hona bht zarori hai..

ACP (_stood up with): _dhoka daa raha ho tum kud ko..Aur dhoka main jeena insan ko sirf kamzor banata hai Abhijeet..Strong nahin…

Abhijeet (_not looking at him): _Sir app bhi tu jee raha tha naa Sachie jana ka bad..? Main bhi jee longa.. Jeena para gaa..Insan ki har Wish pori ho asa kabhi nai hoti..waqt ussa adi bana data hai...

_ACP took a deep breath and then looks at Abhijeet for few seconds and then asked.._

ACP: Ayo… _Abhijeet looks at him and after cleaning his hands moves with ACP silently…_

_After reaching Daya's room..ACP enters first inside the room and Abhijeet behind him..He looks at Daya..who was sleeping on his bed due to medicine effect..ACP looks at Abhijeet and patted on his shoulder with.._

ACP: Fikar nai karo..wo Gehri nened main hai.. _And he silently moves out from the room…Where Abhijeet eyes were still fixed on Daya only…he can feel his angry expressions while sleeping too…He don't want to cry but how can he control his eyes..who were already wet…_

**TUM ROTH JAYO MUJSA ASA KABHI NAA HO…**

**MAIN EK EK NAZAR KO TARSOON ASA KAHI NAA HO…**

_Abhijeet starts taking baby steps towards Daya…he can feel an unknown pain in his chest…_

"_**Kye hua Boss..Asa kye dhak raha ho..? jasa kitna lamba arsa ka bad dhak raha ho muja..?"**_

"_**Malom hai Daya tuja kuch waqt bhi naa dhakon tu asa lagta hai kitni sadiyaan beet gayien…teri tar tar ki adat haina muja"**_

"_**Kye Boss tum bhi naa…asa kabhi ho sakta hai kye…?"**_

_Abhijeet sat down on floor beside Daya's bed and starts starring His Brother face with strange smile present on his face…_

**MAIN POOCH POOCH HARON SOO SOO SAWAL KAR KA..**

**TUM KOI JAWAB NAA DO ASA KABHI NAA HO…**

_He touches his brother face and tears falls down from his eyes…_

Abhijeet: Daya…? Bol naa yaar..(_he calls him again) _Daya…? Malom hai yaar..Tujsa baat karna ka bht maan kar raha hai..bht sari baaten karna ka maan kar raha hai..aur tu soa raha hai..? (_Tears were rolling down from his cheeks silently) _Tuja dhakna kaa..Tujsa baten karna ka bht maan kar raha hai yaar..(_he starts ruffling his hairs) _muja malom hai…(_painful tone) _tu..Tu nafrat karna laga hai mujsa..maine..maine tuja bht dukhi kiya hai kud saa juda kar ka..Par…par main..Main bht Pyaar karta hoon tujsa yaar.. aur humesha karta rahon gaa..Humesha..Pher chaya tu humesha nafrat hi kyun naa kara mujsa…

**KUCH MAIN BHI JANOONI HOON, KUCH MERI MOHABBAT BHI…**

**YAH JANOON TUJH KO NAA BAHYA, ASA KABHI NAA HO…**

Abhijeet: (_touches his face with his arm): _Malom hai tuja..Mera uss gher main jana ka Maan nai karta..Aik kadam rakhna ka jee nai karta..Teri…teri bht yaad ati hai yaar.. ma..Main wo gher..gher chor donga.. Bas tu..tu aik bar..set ho jaya apni…apni iss zindagii mein..Pher main wo gher chor donga..Tu nahin tu wo gher bhi nahin..koi matlab nai uss sab ka..Tuja nai malom yaar..(_continually stariing Daya's face and ruffling his hairs) _muja kitni takleef hoti hai jab main wahen jata hoon..Par..Shyad..shyad kabhi tu mera iss decision ko smaj saka..Shyad…Naa bhi smjha..tu muja koi Gilla nahin..Bas Tuja..Tuja (_teary tone) _Apna Asal muqam mila..Tu kush ho jaya aik bar..Set ho jaya..teri zindagii mein mera jasa koi Pashtawa naa ho..Bas muja aur kuch nai chiya..Pher tu kush tu main bhi kush…

**MERA HI SAATH HANSANA, MERA HI SATH ROONA…**

**MUJSA BICHAR KAA JEE LOO, ASA KABHI NAA HO…**

Abhijeet: Daya..Tu sun raha haina Yaar..? Sir..Sir bht acha hain..Wo tujsa bht pyaar karta hain yaar..(_his tears were absorbing in his own hairs) _Kyun nai Karen gaa Tera Pita hain wo..Wo tujsa pehla bhi bht pyaar karta tha..aur ab yah sachie janana ka bad tu wo..wo aur bhi zyada pyaar Karen gaa tujsa..Bepana pyaar..Yaar tu ussko bhi smajhna..Tujsa tu kssi ka dukh dard nai naa dhaka jata..Tu Plz una bhi dukh mat dana..Wo bht pyaar karta hain tujsa.. Tuja nai malom tera ana saa iss gher mein sirf..unki Health mein improvement hai..Yaar..(_controlling his tears) _Unka bhi koi kasoor nai hai..Tu smjha gaa naa iss baat ko..? muja yaqeen hai aik din smjha gaa..aur una pyaar saa gala bhi lagya gaa…Par plz..Plz muja Bhool mat jana yaar… (_clearing his tears) _Daya..? tu sun raha haina yaar..? (_he was receiving no answer which was breaking his heart so harshly) _Tu bhool tu nai jaya gaa naa? Kara gaa naa muja yaad? Narfat saa hi par yaad karna yaar..Bhol…bhol mat jana…malom hai muja main paglon jasi baaten kar raha hoon..kasa bhool sakta hai tu muja..?_And he became quite bcz his pain was not allowing him to speak any more… After few Mins he stood up on his keens..Bend down towards Daya and kissed him on his forehead..His tears falls down on Daya's face..He clears it and looks at his face…_

Abhijeet (_teary smile): _Mera Pyara Bhai…I m badly missing u… _Saying so he want to rush out from the room..but he feels grip on his left hand..he looks behind and found Daya holding his hand tightly in deep sleep..He tries to take out his hand but grip was much tight.._

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Chor daa yaar..Ab yah saath.. (_in painful tone) _Issay chor daa..jana daa yaar..plz..

_But Daya was in deep sleep..Abhijeet tries to take out his hand without disturbing Daya's sleep but it was not looking possible..he was afraid that if Daya wake's up.?.Result will be horrible..He tries and then sat down again.._

Abhijeet: Teak hai..(_Stariing Daya) _Nai jata abi..Tu nai chata naa ka main jayon..Chata tu main bhi nai hoon yaar.. _And he attaches his head with Bed side and starts staring his younger brother face..and when he slept there he don't realize…_

**SITAROON KA JAHAN HO, YAH DHOOP KA SAMA HO…**

**TUN MUJSA JUDA HO, ASA KABHI NAA HO…**

_**IN MORNING, **__Abhijeet opens his eyes and found himself in same gesture…He was shocked..but feels relax after seeing that Daya is still sleeping..He stood up and found that Grip is bit loosen..so after taking out his hand from Daya's hand he moves..But stops at door step..looks at him back and then left the home completely…it was early morning…Later Daya woke up and Found Manohar in his room… setting tea tray.._

Manohar: Good Morning Sahab..App utth gaya..? Meri waja saa disturb ho gaya..?main tu bara aram saa aya tha..

Daya (_sitting on his bed): _nai nai..meri ankh tu kudi khul gayi…(_looking around) _yahen koi aya tha kye..?

Manohar: Nahi sahib..ACP sir tu subha subha hi chala gaya..bola case ka liya jana hai..App ka khyal rakhna ko kaha hai..Aur tu koi nai aya..

Daya (_feeling strange): _Pata nai..asa laga jasa koi tha yahen.. (_Whispering tone) _Mera pas..

Manohar: Sahib..(_Daya looks at him) _kye hua..? App teak tu ho? Tabeat teak nai tu bara Sahib ko batyon..? wo bol kar gaya hain..

Daya (_jerks his head): _Nai..nai..asa nai hai..main…teak hoon..Raat ko nened ki tablet li hui thi tu aram saa soa gaya..feeling gud now…_He was feeling much relax now..but he was confused abt his feelings.._

Manohar (_looks at him for the moment): _Tea rakh di hai sahib..Breakfast ready kar don..?

Daya (_looks at tea tray): _Yah Tea set main Tea mat laya Karen.. Aik Mug main bas..One n half tea spoon suger..Medium taste tea…

Manohar (_looking so happy): _Teak hai sir..teak hai..Thank you… (_First time Daya was taking interest in anything) _App chaya pee laan..aur fresh ho kar neecha aye jayen..main nashta banta hoon tab tak..

_Daya nodded and Manohar left..Daya stood up..Again looks around and then moves to wash room..After getting fresh and changing he came back in his room…Bend down towards Bed side table to take his Phone..when he feels something under his feet..He checks Floor and found Pen..He bend down and takes the pen in his hand and became shocked after seeing the Pen…He comes in anger and moves out from his room…Manohar comes with Breakfast.._

Manohar: Aye gaya sahib..nashta tyar hai..

Daya (_shouts in anger): _Tum na kaha tha ka koi nai aya..(_showing pen) _tu pher yah kye hai..Haan..?

Manohar (_confused): _Sahib Pen…(_he was confused abt Daya's anger) _sach main koi nai aya hai yahen sahib..

_Daya looks at him in anger and left the home in hurry…Where Manohar Still standing confused with food tray in his hands..he was worried abt Daya as well..Abt his anger…_

**CID BUREAU:**

_All were in Bureau Main hall..looking very serious and busy in their work…when Daya enters in great anger inside the Bureau…All looks at him in confusion..he was looking very angry and moves forward towards Abhijeet with same Angry face..All feels fear…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Bari muskilon saa Update kiya hai...Uff..heheh

Thanks for the reviews Guys and for ur love..Don't forget to Review..Thanks..Urs Poonum


	17. Chapter 17

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 17)**

_Abhijeet was standing at his desk…File was open in his hands..He looks at Daya, coming towards him..he feels scared after seeing his gesture..He was looking so angry..Daya stops next to Abhijeet…And starts looking at him with fixed gaze.._

Abhijeet (_feeling puzzled due to his fixed gaze): _Kye..Kye hua..? asa..kye dhak raha ho..?

Daya (_same angry fixed gaze): _Tumari Koi cheez koh gayi hai kye…?

Abhijeet (_feeling uncomfortable): _nai..nai tu..(_Hiding his eyes) _meri koi cheez nai khoyi hai..

Daya(_taunt): _Zaroori nahin ka har bar apna hathon hi koi cheez kssi ko Gift main daa di jaya..(_Abhijeet looks at him in pain) _Kabhi kabhi sach mein kuch koh bhi jata hai..

_Seeing such type of discussion..ACP moves forward towards Duo.._

Abhijeet (_irritatingly): _yah kye baaten laa kar beth gaya ho tum Daya..Kuch kam hai tu bolo…warna muja kam hai bht.._And he starts looking towards file, which was still open in his hands.._

Daya (_angrily): _Kyun aya tha tum mera pas? (_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Jab Pank chukka ho tu bar bar kye dhakna ata ho..? (_Abhijeet looks towards ACP, who nodded as NO in shock)_

Abhijeet (_tries to looks strong): _Main kahan ayon gaa Haan..? main..(_again hiding his eyes) _main kahen nai gaya..

Daya (_showing him Pen): _Tu yah kasa aya mera Bed ka pas..? (_Abhijeet n ACP both shocked) _urr kar poonch gaya wahen..? (_Asked angrily) _Kyun aya tha tum wahan.. Haan..? (_he moves really close to Abhijeet and whishpers him in harsh tone) _Aik baat acha saa yaad rakhna Senior Inspector Abhijeet..Jis cheez ko tum naa ab ki bar Dand kiya haina..wo tumara pas kabhi nai loota gii.. Kyun ka dand ki hui cheezan kabhi wapis nai mila kartien aur naa hi unki koi keemat hoti hai..(_Abhijeet looks at him with wet eyes) _Chor do mera peecha..Yahi acha hai tumara liya ab..yaad rakho tu sirf aik cheez..U Sold me.. wo bhi bina kssi keemat ka..

ACP (_shouts): _Dayaaa… _Daya moves behind and moves his head downward…where Abhijeet was still looking at Daya with pain and wet eyes…_Yah kye ho raha hai..Haan..? Bureau hai yah..Apna Personal matters ko yahen saa dor he rakho…

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet wd anger): _Sorry sir.. Humara ab koi Personal Matter nai hai..we have nothing Personal Now..(_looks at ACP) _Personal matters tu ab app sab ka hain...Kon si Game khel raha hain app dono mil kar..? (_ACP shocked) _Plz..Mera sath yah Game khelna band kar dijiya ab..Aur kitna khilona banyen gaa muja..?

ACP (_tries to clear Abhijeet's position): _Daya wo mera kahna par aya tha wahan…(_DUO looks at ACP) _maine ussay wahen kaam sa bulya tha bas.. Tumari bemari ka suna uss naa tu aik minute dakna chala gaya wo tumara room mein..bas

Daya (_asked angrily): _Kyun..? (_ACP don't have any answer) _maar tu nai gaya tha abi jo wo meri Lash dhakna

Abhijeet (_shouts in anger): _Dayaaa…. _He screams badly in pain..Daya looks at him in Anger.._

Daya (_harshly): _maar bhi gya naa tu tuma koi HAQ nahin mera pas ana kaa.. Kyun ka ya sara Haq tum na kud cheena hain apna app saa..aur meri Lassh tak dhakna ka Haq maine kud tum saa cheen liya hai..(_pointing finger towards him)_Door raho mujsa..Mera kareeb ana ki ab koshish bhi maat karna..Smjha…? Main maron yah jeeyon..iss saa ab tumara koi lana dana nahin..main pehla bhi tuma bata chukka hoon..Iss liya acha hoga Apna Had mein raho tum..

_Abhijeet whose Head was down..listening everything quietly..looks at him strongly.._

Abhijeet (_strongly): _Teak hai..Ayenda main tuma tumara ass pas bhi nai dhakon ga..I m sorry..(_looking into his eyes) _Ayenda asi galti nai hogi mujsa Daya..kabhi nai…_Daya looks at him in pain n anger.._

ACP (_to Abhijeet): _Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet (_stops him strongly by showing his hand): _Nai sir..Yah roz roz ka tamsha acha nai lagta..Jab Aik fasila laa hi liya hai tu uss par chalna bhi chiya huma..(_looks at Daya, whose eyes were fixed on Abhijeet) _Galti meri hai tu muja Usski zimmadari bhi utthani chiya.. Ayenda mujsa asi galti nai hogi Daya..Ab saa Tum Apna Rasta aur main Apna rasta..Main tumari life mein interfere nahin karon gaa..Kssi taran saa bhi...I promise...

Daya(_sad smile): _Chalu Acha hai kam saa kam tuma apna rasta tu pata hai..(_Abhijeet just standing strongly, not showing any reaction..where Daya starts taking back steps while looking towards ACP and Abhijeet, he sadly murmurs as) _Tum Apna Rasta aur main Apna.._he turns to move out in anger..But at door step DCP Enters inside the Bureau and Daya stops there..All were shocked at his entry and looking angry n frustrated too.._

ACP (_murmurs in anger): _Hey Bagwaan..issay aur koi samay nai mila tha ana ka liya..?

DCP (_looks at Daya from head to Toe): _Oho ho ho…bari jaldi mein hain Janab..(_giving him way) _Sorry app ka rasta mein aye gaya.. Jayia Jayia…?

_Daya moves his gaze downward..he was really looking angry and was not ready for this drama…_

DCP (_looking into his eyes): _kye hua Daya ji ? Oh..sorry sorry..(_Bitting his lip) _Daya Pradyuman.. (_Daya looks at him in anger) _bae ab ACP sahab ka Beta hain..(_looking towards all) _Izzat saa bulana para gaa.. (_looks at Daya) _Haina..? (_Daya really folds his hand in anger,really composing himself) _Kahan jaa raha tha wasa app..? kam karna ka koi irada nai hai kye..? ACP ka beta hona ki Promotion hui hai app ki sirf..Bureau mein nai..Yaad hai ya yah bhi bhool gaya hain App Sir..?

ACP (_comes forward): _Sir wo kaam saa he jaa raha tha..

DCP (_looks at him in teasing smile): _Oh..ACP Pradyuman Sahab..bae bht bht badaie ho app ko beta ki…(_looks at Daya and then looks at ACP) _Itna bara beta ki..(_he shook hand with ACP forcefully) _Bae Kamal ho tum ACP..aur tumara sath bhi kamal he ho gaya..Logon ko nanna muna becha hota hain..Tuma tu pala palaya Jawan beta..Balka Gabro Jawan beta hi mil gaya…_He went close to ACP and whispers in his ears.._Kharacha bech gaya teak taak.._And he starts laughing…ACP looks at him in anger and then towards Daya and really prays in heart..Where DCP continues as.._Itni bari baat ho gayi aur tum naa batya tak nahin…? Bae Party sharty tu data..Hum bhi dance kar lata… (_Looks at Freddy) _Kyun bae Freddy…tuma bhi kuch acha kahna peena ko mil jata.. (_All quiets and feeling great anger)…_

DCP (_looks towards all): _kye hua bae sab kyun chup kar gaya..galat bol diya kye maine kuch…?

ACP (_composed): _kyun aya hain App yahen..?

DCP: Kye matlab kyun aya hoon..? Dhakna aya hoon ka kam waam teak taran saa kar raha ho tum sab ka nai..Yah khali yah Kahani Gher Gher ki chal raha hai Yahan Cid Bureau mein..? (_Looks at Abhijeet in teasing smile) _Kyun bae Abhijeet bhaiyaa..? _Abhijeet looks at him with fire in his eyes..ACP looks at Abhijeet first and then towards Daya.._

ACP (_pressing his teeth in anger): _Sir yahen Kaam he hota hai..Siwaya App ka CID mein sabi kam karta hain ..

DCP: Oho…Kye baat hai..Main..(_pointing towards himself) _main kaam nai karta yahen aur baki sab kam karta hain..Acha.. ? Tu yah Daya..(_moving towards him) _kahan jaa raha hai yah asa moun Uttaya..? Itna Ahem Case CID ko Refer kiya hai..aur yahen yah Moj masti chal rahi hai..(_tough) _Asa nai chala gaa Smjha..? (_to ACP) _Sabi Officers ki report do muja..Iss pora week mein kis naa kye kye kaam kiya..

ACP (_Angry): _Sir app..Ab main app ko iss waqt sab ki report data pheron? Case ko chor kaa..?

DCP: haan..Bilkul.. Kaam nai karta..Yahi kaha naa tum naa.. Ab main tuma kaam kar ka dikhyon gaa..(_looks at Daya) _Aur tum kahan jaa raha ho..kam par lago.. Yah mat smaj lana ka ACP ka beta ho gaya ho tu tumari Huqmrani chala gii ab yahen.. Hargiz nahin.. Uttha kar bahr karon gaa aik aik ko…

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Kar daa..(_All shocked)_ itni himaat hai tujh mein tu kar daa bahr..Jahen tuj jasa Notanki kaam karta hain wahen muja bhi koi shok nai hai Kaam karna kaa..

ACP (_Shouts): _Daya…chup ho jayo

DCP (_shocked but still manage his teasing smile): _Wah wah… Par nikal aya..(_looks at ACP, who was looking towards Daya angrily) _Dhaka ACP.. Bht Unchi sochen hai ab isski..hongi hi tumari support jo hai..

_Daya who was really angry on Abhijeet and ACP first..now DCP was really testing his patient..He moves towards DCP and turns him towards himself after holding him by his arm.._

Daya (_looking so angry): _Udar kye baat kar raha hai…haan..? meri tarf dhak kar baat kar…Itni dar saa yah Tamasha laga rakha hai..kye chata hai tu haan..? Tu yah drama kara..baaten kara humara uper aur hum teri bakwas suna..Kyun ka Tu Boss hai humara..Haan..?

DCP (_scared but still mange ordering tone): _Dhako Daya had mein raho..

Daya (_comes close to him): _nai tu kye kar laga Haan..? Oh haan..Nikal bahr kara gaa naa CID saa.. Nikal daa..aik bar nai hazer bar nikal daa..Smjha…? Main darta nai tujsa…naa kabhi darta tha aur naa kabhi daron gaa.. _He said so and looks towards all and then left the bureau..where ACP anger bar was at its peak level...and Abhijeet was scared abt Daya..Whole team was quite…_

DCP (_looks at ACP in anger): _yah..yah Acha nai kiya Daya naa..(_he was scared) _dhak longa..choron gaa nai..bht charbi char gayi hai iss mein..Dhak longa…kye smjhta hai wo ACP…? Haan..? Tumara beta hai tu wo kuch bhi kara gaa.. Nai..nai.. Choron gaa nai..yaad rakhna…yaad rakhna tum ACP…

ACP (_looks at him in anger): _Wo Mera Beta hai… App bhi yah yaad rakiya gaa.. (_Respectfully) _SIR…

_DCP looks at him in great anger and then towards Abhijeet and left the place…_

Abhijeet (_moves towards ACP): _Sir yah DCP..sir yah zaroor koi moka donda gaa ab..App ko..Daya ko..hum sab ko neecha dikhana kaa..

ACP (_looks at him in anger): _Tu kye nai karna chiya ussay asa..? (_Abhijeet's head down) _koi control hai usska kud par..? Sabi Pershan hain Abhijeet..sabi ki zindagii mein badlav aya hai..par asa pagalpan karna saa kye hoga? Kye mila gaa? CID Officer hai wo..Kye asa sab par chilata phera gaa wo..? _He said so and enters inside his cabin..he was so angry on Daya..Where Abhijeet was worried for him.._

_**IN EVENING,** Daya was sitting at Sea side..One after the other he was receiving phone calls from team mates but he was not attending their calls..Abhijeet words were still hitting his head badly and rising his anger bar.._

"_**TUM APNA RASTA AUR MAIN APNA RASTA…"**_

_Basically, he can't digest that Nothing is working on Abhijeet..He came to live with ACP so that Abhijeet can feel his absence and can realize his mistake..he may realize that what If he actually left him...But all went in Vain..He shows his anger at Abhijeet so that he can realize that how much he is hurt bcz of him..He even shows his Pain in tears..But Abhijeet was at his place..and today he Announced so strongly that He will never came on his way…He was so angry ..he knew well that If Abhijeet decided anything so strongly then he will stay with his decision at any cost and bcz of this fact he was so angry..He did not understand what he do Now..? what will work out..?_

Daya (_Angry): _Rasta..? Muja Rasta par pank kar ab muja he Rasta bata raha hai.. Tum Apna rasta aur main Apna..Fine Abhijeet..Ager tum rah sakta ho Tu main bhi rah sakta hoon..Maara nai jaa raha hoon mein..rah kar dikyon gaa tuma mein ab..batyon gaa tuma ka apna rasta par kasa chalta hain…My Foot…

_Few totally drunk Boys were passing behind Daya…They hears his last words… One of them calls him as.._

Boy: Hey…(_Daya looks at him) _Yah Foot shoot kissay bolta hai…Tera baap ka raaj hai..?

Daya (_jerks his head and stood up): _Dhak Maine tujsa kuch nai kaha..galtfehmi hui hai tuja..jaa yahen saa..(_he turns with) _Hosh mein nai hai tu…

Boy (_holds his shirt collar and turns him towards his side with jerk): _Hey..Kis ko bolta hai hosh mein nai hai..? (_Daya looks at his collar and then looks towards him in anger) _Main..Tu batya gaa muja Hosh kye hota hai..dikyon kye tuja..?

Daya (_asked in harsh tone): _Collar chor…

Boy: Nai chorta..Kye kar laga..? Haan..?

Daya: Maine kaha Collar chor…nai tu..

Boy: Nai tu kye bay..? _And he rises his hand to hit Daya..But Daya stops him and then Fight starts between all..Boys were Six in numbers and Daya who was so angry and tired with his personal life really hits them badly..And he himself was injured as well..Bcz boys were too good in built but drunk too so no serious injury he faced…After that fight Daya moves back to go back at home without informing to any one..not even police.._

_**AT Home**__, Where ACP was waiting for Daya in anger and walking in Garden..When he sees Daya entering at home he moves forward towards him in anger…_

ACP: Aye gaya tum Gher..? Mil gayi Fursat…?

_Daya looks at him..And ACP shocked after seeing him injured…His face having few scratches badly..Blood was showing..And his hand was injured too..ACP holds his hand and asked in tension.._

ACP: Yah kye hua hai..? (_looks at him, Where Daya was looking away) _Lar kar aye raha ho kssi saa..? Daya.? (_angry tone) _look at me..? kis saa larie hui hai tumari haan..?

_Daya harshly jerks his hand away and moves inside the home..ACP follows him in anger and in tension too.._

ACP: Daya..Dayaa..? kahan jaa raha ho…Ruko…? _But Daya was not stopping and at last he stops in loung and asked in really frustrated and irritated tone._

Daya: Kye masla hai app ko..? (_ACP shocked) _Ab kyun fikar ho rahi hai app ko itni..? Kye jatana chata hain App...Haan..? Jab fikar karna ka waqt tha..Tab tu kahen nazer nai aya app..tu ab yah sab karna ki kye zarorat hai..Jab mein nai chata.. Then why u r interfering in my life..? haan..? Chup chap sab sah raha hoon tu isska matlab yah nahin ka maine app Ko Pita maan liya hai..yah kabhi mumkin nahin..Kabhi nahin..? _And he turns to move..But ACP holds his arm and stops him.._

ACP (_tough tone n fixed Gaze): _Tum Itna choota nahin ho sach mein ka tuma laad pyaar aur waqt daa kar sari baten smjhie jayen humesha.. Iss liya main bhi tuma saf saf bata dana chata hoon Daya..Ka naa main tumara Pita banana ki koshish kar raha hoon aur naa muja tum saa aik Beta banan ki koi umeed hai..Naa asi koi umeed hai ka tum aik Beta hona ka farz nibhayo gaa.. Nahin.. (_Daya moves his gaze away)_Aur naa yah zarori hai Daya ka Naseeb ka Bnaya rishta hum har haal mein nibhayen.. Naa asa sab karta hain aur naa humesha asa hota hai.. Sada saath rahna wali Aulad Mata Pita ka sath nahin dati tu Tum saa koi umeed rakhna yah haq mangna tu Nainsafi hogi mera liya.. Aik baat yaad rakhna.. Main itna kamzoor nahin hoon ka Rishton ki beek mangta pheron…aur naa he meri asi koi kuwaish hai.. Tumara dard sab takleef apni jaga..Mera kasoor ho yah naa ho..Sab janana ka bad bhi ager tumara dard takleef kam nai ho tu kye kiya jaa sakta hai..? iss main koi galt baat nahin..Issi duniya mein tha hum Ajj tak..aik dosra ka Ass Pass bhi..samna bhi..Par Kismat ko manzoor nahin tha yah Rishta..(_Storngly) _Tu ab zaroori nahin ka ager Kismat ko manzoor ho tu Huma bhi manzoor ho yah RIshta..(_Daya looks at him) _Haan Daya.. Main tumara Pita banana ki koshish nai kar raha..Naa kabhi karon gaa..tum apni zindagii mein..Apna fasilon mein Aazad ho..Bina kssi rukawat ka apna liya koi bhi decision laa sakta ho aur usska liya tum kssi ko bhi jawabdaa nahin ho..(_his grip on Daya's arm losses) _Lakin tum iss gher mein rahta ho… aur maine tum saa pehla bhi kaha hai ka iss gher main rahna wala har shaks saa muja lana dana hai…usska sath kuch bhi hota hai tu muja Janana ka Haq hasil hai..

Daya (_looks at him): _Kyun ka Yah App ka Gher hai..aur I m an Orphan…_ACP looks at him in pain…_Yaad hai muja aur app bhi humesha yaad rakiya gaa..Aur apna uss Abhijeet ko bhi bata dijiya gaa..Sir..Ab muja kssi ka sath nai chiya..main iss sachie ko yaad rakh kar jeena chata hoon.._And he moves inside his room..where ACP was still standing in hurt n pain.._

ACP: Akhir kab smjha gaa yah..? kab isska gusa tenda hoga…?

Voice: Jab tak ussay wo dard, wo takleef nai bhool jati jo uss naa apna bechpan mein sahi hai…

_ACP looks behind..where Salunkhe was standing.._

Salukhe (_moves forward towards him): _Aur tumara sath ussay har waqt uss sab ki yaad dilate hai.. Abhijeet ka chorna ussay yah ahsas dilate hai ka usska koi nahin..aur yah sab rishta jhoota hain..bemayini..Par tum Pradyuman..Tum kyun nai ussay yah ahsas dilate ka tum usska apna ho..kyun Haq nai jatata…? usska gusa kyun sahta ho asa..yah batameezi kyun..?

ACP (_looks at him n smiles sadly): _Wo maan jaya gaa kye mera yah sab karna saa..? (_Salunkhe moves his gaze down) _Wo gussa karta hai..Jatata hai usska yah gusa muja..Ahsas dilate hai ka wo muja kahen na kahen.. (_And he stops, salunkhe looks at him in pain)_ wo khafa hai mujsa..usska yah jatana muja ahsas dilate hai iss rishta kaa..aur main yah ahsas khona nai chata yaar..muja yah ahsas bhi bht sakoon data hai..Aur iss saa aga tu muja shyad kuch milna nai wala…(_taking sigh) _bas dar lagta hai..ka ager wo smbala nahin tu kud ko kahen koi Nuqsaan naa poncha betha..Jasa abi..Dhaka tum naa wo kis haal mein gher loota hai…? (_jerks his head) _khere tu yahen kasa..?

Salunkhe: Yah Report dana aya tha..jaldi aye gaya tum gher tu yahen chala aya..Abhijeet ko bulaya hai File dikhana ko...

_ACP nodded and starts checking file.._

Salunkhe (_looking towards Daya's room): _Main jayon kye..Dhakon ussay..

ACP (_looks at him n nodded as No): _Nahin..rahna do..Kha mukah hi gussa kara gaa wo tum par..._He was looking so much in tension..don't know what to do abt Daya.. _Pata nai kye karon gaa main iss larka ka..? (_he closes file in tension) _Ab kis ki suna gaa yah..

**AUTHOR's NOTE**:

Thanks for the Reviews...Guys my Left hand Thumb is injured..so I m feeling difficulty in writing..So Can't promise u abt Update on time..

DUODOSTI: Dear Guest yahen hain..aur mera demag kharab hai...unki waja sa nahin..but I m tired..extra load on my mind..Story likhna ki fursat he nahin muja..Sach mein I need a break...

ROOLY: Dear u can mention Abt Scenes as well..App kis type ka scene dhakna chata ho...?

Don't forget to review Guys..Simple Update..Hmm..? chalu kush ho lo..wink


	18. Chapter 18

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 18)**

_Abhijeet came inside the house and found both of his heads with worried face..he remains quite for a minute and then asked.._

Abhijeet (_looks at them): _Kye baat hai Sir..? App dono kuch pershan lag raha hain..?

ACP (_looks at him): _Tum kab aya Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : Sir Abi..Par baat kye hai..Kye..(_asked in low tone) _Daya na pher saa kuch kaha..?

_ACP nodded and asked them both to move and sat in lounge..Abhijeet tension was increasing after each second..He takes a seat and asked.._

Abhijeet: Sir baat kye hai..? (_looks towards Salunkhe) _Doctor Sahab..?

ACP (_looks at him worriedly): _Daya kssi saa lar jagar kar aya hai..(_Abhijeet eyes opend widely due to shock) _Kis saa..kahan..? kuch malom nahin.. Itna gehra cut hai Chehra par aur Hath bhi teak taak zakhmi hai..Par baat karo tu Gusa…Pehla mera tak chup tha par ab wo bhi Gusa…

Abhijeet: Sir team mein saa ksi ko kahon..? Freddy ko yah Tarika ko..?

_ACP looks at him and remains quite.._

Salunkhe (_stood up): _Sab kuch ulaj kar rah gaya hai..Sab kuch.. Muja tu laga tha ka Daya maturely socha gaa aur kuch smjha gaa..Par yahen tu din badin sab kuch ulaj he raha hai..Daya ka Gusa..wo kssi baat ko sunta he nahin..Smjhna tu dor ki baat hai.. (_looks at them) _Muja lagta hai huma iss bara mein kssi aur taran saa sochna chiya..Wo tu beccha nahin par Beccha ka jasa he behave kar raha hai..Smjho Beccha hi hai..

Abhijeet (_smiles and stood up too): _App kah dan aur sab ho jaya..Humesha asa he tu nai hota Sir..

_ACP looks at him…_

Salunkhe: Tu tuma lagta hai main Kasoorwar hoon iss sab ka..?

Abhijeet : Maine asa tu nahin kaha sir.. Muja tu itna malom hai muja jasa kaha gaya..Maine wasa kar diya..Aur galat bhi nahin tha wo sab..ACP Sir Daya ka Pita hain..Unka Haq hai…Sir bemar hoon yah naa hoon..Aik beta ki zaroorat hai una..Daya ko hona chiya unka sath…(_taking sigh) _ACP Sir uss saa bht pyaar karta hain..Sir app naa kuch galat nahin kaha aur naa maine kuch galat kiya Daya ko ACP sir ko sonpna ka fasila laa kar..Aur main ab bhi iss sab par kayum hoon..Ager wo yahen Sir ka pas rahay gaa nahin..iss sab ko face nai kara gaa tu kasa Adi hoga iss sab kaa..?

ACP: Aur ager wo kabhi adi nahin hua iss sab ka tu..? (_Salunkhe n Abhijeet looks as him, while ACP continues as) _wo koi Beccha nai hai Abhijeet..ka kuch dino mein adi ho jaya gaa.. Zor zaberdasti saa rishta nai banya jata..17 Saalon ka rishta 17 dino mein kabhi nai ban sakta…

Abhijeet (_looking irritate): _Tu Sir app kye chata hain..? main ussay apna sath Gher jana ko kahon.? Wo jaya gaa kye ab..? Malom hai app ko wo kitna ziddi hai..Kam sa kam ab aik rishta bikhara hai tu Koi aur rishta tu sambal jaya Sir..warna muja bht afsos hoga…

Salunkhe: Afsos tu muja ho raha hai tum saa wo sab baaten karna kaa…

Voice: Hona bhi chiya.. _Everyone stunned at their place..No one has courage to look towards the source of that voice…they all were stunned..Salunkhe looks at Daya..who was looking at him with fire in his eyes..he moves towards Salunkhe…_

Daya: Tu sara fasad ki Jarh App hain…

Abhijeet (_tries to say):_ Daya meri baat suno

_Daya stops him by rising his hand.._

Daya (_pointing finger towards him): _Chup..(_his eyes were filled with fire) _Aik dam chup...

_Abhijeet quite and scared from Daya...Daya moves his gaze towards Doctor salunkhe…he folded his both hands on his chest and asked in angry but calm tone.._

Daya: kye mila yah sab kar ka…?

Salunkhe (_looks at him with embarrassed eyes): _Daya ..tumara chehra par yah zakham..main..main bandage kar data hoon pehla..Pher baat

Daya (_same fixed gaze): _Aur jo zakhum mera dil par lagen haan wo bhi App ki waja saa..Usska kye..?kabhi socha app naa..?

ACP (_comes forward): _Daya Plz…Salunkhe ko beech mein mat layo..

Daya (_asked angrily): _Tu aur kisa layon..Haan…? Jab wo idher ki udher aur udher ki idher karna mein masroof tha tab app ko yah sab kahna ka khyal nai aya una ka Salunkhe sahab app beech mein mat ayen..? tab tu wo app ka Dost tha..App ka humdard..Jis saa sari baaten share kien..aur ino naa..(_looks at salunkhe with hate) _Kye kiya..Jaa kar Ujar diya sab kuch..Apna dost ki mohabaat mein aye kar chala gaya issay (_pointing towards Abhijeet) _Sab smjhana.. Aur inno naa kye kiya mera saath..Nikal ka bahr pank diya jhat saa apni zindagii saa..(_stress in pain) _Apna Gher saa… (_Abhijeet looks at him, while Daya starts clapping) _Aur sari game Set..Full planning..(_All looks at him in Pain) _aur mujh bewakoof ko tu dhako..? Pagalon ki taran Nach raha hoon..kiska issharon par malom he nahin…

Salunkhe (_tries to explain): _Mera wo Maqsad nahin tha Daya..main tu

Daya (_cuts him in harsh tone): _tu aur kye maqsad tha haan..? Kud ka koi rishta nahin..tu isska yah matlab nahin ka app kssi ka rishton ka sath Khilwar Karen gaa Salunkhe sahab..(_Salunkhe looks at him in tears n shock) _App ko kye malom Ka Dil ka rishta inn Khoon ka rishton saa bht bara hota hain..? Abhijeet sa dushmani nikalni thi kssi baat ki tu mujsa kis baat ka badla liya haan..? Hota kon hain app yah sab karna wala..? Kis naa Haq diya app ko yah..Thori Izzat kye daa diya Bara smjh kar app humari Zindagiyon saa khilwar karna chal para…_And he stops after receiving a tight Slap on his face..Daya looks at ACP…who was in great anger..Where Salunkhe head was totally down and tears falls down from his eyes…Abhijeet was totally looking shocked at his place…_

ACP (_shouts badly at Daya): _Chup..bht bool chukka tum..aik shabd nai aur bolo gaa ab..Bht sun li aur bardasht kar li tumari batamizi maine..(_he confronts him as) _Mujsa gusa hona tum..Mera Gunah haina sab..Muja bura kaho..Muja Tahna do..mera girban pakro..Mera saa gilaa karo… (_tears falls down from his eyes but still he was in anger) _Mujsa kaho ka koi Haq nahin muja Tumara Pita banana ka…Apna Pas apna gher mein ab rakhna ka Jab tab nai kuch kar saka jab mein darbadar ki thokaren kah raha tha.. (_Daya looks at him in shock n disbelief) _Muja maro..mujsa gilla karo..Muja kaho ka maine tumara sath zulam kiya..Galti thi yah nahin..Par main Pita tha tumara…Muja sara farz nibhana tha..Muja sara haq tab jatana tha ab nahin.. Mujsa jo marzi hai kaho..Main suno gaa..Kaho tu..Par kssi saa asa..Asa batameezi..Koi had hoti hai Daya..kitna sharminda karayo gaa tum huma ?.. Itna kuch mat karta jayo kaa kal Ko tuma apna he shabdon ki Agg mein jalna para..Tum tu asa nahin tha..

Daya (_nodded with wet eyes): _Haan main asa nahin tha.. (_looks at him) _Par muja asa bana diya gaya hai… (_ACP quite, Daya looks at Salunkhe) _Sorry…(_salunkhe looks at him in tears) _I m Sorry…(_folded his both hands in front of him) _Sorry… _He was continually taking back steps..He looks at Abhijeet… _App sab Saa bhi Sorry..Kyun ka kasoor mera hi hai..Sirf mera.. Mera Iss duniya mein ana he Ek kasoor hai… (_ACP looks at him in tears) _I m…Sorry..Sir… Naa main..main hota..aur naa app ko ajj yah sab sehna parta.. I..m..very sorry…. _And he left the Place in tears…where ACP stands still at his place..Salunkhe looks at him.._

Salunkhe: Yaar ACP..maine yah sab tu nai chaha tha.. Ma..main sorry yaar..

ACP (_not looking at anyone): _Plz Salunkhe..Abhijeet..Jayo yahen saa..muja akala chor do iss waqt..Plz…

_Salunkhe looks at him In tears and left the place…Where Abhijeet quietly left the place too…And spend some time on Beach alone…_

Abhijeet (_thinking in pain n hurt)_: Kye socha tha aur kye ho raha hai..? Sab kuch hath saa choota hua dikaie daa raha hai muja..Par babasi hai ka (_looks at his hands) _Cha kar bhi kuch tham nai paa raha hoon main..Socha tha Gussa hoga..Pershan bhi par pher sambal jaya gaa..Pyaar..Pyaar humesha usski kamzori raha hai..ACP sir apna Pyaar saa sambal langa ussay asa soch tha maine..Par yah sab..Yah sab uss saa bht hat kar hai..Shyad wo kabi ACP sir ko apna pas tak nai ana daga..Jis shaks ki wo izzat karta tha ajj Ussi shaks saa nafrat karna laga hai…Rishton par apna barosa kohna laga hai..Mera sara andaza galat tha..Sab galat…(_he ruffles his hairs with worried face) _Maine ussay kye saa kye bana diya..? Mera Aik fasila naa ajj uss saa usski peehchan cheen li hai..Main tu usay Peehchan dana chala tha par yahen tu woi koh gaya..Khona laga hai…(_taking painful sigh) _Mera Daya khona laga hai..Wo asa tu nai tha..Kye sa kye banta jaa raha hai…Sab meri waja saa..Maine ussay kud saa dor kar diya…aur ab woi ussi rasta par barhna laga hai tu muja itni takleef kyun ho rahi hai..Kyun… ? _He remembers what happened before few Days…_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Daya was working in bureau silently…When Abhijeet came back with team from Spot..All were looking so tired…They reported to ACP who orders Daya and Abhijeet to move and Met with Businessman whose name is again n again coming during case investigation…The Person is well reputed so Silent meeting is gud option for now..But Daya denys to Move with Abhijeet as…_

Daya: Sorry sir..par muja aur kam hai..Main nai jaa sakta..

ACP (_looks At Daya): _Daya..? (_Daya looks at him) _kis waqt kye kaam important hai wo mujsa zyada tuma nai malom ho sakta..Abi Yahen ka Boss mein hi hoon..(_Daya looks down)_ Smjha..

Abhijeet: Its okay sir..main akala he chala jata hoon..

ACP: Koi mamoli banda nai hai wo Abhijeet..Bejhna ko main baki team members ko bhi bej sakta hoon..par Ussay insult feel ho yah soch kar ka ussa interrogate kiya jaa raha hai..jab ka humara pas koi paka saboot nai tu wo hangama macha sakta hai..Issi liya main chata hoon ka tum dono wahen jayo aur uss saa aram saa baat karo..High Rank Offciers dakh kar usay bhi bura nai laga gaa..But Tum dono ko tu yah sab smjhana ki zaroorat hai..Rahna do dono hi..Main kud he chala

DUO (_cuts him together): _Nai Sir.._Duo stops and looks at each other…Daya moves out silently..Where Abhijeet looks at ACP and moves behind Daya…ACP nodded his head in disappointment and moves towards his cabin…_

_Daya was waiting for Abhijeet near quills..Abhijeet came and he just silently sat on driving seat..Abhijeet sat beside him and quills silently moves..His rash driving was showing that he is not liking to moving with Abhijeet but he was quite…After reaching at Spot Daya silently moves out and Abhijeet too moves behind him…Both were totally silent, not talking with each other..After two hours long meeting…Abhijeet came outside first..while Daya received a Call so he stays in Lobby and starts Talking on phone..After a minute Receptionist came there while running and he approaches Daya as…_

Girl (_her signs were fast): _Excuse me Sir..(_Daya looks at her and cuts the call instantly) _Wo jo app ka sath aya tha…(_pointing towards outside) _Bahr wo..wo gira para hain..Behosh hain… _Daya looks at her in shock and just runs outside..Few Staff members were sitting around Abhijeet…who was laying on floor with closed eyes..They all were trying to wake him up by calling him or by sprinkling water on his face..Daya reaches there and just takes him into his lap..He was so worried and looking panic.._

Daya (_patting Abhijeet face): _Abhijeet..? Abhi..? kye hua..Abhijeet ankhen kholo…?

Staff member: Sir seeda chal kar bahr he aye raha tha ka achnak saa gir kar behosh ho gaya..

Daya (_looks at him in tension): _Help me.. (_he gave him quilss key) _Gari ka darwaza kholo.. _And he himself holds Abhijeet into his both arms and rushes towards nearest hospital..During Small journey he was continually trying to wake up Abhijeet..but it all was useless.. After reaching at Hospital..Doctor took Abhijeet inside while Stops Daya as…_

Doctor: Sir app plz bahr rukiya..huma dhakna daan…

Daya (_in tension): _Lakien ussay hua kya hai..asa kasa behosh ho gaya wo..?

Doctor: Plz sir..Relax..Hum dhakta hain..Don't worry.. _Saying so he moves inside the room..where Daya stays there…_

Daya: Relax..? bas kah diya aur ho gaya..Relax kasa ho jayon…? Najana kye ho gaya hai..Khyal tu rakhta he nahin hai apna..Ana do hosh mein aik bar..khaber lata hoon achi taran saa.. Kaam par laga hai..Kuch kahana peena ka hosh tu hai hi nahin..Najana kal kuch kahya bhi.._And he stops after realizing what he is saying..He realized that Time is not same..He is not living with Abhijeet now..he don't know that he takes anything in meal or not ? or what's going in his life in all these days..Bcz he just throws him out from his life..He was really shocked on his reaction..How he forgets everything after seeing Abhijeet unconscious… He moves behind and sat down on bench with thund…After half an hour he received Call from bureau and he informed them abt the situation..where Doctor came to inform him as.._

Doctor: He is fine…Kuch khaya peeya nai iss waja saa behosh tu hona banta tha.. Well Drip chara di hai..Thori dar mein hosh aye jaya gaa..Don't worry..app un saa mil sakta hain… _He smiles and left the place..Where Daya looks towards the room and then silently enters inside the room..Abhijeet was unconscious and laying on hospital bed…Daya moves and sat beside him on stool with down head..After Half hour Abhijeet opens his eyes..and found Daya in front of his eyes with down head and closed eyes…A Sad smile appears on his face…he looks at him for the moment and then calls Daya's name as.._

Abhijeet (_weak tone): _Daya…? (_Daya opens his eyes and looks at him) _

**KUCH KAM ROSHEN HAI ROSHNI…**

**KUCH KAM GILLIE HAIN BARISHEN…**

**THAM SAA GAYA HAI, YAH WAQT ASA….**

**TERA LIYA HI TEHRA HO JASA…?**

Abhijeet (_asked): _tum laya muja yahen…? Kye hua tha muja…?

Daya (_moves his gaze away): _Behosh ho kar gir para tha tum..Kuch naa khana peena ki waja saa..

Abhijeet (_looks at him and forward his hand to touch his face): _Bht…Bht Pershan ho gaya hoga naa tum…(_But Daya moves his face behind instantly and stood up)…_

**KYUN MERI SANS BHI KUCH BEEGI SII HAI…**

**DOORIYON SAA HUI NAZDIKI SII HAI…**

**JAANA KYE YAH BAAT HAI….?**

**HAR SUBHA AB RAAT HAI….**

Daya: Team ko bata diya hai maine..wo log ata hi honga…Main chalta hoon… _And he turns to move out…_

Abhijeet: Kye hum Acha College's ki taran bhi nai rah sakta Ab…?

Daya (_look at him and said after few moments): _Nahin… _This Nahin was so cold and meaningful that Abhijeet sighs were stopped for the moment…where Daya left the place quietly and at the same moment Team joins Abhijeet with worried faces…_

**PHOOL MEHKA NAHIN, KUCH GHUM SUM SAA HAIN…**

**JAISA RUTHAY HUA, KUCH YAH TUM SAA HAIN…**

**KHUSHBOYEN DHAL GAYIEN, SAATH TUM AB JO NAHIN….**

**HMMMM, HMM, HMM, HMMMM, HMMM….**

_**FLASH BACK OVER…**_

_Here Daya was walking on the road…Salunkhe words were still revolving around his mind..he was feeling so much anger after realizing that Abhijeet did all this bcz of Doctor Salunkhe..he does not thinks abt him..He was in his thoughts When Police jeep stops on his way.._

Officer: Senior Inspector Daya…?

Daya (_who was not present mentally looks at him): _Yes..

Officer: Sorry But Hum app ko Arrest karna aya hain..App ko humara sath chalna hoga iss waqt…

Daya (_shocked): _What…? Main..maine kye kiya hai..?

Officer: Kal raat app Sea side par aik larka ka Katal kar ka baga hain…

Daya (_shocked): _what..?

Officer: Yes..Police naa app ko kud Kuch larkhon sa jagrta aur maar pittie karta hua Dhaka hai..Aur jab police wahen par poonchi tu app wahen saa farrer ho raha tha..app naa peecha mur kar nahin Dhaka..(_Daya was looking stunned) _Un larko mein saa aik larka ki mout ho chuki hai app ka Unka sar par Badardi saa kiya hua War ki waja saa..App ko humara sath Police station chalna hoga abi… _Daya was quite and so shocked..Constables moves forward and holds Daya by his arms and takes him inside the jeep and rushed…_

_Here At Mid Night ACP Got call from Police Officer and after coming to know abt Daya..ACP was totally stunned…he could not understand anything clearly so he called Abhijeet and they moves to visit Police station instantly…Where Officer stops him to visit Daya as…_

Officer: Sorry sir..App nai mil sakta Daya sir saa..huma DCP sir ka Orders hain Yah case jis taran saa chayen wasa investigate karna kaa..uno naa huma special Instructions di hain ka CID Team ko dor he rakha jaya…

Abhijeet (_Angry): _Aik CID Senior inspector ko Police kasa apni hirasat mein rakh sakti hai…? Hum CID saa hain..huma janana hai Daya saa kud iss bara mein aur hum uss saa mila bina nahin jayen ga..App huma rokna ka ikhtayar nai rakhta Officer…

DCP (_Apears on the scene): _Kyun nai rakhta..? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Kaam nai karta..Kye kaha tha ACP..(_ACP was really looking angry) _Ab sara police department saa kam kasa karwata hoon main..tuma pata chala gaa…(_to Abhijeet again) _Aur kye kaha app na Senior inspector Abhijeet ? Qanoon sab ka liya baraber hai…Koi insan bhi Gunah kara gaa tu Police uss saa pooch tach ka haq rakhti hai chaya wo CID Officer he kyun naa ho…Tum Log CID sa ho tu kye tuma usska case sonp doon..? usska Baap ka hath mein..taka wo jurm karna ka bawajood bahr nachta gata phera…?

Abhijeet (_angry): _Sir app personal Dushmani… _He stops bcz ACP holds his hand tightly…_

DCP (_Angry): _Zyada bolna ki zaroorat nai hai Abhijeet..bht masla hai tu IB ko case bejh sakta hoon mein..Tab tu app ko koi aitraz nai hoga Naa…?

ACP (_tries to control the situation in this tough situation)_: Sir Daya naa kuch nahin kiya…

DCP (_angry tone): _Tu pher wahen saa baga kyun..? Haan..? Lar jagr kar bag gaya.. Itni zakhmi halat mein ussay laa kar gayi Police hospital..Sham mein he dum tor gaya wo..Doctor naa saf saf kaha ka sar par lagi chot ka karan wo maara hai…aur Chot shayd Jaan booj kar mari gayi hai..warna Amm tor par larie mein asi chot lagna muskil hai…Aur kuch nai kiya Tumara Beta naa tu baaga kyun wahen saa…?

Abhijeet: Ho sakta hai uss naa police ko wahen ata naa Dhaka ho…?

DCP (_teasingly): _Acha.. tu Larie jagra ka bara mein kssi ko kyun nai bola kud saa..? CID Officer tha wo..aur ab CHUPI tham kar kyun betha hai..? _Both ACP and Abhijeet shocked.._Chup woi hota hai jis ka pas apna baechav mein kahna ko kuch naa ho…Batata kyun nai kye hua hai wahen..?

ACP : Sir Muja uss saa milna hai..Hum baat karna chata hain uss saa..Janana chata hain ka akher wahen hua kye..?

DCP (_teasing tone)_: Milna doon taka usska mind badal sako tum…

ACP: Sir main asa kyun karon gaa..?

DCP: tu aur kon kara gaa..

Abhijeet: App ka officers hon gaa wahen Sir..hum jo kuch bhi poochen gaa app ka Officers ka samna.. Ab tu app ko koi aitraaz nai hona chiya..Aur ager ab bhi app ko problem hai tu Hum DIG sir saa permission laa kar ata hain…

DCP (_smiles): _Oho..DIG ki dhamki daa raha hai..? nai hai wo shehr mein…

ACP : Sir plz..Mera pas aur tareeka hain DIG saa permission lana ka..app muja yah batiya ka App ki permission saa kam chala gaa yah DIG sir ko contact karon mein..?

DCP (_scared but mange his Boss tone): _Teak hai..Teak hai..mil lo..Par mera Officers sath rahen gaa..

_ACP and Abhijeet exchanged a Glance..And moves forward…_

DCP: Stop…_Both stays there and looks at him in confusion…_Dono kahan chal diya..Aik..Koi aik jaya gaa uss saa milna..wo bhi sirf 5 minute...

ACP (_angry)_: Sir app..

DCP: Soch lo..ACP..(_rising his eyebrow) _warna..

_ACP looks at Abhijeet..who without looking at him just moves to met Daya…Two officers were present inside the room..where Daya was sitting quietly on bench with down head..Abhijeet enters inside the room and looks at him..Daya was not interested to look who comes in…Abhijeet moves forward and calls Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya…

_Daya looks at him in shock…Officers were standing at one side.._

Daya: Tum…? Tum kye kar raha ho yahen..

Abhijeet: Tum yahen kye kar raha ho..? Murder..yah sab kye hai..?

Daya (_starts looking downward): _Jayo yahen saa..muja koi baat nai karni hai tum saa..

Abhijeet (_Angry): _yah waqt inn sab baton ka nai hai..Hosh saa kam lo..Malom hai tuma kitni bari musebat mein pans gaya ho tum..aur tumari yah Chupi kye kara gii…buri taran saa pans jayo gaa tum..Batyo muja kye hua hai..?

Daya: kaha naa tum saa Jayo yahen saa..Smajh nai ata..

Abhijeet :Dhako Daya main bht Muskil saa Permission laa kar aya hoon ander..wo DCP CID ko dhakna tak ki permission nai daa raha..Sir bahr kharen hain..Kal ko yah moka mila gaa yah nahin..malom nahin..iss liya Plz..Mature ho kar aur calm mind saa socho..and Plz tell me ka kye hua…tum yah nahin kar sakta huma malom hai..Pher kasa wo larka maar gaya..? kyun nai bolta tum..kye yah kssi ki sazish hai..?

Daya (_looks at him):_ Jo Bhi ho..tuma iss saa kye..? tum naa he kaha tha naa ka Tum ab mera rasta mein nai ayo gaa..Tum Apna rasta aur main apna..Tu pher kyun aye raha ho mera mamla mein..Jayo…

Abhijeet (_shouts in anger): _Shut Up…I said just shut up…(_Daya looks downward, Abhijeet bend down towards him and holds his arm tightly) _Ager tumna Asa kud ko Nuqsaan poonchana ki sochi bhi naa..Tu mujsa bura koi nai hoga… (_Daya looks at him, where Abhijeet added in warning tone) _Aik baat acha saa yaad rakhna Daya..Yah jo Tum Janboj kar chup ho..muja sab smaj mein aye raha hai…Aur jo karna ki tum koshish kar raha hona..main hona nai donga…(_left his arm) _Bolo kye hua tha..warna yahen..Jail mein he bethna para gaa tuma…

Daya (_smiles sadly): _Chalu acha hai..Rahna ko tikana tu mila gaa muja…

Abhijeet (_looks at him meaningfully): _Par usska bad tuma dhakna ko main nai milon gaa…(_Daya looks at him) _Aur tuma mera acha saa pata hai…Chup chap sach bol do… _He glares at him and left the place…Daya was still looking at the place…Here Abhijeet comes out from the room and hits his hand hardly with door in anger..ACP looks at him and comes towards him in hurry…_

ACP (_asked in tension): _Kye hua Abhijeet..kye kaha Daya naa..? _Abhijeet looks at him and nodded as NO in disappointment…_

DCP (_teasing tone): _Kye hua..Kuch bola tumara Shazada..? nai na..dikh raha hai tumara chehra saa hi…Jayo jayo..gher jaa ka soa Jayo ACP…tumara naseeb mein Beta ko Dular karna nai likha…

ACP (_looking really frustrated)_: I hope sir..app Apni koi Personal dushmani naa nikal raha hoon..Warna apna tak maine humesha sab bardasht kiya hai..App naa jo bhi karna ki koshish ki… Par ab nai..Mera Beta naa ab tak bht kuch Saha hai..Par tab uska Pita nahin tha..Par ab hai…(_strongly) _Yaad rakiya gaa…

_Abhijeet instantly takes him out from the police station..while DCP was burning in anger.._

DCP (_murmurs): _Oho..Rassi jal rahi hai..par bal seeda hona ka naam nai laa raha abi tak...

_Here Abhijeet tries to relax ACP as..._

Abhijeet: Sir yah app kye kar raha hain..? Iss tara saa tu Daya aur muskil mein par jaya gaa..

ACP (_was so angry)_: Abhijeet yah jaan boj kar kar raha hai DCP… Malom hai..Maine Lassh forensic bejna ki baat ki..Jaanch partal ki baat ki tu uss tarf jana nai diya iss naa.. Yah..yah Police ka haal dhak raha ho tum? Sara saboot mita kar humara hawala Karen gaa kuch kiya bhi tu…Uss Hospital ka doctor ko dhakta he mout ki pata chal gaya..galat nai ho sakta kye wo? Forensic jaanch nai hona daga yah DCP…Jo karna hoga main kud karon gaa yah Bol kar wo huma dor rakhna ki koshish kar raha hai…

Abhijeet: Sir Plz..App shant ho jayia..Huma ab Kam sa kam Subha tak ka intazar tu karna hai…Jab tak Daya koi beyan naa daa data yah kuch nai kar sakta..huma intazar tu karna hoga thora..Court ka Khulna tak ka Sir..(_he looks at ACP, who was looking so much in tension) _Sir plz..sab teak ho jaya gaa..wo Beyan daa gaa..

ACP: Yah sab humari waja saa ho raha hai Abhijeet..(_he looks at him) _Wo Kud ko takleef poncho kar huma saza daga ab…

Abhijeet: Nai Sir..(_strongly) _Wo asa karta..par ab nai kara gaa..Ager main ussay ajj bhi smajh sakta hoon tu..tu wo Sach batya gaa..

ACP: Tuma kis cheez ka intazar hai Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya ka Beyan kaa… _And he moves his head downward and moves forward..when …_

ACP: AIk bar wo yahen saa choot jaya..Tum ussay apna Sath Gher laa jana Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_looks at him in great shock): _Sir…?

ACP (_sadly__): _Aik Pita ki request smaj kar he sahi…Tum ussay aik bar bulayo gaa naa Pyaar sa Abhijeet..Tu wo ajj bhi Kud par control nai kar paya gaa..Dhakna Dora dora chala aya gaa tumara pas… _Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes.._Main ab ussay aur takleef mein nai dhak sakta..nai…Bas bht ho gaya..Bht koshish kar li tum naa bhi aur maine bhi...Daya ko smjhata Smjhata..Ager wo koi asa Kadam uttha betha ka Huma Smaj aye jaya..Muja uss samay saa dar lagta hai Abhijeet...Bas bht ho gaya...Enough..._he moves forward with.._Muja gher chor do... _Abhijeet looks at him and follows him silently after few moments without saying or disturbing this Hurt person anymore..._


	19. Chapter 19

**KOI MER BHI HO**** ?**

**(PART 19)**

_Abhijeet drives quills towards ACP home..Whole way ACP were so quite..Abhijeet tries to talk or says he tries to console him but ACP quietness make him quite…After reaching at home ACP silently step down from quills..Abhijeet instantly came out from quills…_

Abhijeet: Sir..Main Salunkhe sir ko bula

ACP (_cuts him in low tone as): _Nai Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet stops) _Muja iss waqt kssi ki zarorat nai hai.._And he turns to move …_

Abhijeet: Sir Plz App pershan mat hoyia..(_ACP looks at him back _Muja malom hai uss naa kuch nai kiya..(_looking irritate but in calm tone) _Bas chup rah ka bewakofi kar raha hai..(_looks downward) _Purani adat hai usski..Jab Hurt hota hai tu pher kud ko aur sab ko hurt karna ka liya kuch bhi karta rahta hai..bina kuch socha..kuch smjha…aur wo DCP..isska pora fayda uttaya gaa sir..

ACP: Utthana bhi chiya..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Wo usska Baap yah Bhai nai hai jo usski har batameezi ko aur har baat ko bardasht kara gaa..(_he jerks his head) _Khere tum jayo gher..Aram karo..

Abhijeet (_same in low tone): _App ko lagta hai main gher jaa kar aram kar payon gaa sir..?

ACP (_looks at him): _Lakien main chata hoon ka tum asa karo..aur kye karo gaa..? Beach par jaa kar betho gaa yah pher kahen aur usski yaad mein beth kar Ansoo bahayo gaa..? (_Abhijeet head down) _Dono hi soorton mein kuch hona nai wala..iss liya jayo jaa kar Aram karo…ussay jo karna hai wo karna hai..Ussay humari koi parwah nai hai Abhijeet…Main yah smaj chukka hoon aur betar hoga ager tum bhi smaj jayo tu...(_taking sigh) _ussay humari Galtiyan dikhti hain Sirf..Pyaar nai… _Saying so he moves inside the house and locked it from inside..Where Abhijeet stays there for few moments and then left for bureau…_

_Whole Night was horrible night for trio..ACP could not sleep whole night..He was feeling His B.P is also up or down..he takes his medicines but still feeling not Good…Here Abhijeet stays whole night at bureau while thinking abt all the things which happened…his mistakes..wrong steps..now this case..Daya's quietness abt the matter..abt everything…Where Daya was quietly sitting in one corner of the room with closed eyes in Police custody…Police constables looks at him and talks abt him as.._

COP 1: Soa Gaya hai kye…?

COP 2: Lagta tu asa hi hai…

COP 1 (_yawing): _Haan bae issay tu jail mein bhi chain ki nened hi aya gii..ACP ka beta jo tehra..kuch bhi kar laa..malom hai issay yahen thora he tikka gaa..

COP 2: Kud bhi tu Senior Inspector hai CID ka..Par rahna daa kuch nai hona wala..DCP sahab Personally interest laa rahay hain iss mamla mein..Wo nai nikalna daga issay itni asani saa dhak lana..Dhaka nai tha isska Baap ..wo ACP kitna laar jagar kar gaya hai uss DCP saa..par uss naa milna tak nahin diya…Case ka bare mein bhi kuch teak saa nai batya..Aur kuch karna ka ikhtayar tu dor ki baat hai...

COP 1: Bechara…Wo tu baap hai..Fikar tu hogi hi ussay..Pehla he aik beta Koh chukka hai..ab dosra bhi iss haal mein hai tu kye beeta gii uss par..? par Yah Bigra hua Nawab hain..Inna thora he inn baton ki fikar hai..Larna jagrna..Asa tu nai suna tha isska bare mein…

COP 2: Arrey chor..Sunana aur sachie mein bara fark hota hai yaadav..Ab dhak isska karan Kitni badnami hoti hai Isski..isska baap ki..balka sara Department ki..Sari kamyie hui izzat khak mein mil jaya gii ager iss par jurm sabit ho gaya tu…hun…bara aya CID wala..ab pata chala gaa inna…Wo DCP innka sakht khilaf hai…

Yaadav: Chal huma kye..Ina apni izzat ki kud parwah nai tu..chal yaar tala laga aur bahr chal kar bethtay hain..Meri tu yahen khara ho ho kar garden aur kamar dono hi akar gayi hai..Sahab log huma tu order daa data hain..kud jaa kar soa jata hain..

COP 2 (_moving with)_: haan haan..Chal yar..ab kis naa aye kar dhakna hai adhi raat ko.. chal… _They both went out with this…_

_Here Daya opens his eyes and looks around..and after finding himself alone takes deep breath and again closes his eyes after attaching his head with wall..so many things were revolving around his mind..whole night he thinks abt so many aspects..Facts and issues..he was so restless whole night…_

_"Tuma jo kahna hai mujsa kaho..mera girban pakro..mujsa pooch..mujsa Gusa hona tum..? tu mujsa kaho jo kahna hai..Par kaho tu..."_

_"Wo tumara Pita hain Daya..Unka Haq hai tum par..tumara unka pas hona..Unka sath hona he teak hai...yahi sahi fasila hai..."_

_"kye hum ab acha collegeas ban kar bhi nai rah sakta Daya...?"_

_"Nahin..."_

_"Tum jasa chayo..jo chayo..wasa karna ka liya Aazad ho Daya..Main tuma rokon gaa nahin..naa hi koi haq jatayon gaa tum par..."_

_"Zaroori nahin Daya ka Ager ajj Kismat ko humara rishta manzoor ho tu Huma bhi yah Rishta manzoor ho."_

_Daya takes deep breath and opens his eyes..._

_**NEXT MORNING, **__Was not good as expected..CID team came to know abt the whole matter bcz of newspaper where News Abt Daya was present…Media was present at CID Bureau..and Team was trying their best to desperate them ..ACP came and media peoples gathered around him and start questioning as…_

1 Person: ACP Sahab..CID Inspector Daya naa kye sach mein aik larka ka Qatal kiya hai..?

2 Girl: Kye app ka beta hona ka fayda hoga una..? kye app una bechana ka liya kssi bhi had tak jayen gaa..? yah ab bhi aik ACP ki duty hi Karen gaa app…?

3 Person: Aik Beta App aik ACP ki duty kar ka already koh chukka hain..kye iss umer mein aik aur beta khona ki himmat hai app mein…? jisa jee barh ka Dhaka bhi nai app naa..(_ACP looks at him with painful eyes)_

4 Person: Sir app chup kyun hain..Bolta kyun nahin..? kye app ki chupi ko hum app ki kamzori smjhen..? aik Pita ki kamzori..?

ACP (_turns towards them and Shouts): _Shut Up..Just shut up.. Yah case mera hath mein nai hai jo app mujsa yah sab sawal kar raha hain.. Jayia jaa kar Police walon saa poochiya… Jab yah case mera pas aya tu aye kar mujsa poochiya gaa ka main aik ACP ki duty kar raha hoon yah nahin.. (_All quite) _Ab plz jayia yahen saa…

_ACP enters inside the bureau with really worried face…Where team with the help of security guard somehow send media peoples outside the bureau..but now Media was really angry on ACP..and they starts saying so many things abt ACP on news as.._

Media: Humesha Faraz ka liya Apna sab kuch qurban kar dana wala Mumbai CID ka ACP Pradyuman..iss baar apni duty ka parati kafi lachak dikha raha hain..Police Head quarter ko un par Barosa naa hona ka karan Senior inspector Daya ka case Police ko handle karna ka liya diya gaya hai..aur DCP chitrole kud iss case ko head kar raha hain..

_Here team came back at bureau and looks at ACP..who was busy on phone call and was looking so worried..After attending the call he came towards team members..And at the same moment Abhijeet came inside the bureau…ACP moves towards him in Hurry.._

ACP: Abhijeet..? kuch pata chala ?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in disappointment): _Nai Sir..Main subha saa Police station ka bahr he tha..bht kohsish ki par milna tu dor ki baat hai..uno naa muja Police station bhi ander nai jana diya..Media tha wahen bht tu main bhi wapis aye gaya..warna humari waja sa kahen aur muskil naa pada ho jaya Daya ka liya…

ACP (_Angry): _Muskilan aur koi kye khari kara gaa usska liya..? wo kudi khafi hai..

VOICE: Sahi kaha tum naa ACP..(_All shocked after seeing DCP present there with his same teasing smile n tone) _Bilkul sahi kaha.. (_looks towards all) _Hello Guys kasa ho sab..? arrey yah Chehra kyun latka hua hain tum sab ka..? Bae ab asa tu kam nai chala gaa..Nai ana wala tumara Daya sir wapis ab iss office mein..unka bina he kaam karna hoga tuma..Chaya jo bhi ho…

ACP: Sir app huma Case ka bare mein kuch batyen gaa yah pher yuhen huma app ki yah Gayen ki baaten he sunana paren gii sirf..?

DCP (_looks at him): _kyun batyon..? (_ACP moves his angry gaze away, while Abhijeet was burning with anger due to this drama of DCP) _Haan bae..?kyun batyon? Police walon ka case hai wo janen..uno naa kabi tum logon saa tumara case ka bare mein pooch teach ki..? tu pher main kyun batyon..

ACP (_composing himself): _Kyun ka huma haq hai..Humara department ka officer ka bare mein janana ka..Huma police ki Investigation par barosa nahin..hum saboot kud check karna chata hain Sir..

DCP: Aur muja CID par barosa nahin hai ACP..(_All looks at him in shock) _Khas kar..(_pointing towards ACP) _Tum par..aur Dhaka nai Media ko..(_smiles and said with much confidence) _aur ab Logon ko bhi tum par koi barosa nai rahay ga… _He smiles broadly.._

Abhijeet (_comes forward): _Sir yah app teak nai kar raha…

DCP (_looks at him wd angry eyes): _Yah sab tum naa Apna uss ladla ko bhi sikaya hota naa Abhijeet.. tu ajj yah sab dhakna ko naa milta tum logon ko shayad…(_Abhijeet looks away)_ Itna saal apna sath rakha tum naa ussay..Par aik Dang ki baat nai sikha paya tum ussay..(_Abhijeet looks at him in shock) _Kud tu sab janta ho..par ussay..ussay kuch smjha nai paya…(_looks at ACP) _Aur tumara naseeb mein nai likha ussay kuch Sikha pana.. Sher kaha karta tha naa tum ussay ACP..? Booka Sher (lion) ban chukka hai wo ab..Itna booka ka kud ko he khana par tula hua hai…_He was abt to say more when his phone starts ringing..he checks the call and moves aside to attend it..All were looking at him with fixed gaze..DCP Shouts in shock.. _Kye..? (_All became alert) _Main abi ata hoon..haan Abi… _And he cuts the call..Looks towards all who were looking at him for any answer…he left the placing while hiding his eyes as.._Wo..wo muja urgent aik kaam ka liya jana hai.. _And he left…ACP and Abhijeet exchange a meaningful glance…_

Abhijeet: Sir huma chalna chiya foren.. _ACP nodded and left for police station…_

**POLICE STATION:**

_Here in Police station a new scenario was present…_

DCP (_shouting at officers): _Main CID Bureau mein usska Baap ko usska Suspension Order dana gaya tha..aur tum muja yah khaber suna raha ho..?

Officer: Sir hum..humara kye kasoor hai..Uno na apna Gunah manana saa saf inkar kar diya hai…Ajj subha he uno na Apna beyan record karaya hai..

DCP: TU..? ussay chor don kye main..? wo nai mana gaa tu kye uss naa kuch kiya he nahin..?

ACP (_entering wd): _Yah tu case investigation he batya gaa…jo ab hum Karen gaa..

DCP (_looks at him in anger): _Kis Ki permission saa… ? _ACP was looking relaxed now.._

Abhijeet: DIG sahab ka abi abi call aya hai huma..Written orders kuch hours mein app ka pas honga Sir…(_to officer) _Huma Senior inspector Daya ka Beyan chiya…infact huma unsa milna hai…

_DCP looks at him in anger..and he himself dials DIG number..who confirmed his phone call to ACP Pradyuman and abt his permission to him too…DCP tries to escape..But ACP stops him as.._

ACP (_teasing smile)_: Sir app kahan chal diya..? Ayia naa app ki presence tu humara liya bht zarori hai..

_DCP looks at him in anger and then moves towards Daya..where two more cops also follows them with Abhijeet and ACP…Daya was sitting on bench in Police investigation Room..All Cops enters and at last ACP and Abhijeet enters..who noticed Daya's pale Face and really controls on their hearts…Daya looks towards all..Towards Abhijeet and ACP and moves his head downward…_

DCP (_tough tone): _Raat tak tu tuma apna Bara mein kuch nai bolna tha..yah subha achank saa kasa khyal aya Main naa kuch nai kiya Ka Alap parna ka..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Kyun ka maine kuch nahin kiya sach mein…

DCP (_hits his hand on table hardly): _Tum naa kah diya aur hum naa man liya..? Khoon hua hai uss larka ka..larie hui tumari..Kye wo sab larka jhoot bool raha hain..? aur police..?

Daya: Main manta hoon ka meri larie hui un larkon saa..(_Abhijeet and ACP looks at each other with shock) _Lakien wo itni major nahin thi ka kssi larka ki iss taran saa mout ho jaya…

DCP (_teasing): _Haan wo tu dikh he raha hai kitni mamoli larie thi.._Looking towards his wounds.._

ACP (_comes forward and asked in Boss tone): _Tum wahen kye kar raha tha..?

Daya (_looks at him and then moves his gaze downward): _Main wahen beach par pehla saa mojod tha..Wo sab larka Sharab ka nasha mein dudh tha.._(ACP looks at Abhijeet) _uno naa pehla kud muja chehra aur pher maar pitie pa utar aya..Main bhi gussa mein aye gaya aur humari fight start ho gayi…wo sab behosh ho gaya nasha mein hona ki waja saa aur pher main wahen saa gusa mein chala gaya Gher…muja nai malom Police peecha saa ayi aur uno naa muja Dhaka yah bulaya..Maine kssi ka muja bulana ki koi awaz nahin suni… (_looks towards all) _Aur ager asa hai bhi tu mera chehra dhakana itna door sa mumkin nai tha Raat ka uss andhere mein..Police muja dhakna ka jhoota illzam laga rahi hai un larkon ka beyan ko sunana ka bad…

_Two officers who were present there..starts looking here and there..DCP, ACP and Abhijeet noticed their expressions well…_

Daya (_continues as): _Larie itna bara level ki nahin thi ka kssi ko batana ki zarorat parti..kha mukha mein wo lakra Jail mein jata..Sharab ka nasha mein aik CID officer par hath utthana ka case mein..main pehla he una unka kiya ki sazza daa chukka tha..issi liya kssi ko nai batya…

DCP (_teasing)_: Wah… ye sazza di hai..Mout ka ghat uttar kar…?

Daya (_looks at him in anger): _Kyun karon gaa main asa..? Koi personal dushmani nahi hai meri uss larka saa..main tu ussay janta tak nahin.. App pehla meri jaan pehchan ka koi saboot nikalwaya pher illzam lagyen mujh par sir…

DCP (_tough tone)_: Teak hai mana nai hai dushmani tumari..per Gussa mein tum naa usski itni pitatie kar di ka ussay mout ka ghat uttar diya..aur pher wahen saa chup chap chala aya..aur ab yah kahani bana rahay ho..kye yah mumkin nahin…?

Daya (_looks downward with): _Mumkin hona ko tu kuch bhi ho sakta hai Sir..yah bhi ka kssi naa mera wahen hona ka fayda utthaya ho..aur mera jana ka bad uss par waar kiya ho..aur illzam mujh par lagwa diya ho..

DCP(_angry)_ : Kye…kye kahna chata ho tum? Police par illzam laga raha ho..?

Daya (_looks at him): _Kyun sir..jab Aik Senior inspector of CID par illzam lag sakta hai..tu Police par kyun nahin..? aur yah koi pehli baar tu nai hoga..

ACP (_looks at DCP): _Sir Huma Lassh ki tahqeekat karwani hai Forensic saa..(_Before DCP could say anything) _Pehla hi app kafi delay kara chukka hain Sir..

DCP (_giving them permission as): _Mujrim jab kud gunah qabool karna par tula hua tha tu…(_He avoid ACP glares) _Teak hai ..teak hai..karo jo karna hai… (_to Police officers) _Aur tum log ayo mera sath…(_Officers left with DCP)…_

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _I hope tum apna beyan par ab kayum raho..

Daya (_still looking downward): _Meri waja saa mera department kaa naam kabhi neecha nahin hoga..

_Before Abhijeet could say anything more..ACP intruppts as.._

ACP(_ordering tone)_: Abhijeet..yahen rukh kar time waste mat karo..(_DUO looks at him in shock) _Foren jayo aur apni Nigrani mein..Hospital saa Lassh forensic bejwayo..

Abhijeet: Sir.. _Saying so he left the place after giving a glance to Daya…ACP was abt to move out silently when.._

Daya (_low tone): _Sir..? i m..m Sorry…

ACP (_looks at him in anger): _Mil Gayi shanti..? Kara liya naa zaleel..(_Daya looks at him)_Ab soch kar Department ki izzat becha raha ho..? Kash..kash Aik Pita ki izzat ka bare mein bhi socha hota… Galti..(_Daya was so shocked) _bht bari galti ho gayi mujsa Daya tuma Apna pas rakh kar..Sach mein bht bari galti ho gayi…ab tum uss khata ki jasa aur jitni bari sazza do muja kam hai..Sach mein Tum mera beta nahin ho..Ho bhi nai sakta… _Saying so he left the place in anger…Where Daya was looking stunned at his place…Two Police cops enters to take Daya from Investigation room with.._

COP 1: Chalu..ho gayi pooch tach..(_Daya stood up) _Wasa yah sab he kahna tha tu pehla hi bool data.. pora Media kye kye bol chukka hai tumara aur ACP sir ka bara mein.. Una tu Barosa tak nahin tha ACP sir par..ka wo apni duty Karen gaa.. Newspapers bara para hain tumara hi kissay saa… _Daya was shell shocked…_Kitni baizeeti kara dii tum naa unki...

_**AT EVENING,**__ Police declared Daya innocent bcz of Forensic and then Few others GOVT laboratories confirmation as…_

Salunkhe: Larka ki mout Usska demag mein lagi hui uss choot ki waja saa hui hai..jo ajj saa 3 din pehla Bike par saa girna ki waja saa ussay lagi thi… Larie naa bhi hoti tu Internal bleeding ki waja saa usski mout tu honi hi thi.. Bleeding bht slow thi..par janch naa hona aur Treatment naa hona ki waja saa asa hua..

DCP: Lakien kye ussay takleef nai hui…? Uss naa treatment kyun nai karwaya..?

Police officer: larka ka doston na batya hai ka uno naa mil kar Aik bike chori ki thi..ussay he laa kar wo lakra farrer ho raha tha ka rasta mein uska accident ho gaya aur wo bika saa gir gaya aur usska head Electric poll saa jaa laga..Ussay kafi takleef hui par Wo hosh mein tha tu mamloi sii choot smajh kar uno na check up nai karwya..kyun ka bahroni koi chot nahin thi aur pher iss saa police ko khaber ho sakti thi…aur wo pakra jaa sakta tha..Bike uno naa kahen becha usski detaile bhi daa dien hain uno naa..aur hum na wahen saa confirm bhi kar liya hai…

DCP: Tu isska matlab Daya begunah hai..aur uss naa kuch nai Kiya…

ACP (_stress): _Jee Sir..(_DCP looks at him in anger) _Wasa main un police cops saa milna chayon gaa jino naa Daya ko farrer hota Dhaka tha..I mean..uss andhere mein bhi una Daya ka chehra saf saf dikhie daa gaya tha…itna taz nazer police officers saa tu main zaroor milna chayon gaa..(_looks at Abhijeet) _Kyun Abhijeet milna chiya naa huma..?

Abhijeet (_sitting on chair while folding his legs): _Sir main tu yahen iss kursi saa uss waqt tak nahin utthon gaa jab tak asa Honahar officer ka darshen nahin ho jata muja..Huma tu una CID mein lana chiya..Kyun DCP Sir...?

DCP (_hiding his eyes): _WO..wo..wo chuti par hain..abi nai mil sakta…

ACP (_with smile on his face): _Sab ka sab..? (_DCP really want to move out) _Khere..Muja umeed hai Una zaror smaj aye gayi hogi jino naa unka Chehra saf saf dikhaya hon gaa…

DCP (_really puzzled): _Acha yah fazool ki baten choro..Apna Officer ko yahen saa lo aur jayo..Kam par lago..Pehla he Humara department ki bht badnami ho chuki hai..

ACP (_raising his eye brow): _Humara? Ab humara Department ho gaya…(_moving with) _Teak hai Sir..hum chalta hain…Pher kabhi ayen gaa un Honhar officers saa milna.. _With this_ _Doctor Salunkhe, ACP and Abhijeet moves out from Police station…Abhijeet was not looking happy...he asked from ACP as.._

Abhijeet (_looking angry): _Sir app naa uss DCP ko asa jana kyun diya..? wo police officers sab isska he sikhya hua tha..Hum tu iss par case tak kar sakta hain Un officers sa gawaie dila kar..Pher app naa asa kyun jana diya..?

ACP (_looks at Abhijeet in pain): _Jab Apna Beta pa koi Gilla nahin kiya Abhijeet..tu pher yah DCP...(_moves forward with) _jaana do.._Abhijeet not looking happy with such decision of ACP but he stays quite..did not asked further..._

_Here Daya after completing all formalities, Looks at DCP and apologies as.._

Daya: I M Sorry Sir..(_DCP shocked) _Uss din maine app saa kafi batameezi saa baat kar li sab ka samna..Muja asa nai bolna chiya tha..Bas gusa mein bol diya..I really feel sad abt it..I m Sorry abt that..

DCP (_looking shocked but still manage to reply in his style as): _Oho..Aik Raat Jail Darshen karna saa Aqal tikkana aye gayi lagta hai...?

Daya (_smiles): _Aik tu yah Bara masla hai Sir..kssi saa mahfi mang lo tu ussay foren he Galtfehmi ho jati hai.. _All officers smiles.._

COP 1 (_whispers to other COP): _Aik tu DCP sir ko Izzat Rass nahin ati...

COP 2: Izzat ho hi gayi thi tu chup he rah jata..par nai una kahen Raas ati hai izzat... _All smiles.._

DCP (_looks towards all): _Sab ka sab kaam par lago..Yahen khara rahna ka kye matlab hai..? Tamasha nai ho raha yahen koi..(_To Daya) _Bech gaya ho tu khyal rakhna ayenda saa..Warna tumara Suspension letter tu iss waqt bhi meri jab (pocket) mein he para hai...

Daya (_smiles): _Socha tu tha yahen (_looks around) _rah kar kam sa kam app ko He kush kar donga sir..par kye karon mera Yahen rahna bhi kssi ko takleef data hai..(_looks at DCP) _Don't worry app ko pher kabhi kush kar donga..Chalta hoon..._And he moves out leaving confused DCP..._

_After Almost 15 mins wait Daya finally came out from Police station..All looks at him and he silently moves and sat inside ACP car…all were shocked on his such step…But Daya was totally quite.. _

ACP: Abhijeet tum Salunkhe ko chor do lab… _Abhijeet nodded and Left with Salunkhe in quills..where ACP looks at Daya who was sitting on back seat with closed eyes..after attaching his head with head rest…ACP sat inside the car and orders his Driver as.._Gher laa lo… _And in same way they reached at home..car Stops with jerk..Daya opens his eyes and looks at ACP who was looking outside from car window..He silently moves out from the car..and Car rushed towards Cid Bureau...Daya takes a deep breath and enters inside the home..where Manohar welcome him as.._

Manohar (_happy)_: Chote Sahab..App aye gaya..? Shukar hai bagwaan ka..App nahin janta ka Hum kitna kush hain...(_Daya _looking _ so tired) _bht thaka hua lag raha hain sir..Thora aram kar laan..(_he stops with) _Kuch bana kar layon kahna ko..?

Daya (_nodded as No): _Nahin...kuch bhi nahin..

Manohar (_looking sad): _Bht Pershan lag raha hain..Police walon naa bht pershan kiya hoga naa..? Sahab bhi bht pershan tha app ko laa kar..Raat bar wo bht pershan raha aur unki tabeat bhi teak nahin thi...par wo kuch bola nahin..(_Daya looks at him) _Adat haina sab daba kar..dil mein chupa kar rakhna ki...par..par kal wo apni pershani chupa nahin paya..bht pershan tha wo Sahab...maine una itna pershan kabhi nai Dhaka iss saa pehla..

Daya (_taking painful sigh): _Ab koi meri waja sa pershan nahin hoga Manohar..(_meaningfully) _koi nahin..

_Saying so he moves forward towards his Room..._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

First of All A big Sorry..Main app ko inform nahin kar Payi..Daya's Bday Story ki waja sa KMBH ka update late ho gaya..Second there is one more reason..I want to end this Story in this chapter only..But wo END mostly logon ko pasand nahin ata tu I want to write more..Iss confusion mein thora late ho gayi..:((((

GD, Dear I explained It..ACP was waiting for Daya at home to Scold him abt this matter..but before taking any step things goes wrong.. SUSPENSION kind of things happens if Cop is not doing their Duties well..or taking wrong advantages of their power.. For screaming to any Senior or replying them in anger is very usual in police departments. If any senior takes Such decision then it's personal Revenge. Junior can go To court against it As well..if Daya's behaviour was Wrong then DCP personal comments were also not acceptable..I m Happy that At least u r with DCP side..lolz..

Guest, Kye karon dear..Do stories thien aur Main bechari aik..heheh..Itna lamba Update bhi tu aur koi nai naa likhta..hmm..? Sorry once again for being late..

All Those who are not liking Storyline..U guys can leave this Story..I m really not angry with anyone..or not complaining abt Reviews..There are so many Duo writers and Duo Stories u guys can enjoy.. Its not necessary that u guys like my story always..or like my story by any means...

One More Thing Guys abi itni Jaldi Update nahin ho paya gaa..Take care Guys..Wish us gud health n success..

Thanks for Reading..Don't forget to review..Urs Poonum


	20. Chapter 20

**KOI MERA BHI HO**** ?**

**(Part 20)**

_Daya came out from his room and comes downward in dining room and found room empty…_

Manohar (_comes towards him): _Sahab app aye gaya..Kahna laga don kye..?

Daya (_looks at him): _ACP sir nahin aya..?

Manohar: Bara Sahab jii tu kab ka aye gaya..Apna room mein hain..Uno naa khana kahna saa mana kar diya hai..aur bola hai ka una disturb naa karon.._After a moment.._App ka kahna laga don Sahab.?

Daya (_nodded as No): _Nahin rahna do.. _And he moves back in his room and quietly sat down on his bed while pressing his head..And then after few mins silence he stood up and Moves towards ACP room..He was abt to knock the door but stops and then after thinking few moments he knocks the door.._

ACP Voice: Kon hai..? Aye jayo..

_Daya hesitate but opens the door and enters silently..ACP was sitting on his bed in half laying gesture and was checking some files…He does not looks upward and asked as.._

ACP: Kye hua Manohar? Kaha tha naa muja kahna nai khana hai..Pher kyun aya ho..? kam karna do muja..

Daya (_looking so hesitant): _App..(_ACP looks at him in shock) _App Khana kyun nai kahna chata..?

ACP : Daya..Tum..ay..ayo betho ?

Daya (_Asked again in low tone): _Kye meri waja saa..?

ACP (_starts looking towards his file): _Meri bhook nahin hai..tum kah lo… _His tone was cold enough to tell Daya that he is angry and not interested to communicate with him..so without talking anymore..Daya moves out from the room as.._

Daya (_sad look): _Ok… _and he moves out from his room first and then from home too..ACP looks at door and then closes the files which were opened in his lap..he feels sad but stays there like this…_

_Here Daya silently moves out from the home..And after taking cab he silently reaches at Sea Side..and went at his fixed spot and silently sat down there..looking towards fast water waves..Almost one hour was abt to complete..when he hears a very known voice from behind.._

Voice: Ager ijazat ho tu.. Tu Kye main yahen beth sakta hoon…?

_Daya who was totally involved in his thoughts recognized the voice..but says nothing in reply..After receiving silence from Daya..the person moves forward and sat beside him..he looks towards him, towards his wounds and then starts looking towards water waves…_

Person: Bandage he karwa lata zakhum par…

Daya (_still looking towards water waves): _Zakhum dikhta he rahen tu acha hota hai..Dhakna walon ko kam sa kam poochna ki zaroorat nahin parti ka takleef hai yah nahin…?

Person (_taking sigh): _Main jab kabhi bhi yahen ata hoon..tu yah Pani ki taz lehren muja yah ahsas dilate hain ka jasa Meri sari pershaniyan kahen naa kahen yah lehren apna sath baha laa jaa rahi hain..main kud ko kafi halka mehsos karna lag jata hoon..Iss liya humesha aye jata hoon inn khamosh lehron saa baten karna…

Daya (_without looking at him): _Har pershani Apna saath baha laa jana ki taaqat nahin rakhtien yah lehren..(_Person looks at him) _Har khamoshi ki zuban nahin smajhten yah lehren…(_looks at him) _Aur jab koi app ki takleef smjhna wala naa ho tu insan kud ko halka nahin bhari mehsos karta hai..Aik boj ka jasa..(_person was looking at him in pain) _Wo Bagna chata hai..Uss sab saa jo usska irad gird ho..chaya pher sab..wo kitna hi..Kitna pyara hi kyun naa ho ussay…

Person (_still looking at him): _haan..Apna hathon sab chorna par jata hai sab kuch tab..Chaya wo kitna he pyaara kyun naa ho…Aur yahi maine bhi kiya Daya..

Daya (_looks away): _Muja tum saa koi Safie nahin chiya Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_in same calm tone): _Lakien Main kahna chata hoon…

Daya (_stood up): _Ab bht dar ho chuki hai.._He turns to move wd.._aur naa hi muja iss sab mein kuch interest hai… _He was abt to move when Abhijeet holds his hand..Daya stops.._

Abhijeet: Daya ruk jayo..(_he presses his hand with Stress) _PLZzz… _Daya stops and looks at him back..where Abhijeet was sitting with down head, holding his hand…_

**JO KHAWAB TUMARA HI DHAKTI HAIN…**

**ABHI MERI WOH ANKHEN BAKI HAIN…**

_He steps back and sat down at his place..Abhijeet left his hand..Still looking towards his feets..Daya's eyes were fixed on water waves…_

Abhijeet: Malom hai Daya..Kabhi kabhi hum ager kud saa cheen kar kud ko juda naa Karen tu shyad kabhi judaa naa kar payen…Malom hai tuma gilla ho gaa mujsa..Aram saa Smjha kaa bhi yah kar sakta tha main..Tum asa sochta hoga..Par nai kar sakta tha main..(_looks at him# _Itna bhi mazboot nahin hoon mein..Jitna tum sab smajh lata ho…

**SUNO MOHABBAT MAAR NAHIN SAKTI…**

**AB TAK BIKHRI SANSEN BAKI HAIN…**

Abhijeet #_Looks towards water waves#_: Yah zindagii bhi bari Ajeeb cheez hai..Kssi aik saa insaf karta karta dosra saa zeyadti karna parti hai insan ko..warna wo kssi aik saa bhi insaf nahin kar pata...Kud saa insaf kiya..Karna bhi chaha par sakoon nahin mila muja..Bht dar aur khuf mein jeeya hoon main Daya..Bht…Kye karta #_looks at Daya who was still looking towards water waves# _uss shaks saa kab tak sab kuch cheenta jis na kud tu mujsa kuch bhi nahin manga..par usski khamoshi mujsa cheek cheek kar sawal karti thi..#_he stays silent and then tells him abt ACP sir as# _Wo bht bemar hain..Main yah sab nai janta tha..Muja Salunkhe sir naa sab batya..unki reports dikyien..tu main kasa un saa unki umeed cheen lata Daya..? Bolo kye main yah kar ka unka sath galat nahin karta..? aur kab tak karta..pehla he bht kuch kar chukka tha.. Jab maine unsa tumara sach suna tab bhi nai mana mera dil tuma kud saa juda karna pa..Maine yah tak nahin socha ka iss sab ka bara mein muja akala koi fasila karna ka ikhtayar nahin..tuma bina batya tu bilkul bhi nahin..#_taking painful breath# _par unki bemari ka bare mein janana ka bad muja dar laga Daya…Yah soch kar ka kahen tum bhi ussi guilt ka shikkar naa ho jayo jiska main hoon Ajj tak… #_Daya looks at him# _Tum nahin janta Daya yah guilt kye hota hai…yah bht buri cheez hoti hai..naa marna dati hai insan ko naa jeena.. Bula kar, kud ko dhoka daa kar jeena ka siwa koi chara nai chorta yah Guilt…_He added After few seconds of silence.._Maa..wo chali gayi yaar...aik baar unka Beta una Beta kah kar pukara..Sirf yahi icha thi unki…Par maine kye kiya..? #_pain was totally visible in his eyes# _Pehchanta nahin par kam saa kam una aik bar Maa kah kar pukar he data…Par nai..#_nodded as No# _naii kiya maine yah bhi…#_he starts looking other side with wet eyes# _Pher ab jeena hai iss ghum ka sath..Jeena hai marta dum tak… #_Both starts looking towards water waves silently# _bas yahi socha ka Aik Pita ko unka Beta mil jaya gaa… tuma..tuma wo naam..wo rishta jiska liya tum humesha tarsa ho.. Jis kami ko naa main kabhi chah kar bhi pori kar paya aur naa kabhi kar sakta tha..Bas yahi socha..#_taking painful breath#_ Socha tu tumara hi Daya..par pher bhi galat ho gaya sab..Galat he ho gaya…#_guilty tone# _kismet he asi hai…#_he sadly smiles at himself# _Sahi karna chlu tab bhi galt hi ho jata hai…Tum galat nahin Daya..Tumara sath galt he kiya maine..Main manta hoon..par jo bhi kiya..Kiya tu tumara liya he yaar..#_looks at him with wet eyes# _Sir ka bhi koi kasoor nahin…Una tu tuma milna saa pehla he tumari mout ki khaber naa juda kar diya tha tum saa.. Taqdeer naa unka sath bhi buht Bada mazak kiya hai..Par wo kis sa shikwa kren? kis sa Gilla..? Koi hai nahin tu kye unka Dukh dukh nahin...? _And he also explains abt whole incident.._#_Taking sigh# _Malom nahin Daya kon galat aur kon sahi tha iss sab mein.. Meri nazer mein dhako tu shyad kssi ka kasoor nahin…#_looks at him# _Par maine tumara sath galt kiya Daya..Muja mahfi mangna ka bhi Adhikar nahin.. Tum jo chaya muja sazza do..Meri shakal naa dhako..Bura bala kaho..jasa chayo pesh ayo..tumara haq banta hai… _Daya looks at him…_

**THAK GAYA HO ABHI SAA TUM KASA…?**

**HIJAZ MEIN KITNI RAATEN BAKI HAIN…**

Daya #_without any feels tone): _Ab main Jayon….? _Abhijeet looks at him in pain n shock.._

**IK BAAR HUMEN PHIR SAA MILNA HAI…**

**ABHI ADHOORI KUCH BAATEN BAKI HAIN…**

_Daya stood up and turns to move silently…but he stops after taking few steps…_

Daya: Muja tum saa yah kssi saa koi Gilla nahin Abhijeet..(_Abhijeet looks at him# _Jo hona hota hai ussay hona he hai…#_looks at him# _Tum apni zindagii jeeyo..Bina kssi guilt kaa..#_Abhijeet stood up in front of him# _tumara mujh par bht Ahsan hain..aur main nai chata ka tum meri waja sa kssi guilt mein raho… #_Abhijeet was looking at him with strange look n feelings# _Lakien pher bhi..ager mera kah dana saa tumara dil ko tasli yah sakoon milta hai tu teak hai..Maine tuma Mahf kiya Abhijeet…Mahf kiya… #_Abhijeet closes his both eyes tightly and two tears rolls down from his cheeks, where Daya was standing without any feel in front of him..Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks at him..Daya folded his both hands in front of Abhijeet which shocked him# _Tumara bht shukriya.. Har cheez ka liya..beeta hua Uss sara waqt ka liya..Tum naa mera bht khyal rakha..Bara bhai kaha nahin kud ko..Balka Prove kiya… Kash main uss dukh ka madawa kar pata jo tum naa meri waja saa utthya hoga..Par nahin..main bebas hoon.. Par kah sakta hoon tu bas Shukriya..#_he unfolds his hands, where Abhijeet was stunned at his place# _Tum bht acha insan ho Abhijeet..aur humesha asa he rahna.. meri dua hai ka tumari zindagii mein kabhi koi dukh naa aya… _He smiles and turns to move…_

Abhijeet #_in great fear): _Daya..tum..

Daya (_cuts him in smile): _Fikar mat karo..Kud ka sath kuch nahin karon gaa..malom hai iss saa tuma takleef hoti hai… _And he starts walking towards texi stand..where Abhijeet was still standing there, looking at him going…_

**HISAAB RATJAGO KA RAHNA DAA AASHIR…**

**KA SHIDDATEN AUR CHAHATEIN BAKI HAIN….**

_Abhijeet stays there for few moments like this and then he too starts walking behind Daya…Daya moves and stops at Texi stand and starts waiting for texi…Abhijeet moves and stand beside him…Daya looks at him but Abhijeet focus was not him..Both remains silent…_

Abhijeet (_After some mins#_: iss waqt khafi rush hota hai..Texi milna humesha he muskil raha hai yahen par..

_Daya was still silent but he nodded..and after 15 mins wait..One Texi came and asked as.._

Texi Driver: Haan Sahib kidar jana hai..? Aik he gher jana hai kye dono ko…?

_Daya looks at Abhijeet..who was paused at his place and then he looks at Daya…Both exchange a glance.._

Daya #_to driver): _Nahin..Hum alag alag hain.. _Abhijeet looks at him in Pain…_

**DHAKO NAA BANT LIYA HAI TUMARA BAD HUMA…**

**TUMARA HATH MEIN RAHTA KITNA ACHA THA…**

Texi Driver (_making sad face): _Oh acha..Acha hota ager aik he tikhana hota dono ka..Iss waqt tu Dosri texi main Luck wali baat hai sahib…Acha ayo jisa ana hai…

Daya (_looks at Abhijeet): _Tum..Tum chala jayo..Mera tu pas mein hi hai.. _And he looks away…Abhijeet looks at him and then moves and silently sat inside the texi and opens the door which was on Daya's side…Daya looks at him.._

Abhijeet : Betho… _Daya was still at his place..Abhijeet again with stress.. _I said Betho..

Texi Driver: Aye jayo Sahib..Main unka bad app ko chor donga..(_again# _aye jayo isska bad texi milna muskil hai yahen saa..

_Daya thinks for the moment and then moves and silently sat beside Abhijeet..and Texi moves with…_

Texi Driver #_looking towards Abhijeet in front mirror): _Sahab Jaana kidar hai..?

Abhijeet: Link road par laa lo… _Daya looks at him confusingly but remains quite…After reaching at Link road..Texi stops in front of City hospital.._

Texi Driver: Sahab aye gaya Link road..aga kidar jana hai…?

Abhijeet (_looking around): _bas yahen ana tha…

Daya (_looking towards hospital): _Yahen kye karna hai tuma..?

Abhijeet (_holding Daya's hand): _Ager tum naa sach mein muja mahf kar diya hai tu mera sath ayo gaa..Plz..bandage karwa lo…_Daya looks at him few moments and then came out along with him..And both went inside the hospital…Abhijeet moves towards reception and asked abt doctor..And after complete check up and bandage they both moves out from the hospital..Where texi driver was still waiting for them…Abhijeet was looking relax..He looks at Daya with…_

Abhijeet: Thank You… _Daya looks at him and moves silently and sat inside the cab…Abhijeet first dropped Daya at home..who came out from texi and went inside the house with…_

Daya: Take care and Thanks…_He turns to move in when_

Abhijeet: Ho saka tu dil saa mahf karna ki kabhi koshish zaror karna Daya… _Daya looks at him back and texi rushed from there…Where Daya was still standing at his place..After few moments he took a deap breath and silently moves inside the house..ACP was looking the scene from his room window..Was looking confused and amazed too…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading..And for urs Reviews..

GD, Daya left the bureau after that DCP scene n after then ACP met him with him at Home..where he was waiting for him to talk abt All this..but things goes more wrong.. Well I explained it all..But defiantly it's not acceptable for U as Always..It's okay..and thanks for liking few things..

Gudia, Koi baat nai dear..Mera Net bhi nahin chal raha..:((( aur direct likna FF pa bht muskil ho raha hay..But I m trying...Wasa bhi iss story ka bad shayd he app log muja dhako..Bcz I m Totally DOWN...heheh..Yes..Bara dil tha ka aik story aur likh kar jati..yah tu wasa he Time pas tha..But I don't think Moka mil paya gaa..chalu koi baat nai..Take care u both..And I always love u guys..U really supported me till now...and were really like My friends..Thanks a lot...

DUODOSTI, Mujh par reham karo App..Yahen log mujsa tang para hain aur app...hahaha..Mera pas Pakora aur tea banana ka bhi time nahin.. Koi Tea bana daa tu uss ki mehrbani...Lolz..


	21. LAST CHAPTER

**KOI MERA BHI HO ?**

**(LAST PART)**

_Days starts passing like this..Daya was silent abt the whole..ACP was quite..still showing his anger in form of this..Daya Mostly spend time on Bureau..He was totally in charge for his duty..Behaving normally with team..But Yes HANSI MAZAK was not part of his life now..At Perfessional Level he talks with Abhijeet normally..At home he took meal at his room only..bcz he starts feeling that ACP will avoid food if he stays with him...Doctor Salunkhe tries to talk with ACP abt this..but ACP totally denies with his prospective as.._

ACP: Nai Salunkhe..Laad pyaar daa kar dhak liya..Wo kye krna jaa raha tha Ussay iss baat ka Ahsas hona chiya..Bht Takleef di hai uss naa yah kar ka yaar.. Afsos tu iss baat ka hai ka ussay Apna aga kssi ki takleef dikahie nahin dati...

_Doctor Salunkhe was totally quite after this reply of ACP..he feels that He should not interfere in this father and son matter...Here Abhijeet was really living his life like rebort..His sixth sense was really feeling that something bad coming on his way..But for now his focus was present..His own life was really meaningless..but he was passing days of his life by any means.. Today he was getting ready for bureau..When door bell rings and he found Freddy present at door step.._

Abhijeet (_looking confused): _Freddy tum..Yahen? iss samay..kye hua..(_Giving him way to enter inside the house) _Ayo...

Freddy (_entering with): _Darsal Sir wo.. (_low tone) _Daya sir ka kuch saman lana aya tha main..wo uno na bejha hai muja...

Abhijeet (_composing his emotions): _Daya kud nai aya yahen..?

Freddy (_with down gaze): _Sir gari mein hain..wo..Gari bhi Gher saa pechli road par park kiya hai uno naa..(_looks at him) _Shyad wo gher..Gher ki aurh dhakna nai chata..(_in low tone) _yah dhak nai pata...

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Jo lana hai laa lo.. Ager meri help ki zarorat ho tu bata dana... _Saying so he moves towards his room..._

_**Next Day,** duo were behind criminals with few more team mates..They were abt to caught the cirminals when their Head ran away..Abhijeet rans behind him and Daya and Nikhil too runs behind him with different routs... Abhijeet lost his way and were finding the head of criminls group..when a car was abt to hit him from behind...Daya came from different rout and Save him at the last moment..both falls down on road..Abhijeet stood up and looks at Daya who was still on road…car was totally disappear from the scene…_

_Abhijeet (__forward his hand towards Daya): __Daya..Tum teak ho…?_

_Daya looks at Abhijeet in anger and stood up on his own without grabbing Abhijeet's hand and just burst out into anger as.._

_Daya: Demag kharab hai tumara..? Itni bari Car dikhaie nai di tuma? Aur ager main nahin poonch pata tu? Maar ka nikal jata wo tuma? Dehan kahan tha tumara..Haan..?_

_Abhijeet (__realized and tries to understand the situation): __Yaar..wo..wo main..(__looks around) __Uss gunda ko dondna ka chakr mein…(__looks at Daya) __Wo hath saa nikal jata.._

_Daya (__same angry tone): __Aur tuma marna ka bad tu yaqeen wo gunda he tuma uttha kar laa kar jata..haan..?_ (_looking other side with angry murmur as) _Bewakoof…

_Abhijeet gaze was fixed on Daya..how much he was missing this tone Only he knows..He was feeling that he is watching any dream in his dreams..Otherwise this was not possible in his dreams now…Daya looks at Abhijeet and realized..A strange smile was present on Abhijeet's face..he looks away…Nikhil reaches at the spot.._

_Nikhil: Sir app dono teak hain… ? __Daya nodded and moves away..when a Bullet came from somewhere hit's his arm badly..Nikhil and Abhijeet were shocked..They runs towards Daya who were losing his consciousness.. they looks towards the other direction but only deep Forest was in front of their eyes… _

_Abhijeet (__panic): _Daya..(_shakes him) _Daya ankhen kholo..dako meri tarf... _He looks at __Nikhil n_ screams..Nikhilteam ko bulayo..Jaldi._. __And he himself calls Ambulance and takes Daya at hospital..After sometime ACP and few more team mates also joins him...After waiting for an Hour Doctor informs them abt Daya's condition as.._

_Doctor: _Bullet nikal di hai..He is fine now..Don't worry…

_Abhijeet (__worried): _lakien sir Daya…daya foren he behosh kasa ho gaya..? wo tu.. I mean

_Doctor (__added with sad expressions as): _Dakiya Bullet..koi Amm bullet nahin thi..Bullet par zehar tha..(_All shocked)_ Lakien he is fine now..Waqt par poonchana ki waja saa Zehar apna asar nai dikha paya pori taran saa..

ACP _(looking worried):_ Jin Zehrali bullets ka karoobar band karna ka peecha laga tha ussi ka kud shikar ho gaya.. _(taking painful breath)_ Hum mil sakta hain Uss saa Doctor..?

Doctor _(nodded in smile):_ Jee bilkul..aur una laa kar bhi jaa sakta hain hosh mein ana ka bad..he is fine..app log pershan kyun ho raha hain itna..sab teak hai ab..

_ACP nodded and asked team members to move back at bureau. And he will stay here…Abhijeet did not moves..ACP did not ask him to move bcz he knows well abt his emotions and feelings…Both silently enters inside the room and waits there…After abt One Hour Daya starts coming back in his senses….ACP noticed it first so moves forward…_

ACP _(in tension):_ Daya…tum teak ho…? _Daya opens his eyes and looks at him.. ACP moves forward towards him where on the other side Abhijeet feet's stops..Daya noticed it well.. ACP looks at Abhijeet..who stops at his palce..ACP too stops at his place…Daya looks towards both…Tension was clearly visible from their faces…but both were confused at their place..no one knows who moves forward first…._

**KASA AJEEB DASTOR E DUNIYA HAI DOST…**

**MOHABBATON KA HISAR HAI MERA IRAD GIRD…**

**PAR MOHABBAT KAHIN NAHIN…**

Daya _(closes his eyes with):_ Main teak hoon..(_ACP and Abhijeet looks at him)_ App dono bahr jayia..muja aram karna hai…

_Abhijeet feels sad and went out from the room immediately..where ACP too composed his feelings and also went out from the room..Looks at Abhijeet and asked.._

ACP: Rukh kyun gaya tum wahen par..? kitna ajeeb mehsos ho raha hoga ussay…? Ab yah dori kis liya Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet_ (looks at him):_ Rukh tu app ka kadam bhi gaya tha Sir_..(ACP moves his gaze away)_ Mera saa pehla app ka Haq..

ACP _(cuts him angrily):_ Haq_..(Abhijeet looks at him)_ Yahen kssi ka kssi par bhi tuma koi Haq nazer ata hai Abhijeet…? _(Abhijeet head down, where ACP added in painful and meaningful tone)_ Haq.._ And he left the hospital…_

_Life was again going on At its routine… All were silent at their places when at one Night..Daya was working late night at bureau..All already left for home..Only Sachin, Freddy and Daya were present at Bureau..when Freddy and Sachin were abt to move out from bureau..Freddy came towards Daya.._

Freddy: Sir..? App gher nahin jayen gaa..?

Daya _(looks at him_): Nai freddy..bht kaam hai yaar.. Tum jayo..sachin bahr wait kar raha hoga tumara..

_Freddy was abt to move but he stops and looks at back towards Daya..Thinks for the moment and then came back towards him.._

Freddy: Sir app bhi jayia ..ACP sir app ka wait kar raha honga naa..

Daya _(busy at his lappy):_ Nai Freddy..mera koi wait nai kar raha hoga_…(looks at him)_ Ager asa hota tu main yahen naa hota iss waqt…

Freddy :Tu kye app Dosron ka hisab saa jeeta rahen gaa humesha…?

Daya _(looks at him with sad smile):_ Tu Aur kye karon..? tum he bolo..Ager tum hota meri jaga tu kye karta..?

Freddy (_Meaningful tone): _Apna hisab saa jeeta Sir_..(Daya shocked)_ Sab ka fasilon par chal ka dhak liya..Apna liya kud fasila kijiya sir_..(Daya moves his gaze away, freddy was abt to move but he stops and says)_ app ko asa dhak kar acha nahin lagta sir…

_And he went out..where Daya was looking at him going..After taking deep breath he closes his eyes and attaches his head with head rest..still Freddy words were revolving around his mind.._

_Next Day, ACP was waiting for Daya at Breakfast table but Manohar informs him abt Daya as.._

Manohar: Sir Daya sahab tu raat bar gher aya he nahin_..(ACP shocked)_ Aur naa unka koi Phone aya..muja laga app ko malom hoga..?

ACP _(tense):_ Nahin..Asa kuch tu kaha nahin uss naa mujsa…Ho sakta hai Kssi kaam saa gaya ho..Acha main dhakta hoon.. _He tries Daya's number but found his phone switched off..So he left for bureau..At Bureau parking he found Abhijeet who just reaches at bureau and he noticed ACP worried face so asked as.._

Abhijeet: Kye hua sir app kuch tense lag raha hain..? Sab teak hai..(_worried) _app ki tabeat tu teak haina Sir..?

ACP _(looks at him):_ Daya raat bar Gher nai aya..Tuma kuch malom hai usska bara mein..?

Abhijeet _(confused):_ Nai Sir..raat ko tu wo yahen bureau mein he tha jab mein gaya..Ho sakta hai kssi kaam sa gaya ho..Par batana tu chiya tha..

ACP _(nodded and went in with):_ Wohi tu…_ And they both enters inside the Bureau and asked abt Daya from all..All says No abt it…where Freddy feels tense.._

ACP _(to All):_ Kye kssi ko nai batya uss naa kuch..? usska Phone bhi band aye raha hai..watch man bol raha hai wo raat mein he chala gaya yahen saa..Akhri bar kis saa mila tha wo..?

Freddy _(comes forward):_ Sir mujsa_..(All looks at him)_ Maine unsa kaha Gher jana ko tu bola una kaam hai abi nai jayen gaa.. _(He pointed towards Daya's desk)_ Yahen apna Lap top par kam kar raha tha..Kafi thaka hua laga raha tha.._ And he stops bcz something caught his eyes attention..All looks at there and they feels scare… A Paper was present under weight ball at Daya's desk…Abhijeet looks at ACP with fear and moves forward in hurry and takes that paper in his hand..He opens it and reads it as.._

"**Dear Abhi…Main Janta hoon ka sab sa pehla issay Tum he parho gaa.. _(Abhijeet feels scared)_ Fikar mat karo..main zyada waqt nai longa tumara..Aur tum sab ka waqt zaya naa karna ka liya he main yah letter likh kar jaa raha hoon..(_Abhijeet feels shiver in his whole body) _Tum log muja dondo..Mera bara mein taran taran ka khyal tum logon ka maan mein ayen yah kuch bhi…aur tumara waqt zaya ho main asa nahin chata..Main Kud apni Marzi saa Jaa raha hoon Abhijeet…Haan Main jaa raha hoon_..(Abhijeet hands shaked and he gives letter to ACP, who was looking at him with tense shaded, where Abhijeet moves and sat down on chair with really dishearten expressions on his face, ACP reads the letter as) _****Maine Bht Koshish ki..Har taran saa..Kud ko dalna ki..Kud ko smjhana ki…Lara bhi jagra bhi..batamizi bhi ki..Gussa bhi dikhaya..Par kssi naa muja smajhna ki koshish nahin ki.. Sab ko yah shikayat rahi ka Muja kssi ki parwah nahin..par meri parwah kiss naa ki..? Usski jisa Mohabbat ka dawa sab karta tha..Par Mohabbat dikyie kssi naa nahin... Shyad tum logon ko main confuse laga yah pher pagal..Par sach mein koi meri zehni istati nahin smaj paya… Bas Yaar main thak gaya hoon..Kaha tha naa tum saa..Jab insan thak jata hai tu bagna ki koshish karta hai uss sab saa..Pher chaya wo ussay kitna he pyara kyun naa ho..Main bht thak chukka hoon yaar… bht thak chukka hoon..Iss liya main jaa raha hoon..Kahan..Kyun..yah main nahin janta..Zindagii mein pehli bar kud decision laa raha hoon..Malom nahin iss mein bhi safal ho payon gaa yah nahin..**

**Zindagii mein itna asan nahin hota Har cheez mein, har roop mein dhal jana..Yah Rishta koi mazaq nahin..Jab..Jisa..Jasa sonp do..Insan uss mein dhal jaya..asa hota tu shyad dunya ka har Rishta kaymuab hota.. Kash tum smaj pata ka Yah itna asan nahin.. Sab naa mujsa shikayat ki par Shyad sab saa zyada Rishton ki ahmiyat ko main he smjha.. Tum naa jo bhi kiya..jiska liya bhi kiya wo Apni jaga..Par I m sorry..Mera Rishton par saa Aitbar khatm ho chukka hai..Jab 17 saal ka rishta Mazboot nahin..jisa Dhaka, suna, jana aur jeeya..Tu Aik Ahsas ka rishta kasa mazboot ho sakta hai..? Aik Asa Ahsas jo achanak humari zindagiyon mein aya ho..Bagwaan ko tu wo rishta manzor he nahin tha..warna wo muja wahen saa juda kar ka tum saa kyun milwata..? Par kash tum yah kabhi smaj pata… _(_****_taking Sigh)_ ****Par muja kssi saa koi Gilla nahin..Kyun ka tum naa aik baat sach kahi..Shyad hum main saa kssi ka koi kasoor nahin..Par Sazza sab ka liya hai Abhi… Aur ab main iss sazza mein aur jee nahin sakta.. Tum naa muja Itna kamzor banya hai Apna pyaar saa ka mujh mein tumara jasi sab seh lana ki taqat nahin… Iss liya main baag raha hoon..**

**ACP Sir sa kahna ka uno naa sach kaha tha Main unka beta nahin..(_ACP heart pinches with pain) _Aur naa kabhi ho sakta hoon..Mujh mein un jasi Himmat nahin.. Ho saka tu muja mahf kar dana App sab… Shyad Iss zindagii mein yah sath itna he tha… Par tum jeeyo..apni zindagii mein aga barho tu muja Kushi hogi… Main tu kab ka jaa chukka tha tumari zindagii saa par bas Ajj apni zindagii ko laa jaa raha hoon app sath…Apni yaadon ka sath jo ab meri jeena ki waja hain.. Bas yah soch kar kush rah lana tum sab ka Jahen bhi hoon Zinda hoon aur Kush hoon Uss Zindagii saa jo tum sab naa mera liya design ki thi… Mera liya wo aik Qaid hai..aur muja uss qaid saa ab Rehai chiya… take care..Bye…Daya**

_A Resignation letter was attached with the letter…and few more things were present under desk table..Like Daya's Credit and debit card..CID Badge, Gun and few more accessories… ACP looks At Abhijeet who was sitting at chair…looking totally lost…and then after placing Letter on Daya's desk he silently moves out from Bureau…_

_**THE END…**_


End file.
